


Beauty and the Hound

by yaamini0812



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 125,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaamini0812/pseuds/yaamini0812
Summary: A beauty. A she-wolf. A bastard. A lowborn. A fighter.Meela Stark.Lady Stark of Winterfell.Wife of Lord Boutayre.The Heart Stirrer.The Iron Lady.The Brotherhood's She-Wolf.Her eyes carried a story of their own. Never had the Hound felt more of an animal and a man at the same time. He wanted to devour her like an animal and yet he was the gentlest with her. Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane intended to save the good girl whom he grew fond of. The great beauty of Winterfell. A bastard. The Heart Stirrer.But who knew, it wasn't she who needed saving.





	1. Chapter 1

<https://my.w.tt/sACLwrv5IO>

Long would she knew, her life was cursed before her parents were even expecting her. She was merely a pink innocent baby, a daughter of Benjen Stark. His wife, Lady Faye believed the baby to be a blessing from the Seven to bestow her a child after years of trying.             

  Rumours had it that the  Lady Stark had previous miscarriages when they were expecting two sons. It was rather sad that the rumours were true. She struggled to give Benjen another child. Finally, it was said that she gave birth to a child after a solid decade of marriage. 

She gave birth to a lovely little girl. She was named Meela Stark and she grew up to be a brilliant, lovely child. And life was thought to be perfect for the 3 of them. Or so they thought.

                         *********************  
17 years later..

     She hated being a lady. All the sewing and the perfect posture and eating and ethics and being courteous wasn't her entirely. She instead preferred wearing a tunic and an armor and train everyday like how a soldier runs his life with the Stark boys. 

  She sighs as she looks at the window. Bran was practising his archery, Jon and Robb alongside him, helping him train. She chuckled when she realised the boys were teasing Bran.

     While the boys trained downstairs, upstairs the maidens were to be trained by the Septas to become the perfect ladies. And so she tried.

However Septa Mordane was the least impressed with Meela. She slouched and raised her voice at the smallest things. Septa Mordane was worried that little Arya would follow Meela's footsteps since Arya always looked at Meela like a mere idol. 

    Sansa Stark completely disagrees with that. For her, Meela wasn't a perfect lady. Sansa knew that she instead was the example of the perfect lady. Sansa was more courteous and talented with the works attended to ladies (knitting and such) while both the other girls were more interested in the outdoor activities. 

   Meela heard the faint sound of arrows flying and hitting something, preceded by the laughter of the boys. Oh how she wanted to drop the knitting work that caused a huge ache in her fingers. All she wanted was to pick up her bow and go train with them.

   She turned to look at Arya, already knowing what the little girl's intentions were. She looked at Meela as though to ask for permission. Her eyes glinting as Meela turned to Septa Mordane. Arya needed the smallest distraction and as though reading her thoughts, Meela turned towards her Septa.

   'What do you think of this work Septa?'she asked, the Septa looked at her work and offered a fake smile, not happy with her knitting. She looked and studied her knittings on her hand, taking forever while Arya sneaked out in seconds. 

     'Well...it seems rather exquisite dear," the Septa lied, focusing towards the other maidens. She smiled when she turned to see the Septa's horrified face as she finally realised Arya was missing. 

   Suddenly Bran was shouting Arya's name and Meela laughed walking towards the balcony. 

    Meela Stark. She was rather a huge rebel. She had the manners of a lady of course, Catelyn made sure of that. But she was also a skilled fighter, and surprisingly Ned made sure of that. He would let Benjen's daughter train with Robb and Jon everyday while she made it on time to have her lessons with Septa Mordane. 

  She was as tall as Sansa, taller than the average maidens and had a strong build, with dark mane flowing till her waist, her round face with soft features added with large black eyes, small but sharp nose and plump lips.  She was a true beauty, some even compared her to the beautiful Queen Cersei. 

    She was turning 10 and 7 in the next 2 moons and Ned knew she has to be married off. Meela had a strong resemblance of Lyanna Stark and that made him grow even more protective over her. The thought of filthy highborns running after her, wanting her solely for the pleasure of sex and breeding, made his stomach coil. He didn't want that and would never let that happen. He wanted to make sure this girl had a proper suitor. 

   Benjen abandoned her after Faye's death, blaming it on a 10 year old Meela before leaving for the Night's Watch. She never spoke about Benjen and neither did anyone mention his name to her. The poor girl grew up with the Starks of Winterfell and she looked at them as her own family. 

   She was an innocent little girl, too distraught after the death of her mother and the Starks never blamed her. They casted aside their indifferences and raised her as their own. 

  Growing up to be a beauty and also brilliant, Meela never had the arrogance nor the evil thoughts. She simply wanted a peaceful life, and stayed away from the game of thrones or the politics heavily involved there.

She spoke alot, for a lady and had a sharp tongue. She easily gets involved in fights yet wins most of it. Meela was quick and careful when it involved her opponents. She would let them give her one or two blows to find out their weaknesses and then use it against them. That was her way of winning. 

   Ned, seeing this sensed a true skilled fighter within her. He decided to not let his niece fight in tournaments but let's her train with the champions instead. He was surprised as it takes a shorter span of time before she defeated them herself. Slowly he had gotten used to it. 

This girl was full of surprises. 

   She read a lot. Learnt different languages and warfares. It was wrong for a lady to equip herself with such knowledge, but Ned knew not to stop this amazing girl to reach higher.

  Ned was getting more impressed to see Benjen's daughter defeating men in training alleys but still managing to make time for her lessons with the Septa everyday after. He simply laughs at it. Knowing that he doesn't have to help her since she sees to her problems herself. 

...

It wasn't long before the beheading of the deserter and Lady Catelyn receiving news of Jon Arryn's death. They were informed of King Robert making his way to Winterfell. 

   Meela wasn't surprised of the unexpected arrival. She knew King Robert was there to see Uncle Ned for something. Probably to arrange an allegiance or to offer Lord Eddard a position in his council; probably the Hand of the King. 

Either way she kept quiet and waited anxiously for their arrival. She somehow knew nothing good was going to come of it. She was also afraid that she would be married off to someone else. She knew she was supposed to be married as soon as she had bled but Ned insisted she did it only on her own consent. But if the King wants her to get married, then Ned wouldn't have a choice and neither would she.

She was a little distracted when Lord Eddard brought back home a litter of pups. Every Stark child including Jon Snow got a little pup of their own. But there was this one black wolf that had no owner. 

The cute little pup stirred from a deep doze. It's sharp pointy ears sprang to life and Meela let out a breathed chuckle. 

She patted the wolf's head and it jumped on her lap. Meela smiles, cupping the wolf's face and enjoying the cute little movements from her.

'She has cute canines doesn't she,' she beams.

'How do you know I was there?' Jon's voice could be heard from behind.

'I know a lot of things Jon Snow.'

She knew he hadn't left the room and was still focusing on the little wolf when Jon neared her.

'She's yours. What do you want to call her?'

After he said that, the wolf threw its head upwards and licked Meela's jaw. Her tiny unformed canine slightly grazed her skin and she smiled.

'Cana.'

*****

Winterfell was being redecorated. The carpets were refurbished, the diners were being arranged and fresh cooks were brought in. Men were grooming themselves while the ladies hurried to shop for dresses. The whole preparation took a fortnight before they realised the King's party was to reach within a few days.

    Sansa was very excited to see the handsome knights and was looking forward to meet the King's first born, Prince Jeoffrey. Arya detests men and knights, she rather be a knight than to marry a high lord while Sansa wouldn't stop dreaming of marrying the prince and made her own silly jokes which made Arya bully her.

Sansa was a very pretty maiden, but rather naive compared to Arya. Sansa liked to sing about knights and flowers and was always hoping a handsome knight will swoon her over her feet while Arya found it quite to be opposite.

   Sansa dislikes it that Arya prefers Meela over her. Arya prefers to train with Meela and chooses knighthood rather than singing and knitting. She ignores them both knowing a Prince would only court a lady who behaves like a courteous and respectful one instead of the ones who behave like hooligans. 

Meela simply laughed at them both. Both the Stark girls were the perfect example of opposites don't attract. 

....

    The night before their arrival, Meela found it rather troublesome sleeping. She couldn't blame the weather, it was chilly and her blankets were more than comfortable. It was this ache in her chest that kept her awake the entire night. Something was not right about this visit to Winterfell and she feared the safety of her family. 

  The next day, she was hurried off to the Septa to dress well and she spent half a day looking for Arya. Bran after alerting the Starks of the King's arrival was being scolded for climbing wall after wall. smiled, making her way next to Jon Snow as the crowd gathered around the main archway of Winterfell welcoming the party.

   The entire crowd bowed as the King stood upon them. He was making fun of Lord Eddard Stark and they two had a warm embrace. 

    King Robert Baratheon was fat man. With a huge belly and hairy beard, wearing the crown. The King was far from what they pictured as king. Slowly Queen Cersei got down along with her children. She had an unhappy expression on her face. It must have been a tiring journey for her.

Despite looking tired, Meela had to admit that she was a real beauty. She had to be on her late 30's yet she still had a figure of a young maiden with glowing skin and golden locks, barely looking as if she had aged.

    Looking around, she found a pair of eyes looking towards Sansa and she realised he was the crown prince Sansa had fancied so much. Meela found the boy to be completely sickening to look at. 

   'Where is the imp?'

  Arya's whispers were clearly loud but it was nothing compared to Sansa yelling at her to shut up which caught the King's attention. He slowly walked towards the Stark children and they introduced themselves.

   Taking her time she looked around again to notice the Kingsguard. They all wore helmets except for one. A huge man wore a helm that looked like a wolf. 

No it's a dog, she thought.   
Instead it was a hound. 

   She was staring at the man far too long until he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. He was remarkably tall though. She felt a surge of fear clouding her under his stare yet she maintained her posture, never flinching or moving her eyes away from his intimidating ones. She had a deadly stare when she wasn't smiling and this lad was astounded to find a girl who could hold a stare longer than any other.

'Lyanna?' 

  She heard the King say before she turned towards the fat man. Before she could do anything, he had charged towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

https://my.w.tt/B7p05oH6IO

'Robert no!' 

She could hear Ned half yelling as the King launched himself towards her. But Meela easily moved away. She moved behind away from him and Ned held The King's shoulders.

She was shocked, not knowing the reason the King reacted like that. And Ned could be killed for restraining the King against his will. 

'She isn't Lyanna Your Grace!'

'I know damn well she isn't Ned! Now get your hands off me!'   
The King roared at Ned,brushing his arms off.

'You! Come forth child' the king said, pointing and signalling her to come forth at.

'I won't eat you girl,' he added, with a few others snickering behind. 

Meela didn't flinch nor look away. She lowered her stare and walked forward to the king. She felt all eyes looking towards her but she ignored them. 

'What's ur name?'  
'Meela.'  
'Is that all?' 

A few snorted. She didn't bother. She gazed straight upon him, never leaving his eyes.

'Meela Stark.' 

'A lovely thing you are. And a brave one I can say. You gonna kill me with that stare girl?' He teased.

She quickly lowered her gaze as she realised she could be killed for staring. It was very rude for a lady to do so. Especially to a King.

'She's Benjen's daughter, your grace,' Ned added and Robert looked at him. 

   'Ah of course. You look so much like your aunt, child. Forgive me for scaring ya,' he stated and Meela could only smile at him. 

    She felt a huge relief when Uncle Ned and King Robert left to visit Aunt Lyanna's tomb. Jon patted her shoulder as she exhaled. She waited till everyone left the compound before she slowly strode along the corridors with him.

She used to get the same remarks. People around her had always told she resembled her Aunt Lyanna. But she didn't know it would affect King Robert so much that he'd advanced towards her in such a manner. 

She just brushed off those thoughts, walking through the long hallways, proceeding to her chambers with Jon.

As she strode, she finally saw the huge man with the wolf helm. He held it in his arms while he walked towards them. He was huge. Like a huge tree. He most certainly would be a feared warrior or a knight. 

 

This man had a thick beard and dead eyes with a scowl. The side of his rugged hair covered an ugly mark on the right side of his face.   
Those were burn marks. 

She stopped on her tracks, slightly gaping at the sight of him. His battle scars were horrible.

The hound sighed walking towards the young lady. She is still busy staring and it's starting to annoy him. She wasn't the first to start staring at him but still it annoyed him. 

She was beautiful, he can give that. But he wants nothing than to slam her against the wall and scare her so that she would stop staring. 

    'Stop staring Meela,' Jon hissed as they got closer. 

She wasn't scared nor disgusted. She knew he must have been used to the stares people gave him because of the scars. 

But still, what a poor soul, she thought.

    
  'Stop the fucking stare girl,' the Hound snarled as his shoulders brushed against hers, walking past her. Although it was slight brush, it still felt a lot painful for her. 

   'That's the Hound you were staring at woman,' Jon pulled her arm as they walked to her chambers.

Of course he was the Hound. Of house Clegane. One of the most feared men in Westeros. He was a murderer. A loyal Lannister Soldier. Sworn shield of Prince Jeoffrey.

  His brother Gregor, known as the Mountain was an even dangerous killer. Known for raping and killing babes and the Targaryen girls after the death of the Mad King.

'Uncle Benjen will be here for the dinner tonight,' Jon said. 

   His voice held a tone of excitement. Jon had always admired her father since he was a young boy. Her father also took a liking towards the bastard and they both would train together whenever he had come to Winterfell. 

'Oh,' was all she said.

Jon knew that made her upset, although she tried her best to hide her disappointment. 

   Benjen Stark hated her. Blamed her ever since her mother died. Benjen was still the same man after his wife's death but something snapped within him. He started to treat the girl poorly with much detests. 

    She hadn't cried or talked about how her mother Faye died ever since her father left her. He blamed it on her and left her for the Night's Watch. She was only 10 when he left her on her own. 

She was angry. Hurt. Upset. But she never cried. Never shed a tear. Never seeked console.

Lord Eddard Stark found her and took her in. She was brave for a child. Quiet yet cunning. Always been like that. She wasn't a fool. She knew the games. She knew how the world was. And nobody scared her. 

Her father left her on her own and she realised she was always going to be alone. Nobody cared enough to stay with her entirely. Even though she had the Starks, she never completely relied on them. She would be married off one day and he might be a horrible husband. Lord Eddard always kept her save but one day he wouldn't be able to always protect her.

She grew up telling herself, I'm alone. Only I can protect myself. 

   And so she feared none. She trained like how the men did. She fed herself with sufficient knowledge to equip herself. She was to face this world alone and she was making sure she equipped herself with every possible aspect that could aid her.  
...

   She lied on her bed and tried to get a good sleep. Just when she felt her eyes wander of to a deep sleep, someone had knocked her door. Hard.

She sighed as she went to the door. She rubbed her eyes in a very unladylike manner only to find the hound standing outside. He was leaning towards the door, unable to walk into the room that easily, the door was too short for his height.

He scratched the side of his unburnt ear. He seemed hesitant to talk. That was weird. He was clearly on a hating her basis. Yet here he seemed shy.

'The King wanted you to wear this. He sent the others to the Stark girls,' he said. He had a raspy voice. It sounded good?

She didn't move her gaze when she took the dress he had in his hands. But he just roughly pushed it to her arms and left the chambers before she could even grab a hold of it. He has no ways of courting a woman, that she was sure of.

It was a dark royal blue long dress with a cloak. It had no decoration or any sorts but it was beautiful and elegant and something she would love to wear. She went and ran herself a small bath. She was wearing her small clothes when someone barged in.

Arya had come to her room, with Septa Mordane looking as though she had given up. She was clearly upset with Arya for something. And the sudden barge into Meela's chambers made the Septa threw another fit.

'Meela, if you don't mind convincing Lady Arya why she should wear a proper dress and not wander around wearing a tunic to the dinner?'

Meela laughs as the child pouts sitting on her bed. 

'I will take care of it. Send the dress to my chambers Septa, I will groom her myself,' she simply smiled.

The Septa came with her dress and left both girls alone. After finishing her bath, she slipped into a simple robe and walked towards Arya. She slowly got down to her knees to face Arya while she still pouted.

'Why do I have to wear the stupid dress?'she groaned.

'Why do you hate wearing dresses?' Meela asked.

'Because it makes me look like a stupid girl.'

'Why do you say that?' 

'Because you wear it so tight and you can't breath and it's stupid.'

'Do you ever wonder why we women are born so pretty and men run after us? Why they expect us to wear tight corsets and beautiful dresses? Do you ever wonder why we are given the power to make them craze after us? Want us? Lust for of us?'

Arya shook her head.

'Because we are women. We get them to their knees and make them confess their sins. Make them obey us. We dress up beautiful and adorn ourselves with jewellery and perfume with hidden daggers underneath and why do we do that? Because that's how we lure out the rats that hide under the drain. They come after the bigger prize thinking we are the damsel in distress and when they think they trapped us that's when we smile and run our blades through them and wipe it off and continue our day. So cheer up princess. You are beautiful. Dress up nicely so that at night you get to kill all the rats.'

Arya's eyes grew wide, completely amazed with the information that her cousin had just given her. She skipped away laughing and slipped into her dress.  
Meela just laughed.

As sinister as she sounded, she knew that was the truth. Men would continue to harm women so women might as well use the so called beauty that men ran after to their best.

Meela looked at her dress again. It was a beautiful figure hugging-royal blue dress that came along with a cloak.

It's beautiful enough to lure any rat, she thought. 

   She loved the dress. The king certainly had a good taste. He never knew her but it was very thoughtful of him to send her one.

   She chose to let go of her beautiful mane, with a simple braid updo to keep it looking neat and left with Arya for the dinner. 

 

 

Arya wore a simple red dress that was rather flowery for her tastes but the idea that Meela had given her became a motivational booster to go on her killing spree.

Night had approached as she walked towards the dinner. Men had turned their attention towards the tall maiden, but she ignored them walking into the hall.

Her eyes went straight to the king and advanced towards him, deciding it will be appropriate to thank him first for the kind gesture of his.

But a man had blocked her way. He was rather good looking. Wearing a rich looking robe, his face clean shaven and golden hair trimmed short. He was a beautiful man. Then it struck her. He was The kingslayer. Jaime Lannister.

'Lady Meela. You are the beauty everyone has been talking about this entire evening. I have heard a lot of stories about you, some rumoured to even compare you to my sister. Might I say you look lovely this evening my lady,' he smirked.

'You know well how we shouldn't blindly rely on rumours, Sir Jaime. As I have heard, you were the one rumoured to be the Kingslayer?' She asks, with a smile on her face. he paused for a moment.

'They also told me you were bold. I'm sure we will get along well. But heed my advice mi'lady, try not to run your mouth like that in front of the King,'' he added.

    She said nothing, but kept her smile still, the King was looking at her, and Sir Jaime had noticed that too.

'Let me escort you to the king, I see that he is   
looking forward to seeing you,' he let out his arm and keeping her head high she held his arms, walking towards King Robert.

    King Robert had 2 pretty girls, no older than Meela kissing him while Queen Cersei sat next to him. The Queen Reagent had an almost disgusted look on her face. Meela felt bad for her but she didn't really have a choice. The Queen was being forced to watch her husband whore around while she sat down drinking her wine, keeping a smile for everyone. 

Joffrey was seated next to Robert and behind him stood the Hound. The Hound was tightly gripping the edge of his sword, standing in a protecting manner, looking straight ignoring almost everything.

'You look ravishing my dear,' the king spoke.  
'Thank you, You Grace. It looks beautiful indeed,' she held a genuine smile. 

    She could feel men staring at her even more, but none fixated on her face, instead they were eye-raping her. That made her stomach churn in disgust. 

'I'm afraid this dress has made you look like a walking chicken. They can't seem to stop looking at ya,' he joked.

    'I wouldn't look if it was me.' 

The King stopped laughing. Her sinister smile had impressed the King himself.

'I like this one. Enjoy the feast dear. Go off now,' he chuckled, drinking his wine. As she bowed, she caught the Hound looking at her. They exchanged glances for a brief period before Ned called Meela to join her by the table. 

Arya had launched a lamb chop landing on Sansa's forehead, with Robb and Meela laughing. Catelyn held a sharp stare towards Robb and he nodded at her, carrying Arya away to her chambers. Arya was throwing a fit but Meela gently smiled at her, shaking her head and Arya kept still. She knew it was way past her bedtime and she didn't want to disobey her favourite sister. 

As soon as Meela finished her meals, she wiped herself with her napkins. She was talking with Catelyn for a while. Poor woman was worried when her husband is to be the Hand of the King. 

Meela wasn't surprised at that. She even guessed that Sansa will be betrothed to Jeoffrey. She just kept quiet when she saw how Lady Catelyn was upset and afraid. Both her loved ones were to leave Winterfell and she couldn't do anything.

***

   Sandor kept staring as she turned, swaying her hips in the most ladylike-way possible. How he wanted to grip those hips and slam it towards his. Hear her moan. Watch her eyes shut as he brings her an immense pleasure. 

He had barely thought of doing anything, but he felt a growing ache through his breeches and he tried to hide it by placing his sword in front of him. 

After a while the King had excused him for the night. He then went to have his supper, starving. Sandor gulped down the red wine as he ate the last bit of chicken left. His eyes couldn't leave the tall maiden.

 

He only had little to eat, and he was starving. All the highborns had their meals first before the leftovers were passed on. He just groaned, cursing at his situation.

And the Stark girl's stare didn't help him feel any better. She was pretty. Hell she was like the goddess herself. She was turning a lot of heads and every single dickhead was busy joking and whispering about fucking her mad. He couldn't blame them though.

She was tall and had curves that would make any man go rigid, unable to do anything in awe. She was bold, he could see from the way she stares and maintains her posture. She was truly a wolf of Winterfell and a beauty. 

Given the chance, he would have wanted to keep this beauty for himself. Burn her clothes so that she would lay bare on his bed every night and morning and he could use her to fulfill his fantasies. He had a small smile on his face and he twitched his lips.

Fantasies. More like mad pounding and slamming. He thought. 

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of that girl. But he wanted to. She was a highborn and he could never even dream of being with her. But he wants it. He wanted her. 

   The dress she was wearing looked like it was customly made for her. Perfect. 

    He hated the thought of others looking at that woman. That thought alone made him growl in frustration. He chuckled at himself, he only just met her and now he wants to fuck her bloody. 

He needed to fuck a whore. Probably the whole night to remove this girl from his mind. But he isn't going to get one, not until he gets back to King's Landing. He groaned again. Until then he was forced to face this torturous woman.

Nobody wants an ugly scarred dog, he told himself.

***

   She stopped breathing when she saw him enter the hall.   
Her father was finally here.

   Benjen Stark of Castle Black was there. Dressed up in thick black leather. Ned went and hugged his dear brother whom he haven't seen in years.

She immediately rose and turned away from him. Her breathing got heavy and she looked for an escape route. She couldn't face that man. She was helplessly looking for a way out. 

Tyrion Lannister entered the hall from a door around the front corner. She could escape through that door. Ignoring the crowd, she made her way towards the door. The dwarf smiled at her, a gesture she didn't repeat for she hurried to leave that hall. But she didn't care about her rudeness. She needed an escape and escape is what she got.

She felt a huge relief the moment she stepped outside. It was cold. But she felt comfortable. The scent and the mist was perfect for her. No matter the foreigners who came nor the trouble they were about to bring, it's no denial that Winterfell was her home. Her only home.

Jon Snow was practicing outside. Being a bastard would mean he was a lowborn and so he remained outside while the other Stark children had a feast. Lady Catelyn disliked Jon because of his illegitimacy and he kept quiet about it. He never complained nor budged.

    He was practising with a statue, throwing his sword repeatedly towards it. He seemed mad. Someone must have taunted him again.

'Couldn't find a real one to run through your blade?' she asked, a slight humour in her tone.

'I would ask you, if you weren't dressed like that,' he smiled, eyeing her dress. She smiled, walking towards him for a warm embrace.

He sighed, hugging her back. She slowly took his sword and let it fall to the ground.  
'Did you eat anything?'   
He only answered with a shook.

     'Don't be so hard on yourself,' she calmly spoke.   
Jon Snow was going through a lot. People mocked him for his legitimacy and Lady Catelyn despised him the most. But he only had kept quiet about it. She knew the dwarf must have had a word or two with him that made Jon moodier than usual.

Jon smiled at her, slowly kissing her cheeks.  
'You look lovely,'he said.

    They had a close bond. He had always looked out for her. Like a brother she never had. She was thankful to have him with her.

They seated themselves on a frozen bench, slightly shivering. She turned to face him. She had heard faint rumours about her bastard cousin to leave for Castle Black.

'You are really joining the Night's Watch?' Meela sounded worried.

   Jon kept quiet, he didn't face nor answered her. She knew that's his way of saying yes. But she didn't say anything.

'You know that's what I really wanted,' he finally spoke.

'But why? You don't get anything. You go there and get yourself butchered and...'

'It's all I want and that's the only place people would treat me like a real person,' he interrupted.

'I treat you like a normal person,' she told him.  
He smiled at her. 

     'I know sister. Thank you,' he was being very sincere. He lied on her shoulders as she held his hands. They were to depart, maybe to never see each other again. 

After a while, Jon stood up. Something else had his attention as he rose. She slowly turned around to see Benjen Stark standing at the door. Jon strode fast to hug his middle aged uncle. Benjen let out a small chuckle as he looked at Jon.

 

'I've heard Ned saying you're really good at warfare. Ready to join me lad?' 

Jon nodded his head in excitement. Benjen slowly turned to face Meela. He eyed her head to toe. 

    Meela walked forward. It was time to face her father anyways. It had been 7 years since she last saw him.

'How are you father?' Her voice was small, holding fear.

'You've grown,' he didn't answer her question.

'Ah yes. I'm turning 10 and 7 in 2 moons and...'

'Why aren't you married?' He cut her off again.

   'Uncle Ned said I can marry once I'm ready. Besides I have been training with Jon and Uncle Ned said I'm becoming a skilled fighter. He told me I can get married to whomever I want and it shall only be done with my consent,' she smiled, trying to please him.

'Skilled fighter?'he chuckled.

'You will be married and expected to give birth as many as you can. Warfare has nothing to do with you,' he mocked her.

     'Why do I have to marry and give a child? Is that the sole purpose of a woman in this world?' Her voice was barely a whisper.

'Yes, you made sure your mother only had that purpose in life.'

That sentence made her snap.

'Why are you so hateful? Why do you hate me so much?' Her voice was barely a whisper, it was loud. Jon eyed her to keep her voice down but she's had enough of her father's banter.

'You are the reason my wife died. You and only you.'

'I was barely 10. If I had known it would happen I would have just stayed home and locked myself to keep her away from such monsters.'

'But you didn't. You went with her and you hid and   
watched..'

'I was 10. What do you have me do? They would have hit me and raped me as well. Would you prefer both our losses?'

'No but I would've had you die, and she alive.'

   She kept quiet. He didn't even want her alive. Her own father preferred her dead. She wanted to yell. Scream. But nothing came out. He knew he went overboard but yet he did nothing to calm her down. He just turned to face Jon.

'I will see ya train in the morning and decide if ya can join me or not son,' he told Jon as he left for the dinner. The door was open ajar when he entered.

She saw the Hound next to the door. He was looking straight at her and Jon. He must have heard it all.

She couldn't care less. She was angry and hurt. Her own father didn't want her alive. Jon tried to talk but he found nothing coming out from him that helped ease Meela's pain.

She just turned away and headed to her chambers. Jon didn't run after her. She would prefer to be left alone. She didn't seek for solace. She wanted to run. To keep running away from this wretched world but she couldn't. She felt empty, somewhat numb. Unable to cry or smile. She felt nothing.

***

As soon as the sun rose, the field was filled with the soldiers doing their warm ups. Surprisingly they found the Beauty whom they referred to as Heart Stirrer training with the Stark boys.

'Lost your touch, heart stirrer?' Robb teased as he found Meela throwing light strokes at him. 

   But before he could form up another sentence she jumped towards him, tackling him to the ground and before he could process in what to do she had grabbed his sword and pointed both swords towards him.

'Whose on the ground now?' Her eyes beamed as she cocked her eyebrows.

She brushed the dirt off her and stood.

'A lady on the field? Humour me.'

   She turned to find the crown prince laughing at her. Behind him was a Kingsguard member and the Hound. She didn't look at him. Instead she was smirking, facing the prince.

'That's your way of saying you intend to fight with me..Prince?' She added the word prince after a while.

     His smile disappeared and he eyed her again head to toe. She kept that smug smile on her face and Jeoffrey wanted to slap that smile off her face.

'I'm sure Sir Meryn Trant would love to fight you, for me,'he said. 

  Slowly a man behind Jeoffrey whom she assumed to be Meryn Trant made his way towards her. Robb didn't make a move nor seemed worried. He just kept his stance while Meela gripped her sword. Sir Meryn was directly staring at her breasts and she gave him a deadly stare. 

Suddenly he was launching towards her, she easily avoided the aim and lowered herself a little to flee from his grip and she was now behind him. Before he could turn she pointed her sword right where his heart was. He couldn't move forward. Using her left hand she tried to punch him and he easily caught that. 

   She knew he would fall for that. He smirked but before he could do anything she turned her sword and hit his stomach with the back of her sword, being careful the sharp blade didn't hit her. His grip towards his sword wasn't tight and she snatched it away and pointed both towards his kneeled position.

    'Stare at my breasts again and I will stick your own blade deep into your skull,' she threatened.

Jeoffrey was displeased. He held his hands in a fist, staring at her.

'Off you go Sir Meryn. I will deal with you later,' Jeoffrey spat.

    Robb and Meela exchanged chuckles while Jon kept quiet. He didn't like this idea at all. Lord Stark wouldn't be pleased with this.

'Go now dog,' Jeoffrey finally spoke.

'As you say, my Prince,' the Hound slowly withdrew his huge sword and replaced Sir Meryn.

Everyone in the field stopped whatever they were doing doing and kept their focus on Meela. Robb tried to stop her but she just gently placed her palm on his chest, signalling him to stay.

   She marched towards him and tried disarm him but his blade was too heavy. He attacked her with such a force it split her sword into 2. Seeing that she was defenseless he dropped his own sword. She then tried to kick him and he easily caught it.

   But he didn't understand why she had smirked. With her other leg she lunges on him, one leg was on his shoulder while he went off balance she placed her other leg around him and with a loud thud they fell. She knew he would get distracted with her legs around his neck and she grabbed his dagger he had in his satchel and faced it towards his neck. The speed of her hurling the dagger had caused a small cut on his jawline.

 

    That was enough to make the Hound snap. Before she could react he had her on her back with another dagger on his hands now pointing at her. But with the dagger she had, she managed to hurl it right below his chest. Both of them laid on the ground, hurling the dagger at each other,much to everyone's dismay.

'What in Seven hells is this madness?!' The king barked.

    The hound immediately rose leaving her on the ground. She followed him after as she watched the wrath of the King. Uncle Ned was next to him, shaking his head.

    'Jeoffrey you made this girl fight against the Hound?' The King growled and she could feel the prince had gotten afraid.

'No father. It was the dog. He insisted on fighting the Stark girl and so..'

'And so you let him fight?'

'That's not true..' Meela voiced out but Robb had held her hand, signalling her to keep her mouth shut.

'The girl has something to say? Let her speak,' the King said, glaring at Robb.

    'It was my doing, Your Grace,' the Hound finally spoke.

'You decided to go fight with a women twice smaller than ya? Shame on you dog..'

'Your Grace it was my fault too. I thought I could train with him. The men in Winterfell are a little less challenging compared to the Hound,'she shyly murmured.

The King then chuckled.

'Well if that's the thing, I'm sure you've had enough training. Dog, you will see to it that Lady Meela forgives you and you will be the sworn shield of this woman for the entire stay at Winterfell until she is contented with your service. Now, do you have anything to add girl?' The King turned towards her.

   She paused or a brief moment.  
'Nothing, Your Grace. Enjoy your hunt.'

   As soon as Uncle Ned left with the King's party, Benjen Stark had entered the field.

   Choosing to not face him, she left the field. She was surprised to find the Hound coming after her.  
She turned to face him and found his jaw had blood oozing. She placed her palm on it to stop the bleeding to which the Hound roughly retaliated by pushing her away.

'Don't touch me little girl,'he threatened.  
'Little girl?' She snorted.  
'Aye that you are,' he giggled. His giggle was horrifying to hear and she wasn't sure if he meant to scare her with that.

'I'm not a little girl and I was just trying to see to your cut..'  
'It's just a small cut now get on with it.'

She didn't say anything. Just looked at his face. This was the first time she was standing close enough in front of him to study his features. 

He had horrible scars that had disfigured his ear. He had sharp cheekbones and thick brows. His nose was large and hooked with his long thin black hair brushed to faintly cover the burns. His burnt fleshed was very uneven. With red spots and pink flesh there and here.

   'Quite the stare girl. Now where are you off to?'he snapped at her.

'I have knitting lessons with Septa Mordane. But you don't have to accompany me. I can lie to the King too like how the prince did and you can save yourself from this.'

    'Aye and the prince won't let your lie slide away, now let's get on to wherever your Septa is doing your maiden-fuckery lessons before it's too late little girl I know nobody wants my presence there. So the sooner you do it the sooner I will be rid of ya. Come on now Little Girl.'

She stepped closer to him, her eyes staring right at his. He was towering her with her head only reaching his neck. She could feel his exhaled breath fan over her face. She was dangerously close to him.

'I'm. Not. A little girl.' She gritted, her eyes never leaving his. She saw his lip twitch as he half grinned. Her eyes slowly remained on his lips. She felt herself pause for a moment. She has never been this close to a man. He was studying her move. She reckon no lady had ever faced him this close and that thought made her feel, somewhat proud with herself.

   For a brief second she shut her eyes. And when she opened her eyes, the Hound had heard a faint whisper.

'Home.'


	3. 3 - The Heart Stirrer,the Wolf and the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela is going to realise how much she hates the scarred man, at the same time how much she craves him.

You have bewitched me, body & soul.  
-Mr Darcy, Pride & Prejudice

Sandor sneered at Meela when she unknowingly whispered 'home'. She felt heat creeping through her cheeks, feeling embarrassed when he laughed.

'I'm not home, little girl. You miss your mummy and daddy a lot? Maybe ya should run after them and stop calling dogs your home,' he mocked. But he didn't close the gap nor move away from her and was still dangerously close to her.

Knowing he would continue teasing her, she just turned and headed for her lessons while Sandor still had a burst of laughter. He followed her and to her relieve, his laughter slowly died. She ignored him. This man had no sense and seems to live off on people's agony.

...

Arya was so excited to hear about Meela's encounter with both Prince Jeoffrey's loyal representatives earlier that morning that she started losing her concentration. As a result she damaged her knitting. Septa Mordane was cross of course.

'Hush with your fighting tales now Lady Meela, you don't want to spoil this child's fine work,' the Septa intervened.

Meela just laughed while she continued knitting. The hound was right outside of their chambers, watching and closely monitoring them. The blood wouldn't stop oozing and he kept on pressing it with his large palm. This man had quite the temper. He snaps and gets frustrated at the smallest of things. Muttering cuss words every now and then which were loud enough for her to hear.

She started knitting a small cloth, a handkerchief with the initials C for Clegane. She didn't know why she was knitting for him, but she just went on with it. When she was finally done, Septa Mordane wasn't exactly happy although she seemed a little impressed with the speed and fine work.

'I'm not sure I know anyone with the initials C here, my dear,' she said.

'Oh it's for the knight outside. It's a token of gratitude,' Meela answered.

'Gratitude?'

'Ah yes, he saved me during the previous...spar I had.'

'It's their duty dear, there is no need to thank them. Just as much as it's ours to be courteous and be..'

'Duty or not, they deserve a simple thank you don't you think Septa?'

Septa Mordane didn't seem the least bit happy with her Meela interrupting her but she kept quiet and excused her. She left the chambers with a happy grin.

Sandor was confused when he saw her excitingly striding towards him. She handed him the handkerchief, which of course he didn't take and laughed at her.

'You trying to court me girl?' He laughed again. It wasn't music to her ears though, it sounded more like a real horrid creature laughing.

'I don't have the time to court anyone, you are going to spend the whole day with me so you might as well use the cloth to stop the bleeding for a moment. I hate to see you failing your duties and displeasing the king.'

'Why would you worry about what the king intends to do with me if I displease him? And I won't die from this small bleed girl. I have faced worse.'

'I don't care what you faced before. Just use it and see to that...'

Someone had shrieked. It sounded alarming and brought to both their attentions. Without a second thought, Meela ran towards the shrieking. Sandor yelled at Septa Mordane to stay inside with the remaining ladies and ran after Meela.

She couldn't locate where the shriek came from. She had memorised every passage or corner in Winterfell but that shriek she heard was enough to mess with her head.

Suddenly the direwolves started howling, one after another. She knew at that moment that it had something to do with the Starks. She followed the howling and Sandor just blindly ran after her.

The wolves were brilliant. They must have sensed one of their masters were in trouble, so they howled for the Starks, hoping they would come for rescue.  
She ran after the howling. It lead her outside of the tower where she had her knitting lessons, away from the training field.

First she found Ghost howling, then her wolf Cana's howl leading her to a tower. Lady and Nymeria trailed after them, and they followed both the wolves.

That was where they found Summer and Shaggydog surrounding a limp body.

Bran's body.

Meela was shocked to find Bran on the floor, bleeding heavily. She felt a pang of hurt on her chest.  
Oh sweet Bran. He must have fallen from his climbing adventures. In front of the wolves was a petite handmaiden whom Meela assumed was the one who shrieked.

'What happened?!'   
She asked the maid who had shrieked. It was more of a yell and that frightened the handmaiden even more. She was trembling and shaking, unable to process what was happening right in front of her.

'Never mind come and help me!'

Meela moved towards his body but the maid didn't dare budge. She was too horrified and she was pushed away by the Hound.

The wolves growled at the sudden intrusion of the Hound and he growled back at them. They let Meela pass through but stood in front of Bran protectively, blocking the Hound. They looked ready to rip the Hound into pieces but he didn't show the slightest of fear. He only growled back at them.

'Shhhh it's ok Summer. He is just trying to help.'

She petted Bran's direwolf and the wolf slowly calmed. Once the wolf took a few step backwards, the hound looked at Meela, his eyes as though asking if it was safe to advance towards the boy. She nodded her head and he took that as a yes, nearing Bran and lifting him with ease.

'Where is your maester, girl?'   
He turned towards her.

She didn't answer. She simply ran and he knew that he had to follow her.

****

Lady Catelyn almost fainted when she heard that Bran had fallen from his last climb. Everyone in Winterfell was devastated with the recent news of Bran's accident. They were too worried about their sweet little lord.

Meela was stunned by this particular incident. She knew Bran. He always liked to climb and jump there and here, that little rascal made everyone fear his safety but he had always been careful. He knew it wasn't a game and was skilled at it. And the place where he had fallen hadn't been that high.  
How could it go wrong?

Lord Eddard was disappointed. He had rushed back with the King's party and was throwing a fit when he couldn't find his son.

The wolves had surrounded Bran's bed and didn't allow anyone to enter Bran's chambers. After awhile they only let Maester Luwin and Lord Eddard. They growled every time the maester did something to Bran.

Nobody knew what to do. All they could do was anxiously wait for the maester to examine Bran.  
Lady Catelyn waited outside his chambers frantically walking there and here but never leaving the door.

It was nightfall and the maester had said if he passes for the night, he would live. It wasn't a strong assurance but it made everyone pray hard. Lady Stark was too upset over this incident that she couldn't stop hugging and crying over her boy. Meela stood next to her, as a form of support, comforting her.

Meela never believed in the presence of gods. She lost faith in them a long time ago. However she did hope that someone would save the poor child. God or man. Someone with power.

She couldn't sleep the whole night as she stayed alongside Lady Stark. She kept reassuring Lady Catelyn who seemed to be too distraught. The hound was with her, outside the chamber guarding her.

Dawn had approached and they were delighted to hear Bran had survived the toughest and it's only a matter of seconds before he wakes. But they received another bad news.

He was to be bedridden his entire life due to the impact of falling. As disappointing as it sounded, they were however grateful he had survived.

As soon as the sun rose, Meela looked out at the glistening sunrise. She yawned and stretched herself.  
She hadn't changed nor showered since her knitting lessons. She was smelling of sweat and she didn't like the odour her body was giving out. Her hair was disheveled. She had thought for a moment that she looked like a homeless. Like a wildling.

She excused herself, walking towards the chambers. Sandor walked her to her chambers. She was too exhausted to even walk. He found her staggering and that made him snort. He was used to staying awake for days and this girl could barely stand one night without sleep.

He had to walk behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall. She was trying hard to keep herself walking straight. She looked beautiful even with her messy hair and dirt all over her, he thought.

'Walk straight girl. You wouldn't want the ugly dog to carry ya to your bed, do ya?'he teased.

She tsk-ed at him and corrected her slouching posture, continuing to walk faster. Finally she had reached her dreaded chambers.

But the moment she entered her chamber, Sir Meryn Trant had appeared. He tried to grab her by her shoulders, resulting in him being slammed against the wall by the hound.

'Watch where you put your hands, cunt!' He growled as he pressed Sir Meryn, he seemed to be choking Sir Meryn.

That knight was barely half of him. Small and looking timid. Meela felt a small smile forming on her face. He was doing a good job at protecting her.

One moment she had let her guard down and the next moment he is against the wall. She felt somewhat very safe with him there.

'Let go of me dog. The King demands to see the Lady,' he half grinned and it looked disgusting.

'Let go of him,' she softly held the Hound's arm.

Sandor felt a surge of fear when her soft hands brushed against his tunic. Sandor didn't understand why he felt the fear but he didn't show it. He simple pushed her hand away and let go of his iron grip on Meryn.

'Can I at least have my shower? I haven't properly dressed since yesterday. I don't think the King would be pleased to see me covered in dirt and sweat and wearing a rugged dress.'

'I don't care girl. It seemed important. Just go see the King.'

Meela sighed as she walked towards the main hall.   
What does the king want with her now?

....

The candles were grimly lit in the hall. Uncle Ned was standing, with the King seated next to him on the throne. She gently bowed, keeping a lovely smile while she tried to hide any form of tiredness. She could pass out anytime but she tried hard not to keep her eyes shut for more than 3 seconds.

'Forgive me from keeping you from your personal matters dear,' he spoke.

'Don't worry about me Your Grace. My personal matters can wait. Sir Meryn Trant said you were expecting me, Your Grace?'

'Ah yes. You see dear, I'm forming an alliance between Sansa and my son, Jeoffrey. And I'm bringing Arya to King's Landing as well with me and when she if of age she will marry Prince Tommen. But that would leave you all alone here at Winterfell. So I wanted you to come with me.'

'Are you going to form a matrimonial alliance for me as well Your Grace?' She sounded worried.   
The King roared with laughter.

'No silly girl. That is entirely up to you. I just see some talent in ya and I wouldn't want it go wasting. You can protect your sisters and fight. I'll let ya train with the knights there. If you wish I might just Knight you. You don't seem to be interested in all the knitting work. It feels like you would use the needle to puncture any cunt who tried to threaten or annoy ya,' he chuckled.

Her eyes shot up in excitement. It wasn't her dream to be in King's Landing. But the thought of being able to freely train and be with her sisters seemed like a very good offer.

She looked at Ned. He wasn't pleased and she pursed her lips. He couldn't handle both the girls alone. He needed her too.

'Will Lady Arya be allowed to train alongside me?'  
'If that's what the little girl wants then yes.'

'I would love to come with you, Your Grace but..'

'No buts girl. It's decided , go and start packing. We leave for King's Landing in 2 days time.'

...

'You're leaving too?' Arya frowned as Jon walked in her chambers. Meela was helping the handmaidens pack Arya's clothes.

Arya wasn't happy with Jon's departure for the Night's Watch. She loved that bastard as much as she loved Meela and she had hoped so much that Jon could come with them.

'Aye, but I brought you both something. So cheer up love.'

His voice was very gentle. Meela smiled looking at them both.

Sansa wasn't that close to Jon. She preferred Robb over him. She was so busy packing her dresses that she didn't have time to leave her chambers at all. She was clearly very excited while the others didn't really feel like leaving home.

'So what did you get me Jon Snow,' Arya said, her tone with a slight tease. She gasped he took out a small, slim blade.

'It's for me??!!' She squeaked, while jumping.

'Aye, it's for you. Be careful. Since you're small, I had it forged customly for you. It's slim and light. Easy for you to whip it. But try not to run it through me.'

'I love it!'

She dropped the sword on her bed and jumped on him, for a long tight embrace. Arya loved Jon Snow. It was only with him that she did all the squealing and jumping. Meela could feel the sadness from their warm embrace as she heard a few sniffs coming from Arya.

'I will promise to come and visit you,' she promised him.  
Jon only chuckled, messing with her hair.

'So what does the bastard have for me?' Meela mocked him.

He took out a small blade. It was beautiful. A gold plated dagger with jade red curvature and intricate designs. It was a beautiful dagger.

'Something for the Heart Stirrer. Since she wants to dress up pretty and lure the rats out,'he winked at her.

She laughed. She gently took the dagger and slowly examined it.

'It's beautiful. Thank you.. brother.'

She held a genuine smile. It made his eyes water. He wiped it off and wrapped his arms around her. Arya joined the embrace and he let out another chuckle, hiding his sobs.

'I love both of you. Protect each other. Protect Sansa. And always stick together,' Jon spoke.

...

With a heavy heart they bid farewell to Jon Snow as the lad left with Benjen. Benjen didn't turn to look at Meela at all.

She didn't let it bother her as she sat up on her horse. She closed her eyes, saving her last memories and moments she had in Winterfell.

She would miss Lady Catelyn, Robb, Little Rickon and Maester Luwin. She wasn't happy that Septa Mordane was following the King's party but she had no choice. It was already a huge thing for her that the King didn't forge any alliance for her. She realised she had no room to make any other decisions. She had an ample of freedom already.

She knew this friendly treatment and hospitality she was receiving from the King was because of her strong resemblance towards her Aunt Lyanna. She knew that upsetted the Queen.

He was very kind to her although it seemed very weird to her as well but she dared not to ask him. The Queen didn't particularly enjoy her presence and her brief encounter with Queen Cersei proved it.

...

Earlier before departing for King's Landing,   
In Meela's chambers,

'Ah Lady Meela, Benjen's daughter,' the Queen's voiced had startled her.

The hound was behind her, guarding her door. She didn't feel uncomfortable at the sudden intrusion of the Queen Regent but she simply masked her thoughts.

'Yes my Queen. Forgive me, the room is a little messy since..'

'I don't have a problem with that girl,' she smiled.

'Is something troubling you my queen?'

'I have a lot of things troubling me. But none that concerns you to worry for it, don't worry child. You are a beauty. I have heard them calling you the Heart Stirrer I see. You're a real diamond I can say.''

She could sense the fake courtesy coming from the Queen, nevertheless she just played along.

'Those are all rumours. Don't trouble yourself with that. I'm just a simple girl..'

'Ahh this simple girl must have quite a lot of desires.'

That made Meela pause her smile. She looked at the hound. He just shook his head, urging her to be careful with her choice of words. Seeing her remain quiet, the Queen continued.

'I have heard other rumours as well. That the king is exceptionally fond of you. Rumours has it that he took a liking towards you.'

'I do not know of those rumours and I'm sure it's just utter rubbish. The king treated me better than my own father did. I thank him for that. I promise I would always look out for him at King's Landing..'

'That's your desire? To be a sworn shield?' Cersei had laughed at her.

'Yes my Queen. I would love to be a knight and protect good souls like your husband.'

'Might I say I haven't met much girls who wanted to protect the King instead of bedding him.'

Her words had stung and Meela felt like choking the woman in front of her. Cersei was taunting her and she had everything in her to not assault the Queen.

'I can assure you my Queen. I have neither those intentions nor did it ever cross my mind. Given the choice I would love to flee from this politics and games.'

'Then I wouldn't have any reason to be worried. I'm sure we will get along well child. You are welcome to join with me in the chariot if you feel sore from the horrible horse riding,'she offered.

Meela didn't answer her. She just bowed and smiled. After a while the Queen slowly took her leave. Leaving her and the hound alone.

'Learn to chirp more like your sister girl. There will be more of this coming. You should have said no when the King asked you that morning. It's too late now.'

Meela wasn't pleased at what the hound said.

'Thank you for the advice Ser Clegane,' she spat.  
He gave her a deadly stare to which she gave him one too.

'I'm no ser girl. Now don't chirp at me. I'm just the dog,' he said and left their chambers.

....

Present..

It had been a fortnight since the party left. It was to take at least a moon to arrive at King's Landing. Meela was horse riding with Ned along the other Kingsguard members while the Stark girls sat with Queen Cersei. Although riding the horse day and night caused her to feel a lot sore than she had expected, it was better this than to hear Cersei's fake courtesy.

The King's party slowly paused when King Robert wanted to have a small lunch with Ned. They stopped at a narrow waterfall for their lunch and she decided to have a little bit of bread.

All the soldiers were eyeing her weirdly. Most of them busy staring at her body shamelessly. It felt disgusting but she would stare back at them and none dared to mess with her. Half of them thought that she belonged to the king thanks to his gentle hospitality towards her. A thought that made her feel more disgusted.

She found that all of them had their own groups they sat with. None seemed appealing enough for her to join them.

She then spotted the hound sitting alone. She wasn't surprised at that. Most of them feared the hound. He was always lonely. Nobody cared enough to talk to him. Well for starters he would probably cut them into 2 or they were too disgusted to look at his scars.

'Milady, we were looking for you. Lady Sansa requested you to join her along with the other ladies for lunch.'

She didn't like the idea of sitting with them while they ate slowly and spoke of knights and flowers when she can spend her time enjoying the scenery.

'I'm not feeling hungry. Tell Lady Sansa that I will join her for dinner.'

She made her way and sat in front of the hound. The crowded place slowly turned silent. Nobody liked it that the Heart Stirrer was sitting with the ugliest creature of Westeros. Even Sandor didn't think that a beauty like her would want to sit next to him.

He didn't show it though. He continued devouring his meal like it was his last. She seemed disgusted looking at the way he ate but she never said a word.

The longer they call you a monster, the faster you turn into one, she thought.

'What are you doing girl?' He said in between eating his last bit of chicken.

'Sitting in front of you?'

'Aye, why the fuck are you sitting in front of me?'

'Because I don't have anywhere else to sit and I don't want to sit with them. They're all staring.'

'Cause you're sitting with an ugly dog.'

'Stop calling yourself a dog. I won't trouble you or..'

'Your presence alone is enough trouble for me little girl.'

Meela dramatically gasped.

'That's the rudest you can get Clegane? Come on even Sansa can beat you with that.'

'You whine like a little girl. You act like a little girl. Just because I played fair with ya on the field you thought I was a shining knight here to rescue ya?'

'I have handled my father throwing his shit at me for years. There isn't anything that you can say that will offend or hurt me Clegane.'  
He chuckled.

'Girl, your father throws no shit. At least when he says fuck you, he doesn't mean it. Wouldn't be the same for me. So get the fuck off of my face and stay away,' he warned.

She just kept her eyes on him. She didn't stare but she just looked at him. She didn't feel angry. But she felt bad for him. She didn't sympathise him but she felt sad looking at his eyes.

They were cold scary eyes, but if you looked deep enough into those brown eyes, you could see a pair of sad ones looking back at you.

He stared back at her but after a while he just groaned and continued eating. He couldn't stare back at her. She saw his eyes soften before he turned to look at his food. She smiled, and he caught her doing that.

'Whatever you have in your mind, stop it. Rumour has it that the king laid his eyes on ya. I don't want my head on a spike for being seen with the King's girl.'

'You don't know what's on my mind. You don't know me..'

'Yes I do little girl.'

'What the fuck do you know about me? And why do you call me a fucking little girl!?'

He was astounded with the lady in front of him who chose to publicly curse at him. That thought alone made him smile.

'Because you want to impress your daddy. Don't give me that look. I saw you that night. Behaving like a little girl to make yourself look like you achieved something. You seriously thought you can please your father? He hates you girl. The sooner you accept it, the lesser you get hurt. Get on with it.'

'I most certainly wasn't impressing him..'

'Aye you were. Let me guess. Ya had lovely parents until another sibling of yours decided to bring chaos. So one day, I don't know either ya sister or brother messed some shit up ending with ya sweet mommy killed and your daddy who came home and wanted nothing but to fuck her instead found her dead and probably your brother/sister was dead too cause you couldn't control your anger? Ever since that he hates ya. The end.'

Meela felt her blood boiling. Her face was becoming even redder as he laughed but she kept quiet. She thought about whatever he said and it all slowly made sense.

She had calmed down which surprised Sandor. This woman seemed to surprise him a lot. He glared at her.

He had hoped she would get pissed at him and assault him. He can then easily trap her between his arms. Maybe snake his arm around her waist and feel her huge breasts while she struggled to push him off. He wanted to watch her fight and squirm against him until she got tired and finally give in.

But she didn't do anything. Instead she just kept quiet. Her face wasn't flushed anymore. And that made him angry for not making her angry.

'Was it your brother or father who gave you that,'she finally said, pointing towards his scar. He immediately felt something snap.

One of them was responsible for his bloody scars, she had thought.

Seeing the way he despised the idea of a family she knew it had something to do with his burns. Seeing the way he was tense right now reassured her that one of his family member was responsible for it.

At that moment, she felt bad for him.

'The Prince has been attacked!!' Someone had yelled.

The hound immediately turned. He grabbed his sword belt and wrapped it around his waist.

Ned bolted to the woods on his horse, looking for Meela.

'What happened?' She asked.

'Arya is missing. They said that she and a butcher's boy attacked the prince. Sansa is with the King as we speak.'

'I will get my horse and..'

'No you stay here Meela.'

'But Arya is missing..'

'I will look for her. We have the entire party searching for her. Sansa is alone. Be with her.'

Lord Stark turned towards the hound.  
'Sandor, the Queen requested for your presence.'

That was all he said and his horse galloped towards the woods. The entire search party followed Ned as he vanished out of sight.

Sandor. His name sounded foreign on her tongue. She didn't look at him nor spoke a word. Instead she just left for the tent where the royals were awaiting her.

Sansa was flushing red when she found her. Meela hugged her, muttering a few comforting words to the poor girl. She was frightened and it took a while for her to calm down. Meela didn't ask her anything. She knew Sansa was scared and she decided not to press things further.

Meela was upset to find Arya being hurled to the tent. The little girl had dirt all over her and was on the ground when she went to her. She gently held Arya's shoulders, asking if she was alright to which Arya just nodded.

'Be gentle,'she hissed at the knight who had hurled Arya. She was gritting her teeth, giving him a deadly stare.

'Sorry for the trouble dear. Didn't mean to scare the little girl,' King Robert spoke.

'I'm not sure why Arya is being treated like a prisoner here, Your Grace and..'

'What is the meaning of this?!' Lord Eddard was furious as he entered the tent.

'Sorry Ned. I didn't mean to scare your girl. Now let's get on with it.'

'Your daughter, and her dog attacked my son..'Cersei started.

'That's a lie! He tried to..' Arya had interrupted her.

'You dare to interrupt the Queen..'

'Quiet woman,' the king snarled.

'Tell me what happened boy,' he turned towards Jeoffrey.

'I was just trying to fight with Arya for a while. She and that butcher's boy not only tackled me, but she even made her dog bit me.'

'Thats. A. Lie.' Arya said through gritted teeth.

'Please Your Grace, it must have been a misunderstanding..' Meela started but the Queen interrupted her again.

'Who do you think you are to say that?'

'I meant no disrespect. It's just that as rough as Arya can be, she would never tackle an outnumbered opponent, let alone the crown prince. And as for the wolf, Nymeria is the gentlest of them all. She would never attack any soul..unless..'

'Unless?' Robert asked.

'Unless she sensed her master was in danger. I'm sure it had just been a small childish argument and the wolf sensed Arya was in danger so maybe..'

'Are you trying to defend that wolf? She bit my son. He could have died if she had bit him somewhere else..'

'Ned, do you have anything to say of this?'

Ned turned to face his daughter. She was clasping Meela's robe, but she didn't seemed afraid.

'What happened?'

'I was sparring with Mycah and the prince came with Sansa. He was bullying Mycah and called me for a spar. So I beat him but he tried to attack me from behind so Nymeria attacked him. Mycah just ran away and I couldn't find him.'

Ned didn't seem pleased at what he had heard. He turned to look at Robert, who was glaring at his son.

'You let a girl beat you?' He sounded ashamed and disgusted and Jeoffrey's face was flushing even redder.

'Let Sansa come forth. We will hear her story before we decide.'

Sansa was trembling, looking at her betrothed and then at her father repeatedly.

'You have nothing to fear girl. Speak the truth. What did you see?'

'Prince Jeoffrey is right ,Your Grace. Arya and the boy did attack her, but I don't remember about the wolf. She just attacked him...'

'That's a lie!!'

And Arya charged towards Sansa. Sansa ran behind her father while Meela grabbed her sister by her waist.

'You foul horrid creature. She is lying. I didn't do it!'

'That's enough.' The King barked and rose from his seat.

'Ned, see to it that your child is disciplined as I shall have mine..'

'What about the wolves? You want to keep them, my love?' Cersei has interjected.

Meela looked at the king. He can't. He wouldn't.

'Kill the wolves.'

'Please Your Grace, don't harm the others. They didn't commit any sin. Please I'm begging you,' Sansa begged, tears already pouring down her swollen eyes.

'Your Grace, please you don't have to kill them. Let them flee and we can carry on with our party for King's Landing. Please don't smear the innocent blood on your hands,' Meela said.

Ned looked at the king, he was unsure of what to say to his old friend.

'What does the king command?' Lord Eddard asked, looking at the King.

Robert sighed while he turned to look at Meela.

'Please they're the closest thing we have to a family,' it was a faint whisper from her and the king has had enough.

'Release the wolves. Let them flee. It's up to them whether they wanna breed or die. We leave for King's Landing on the morrow.'

Meela exhaled a deep breath.

She mouthed thank you to King Robert and he smiled. Ned brought Arya away as everyone were dismissed for the night.

'Talk to Sansa. I will take care of Arya,' he gently told her. Meela just nodded her head as she made her way towards the timid girl.

The Queen was enraged. Meela could feel her glare as well as Jeoffrey's. But she pretended she couldn't see them and turned to Sansa. Sansa was afraid of course. She had lied in front of the king to maintain her brittle relationship with the prince and look at what that caused.

'I'm so sorry Meela. I didn't know what to do. I had no choice. The prince would have hated me if I hadn't lied about it,' she explained.

'I understand your fear Sansa. But look at what your lies did. It almost killed our wolves and it had cost your relationship with Arya.'

Sansa couldn't face her sister. She started crying.  
'Don't worry about it now. You had a rough day. Try to get a good sleep and find your sister the first thing in the morning. For now, get a good rest.'

'You rode him down?!' Lord Eddard's voice was clearly audible from outside the tent.

Meela walked outside to see a boy lying dead, all dripping wet, his body bloody on a horse. The hound was walking towards them.

'Aye he ran. But not too fast.'

For a slight moment, she felt disgusted at him. The hound had been sent to kill the boy and he did it without mercy. Without regrets. Without a single conscience. Now she understood why they called him the Lannister's dog. He blindly followed their commands, like a dog.

She hated him. Meela felt her heart burning. She knew Arya wasn't lying and the poor boy was killed because of Jeoffrey's cowardly move.

Adding to the fact that she didn't get the chance to see her wolf Cana, made her even more upset. Her uncle had released them into the wild the moment he left the tent and they didn't get a chance to bid their farewells.

She however was very grateful that the king spared her wolves. She was sure Lady and Cana can survive on their own in the wilderness.

Although the king seemed to waste his day whoring and drinking wine, he did have a good heart.

*****

It was halfway through midnight. It was a full moon, and the moon looked so big with the night full of sparkling stars. That sight alone had kept Meela awake.

Most of the King's party had slept. Surprisingly no one was out drinking wine nor staggering around.

She walked out of her tent, deciding to stroll around and enjoy the cool breeze that sent her mild shivers.

She safely held her dagger in her hands, should anyone attack her, she wouldn't be defenseless.

But she didn't find anyone who disturbed her. It was quite empty when she made her way to a large tree.

Ah, a perfect place to sit, she thought.

It was facing the huge waterfall and it would be quiet the view for her to sit and watch. The sound of fresh water pouring was music to her ears as she could finally relax. It had been a long day for her.

However she had stopped her path when she saw a figure sitting by the tree. She tried to look to see who it was. There was a torch right next to him.

It was the hound. Even worse, a drunk Clegane.  
She slowly turned around but she carelessly stepped on a broken twig and he had snapped his next towards her direction

Sandor has found the Heart Stirrer looking back at him. He chuckled, drinking the remains of his wine. Some of it had spilled on his rugged beard and his attempt to wipe it off with his huge hands made her feel more disgusted.

He wasn't wearing his heavy armour like he used to. Instead he was only in his tunic and breeches. His sword nowhere to be found. She couldn't find anything else next to him besides the wine bottle he held. He was defenceless, and vulnerable.

She had no liking nor respect for this man in front of her. He was a cold blooded killer. And she didn't want anything to do with him so she started to make her way back to her tent.

'Out wandering? Not a good girl after all,' he slurred.

She paused.

Oh now he is giving me new nicknames, she thought and it started to annoy her even more.

'I don't have time talking to cowards so please I would like to excuse myself for the night..'

'Who the fuck are you calling a coward girl?' he half-yelled. Meela was surprised that nobody woke to his noise.

'Keep your voice down Clegane or...'

'You think I give a fuck about who I wake? I don't hear them complaining.'

'That's because they are asleep and I would like to keep it that way.'

The hound stopped his slurring as he stood. It was a pin drop silence with only his ragged breathing, being the only noise that distracted them. They were both standing next to the tree, hidden from plain sight.

Sandor took a look at her. The moon was shining so bright it gave out the light and made her glow like the goddess she was. He couldn't stop staring at the beauty in front of him. As much as he had tried to not make his stares obvious, his drunk condition let it all slip away. Not that he cared about it anyways.

Her hair was pinned to a simple bun and he didn't like that. He wanted her hair to flow freely. The cold air had caused goosebumps to rise on her skin and nothing made him yearn more than to wrap his arms tight around her to keep her warm.

The chilly air had made her thin robe reveal her protruding nipples and she tried hard not to make him realise it but before she could hide herself his eyes were already on her breasts, staring hungrily.   
He let out another small groan as she met his eyes.

He hadn't had a good fuck in weeks. And this woman in front of him was taunting him to let out his animalistic side. He was so close to her that he can sniff the vanilla perfume off her that smothered his senses. He slowly made his way to her in which she responded by moving away. That made him let out a growl as he roughly pinned her against the tree.

******


	4. 4 - King's Landing, the Hound and the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bold Heart Stirrer have just captured the Mountain's interest

Let love come to you, be patient. In fairy tales, they don't find each other until the last page.

Meela couldn't believe what had just happened. Sandor had pinned her against the tree and she wanted so badly to scream for help, but nothing came out from her throat. As rough as he made it seem, his hands however didn't hurt her. His grip was firm but it wasn't hurting nor tight.

She has never stood this close to any other man before. It seemed very foreign to her. With him pressing his chest and his torso towards her. He didn't restrain her arms but he simply just pressed his body against hers.

Underneath that tunic, she could feel his hard chest muscles clenched. He seemed like he was trying to control himself but she didn't know why.

He had stunk of wine and his weight was crushing her yet she seemed to like it. She couldn't believe herself. This man had held her against her will and yet she actually enjoyed it.

He smelt of red wine, but he also smelt of wood and something musky. She couldn't tell what it was. But she liked the musky scent. She liked his scent.

He felt like home.

The word home kept repeating in her mind and she could feel her heart thumping. Although all this happened, he didn't laugh or make fun of her. He just gazed upon her. And under the small burning torch, she could see softened brown eyes looking back at her.

He was looking at her so gently. So curious. So carefully. Holding her like she was porcelain.

Although his hands were rough, surprisingly he held her so gently it even surprised her. This was not the same man who had brushed her shoulders painfully on their first encounter.

One hand slipped behind her neck to undo her bun, letting her mane flow freely. His lips parted when the wind let her hair fly freely. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she shuddered under his touch. She shut her eyes and kept them closed for a while. She never had a man touch her like this.

'Open your eyes girl,' his voice was gentle. As if his words were some kind of enchantment, she opened them.

She had looked so beautiful with her flowing hair and he had everything in him to not rip her clothes off. She wasn't slim like those maidens with small waists. She had a little bit of meat that made her more curvy and that alone drove him mad. He couldn't skip the thoughts of gripping her hips as he relentlessly thrusted into her while kissing her till she was breathless. He slowly inhaled her scent and rolled his eyes.

Meela was watching him the whole time. He was going mad, looking at her. The way he was struggling to keep himself under control failed miserably. She knew the thoughts playing on his mind about her was nowhere near innocent but she didn't say anything nor move. She just watched him while he helplessly groaned, as if he was in pain.

He felt his member growing and aching as he tightened his hold around her waist. She felt it against her stomach and her eyes grew wide. She never knew it would be pressing against her like this. Meela knew nothing about it and this warm encounter with the hound didn't help anything, except one.

She knew the hound wanted it.   
Sandor Clegane wanted her.

Watching her unable to process what was going on in front of her, he finally spoke.

'You're being a real good girl here, keeping your pretty mouth shut,' he teased.

She felt a smile forming on her face as she whipped her dagger right below his chin, to which he grew shocked, but then he let out a smirk.

'What's the matter? You don't like staring at the ugly dog? You wanna cut off his throat now?'

And before he finished his sentence he had grabbed her dagger from her tiny hands and he had it pointing towards her neck before she even blinked.

The force that he put had caused a slight scratch on her neck and he found a small trail of blood forming on her neck. She hissed at him as he dropped her dagger and pinned both her wrists behind her.

He held her wrists with his one hand while another snaked around her waist. She felt so exposed when both her arms were held against her will.

What if someone had found them?

If someone had caught them, what would happen?  
What would Uncle Ned say? She could almost hear a distant voice in her mind that said 'I don't care' but she knew it was wrong. This was wrong. But it felt good. She felt strangely safe. She wanted him to continue.

Blood was trickling down her neck and without warning he had latched his mouth on her neck, slowly sucking the blood off and planting rough kisses around the cut.

She was beyond shocked but she didn't see it coming when he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping her suspended from the ground with no way but to lean against him, while Sandor continued assaulting her neck with his kisses, driving her mad.

She bit her lip and the Hound continued kissing and biting and sucking her neck. She felt his rough beard and scars against her soft skin and couldn't skip away the thoughts of having him kiss all over her. He slowly moved to the left side of her neck. Sucking and gently tugging at her skin and the moment he reached her ears, he bit her earlobe and she whimpered.

'Such a good girl you are. Hiding her little noises,'he rasped.

She shut her eyes tightly. He chuckled and gently kissed below her earlobe again and she felt goosebumps arising. That had caused her to shake a little and he realised that it was her sensitive spot. He continues kissing and sucking that spot and the poor girl was struggling to keep quiet.

She didn't want to show him that she was enjoying it and hid her subtle moans. But the feeling was so intense she could barely keep her eyes open. It had been so overwhelming.

He had pushed her skirts upwards and wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hands along her creamy thighs and she was gripping his tunic tightly, unable to handle the touches from him. He cupped her arse and lifted her so that her neck was parallel to his face, for more access to her neck.

She was being suspended with only the tree to hang on but his movement brought her fear and she just grabbed the collar of his tunic, clinging onto him for dear life. She was sure her nails would leave bruising marks on his shoulders but he made no sound nor hissed in pain.

Her eyes widened when she felt his hard member through his breeches brushing against her smallclothes and she let out a moan so loud that he had stopped kissing her.

He looked at her, intently staring at her. He liked her sounds. No matter how tough she was or how she beat her opponents, she was still a maiden and he was proud he was her first. Warrior or not, she was here whimpering and stifling her moans and he was the one who made that happen. Nobody else.

He wanted her. He wanted her to scream his name. Most importantly, he wanted her to beg him. Beg him to take her.

But he didn't want to force himself against her. He wanted her to enjoy it. He wanted her to want this as much as he wanted.

And so he gently tugged her chin, making him face her. She felt tears threatening to wetten her cheeks but she swallowed her sobs. He moved towards her to kiss her but she turned away, a tear slid down her cheeks and he had heard her sniffles.

He had felt angry. He didn't expect she would turn him down. He wanted her. Against the tree. He wanted to do wonders to her. But she didn't want it.

The lady won't go after the ugly dog, he told himself.

He brushed her tear away using his thumb and let go of her legs. He slowly moved backwards, his eyes never left hers. She immediately took the chance and ran away from him. He didn't try to catch her. Instead he just watched her run away from him.

She didn't stop running. No matter how tired her legs had gotten, she sprinted towards her tent.

The moment she had gotten in, Arya had stirred from her sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she found a horrified Meela standing in front of her.

'What's wrong Meela? What's that on your neck?!' Arya noticed the cut Meela had and she covered her wound with her palm.

'It's nothing... I...thought I saw... something. One of the tree or branches....must....have cut me while I....ran,' she said in between her breaths.

'Why were you running?' Arya was very worried looking at Meela. Her hair was disheveled and her robe was wrinkled.

'Did anyone hurt you Meela?'

'No Arya. I just thought of...uh..there was...haihhh never mind. I'm alright now. Let's just sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.'

*****

It seemed like forever before they reached King's Landing. Meela had grown exhausted by the time they made it to the Red Keep.

She hadn't spoke to Sandor for days, nor did he. Ever since the encounter near the waterfall, she seemed hesitant to be even in the same tent with him. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew she didn't fear him. And she knew he wouldn't hurt her. But she just couldn't face him. The embarrassment. The shyness. The awkwardness. And how it would remind her of their romantic encounter they had the other night and it seemed to be too overwhelming.

She would be lying if she had said she didn't enjoy it. She never had a man touch her and this man had brought her wonders with so little time.

As much as she liked it, she knew it will be put to a stop. Lord Eddard wouldn't let this. The King wouldn't let this.

Even if she wanted anything to do with Sandor, there is a very slim chance of them even forming a friendship. The forbidden romance was broken the moment it had started.

.....

King's Landing was nothing like Winterfell.  
While Winterfell was dark and gloomy and warm, King's Landing was bright, crowded with citizens and the sea had caused a warm breeze that gave out a pungent smell.

It didn't feel like home for Meela nor Arya. But they didn't have a choice. All they had now was each other. Arya was to marry Prince Tommen and Meela was to stay there as long Lord Eddard would.

She just held her sister's hand tightly, embracing the fact that they are already there now, at King's Landing and there is no going back.

The Red Keep was a castle at the corner of the country, overlooking Blackwater Bay. Meela unmounted her horse and took a look around her, familiarising the surroundings of her new home.

She then walked around the halls with curious little Arya. The Gold Cloaks were surrounding the castle, standing at every corner. She didn't like their presence there. They seemed like they would attack her when the King wasn't watching. That thought made her grow very uncomfortable.

She was escorted to her chambers and was glad that Arya's was only next to hers. Sansa's was far away and their father had his own chamber a little further from both of them.  
At least they had each other.

She had her own handmaidens awaiting her as she walked in to her chambers.

'Good day to you Lady Meela, I'm Syrene and this is Elia. We are your handmaidens. Now would you like us to start unpacking for you milady?' A girl older than her spoke.

Both of them very very timid looking with meek voices but they were very tidy and fast in their work.

They had unpacked and made her bed in a very short while. Meela was impressed but wanting to spend some time alone, she excused them for the afternoon.

Settling down, she took a look around her. Her chamber was big, with a huge feather bed and white curtains hanging around them in the middle of her room. There was a table with 2 wooden chairs, where she has to eat whenever she didn't have meals with the royal family. Her bath wasn't covered like her previous chamber in Winterfell. Here, they only provided her bath with a wooden partition screen that barely hid her.

There was a large wooden tub, behind the partition and it seemed very spacious and comfy. At that moment she would have wanted nothing more than to run herself a warm, clean bath. She didn't have one since she had left Winterfell. At least not a clean one.

But she was tired and wanted to rest first before she took a bath. Meela however didn't do neither of it.

Instead she just walked to the big window where she sat, facing it.

The whole view of Blackwater Rush and the Narrow Sea was now visible to her. She liked the view. The silence. The scent. The air and the coolness the breeze sent. With only the sound of waves crashing, nothing seemed to appease her more.

She started to think about Winterfell. She missed Catelyn. She missed Bran. Little Rickon. Robb. Jon. She missed Cana.

With a heavy heart she sat there, hoping for a miracle. Waiting for someone to bring her home. Or somewhere else. Somewhere she could be free. Somewhere she could be away from these horrid, greedy creatures around her.

Somewhere she could see her mother again, she thought. She laughed at herself. There was no way she could see her mother. 

***

It had been a fortnight since Meela was at King's Landing. She had grown used to the pungent smell and the overcrowded city.

She had little time to spend with Lord Eddard after a few days. Now carrying his duties as the Hand of the King, he was too busy strolling down corridors and arranging meetings with the Small Council. He hadn't shared his affairs with her yet she knew he was upto something.

Lord Eddard had set up Arya with a dancing master from Bravosi. A man named Syrio Forel. Arya was so excited to learn water dancing with him, she wouldn't stop talking about it and whooping her Needle there and here.

Sansa on the other hand didn't have anything to say more than her 'growing' love for the Prince and wouldn't stop dreaming about being the Queen of 7 Kingdoms.

Meela had nothing much to say. The King often invited her to have lunch or dinner and that was all. In the mornings she would train with the soldiers and still had Septa Mordane teach her dreaded lessons.

She would go shopping from time to time in the city. Flea Bottom was her least favourite place to go. It was filled with brothels and dark alleys and she stayed away from there.

She hadn't met the hound or have a decent conversation with him. It was just him walking pass her in hallways and a simple eye contact everyday.

He didn't make much of an effort to talk to her and neither did she.

...

As her moon approached and she started to bled, she found it very difficult for her to even lift her sword. The pain was excruciating and she was bedridden for 2 days. All the heavy horse riding for days must have been a contributing factor. Plus she was already a moon late. Something that she had grown very nervous and worried about.

However after talking to her Septa, she was convinced that stress could indeed cause a delay in her bleeding. She just hadn't expected the pain to be so bad it had kept her bedridden like this.

She couldn't attend the tourney that was going on between the Mountain and a Ser Hugh whom she didn't quite know about. It was expected to be an event everyone was looking forward to. The entire castle was empty, with everyone off to watch the tourney leaving her alone.

She was on her bed the whole day, unable to toss and turn because of the stinging pain that affected her belly.

She wanted nothing but the peace and quietness. But her handmaidens didn't seem to give her quite the peace she was expecting.

Thinking that their lady didn't want to feel alone, they tried to make ridiculous conversations with her.   
All about knights and flowers. Which only made her feel worse.

She dismissed them for the afternoon and tried to get a good sleep. Nobody bothered her the entire evening and slowly her pain had reduced.

But she stirred awake when Arya had entered her chambers. She was in her nightdress and Arya panicked a little when she saw the amount of blood on Meela's bed.

Arya still didn't understand why women bleed and Meela didn't have the energy to explain to her.

Seeing that her sister was hurt, she chose not to ask her about it and went to help her. Arya ran a hot bath and helped her remove her nightdress. Meela sighed deeply as she sat inside the warm tub.

Arya then started rambling about her how the mountain had won the tourney easily and the knight who was to fight him ended up being killed.

'Oh and Littlefinger was sitting next to Sansa. He wouldn't stop talking to her. I wasn't paying much attention but then they started to talk about the hound and..'

Meela sharply turned her head towards Arya.

'What about the hound?'

Arya was surprised at the sudden curiosity her sister had. But she was too engrossed about telling her the story she had heard earlier to even realise that her sister was attracted to the hound.

'He told me all about how the hound had gotten his scars. He was a young boy around 8 when his brother Gregor caught him playing with one of his toys. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed the hound by his neck and pushed his head into the fire. That's how he got the burns. Serves him right,' Arya grinned.

She flinched at Arya.  
'What do you mean serves him right. He was only a child..'

'So was Mycah. And the hound killed him like a pork chop. Why is it a different justice for him and different for Mycah?' Arya spat.

She still hadn't forgotten about that incident. It made her remember the hound walking back with a body on his horse. A bloody body with slashes there and here.

She knew that the hound was at fault although it was simply him following the Lannisters orders. She chose not to talk about it. All she wanted was to relax and enjoy this warm bath, so she didn't say anything.

Arya then started talking about her dancing lessons and she wouldn't stop talking. Meela simply smiled, listening to her adventures. But slowly, she had been distracted during one of Arya's stories, thinking about the hound.

Didn't anyone rescue him? Why didn't his father or mother stop Gregor? He was all alone, going through that pain and she felt so bad for him.

She resented Gregor. She knew all of his tales. How he rapes girls and killed his wives. How he kills his servants as a way of letting out his anger.  
He was a brutal murderer of King's Landing and nobody could stop him. Not only was he a notorious killer but he was also known as the most dangerous killer in Westeros.

Poor Sandor.

He haven't received the smallest of affection or love from his family. She wanted to meet him. Wanted to talk to him. Wanted to be there for him.  
But not today. Maybe one day but most certainly not tonight. Or any of the few days to come. Not until she felt better.

She paused her thoughts as she started to listen to Arya's little adventures.

....

Once Meela had felt a little better than before, she finally resumed her training that had been on hold.

She would train with the Kingslayer or other knights whom she barely recognised. She sees Sandor every morning but he never noticed her. He never tried to fight with her nor look even at her direction.

She felt angry at him. She was the Heart Stirrer. A beauty whom everyone had wanted to talk or look or fuck. And there he was ignoring her in all the ways possible.

Any fool could've guessed that the the Heart Stirrer was very angry and grumpier than what she had been described.

'Someone's angry,' Jaime teased, seeing her clenched jaw and flushing red face.

She ignored him, continuing to give blow after blow. She never grew tired of giving blows while he easily dodged them.

She was certainly impressed with him. He was skilled in fighting and he wasn't the easiest knight for her to beat. He easily defeated her and used to laugh at her whenever she was on the ground. But he was surprised when she started to learn his weaknesses.

The Kingslayer was exceptionally skilled. He can easily dodge anyone when being attacked on his right sides. On the left sides however, it was hard for him to dodge. Especially when she repeatedly tried to attack him.

She was fast and never gave up.

Jaime Lannister sensed some potential in this girl and started training her everyday. Even Sir Barriston Selmy liked her. He was a veteran soldier. An expert in warfare due to his past experiences. He was one of the Kingsguard members and remarkably one of the best.

And she had also slowly grown accustomed to the traditions there. How they spoke and how they dressed. She found it very easy to adapt there.

Meela started to enjoy her stay there. She didn't care about the hound anymore. She distracted herself reading and fighting and doing whatever she can to keep herself occupied and she finally believed that she had stop thinking about him.  
Oh how wrong she was.

*****

Everyone was invited to watch the tourney between the Mountain vs Sir Loras Tyrell, aka Sansa's newfound crush.

He was the prince of Highgarden, house Tyrell. The perfect example of the knight in shining armour giving out flowers.

Arya and Meela exchanged glances as they smiled looking at how Sansa was foolishly daydreaming about him.

Ned was seated next to Meela and she held his arms. He smiled at her. She had missed her uncle a lot ever since he started his duties as the King's Hand. He was too busy to see the girls. But he was never worried about them as Meela was older and much more mature. He knew she would be able to take good care of them both.

They usually meet during dinner but even then, Lord Eddard would talk very less. He tries to spend equivalent time with his daughters but he always had errands to run at the same time. Nobody could blame him though. He was carrying a great responsibility all alone and he was doing a great job at it.

Meela decided to take a look around the arena. While looking around she finally had a glimpse of the Mountain.

She had only heard about rumours but this was the first time she saw him. Her mouth formed a small 'O' as she looked at him.

He was easily a 7 footer. He was large and she was very intimidated by his presence. His stallion was even scarier and she was worried about the little knight who was to fight him.

Some started to suggest a foul play about to happen to which Sansa argued saying Sir Loras would never cheat. She was so innocent even Meela had felt bad. She just shook her head and faced the tourney.

Gregor mounted his stallion and so did Sir Loras.   
And so they started the tourney and surprisingly within the first round Sir Loras had caused Gregor to tumble and fall from his horse.

The whole crowd cheered for the handsome knight as he galloped his horse in front of the King. He gently bowed and flashed his pearl white teeth and Sansa was halfway blushing when she realised her hero had won.

'Sword!' Gregor ordered, a timid squire ran towards him, carrying his sword. The sword alone was half the size of her, she thought.

Something wasn't right. She knew something was wrong. But the crowd was too busy cheering for Ser Loras that they didn't notice the Mountain.

The entire crowd didn't expect the Mountain to draw his sword and decapitate his own stallion. They gasped in horror at the sight they just saw.

He then lunged towards Sir Loras and he fell on the ground defenceless. He tries to attack Sir Loras, with the poor flower knight only able to protect himself with his shield.

'Leave him be!' The hound had intervened and the crowd started cheering. Some even clapping.

It was the battle of the Cleganes   
It was the battle of the Cleganes.   
Gregor Clegane vs Sandor Clegane.   
The Mountain vs The Hound.  
The 2 most dangerous killers of Westeros about to kill each other.

Meela had let go of Ned's arm and gripped her skirts tightly.

The two brothers violently swung swords at each other, ignoring their surroundings. It was getting too heated and Meela was so scared Gregor might kill his brother. She was shaking, watching him.

He might kill Sandor.   
Her Sandor.

'Stop this madness in the name Your King,' Robert had stood from his chair and Sandor immediately bowed in front of his king, while Gregor swung his blade at a full force towards his brother.

One split second and Gregor's sword could have beheaded him.

'No!' She yelled as she jumped up from her seat. Ned was startled when Meela had stood.

Her yells was more of a whisper, but it had caught Gregor's attention. He turned to face her. Gregor gritted his teeth, intending to frighten the girl but she never budged. Instead she held a sharp, deadly stare showing that she was nowhere near intimidated by him.

The entire crowd went silent. Even they were shocked that the pretty woman was bold enough not to look, but to glare at the Mountain. The Mountain.

A few knights had charged their way towards the Mountain.

'Leave him be!' king Robert had barked and Gregor left the arena, still glaring at Meela.

Once he disappeared out of sight, she turned to look at Sandor who was already looking at her. Her stare slowly softened and Sandor swore she had looked at him with nothing but love on her eyes.

There wasn't pity or sympathy.   
Just loving, sad eyes looking right at him.

For once he felt loved. Wanted. Someone didn't want him dead. Someone was sincerely relieved hat he didn't die.

'Meela,' Ned hissed as he pulled her arm and she turned to face her uncle. She then found the king looking right at her. Finally realising she had caught a little too much attention, she slowly sat down as Sandor stood looking at the King.

'You saved my life Ser,' Sir Loras went to Sandor.  
'I'm no Ser,' Sandor grunted but Loras lifted Sandor's hand and the entire crowd clapped at the Hound.

 

He was the saviour 

 

He was the saviour. The hero. The non-Ser who had saved their favourite knight.

It felt so foreign for Sandor. All the clapping and cheering were directed at him and he just looked at them awkwardly.

His awkward look made Meela smile. This man in front of her had been treated so foul and horribly by people that he never knew what to actually do when they started to cheer for him.

*****

The dinner banquet was filled with people. Meela just sighed. It was the eve of her name day and she wasn't entirely excited. She felt as if it was a normal day.

King Robert had decided to celebrate her name day as well as the victory of Sir Loras. Meela didn't understand the need for this dinner but she chose not to question it.

King Robert was drunk and the entire room smelt of liquor. It was rather intoxicating for the ladies and half of them had left.

Lord Eddard was talking about some important matters when Robert had interrupted him, ordering him to drink with the king.

She haven't seen Sandor since the tourney and she was hoping to meet him. He did come after a while and the men started cheering for him. He just kept quiet and gulped down his wine like the alcoholic he was.

'Would you look at him. That man can do wonders,' someone had said.

'Earlier I heard the whores saying hound was a beast in bed.'

Meela heard one of the handmaidens next to her talking. There were 3 of them and none of them seemed to notice that Meela was next to them.

'It's true. I knew a whore who used to bed him. And she had told that he might be the ugliest man in Westeros, but she never had man who fucked her so good,' the last sentence came out like a moan and Meela felt annoyed at that.

One simple heroic act and they start to swoon over him?

'Ohh he is looking right at us. Quick ladies, just smile at him and see if he signals you to the kitchen. I'm sure it would be a pretty good celebration,' another one laughed.

Meela just drank her glass of wine, looking down to her feet and playing with her fingers. Her fingers gripping the goblet while finishing the contents in it.

'He isn't looking at us though. Of course he is looking at the...'

The sentence then came more of a silenced whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

'...Heart Stirrer, why would he even look at one of us...'

Meela's head jolted to face Sandor. He was looking right at her and she parted her lips a little. His eyes immediately went to her lips of course.

Seeing that she gently bit her plump lips. His eyes grew dark. There were so many people in the hall that night, but nobody had noticed the forbidden romance that had been going on in front of them.

All except for one.

'Meela who are you looking at?' Arya startled her.  
'Nobody love. Why?'   
'Erm...Little finger is right there talking to Sansa and it makes me sick.'

It was funny how whenever Arya didn't like something, she complains to Meela and somehow Meela finds a away to take care of it.

Meela turns to look at Sansa and Little finger was there, right next to her.

Lord Petyr Baelish, also known as Little Finger. He was the Master of Coin. A very brilliant cunning man who seemed to manipulate and use his words to get away from almost anything.

He seemed to have grown very fond of Sansa. Every time she sees Lord Baelish he is either talking with Sansa or sitting next to her. Either way he never leaves her side. Meela didn't like the sight of Little Finger being so close to her sister.

When he realised the Heart Stirrer had been staring at him, he excused himself and walked towards Meela.

'I will leave you to him. Be gentle Milady,' Arya teased, winking at her sister before she walked away.

'Ah Lady Meela. Everyone here had told me about your beauty and the stares you give at anyone who you don't particularly like. And you're also a skilled fighter I have heard. Pleasure to meet you Milady.'

'Lord Baelish, finally I have the chance to meet the Master of Coin. Seeing that Lord Eddard Stark is busy handling his duties, how are the country's affairs going?'

'Milady, a lovely woman like you don't have to concern or trouble yourself over the Small Council's matters.'

'Is that so now?'

'I don't mean to be rude Milady. I apologise if I had sounded like that. It's just that woman here don't engage in conversations involving the politics of King's Landing. I'm sure you would understand.'

'Ahh I see. Have you seen me fight before Lord Baelish?'

'No Milady but I heard you were a great opponent of Jaime Lannister and that you train with him as well as Sir Barriston every morning.'

'You surely do know about my personal affairs. I hope you're not spying on me Lord Baelish.'  
Little finger laughed.

'I was just telling you what I have been hearing from people around here. You best be careful Milady. Even the walls have ears here.'

'I'm not sure I know anything about that Little Finger but let me tell you this. Woman here might not engage in political conversations so let's talk about something related to women's affairs. I see you have been eyeing my sister in a very different way. You are a great manipulator as I have heard but you can't fool me. Try not to be so close with Sansa. Because women like us surely know when a man is interested in another woman and I hate to see you getting a little too comfortable with my sister. I hope you don't take my advice slightly. Stay away from her or you might just know how skilled I am in fighting. Now please excuse me,' she said with the prettiest smile she can give and walked away from him.

Meela walked towards the end of the dinner, where they were serving wine. She took another goblet of wine and drank the liquid down. In a few hours it would be her nameday.

The dinner doors had been opened again, and Gregor Clegane entered. He was undeniably drunk, seeing the way he was staggering with a bottle of liquor held tight in his hand. He had the Heart Stirrer's full attention.

Sandor clenched his fists when he saw his brother enter the dinner hall. His eyes immediately searched for Meela, and like he had expected she was staring at his brother.

He felt a strong surge to protect her. From his brother. She knew he would find her or her stares will grab his attention and he will do something to her. He knew it all too well.

He made his way towards her but was stopped by a fellow handmaiden. He gave her quite a fright when he turned and stared at her.

'Pardon me Sir. The prince requested for your presence,'he heard a soft timid voice. He was gripping his sword belt tightly as he went to meet the dumb prince who wanted to see him.  
.....

'You're the Heart Stirrer aye?' Gregor spoke. Meela looked at him, but she didn't answer him. Instead she just looked straight ahead of him while he leaned to the table next to her.

He was watching her and she didn't meet his eye, pretending like she didn't see him. Her eyes looking for Sandor. She felt a lot safer knowing he was in the room but he was too far away.

'I've heard some shit about ya. The Stark bitch who seems to make every cunt in King's Landing with a cock want to fuck ya bloody. My my what a lovely whore you are. You look prettier than all my wives combined.'

He chuckled as he moved closer, Meela had clenched her jaw, staring straight at the king who never noticed her.  
'Ignoring me aye girl?

'I can fuck you bloody. Make you scream. But I reckon you wouldn't enjoy that. Because you will be screaming me to stop. Screaming me to just kill you. You want that? ' he slurred.

'I saw you look at the dog at the arena. You worry for him? You want to fuck him? You want to be that dog's bitch?' He snarled as he let out a horrid laughter, catching everyone's attention. He gulped on the large goblet of wine before putting it down the table and turning to face her.

'I don't know whose cunt is slicker. Yours or the dog's.'

She's had enough. With all the courage she had, she turned to look at him and with the worst stare she could give, she finally spoke.

'I rather have that slick cunt fuck me bloody than a cockless bastard like you.'

Meela took his goblet and sipped the remaining content before flashing a grin at him. She saw his eyes. Veins were throbbing against his temples and she smirked, walking towards the king.

'Meela move!!' Was all she heard before she turned to find the Mountain storming with fury to assault her.

******


	5. 5 - The Savior, A bastard and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is indeed a knight in shining armor, and he deserves a reward

One moment someone had screamed at her to move and the next moment she saw the Mountain throwing a goblet towards her. She immediately ducked, and took out her dagger that she had kept strapped in her ankle, walking backwards while the Mountain made his way towards her.

Her heartbeat rises and she knew she messed up.

Gregor grabbed her arm and she quickly slashed his chest and he growled at her. He let go of her left arm and grabbed her right wrist where she held her dagger and she dropped it, her left wrist immediately catching the dagger and slashing his wrist.

She was very quick with her dagger and that seemed to enrage Gregor even more. She had slashed both his chest and his right hand's wrist. She had immobilized him.His arms had hurt and his ego was wounded, resulting in him behaving even more animalistic and aggressive.

Sandor dropped everything he had in his hand and stormed towards her. He couldn't process the thoughts in his mind. He wouldn't just kill her. He would rip her alive.

'Someone pull him back!' The king roared loudly, and Ned had ran after her.

Gregor screamed at her face, kicking her stomach and she fell backwards, landing on a table. The pain was stinging and so bad, she couldn't open her eyes for a moment. She felt a rush of blood leave her head and it made her extremely drowsy.

While she was in agony and heavily distracted, Gregor withdrew his sword but a few Gold Cloaks had charged towards him. But they could only hold him back for a while before he severely injured them, igniting fear in others.

He made his way to the table where she tried to move and he almost ran his sword through her, splitting her into two. But he couldn't run his blade because another sword was thrusted directly above her, blocking Gregor's.

With a blurred vision, Meela turned to find Sandor, with all his strength trying to block Gregor's sword from turning her into a bloody mutton chop.

While the Mountain was too occupied, trying to kill the woman who had challenged him, one of the soldiers had thrown a wine glass at the Mountain. Lucky for them, it hit his head. 

He fainted from the impact, falling on the table and almost crushed Meela's body but Sandor had pulled her forward towards him, away from the table she was lying on. The force was so rough that she fell to the floor with a yelp.

She gripped onto his arms when she struggled to sit straight. She was too scared to let him go, she was about to faint but she was too frightened that she might not wake again.

He dropped to his knees as he held both her shoulders, to make sure she doesn't fall again. He had an iron grip on her but she couldn't stand. Her knees went too weak on her. She was in brutal pain and Sandor had felt so angry.

Tears had formed in her eyes and he brushed them with his rough fingers. He then gently carried her. Everyone was looking at him but he didn't care. At that moment, everything that mattered to him was the fragile woman in pain that he was carrying.

He was afraid something would happen to Meela and rushed her to her chambers.

'Bring the maester!' Meela could hear Ned's yelling but it had gotten a little blurr for her to listen.

She could only see white flashes in her eyes. She didn't know who had carried her and struggled to release herself from those iron grasps untill she heard his voice.

'Hush good girl, it's just me. You're safe now.'

....

It took 2 days for Meela to regain consciousness and the 2 days seemed like forever for Sandor.

He was guarding outside her chambers, keeping her safe should Gregor or anyone find a way in. He wasn't a big match for Gregor. He knew his brother could easily kill him, like hitting a fly. Sandor was heavily built and tall, but he was no match against Gregor who was twice larger than him. But he would still fight his brother over and over again to protect her.

Everyone was curious to why the Hound was protectively guarding her. Even the King had questioned him to which he lied saying, 'I don't want to be held responsible for my brother's doing.'

Everyone was a fool to believe him. But could he really blame them? He had spoken in a monotone, with cold dead eyes so nobody had suspected it. Even he didn't knew he was capable of caring for someone.

He was angry. Angry with this brother. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to cut him open for all his doings but Sandor could barely touch him now. He was angry with her for talking to Gregor. He wanted to lock her in her chambers. Keep her with him so that he could protect her but he couldn't. She was never meant for him. And she never wanted him. He knew it was a waste to think about her but he couldn't control himself.

He was angry for meeting her. A woman who made him fear things. She had made him feel fear whenever she touched him or looked at him. He didn't know why her touches brought him fear. Her safety made him fear. He had always been an aggressive dog to everyone, but only to her was he so gentle. Carefully holding her like a fragile being, although he knew she was strong. She made Sandor Clegane fear death. He was too scared that something would happen to her, and he still couldn't handle imagining all those sorts of things. That was why he ignored her the moment she reached Kings Landing. The heart stirrer had stirred something in him and he was afraid he might do things. Good or bad, he didn't know.

He smiled, thinking about that night's event. She was so strong. With only a dagger she had slashed and immobilized the Mountain. She was smart and braver than he expected.

But still stupid for running her mouth at Gregor though, he thought.

...

Meela woke after 2 days, her eyes stirring open to find Lord Eddard and the King himself standing in front of her bed. Her eyes went wide as she woke up, alarmed at the thought of who were in her chambers.

'Shhh Meela, it's only us,' Arya gently rubbed the back of her sister's hand.

Meela tried to correct her nightgown and it brought her relieve to find herself completely covered with a thick blanket. She deeply sighed, looking around her. Grand Maester Pycelle was there, along with her handmaidens, Ser Barriston and Sandor.

She saw him look straight at the wall, a manner that a lowborn should do. They weren't allowed to look at highborns as they liked. A rule she found to be completely absurd. But she saw him escape a glance or two at her. She pretended she didn't see Sandor and turned to face the King.

She pretended she didn't see Sandor and turned to face the King  
'I'm sorry Your Grace for the attire I'm in. I know it's the most inappropriate but...'

'Ah spare me the courtesy girl. Are you alright?'

She kept quiet for a while before nodding her head.

'Good. Now would you like to tell me why Ser Gregor attacked you and how the hell you managed to slash one of my best killers?'

She kept quiet for a moment, looking at her uncle.

'Just tell us the truth girl. We won't hurt or punish you,' Robert assured her.

'It wasn't my fault. He came to me and started talking to me. I didn't want to talk to him so I turned away and he started threatening about raping me. Then he called me a bitch, assuming that I wanted to....to...sleep with his....brother and he warned that he will hurt me so bad and that I would beg him to kill me. I just couldn't stand it so I said I rather have....the...dog than his brother...in..'

'In?' The King asked.

'In my own foul language ,' her sentences became a faint whisper and the King laughed.

Meela didn't know what the king had found so funny but the King was holding on to her bed post, pressing his hand to his large belly and having a hard time to stop laughing.

'So the Heart Stirrer had rejected the Mountain's rape offer? Is that what you're telling me?'

'Yes Your Grace.'

'I have never seen him fight a woman where he ended up unable to fight back. Words are already spreading fast my dear. Too fast that everyone in King's Landing knows you fought the Mountain. Best be careful on the streets now.'

'What happened to him?'

'Gregor? Don't worry about him girl. He will never come near you again. For now, get a good rest.'

As soon as the King left, slowly each and one of them asked how she was before they too left her chambers. Sandor didn't ask her anything, he just gripped his sword and left the chambers. Everyone had left except for her uncle.

'In pain?'

'A little.'

'Good.'

She looked at him, confused. Did he just say good?

'Apparently you weren't in your right mind deciding to stare at every man you set your eyes upon and..'

'You think I wanted this uncle? You think I go around picking up fights?'

'Don't you? Everywhere you go you bring something up. Of course you survive each time and I admire that but look at what happened now? A few gold cloaks are severely injured and it took 2 days for you to wake up. What if you died? What if you had lived but something went wrong?Who do expect me to answer to? How do I explain to your father that..'

'My father has nothing do with this!' She raised her voice and Ned sighed.

'Meela, your father..'

'My father hates me. If something happens to me send a raven to him first. He would be delighted..'

'He is your father Meela and you're his daughter..'

'Yes. But he told me himself. He rather have me dead and my mother alive. Yes. He said that. I saw his eyes. There was no regret. No lie. He meant it. He hates me. My own father hates me. Almost like a father hating his own bastard. That's how treats me. Why does he hate me so much....'

Meela paused the moment she saw her uncle's shoulders tense. He had looked her with disbelief and tried to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking but it was too late.

She felt her heart beating fast. She finally knew why. Why the cold treatment. Why her father hated her so much. And Ned's silence had made her certain of her doubts.

'Meela it's not what you think..'

'Leave Uncle. I would like to rest for a while. And I'm exposed in my nightdress, it would be very inappropriate to talk while I'm wearing this.'

Lord Eddard took a while to leave her chambers. Mentally cursing at himself, he wished he could take it all back to make sure Meela never knew her past. Now that she knew the truth, how devastating it would be for her. How broken she would be knowing she was a bastard. An illegitimate child.

....

That night...

Meela had stayed inside her chambers the entire day. The hound was outside her door, still guarding her even though she knew there was no harm to come to her.

She was behaving very distant. Not talking to anyone, her food left untouched. She was numb. Unable to talk or think. Her lifeless eyes stare at the window the whole day.

She had caused the death of a woman who took her in. Who accepted her. That was why Benjen hated his daughter so much. How she wished she could turn back time and save her mother. The woman who had only protected her. She even wished that she traded places with her mother. She would have been much more happier knowing her mother lived.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sandor entered her chambers, with a bottle of wine in his hands. Sandor panicked the moment he entered. All the courage he had was now gone the moment he set his eyes on her. He didn't know how to talk or what to. But he didn't let his fear slide off his face and held his monotone expression.

'Thought you might need an escape to whatever that's bothering ya.'

Seeing that she didn't answer nor showed any reaction, Sandor left the bottle on the table and made his way to leave.

'Sit.'  
He heard her say.

She was folding her knees, still looking outside her window while he turned to face her.

'You heard me. Sit.'

She faced him, slowly standing up, tightening her long hair into a bun as she made her way to the table where he previously left the wine.

'Drink with me Clegane.'

He made his way to sit on a chair while she sat on the table. She crossed her legs and he felt his breath hitch. She had something in mind and Sandor was unsure what the Heart Stirrer intended to do.

'What are you doing girl?'

She smirked at him.  
'Girl? Where are your nicknames? Little girl? Good girl? All gone now?'

He kept quiet.

'Maybe I should leave,' he tried to wake up from his seat but she pressed his shoulder.

'Maybe you should sit.'

It sounded more like an order. Sandor lifted an eyebrow at her. But she didn't budge or neither did her reactions show otherwise. Here she was being a dominant woman in front of him and for a moment he just wanted to gaze into her eyes and follow her every command. She poured some wine and pushed the goblet towards him while she just straight drank the remaining contents from the bottle.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sandor was worried that something was wrong with her. She wasn't shy or behaving silly. She was just being very different and it frightened him again. His heartbeat sped up and he didn't know if he was getting more aroused or terrified. He felt a slight ache against his breeches, and that answered his doubts.

'Go on. You must have something to say. I foolishly messed with your brother. You must have some kind words to say,' her eyes beamed.

He took the bottle from her and drank straight from it, pushing the goblet instead towards her. His eyes never leaving hers.

'You're stupid. Your stupid for saying you wanted the dog. You're stupid for fighting Gregor. You're even stupid to call me for a drink. What else do you want me to say girl?'

She only smiled and glanced up at the ceiling, drinking more wine from Sandor's goblet. While she did that, he took his time to notice her.

She was wearing a black nightdress, it wasn't transparent but the cloth was fine enough for him to notice she didn't wear any small clothes underneath. She was bare infront of him, and he had felt his cock uncomfortably pushing against his breeches. Now he was getting frustrated.

His long heavy breaths were the only noise in that very chamber. He just drank more wine and wiped off the remains of the liquid from his beard when she noticed him staring at her.

Her eyes had sparkled. Sandor wasn't sure why this woman was behaving this way. Whatever reason it was, he had grown very aroused.

'What do you want ?'

His voice had turned raspy and she could feel an ache run deep in between her thighs. She tries to shut her legs tightly ignoring the dirty thoughts coming to her mind but he had already noticed it. His large hands quickly were on her thighs stopping her from closing them.

'What do you want woman?'

This time she saw something else in his eyes. It had grown dark and glazed with lust. His voice did nothing but brought wonders to her. It had been amazingly raspy and she found her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

'I have a lot of things that I want. None of which you can help me with,' her sentence killed his thoughts instantly.

It was a long silence between them. His eyes never leaving hers. But after a while, he held a smug on his face.

'I can help you with some mad fucking since that's what you're lacking,' he then said, emptying the remains of the liquid in the bottle.

'What does the hound want?'

He laughed. This time, it didn't sound like a wild barking or anything close to that. Instead it was a deep masculine laughter that she had found so alluring.

'You don't want to know what the hound wants, girl.'

'Ah my fault. What does Sandor want?'

He stopped laughing, the alcohol starting to affect his system. It was a pin drop silence again, just like their first romantic encounter near the falls. A thought that Meela remembered, causing her to blush a red crimson shade.

'Sandor wants a lot of things. He wants to fuck you bloody. Make you moan and...'

'I asked you what Sandor wanted. That's the hound you are talking about. There is more to Sandor that I know.'

Her words struck him like lightning. Again there was an abrupt pause for a while. Meela was growing very impatient for an answer but she hid it so perfectly. Finally after what seemed like forever, he finally answered.

'A maiden's kiss.'  
Her eyebrows furrowed, confused.  
'What?'  
'You heard me woman.'  
'Why?'  
He chose to answer her by laughing.

'Aye. I want a maiden's kiss. From a woman who wants it. Of course I can ask it from a whore. But no matter how much I paid them, they still can't hide their fear or disgust when they see this,' he spat, pointing at his burnt flesh.

She didn't flinch at the sight of his scars which made him confused. It should have disgusted her but then there she was, not looking away but only more at his scars. Meela never made an effort to talk, instead attentively listened to him.

'They were disgusted with me. Never liked my face. No matter how much I paid them, they were too scared to look at my face. They find me so ugly and sickening. So even when I fuck them, I make them face the bed and fuck them raw like how a dog fucks a bitch. They liked the fucking. But not who it came from. So now you know what I want. A maiden's ki..'

Before he could finish his sentence she had placed her hands on his knees and leant to kiss him.

He was surprised at her actions, but never made another move. Although he wanted nothing more than to kiss her back, he found himself pushing her away. He pushed her and stood, towering her.

'What are you doing girl!'

But she had climbed on the table, and was on her knees so that she was nearing his height and pulled him towards her. He didn't move but if she came any nearer she would have fallen so Sandor moved towards her.

He didn't kiss her back and instead stood like a statue. But she didn't care. She kissed him, biting his lip, licking and nibbling on it before pulling herself away, trying to catch some breath first.

Meela could feel his bulge touching her stomach and she grinds her hips against his. That was enough to wake the Hound.He was breathing heavily now, eyes fixated at her.

She pushed him to his chair and he sat without question, his eyes blazing with lust looking at her lips. She playfully bit her lower lip, licking them all while she watched him watch her.

It was erotic. So dangerous. Forbidden. And that made her want it more.

She slowly got down from her table and straddled his waist, slightly grinding her sex directly above his cock and it made him roll his eyes, groaning. She felt her core ache with need when she felt how big and hard he was.

She didn't know why she was feeling these weird sensations. She didn't know why she felt the ache. She didn't know why the fact that him still clothed annoyed her so much. She didn't know what else to do besides kissing and touching him everywhere.

So she kissed his hard cheeks and his jaw which was covered in thick beard, slowly planting wet kisses around his neck and he felt his cock ache in need. He wanted her kisses there. He wanted her touch there. His mind brought him desires he never knew existed. He was losing control and before he knew it he had gripped her hips bringing her closer to him.

He grabbed her face for a long kiss. It was anything but gentle. Instead it was rough and wet. It was long concealed desires and hunger, finally being released as they continued kissing and devouring each other.

She moaned when he kissed her and his tongue took over. He kissed her hungrily while his hands massaged her hips. He rubbed his manhood against her sex in a rough manner making her moan even more. But his brutal kiss couldn't suppress her moans. It only made it louder.

He wanted to fuck her so badly. Everywhere. With her on top of him. With her on her bed. On the floor. On the fucking table. But something was stopping him. He wanted to please her. The urge to kiss her and give her pleasure seemed stronger than fucking her and so that's what he did.

Still straddling his waist, she desperately tried to remove his armor but it was too much of a heavy work. So he instead holds her neck gently and kisses her deeply. Like a passionate lover. He then kissed her chin and jaw and slowly moved to her neck while she arched behind to give him more access. He gently brushed her hair with his fingers and it flew freely from the dreading bun she had on.

He still remembered her sensitive spots so he kissed and sucked on her sweet skin. The room was filled with his sucking noises and her moans. His kisses were so demanding and she whimpered. His hands started kneading her breasts and she let out another moan, this time with his name. His cock was aching, the urge to rip her clothes and madly thrusting into her was stronger than any other. But all he could think of right now was how soft her skin felt against his rough mouth and how much he liked inhaling her vanilla scent she had.

Playfully pinching and kneading her breasts, he scattered feverish kisses around her neck and towards her chest but moved his way upwards and found her lips again to silence her. She was making too many noises and could attract unwanted attention. The thought of anyone to interrupt them had made him angry, which he showed by kissing her, leaving her no room to breath. 

He held her face in his hands when she struggled to catch her breath, and kissed her face. He kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheek, her jaw and looked at her with an intense gaze. He didn't care she was exhaling too much of hot air on his face.

The moment her breathing came back to normal he pulled her for another long fiery kiss.

She sighed and placed her hands on his chest pushing him away from her. Confused he pulls away and Meela pushed his hands down to his sides and gripped his wrists tightly. Of course Sandor never felt the pain and the grip she had on did the least to restraint him but he liked the dominance coming from this woman.

She was flushing red. Her hair had looked messy but she still looked like the lovely creature she always was. Her big eyes looking at him with full of want. Her plump lips already swollen red while she bit her lower lip. He mimicked her, biting his own lip and she smiled.

She then gently pecked on his lips taking her time but he couldn't wait. He couldn't stand the slow torturous move so he tried to move his wrists and hold her but she still gripped on them, never letting him move or take the lead. Why was she restraining him? Curiosity clouded his thoughts.

Giving up, he lets her take full control and she cupped his face. She kissed his jaw. His eyes. His nose. His skin was so rough against her soft skin. He had that musky scent which he found disgustingly smelly but she loved it.

She didn't stop attacking him with kisses and although he found it very childish, he actually liked it. Her kisses were sloppy and wet and under her, he completely relaxed letting her lead.

He felt wanted at that moment. He had asked for a maiden's kiss and he not only received a hell of a kiss, but he had also received love. He felt wanted. He felt desired. And she drove him even more crazy.

Sandor flinched when Meela touched his scars, his eyes almost begging her to not do it. But she didn't care, she ran her fingers softly around his burns and he shut his eyes tight, quivering.

He never had anyone who wanted to touch his scars. She kissed his scars and he gasped. Slowly from his head and slowly to his ear and neck where the scars ended. Her kisses were sloppy and he could only gasp.

He was handsome. Beneath those scars, he was actually a handsome man. He had a thick beard that brought her sudden new fantasies she never knew had existed. His eyes were the type of brown someone can get lost into if they looked too long. His lips weren't thick but she could just kiss him as long as she wanted. They were addicting. His scary eyes were the ones she loved first. 

 

'They're beautiful.'

He immediately opened his eyes, and those grey eyes didn't look at her with a softened gaze. Instead cold dead eyes were staring back at her.

He pushed her away and she yelped almost falling but he only had let her go after she leant against the table, completely safe from any fall or tumble.

'Beautiful aye?' He pushed his hair and directed his burnt side to her face to which she just looked.

'It's ugly girl. It's fucking ugly. I'm ugly and there is no changing it. I'm not like that flower cunt who gonna treat you like a princess. I'm a dog. I can't give you what you want.'

He pushed his chair and stood up while she still held the table for some support, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Only a few moments ago he was so gentle with her, now he was talking to her with so much anger and loath. She didn't know what she had said that seemed so wrong to him but she didn't expect him to respond in such a way.

'Stay in this room and get some sleep,' was all he said before he loudly closer her chamber doors.

And she was alone again. Feeling hurt and sexually frustrated.

 

....

'Sansa!' Meela had loudly called her name, running down the hallway to meet her little sister.

'Yes? I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you could tell me what you want sister?'

'Where is Uncle Ned?'

'How would I know?'

'You could talk a little more politer Sansa.'

'Don't tell me what to do. I'm not a young girl anymore Meela. You can't tell me what to do.'

'Alright hush now sweet sister. Have you seen your father today?'

'Don't silence me. I'm going to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms once I get married to Jeoffrey and is this how you would speak to your future queen? I demand respect from you.'

'I sure hope you remember your father telling people who demands respect from others are the ones who never deserved it..'

'How dare you? I do hope you don't keep up with this rude attitude Meela. Now excuse me as I'm rushing to meet my beloved,' and the little girl hurried to leave the hallway and Meela shook her head.

This girl is getting more and more spoilt and Lord Eddard had to take these matters in his hands.

Arya was so busy training every day with her dance master that Meela could barely see her. Sandor on the other hand has made himself nonexistent, completely avoiding looking or even talking at her direction. She knew thinking about all this would only make her grumpier and annoyed. She pushed all those thoughts away and closed her eyes, enjoying whatever she can for the time being.

The pungent smell of King's Landing hit her and her nose flared. Not something she can enjoy at the moment.

She sighed and decided to take a stroll around the Red Keep. She reached the lower ground where the servants had resided.

Meela was walking around when there were loud noises coming from the stables.   
'Get the dog here to tame his mad horse!' Someone had yelled.

Dog? Mad horse?   
It took her to realize it must have been Stranger.  
She slowly made her way to the stable.

Poor Stranger must have seen something and got frightened. He was vigorously trying to escape and flee while 2 men were restraining him.

Stranger was a huge black stallion. He was a beautiful one with strong muscles and had always been a loyal companion of Sandor, or so she has heard.

She walked towards the 2 men and took one of the ropes that was restraining Stranger. One of them stared at her but stopped their gaze when they realized who she was.

'Milady you shouldn't be here.'

Stranger was violently trying to release himself from the ropes and Meela glared at one of the man. She slowly released the rope and placed a hand on the horse's forehead.

'Shhhhhh there there big boy,' she cooed softly as another hand found a way to the rope tied to his bridle. The horse pulled away from her direction but she stubbornly patted his forehead.

She gently pulled the bridle resulting in the horse to lower his head. She pulled it to gain control while pulling his bridle down and the stallion slowed down his moves. It took quite a while though. He was a stubborn one just like his rider and although it took quite long for her, the horse had slowly quieted down. She patted Stranger and softly spoke to him.

'Calm down Stranger. Nobody is here to harm you,' she said while removing the last rope tied to his bridle.

'Milady dont..'

She gave that man another deadly glare and pointed him to the stable door, asking him to leave. A few stable boys had found their way into the stable but none dared to move closer to Stranger. Even the 2 men restraining him had left, leaving her alone with the wild horse.

'Aren't you just the nicest boy. Whose a nice boy?' She tickled Stranger's muzzle and the horse nodded his head, neighing as though he agrees to her.

He then licked her face and she chuckled. She continued tickling his muzzle, an action Stranger had started to grow fond of and he was wagging his tail, licking her face repeatedly while she laughed.

Sandor made his way towards the stable. Stranger must have seen a snake or saw someone that spooked him. It would take a while to calm the stallion down. But he stopped in his steps when he saw a young woman in a green dress next to his horse, with a crowd near the door watching her.

He moved towards the crowd to find no one else but Meela softly talking to him and Stranger continuously licking her face.

He was surprised at that. His stallion wasn't the most friendly one and yet here he was, wagging his tail and licking her face. If it had been anyone else, he would have pushed them to the ground and gallop over them.

Guess the beauty can tame any beast, he thought.

While tickling Stranger's chin groove she found Sandor amidst of the small crowd and dropped her smile. She slowly made her way towards the door and left the stable but the stallion had followed her till the doors without her realizing. She let out a small chuckle when Stranger brushed his face at her shoulders.

Suddenly Sandor appeared and the horse neighed loudly, realizing his master was here. He stared at Meela, still confused at how she managed to calm Stranger.

'Come on boy,' he pulled the horse's reigns and moved inside the stable while she left   
'Come on boy,' he pulled the horse's reigns and moved inside the stable while she left. Stranger didn't budge for a moment and after a few comforting words from Sandor, he followed his master back to his barrack.

Lord Eddard had been looking for her all afternoon. And when he heard there was a small ruckus regarding Stranger, he figured she would be right there and he wasn't wrong.

'Meela.'

 

'Ah uncle I was just looking for you..'

'The king demands your presence now. Ah and you, go and get the Hound and tell him the King is expecting his presence as well,' he turned to talk to a handmaiden who passed by.  
The girl politely bowed and went to find Sandor.  
Meela turned to face her uncle.

'How many days had it been since you had a proper sleep?'

'Don't worry about me Meela I need you to go and see..'

'Where have you been? I'm not sure about what you're upto uncle but this matter you are handling without telling anyone is affecting you alot. Your daughters are already having an estranged relationship. Arya misses you and needs you a lot. She is in here growing years and I'm sure you know what happens to a child when a parent of hers is absent. And Sansa wouldn't stop daydreaming about Jeoffrey and she has been very rude and behaving even sillier. Arya listens to me so I can handle her but Sansa has reasons to dislike me and the only one who can help her is you. So make some time for your daughters, uncle. They need you.'

Lord Eddard sighed. He didn't realise his work would consume so much of his time that he had abandoned his own children.

'I'm sorry Meela. I just can't tell you what's bothering me because it's a very serious matter. But I'm trying my best to manage my time but it's difficult for me. I need your help. You're old enough to handle the girls..'

'Yes sweet uncle but not always. Sometimes they need their father more than anything. Don't let them grow old without having their father's support. You don't know how devastating it can be.'

'Yes I'm sorry about that. I will see to this matter immediately and try to spend more time with the girls. Now the king is waiting for you, so off you go now.'

 

****

'Ah there you are girl.'

Meela found the King while she walked down the hallways, he was heading back to his chambers when she found him.

'I heard you were looking for me Your Grace?'

'Yes my dear. Walk with me now would ya?'

She nodded her head and took his hand, slowly strolling down the corridors. Sandor and Sir Barriston were with the King, and she had noticed the dullness in both their faces.

'Is something wrong Your Grace?'

'No dear. As a matter of fact I wanted to tell ya about something. We will be having a royal banquet this evening and I want you to dress yourself pretty. I will have the perfect dress sent to your chambers before the dinner. Wear it.'

'So much trouble for a simple banquet Your Grace? It must be an important evening.'

The King chuckled and stopped walking.

'There was man who arrived in King's Landing this morning. He happens to be Lord Victor Boutayre, a member of the Iron Bank Council, and a very important man in Westeros. And I would like you to meet him later.'

'Should I be worried Your Grace?'

'No my dear. It's not what you think. Surely I would be glad to get you married to Victor but it's entirely upto you. Ned and I came up with this idea and I can assure you Victor knows nothing of it. But of course who in their right mind wouldn't approach you for a marriage proposal. Get to know him child. He has a very strong support with his status as a highborn. The fact that he is a proud member of the council makes him a very important man. Someone whom you would be very safe with. Nobody is forcing you but dear you have to remember, you are growing old and sooner of later you still have to get married. Better to Victor than a swamp cunt who tries to use ya.'

Sandor was angry. His lips were pressed together, his jaw set when the King was talking. Meela could sense that the Hound was nowhere near happy with this idea the King and her uncle had came up with.

She however had an idea of her own and her eyes brightened at that sudden idea. She just smiled and Robert didn't say anything. She knew Sandor was jealous. He didn't want her to be betrothed to someone else. And her agreement to this proposal could stir something in him.

It was quite a lot to digest. The thought of making Sandor jealous while she ends up marrying this unknown man seemed a foolish thing to do.

But she wanted him to run after her. Showing his possessive, jealous manner and finally admitting how much he wanted her would be music to her ears.

She knew it was time for her to get married but to a man she never had met? It was rather absurd. And she was surprised that Lord Eddard had come up with that idea. She knew he would only want the best for her so she convinced herself to try and talk to this Victor Boutayre.

His name sounded foreign. She was anxious the entire evening to meet this man.

She didn't know what he would be like. Would he be gentle? Or harsh? Or pretend to be nice in front of everyone and then treat her horribly after their wedding?

She pushed all those negative thoughts away. If he wants to harm her, she would then have him killed the instant he dreamt about mistreating her.

....

'What's the silly bickering about?' Meela asked her handmaidens who wouldn't stop giggling and playfully slapping each other's arms while they drew her a warm bath. The entire chamber had smelt of vanilla when Syrene poured the fragrance bath into her tub.

'Oh nothing Milady. We were just talking about the hound.'

'What about him?'

'Well the kitchen maids wouldn't stop talking about how he pleasures the whores in Lord Baelish's brothel so Syrene and I were pointing out about his scars,' and she started giggling more.

Of course he goes to brothels. He isn't different than any other man in Westeros. How stupid of her to think he wanted her when he had all the best whores in Westeros to please him.

'What seems to be funny about his scars?'

'Well it's ugly Milady. You wouldn't imagine bedding such a man. How could you make love looking at his face..'

'I'm not much of a fan of gossip. Shut up about it. I've had enough of that. Now run along and get me the dress that the King had sent me,' her tone was sharp.

She removed her robe and sat in her bath, not bothering to look at her silly handmaidens. Both of them weren't pleased of course. But they quietly obeyed their lady to run her errands, leaving her alone.

She sighed thinking about both of them. Just because he got those scars they think it's alright for them to banter on him.  
Stupid narrow minded people.

She closed her eyes, tying her hair in a big bun, not wanting to wet her black locks. She sat herself in the warm bath and let out a deep sigh, relaxing.

After a while, the doors opened and she knew her handmaidens were there again. They were being very quiet and she realised she had been rude with them earlier.

What's the difference with you and those highborn people who shout at servants, she thought.

'I'm sorry, girls. I don't like bullying or bantering one because of his scars or deformities that he couldn't help growing up with. So if you want to talk or joke about such things, don't do it in front of me, do you understand?'

There was a brief silence. She just kept quiet, assuming their silent had meant consent. She rested her head and laid there. The water in the tub had half way dried and was now only at her waist when her maids had entered.

She didn't bother about it. They have seen her bare as her nameday quiet often and she had slowly grown used to it. They were the ones who dressed her up and bathed her when she had an excruciating pain during one of her moons.

'You're keeping a lot quiet both of you? Still angry?'

She thought she had heard a very low rumble and before she could turn to look for the sound, her chamber doors were opened and closed again in a split second.

That's weird.

She was alone again. When she turned behind, she saw a red dress on a table next to the wooden partition which was blocking her tub. The maids must have left the dress there and left in a hurry.

A short while later the doors opened again and Meela immediately got annoyed.

'What's with the both of you? Leaving and entering as per your wish? Don't you have the simplest decency that I'm having a bath right now?'

'But Milady you're the one who asked us to get your dress and look someone had already sent it here.'

'What are you talking about? Wasn't it you that entered my chambers, leaving the dress here before leaving again?'

'No Lady Meela, we just came from the King's chambers. The King instead had asked the Hound to send the dress to your chambers .'

Her eyes grew wide.

'Did anything happen Milady?'

'No. I didn't see him coming in. I thought it was the both of you. You couldn't possibly see me from the partition now can you?' She joked.

She hoped that he didn't see her naked.

'Ah Milady, he probably sent the dress to a nearby handmaiden to send it to your room. Not a matter to worry about.'

But he wouldn't send a handmaiden. She just knew it. He was there in her chambers and she knew the low rumble had come from him. She turned to see the table which had the dress on, it was a few steps away from the door. It was quiet a distance. For an average height.

Sandor wasn't at an average height. He had long limbs. He could easily have just stood from the door and barely stretch to leave her dress at the table.

He couldn't have seen her. But the water was shallow. Half her torso was visible and that had caused her quite a panic but she calmed down when she realised the partition had blocked his view. And her back was facing him so she was sure he couldn't have seen her.

As she sighed and slowly looked away from the door, she noticed a large mirror standing. It was next to her drawer and was facing the room door and she felt her heart drop. 

She turned towards Elia who was still standing at her door.

'Elia. Can you see me..I mean my reflection from the mirror?'

'Milady I'm not sure that would be appropriate...' before she could finish her sentence Meela had glared at her.

Elia's face had turned pale. With much hesitation, she turned to look at the mirror. Seeing her handmaiden blushing, looking at the mirror, Meela knew.

'I think the handmaiden must have seen my reflection and shyly left. That explains everything. Now help me out of this bath girls..' Meela quickly covered up, hoping her face didn't make them realise what had actually happened.

That Sandor Clegane was there. And he had seen her waist-up naked through the mirror's reflection.


	6. 6 - The Suitor, the Jealous Lover & the Maiden's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No story is complete without a love triangle, and Meela knew it would invoke a very aroused, jealous Sandor. But he proves he isn't only lusting for her.

____________________________________

'Do you even know why I hated you?'  
'Because of my blood.'  
'No,because you made me question everything they told me.'  
-Unknown Script

King Robert definitely had good tastes. The dress he gifted her made sure everyone would fall in love with her yet still be very afraid to approach her.

Her dress clung to her skin but it felt very comfortable on her. It made her look very sexy and vibrant. It was a maroon red figure-hugging long dress that swept the floor, with long sleeves that were laced with netted-fabric and sparkles. It was very exquisite and a complicated piece of material. It would surely grab everyone's attention. A masterpiece made just for her.

She wrapped her waist length hair into a tidy bun with braids to give it a royal finishing look along with fringes, to look just right.

She wrapped her waist length hair into a tidy bun with braids to give it a royal finishing look along with fringes, to look just right   
Meela was already dressed up and ready to leave when Lord Eddard had come to her room, to walk her until the royal banquet.

He smiled at her, kissing her cheeks, taking her hand and began walking down the hallways.

'Have you met him uncle?'  
'Lord Victor? Ah yes. He isn't quite what both of us had expected, but I'm sure you would like him.'

She hesitated before she asked him another question.  
'Does he know about your plans for him to marry me?'

'No but I told him about you meeting him and we discussed a few things. He will explain to you about it.'

Meela only kept quiet, ignoring her racing heart when she walked to the banquet hall.

The doors had opened ajar and again it was a short silence before they continued muttering about the young woman in striking red dress. The ladies gasped when they saw the lovely Heart Stirrer dressed up in a beautiful bold red dress while the men found her breathtaking. She walked proudly, ignoring the whispers and chatters. She ignored her own anxiety.

'As beautiful as always, Milady,' Ser Jaime approached her.

She smiled at the handsome knight, not saying anything. Lord Eddard wasn't comfortable with her talking with the Kingslayer and she could feel the tension arising between the 2 men. They both exchanged glances before she walked towards the King's table.

'Meela, you look wonderful my dear,' The King exclaimed and to her surprise, he didn't have a glass of wine in his hand.

'Thank you, Your Grace.'

Cersei gave a short smile before turning to another direction. Sansa was too busy shying from her Prince Charming that she ignored her sister. Arya gasped and winked at her making Meela smile. She ushered Meela to sit next to her and Meela nodded.

Her eyes were however searching. She was barely focused on looking for her suitor, instead she was looking for the man who had invaded her privacy.

The man who had seen her.   
The man who crossed his limits.  
Sandor.

As if on cue, she found him. Her heart leapt in joy when she found him looking at her. His expression hardened, and his eyes darted, slowly eyeing her head to toe.

She looked so lovely that evening it made him groan in annoyance. She didn't dress up for him.  
She dressed up to meet that Lord and only for that cunt alone, he thought.

It made him grumpier than usual the entire evening, gulping down a larger amount of wine than he often had. She wouldn't stop staring at the tall bearded man who was too engrossed in his wine, not noticing the Heart Stirring looking right at him.

'You're the Heart Stirrer.'  
A deep voice startled her.   
'It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Stark.'

Meela turned to find a handsome man, standing in front of her dressed up in an expensive leather material.

'Lord Boutayre?'  
'Ah yes. But please call me Victor.'

She studied this man. He was handsome, with blue eyes looking back at her. He had a copper coloured scratchy beard and she reckon she has never met a more good looking man.

'Is anything the matter milady?'

'Nothing. It's just that when they told me I was to be meeting a Lord Boutayre, I wasn't exactly expecting a...younger man,' she said, her eyes not leaving his and his lips curved into a small smile.

'Yes I get that a lot around here. My name isn't really the most fashionable one. And please call me Victor, Milady. The King was looking forward that I meet you this evening, he had a lot of things to say about you. And adding along with the rumors I have been hearing during my trip to The Red Keep...

'Oh spare me the rumors. Why not tell me something I have never heard?'

He let out a deep laughter and she couldn't help but just look at him. He was undeniably irresistible and seemed like quite the charmer. She could see the nearby handmaidens and ladies giggling and half of them were giving her an annoyed look.

Her eyes slowly went to Sandor, she didn't realise he was looking at her for quite a time, with a screwed expression. But she looked away, not wanting to draw more attention.

Something flickered in her eyes. She wanted to make him jealous. She can talk with Lord Victor, maybe playfully flirt with him. And what could go wrong? Of course it might end up with Sandor having his brutish but weirdly gentle way with her. Which she honestly wouldn't mind. That thought along made her blush, and she tried her best not to show it to Victor.

'You're bold. I'm very intrigued to get to know you. Walk with me Milady?'

He let out his hand but she didn't hold it, instead she walked straight ahead. This woman was certainly very interesting and Lord Victor was amazed.

'How was your trip to King's Landing, Lord Boutayre?'

'Please Milady, call me Victor. And my trip was fine. It's been a long ride for me but I can say now that I've met you, the ride had been quite worthwhile for me.'

'You flatter me Victor.'

'King Robert had indeed told me about your interesting choice of words and how you're the most interesting one he has come across. Of course it seems a little hard to believe when a man over-exaggerates about a beautiful woman. But don't worry, I'm here only to get to know you, not from a third person. I want to personally see what the Heart Stirrer is actually like.'

'Well it's rather amusing that the King told you quite a lot about me but Lord Eddard chose to tell me so little. I had a lot of doubts. But you seem nothing like it. I find that hard to believe Victor. You sure you don't have anything hidden in your sleeve?

He chuckled.

'You have nothing to worry about. Seeing the way both men have been talking about you, I somewhat believe they intend us to forge an alliance don't you think?

'I wouldn't know about it. I'm not interested in forming any matrimonial alliance with anyone at the moment. Especially to a stranger. I hope you're not offended?'

'Oh don't worry none taken.'  
'All I seek right now is the freedom..'  
'To infinite amount of knowledge?'

She kept quiet, smiling at his words. Again Sandor came to her view, he was far away but right behind Victor. Even then she chose to ignore him.

'Women like us don't really have much purpose in life besides to marry and be a faithful wife, Victor. So education isn't really an issue to talk about.'

'Ah yes. I'm familiar with the issues regarding the gender injustice being practiced here. I feel bad for that actually. But then again here you are, exceptionally skilled in warfare and self defense which isn't likely to happen for a young woman and impossible for a highborn.'

Meela flinched but kept quiet for awhile.   
He didn't know that she was a bastard.  
Nobody knew.

Her illegitimacy was unknown and for a quick second she panicked that her reaction would make him grow suspicious. Keeping a very calm posture she continued.

'My uncle wanted to make sure I was safe when I'm to be married and sent off to live in a foreign city. If my husband had chosen to mistreat me, I wouldn't exactly be defenseless now would I?'

Both of them were seated a few tables away from the King. The buffet was simply mouth watering but Meela didn't really have the appetite to fill her stomach with food.

'Given the choice of gaining access to formal education but with a condition of sacrificing something, what would you let go for it?'

'Why do you need education Lord Victor? Tell me.'

'You do not answer a question with another question my lady,' he rose his eyebrow. She could only smile, pushing away her platter.

'Because in this world there is only 2 things in life to keep you alive and safe. You're either rich or you're powerful. That's how the strong or the weak don't step on you. And to be powerful you have to be an intellect or you have to be too tough to kill. I'm tough but not tough enough to kill. I'm sure you can see my point?' She explained.

'You intend be powerful? And seeing the way things are here, I suppose you would say you need a man for the advantage of having the freedom?'

'It would a waste to not use an opportunity when it's there. But I don't need a man. If I ever marry, I assure you it's because I want one, not because I'm desperate and need him to fulfill my intentions. But still if I'm forced to marry now, I would marry the right one, that gives me some leverage.'

'And I suppose you will say you intend to take full leverage by marrying me?' he questions her.

'I do not intend to use you if that's what you mean. And if I was to be married to some stranger I'd make sure I had sorted out my benefits of that particular alliance so that I won't be suffering. What do you think about this unspoken alliance these people have in their minds Victor?'

'Only a fool wouldn't try to court a stunning woman like you. And yes, I would be a liar if I had denied having those intentions or thoughts. I would gladly marry you but I'm not here to force you...'

'Watch out dog! You're ruining all the expensive wine,' a man had barked, followed by a loud crowd laughing.

Sandor was awkwardly staggering around and Meela was looking right at him. He avoided her gaze turning around and threatening the man who had sounded him. Worrisome was plastered on her face, Something which Victor had noticed.

'Something bothering you Milady?'

'You were saying Victor?' She paused halfway before looking back at him, and continued '...and call me Meela.'

'Meela, the women in my country aren't restricted to the gender roles they have it here. Women there have the freedom to do as their wish, as long as they were married to an influential husband.'

'You know Victor, when my uncle had told me about you, I had a few expectations that I would like to be followed and I didn't realize that you...'

'Were unable to live up to them?'he interrupted.

'Actually, you exceeded them. But don't think you have impressed me and won over my heart Lord Victor.'

'My lady, all those years of education hadn't been wasted on me. It would take more than a few flattering words to impress you. You need someone who is a liability and someone who could not only give you a home but also power..'

'I'm not sure why I need power. And I don't need a man to ensure my survival or my happiness.'

'Something tells me you're not born this way just to linger on forbidden romances or fight your way for freedom.'

She raised her eyebrows when he said and to her surprise, he winked at her.

'Well as I recalled earlier someone had asked me to tell her something she's never heard of.

Ignoring his last sentence, she continued.

'So you're telling me, that I should marry you and you would bring me back to your country not only to give me the freedom that I deserve and seek of but also make you my liability,home and someone influential enough to provide me the power to do as I please?

'If you were to marry me, wouldn't that be what you want.'

'And you're willing to give me all this without asking for something in return?'  
She grew suspicious.

'I have celebrated 40 namedays Meela. I'm old and I have everything that I need except for a wife. Too long have I been a widow and I seek only for a wife who cares for me. I wouldn't force myself on you. And I wouldn't risk it, especially on a warrior like you. I'm not asking you to bed me, nor anytime soon but marry me and I will see to it that you are treated like a queen. All I ask is for love.'

'Don't you think it's a little too soon to ask a stranger to marry you and expect them to decide if they can love you?'

'That's your choice Meela. I won't be here too long. I will be leaving King's Landing soon and I shall only return after a few moons. Would you be able to decide then?

'And you're sure you would still want to marry me even after a few moons?'

'I have traveled and met more people than you ever did. I can see my future well predicted in front of me. Something tells me I might be short lived if I'm with you, seeing the rumors that I have been hearing all along and knowing now that every one of them are true. But if that's what happens to me, I wouldn't mind actually. Half of me died when I became a widow.

'I'm sorry to hear about that.'

'No worries about that Meela. You are bound to be married anyways. And I'm wondering if you can meet a man who can offer you better?'

'I like your offer Victor but I can't marry you just because I need a man. I told you I marry one when I decide I want one. Marrying someone just for the sake of liability wouldn't be right.'

'That's very nice of you. You're very independent I can see. But sometimes if you're given a chance to use or exploit someone, use it Milady. Heed that advice of mine.'

'And is that why you are here? To use me?'

'I'm not sure I can use you to fulfill any of my wants Meela. We both have totally different agendas.'

'I have no interest in politics nor the games they play here. I just wish to live in peace without hurting anyone and protect my children should I have one.'

'So do I Milady. But my work has consumed too much of me. I have lost the interest of being with a woman and no don't think I'm interested in a different gender. You are a very beautiful and bold woman and it would certainly be an interesting adventure for me to marry you but I respect your wishes. So I assume we drop off this marriage alliance?'

'Thank you Lord Victor. Now I think I've had quite a long day. Can I be excused, I'm sure we can talk well tomorrow?'

'Of course Meela.'

'Have a good evening, Lord Boutayre.'

'We're back to the formalities again Lady Stark?'

'I had a very interesting conversation with you. Enjoy your evening.'

She didn't feel the need to answer him and he was even more impressed at this woman. He was standing again, towering her.

Lord Victor was tall indeed but nothing could impress her more in the matters of height than Sandor's. At the thought of his name, she began searching for Sandor and just like she suspected, he was behind Victor but still too far away from her.

Victor had moved dangerously close towards Meela, she didn't move away though. Even though she knew she didn't like the sudden intrusion. He kissed her cheeks, leaving tingles when his copper beard brushed her.

It felt very foreign and warm and she didn't like it. He wasn't the man she had wanted but she didn't move or did anything. Just when she was wondering if Sandor has seen what Victor did, he finally spoke.

'Don't worry. He is watching,' Victor said before he moved to face her again.

Her eyebrows furrowed, then her eyes widened when she realized Victor had been noticing his surroundings.

'I'm sure you would be pleased now. And just to let you know, he couldn't take his eyes off you since the the moment I approached you. Good luck with that one. Again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Meela,' he winked at her and she couldn't help but beam.

Lord Victor excused himself before leaving her and honestly, she didn't want to be in the banquet any longer.

She had a wonderful encounter with a very handsome, intellectual man, who had caused her scandalous lover to be extremely jealous, much more than she expected. But she decided she already had enough events for that day and all she wants now is to rest in her chambers.

Just as he said, Sandor was looking at her, enraged. She held a serious expression, pretending she knew nothing of what had just happened and turned towards the king. Sandor too walked towards the king.

His eyes slowly lowered to his feet when he stood next to the King.

'Meela my dear. How are you? Did you speak to Lord Victor?'

'Yes Your Grace.'

'What was he like?'

'He seems very different compared to the ones I have encountered.'

'Good good. Have you eaten?'

'Actually Your Grace. I'm very tired, can I be excused for the evening? I wasn't exactly feeling that hungry ..'

'Are you sure dear?'

'Yes Your Grace and I would really love to have a good night sleep.'

'Alright then off you go. Hound, you heard the lady. Escort the lady back to her chambers.'

She looked at the king with disbelief. Alone to her chambers with him? What has she gotten herself into now.

'Anything wrong my dear?'  
'Uh no Your Grace it's just uh...enjoy your evening.'

She faked a half smile and left, not facing the hound who was right behind her. He followed her like the dog he was. A few man sneered towards him but he didn't react to it at all.

Sandor wasn't in the nicest mood. He loathed the man who was talking to her. He felt angry. And that prick had the balls to actually kiss her.

He felt his blood boiling, a vein popped out of his neck and he was fuming. The King had ordered him to send her to her chambers and he felt his jaw clench. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He knew how much he had been jealous of her. He was scared she was leaving him.

He kept quiet as they walked down the hallway. His cock already throbbing almost painfully against his breeches, wanting to take her right there and fuck her senseless.

She had looked like a goddess in that red dress. He didn't like it. He didn't like her wearing all those tight dresses. Sandor didn't want any of the other cunts looking at her.

He didn't understand why he had been so possessive and jealous towards Meela but he didn't think about it. All that clouded his mind was her. Her image. Her face. Her lips. Her eyes. Her.

He knew she didn't want an ugly dog for a man, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted her. Tonight, he was going to take her, whether she wanted him or not. And if that would mean his head will be on a spike the next morning, he would still do it.

The moment she entered her chambers Sandor had her pinned against the chamber walls. He smirked thinking about their previous encounter. He remembered perfectly what happened the evening she was getting ready.

How she didn't realize he was in her chambers standing there, unsure of how to even form a sentence. This man had been speechless for a moment and couldn't move when he saw her reflection from the mirror.

How her soft skin had glowed under the water. How long her neck was. The fair skin of her chest. And those huge breasts that he knew was the similar size of his hands.

This girl was only 10 and 7 but her body resembled that of a grown woman. A real goddess.

And he wanted this goddess. Wanted her nails raking his back. Wanted her screaming his name. He didn't want anything gentle with her. He wanted mad rough sex. He wanted Meela more than anything.

Lust clouded his eyes and Meela felt her own tingling sensations running along deep between her thighs. His eyes were dark with desire and she knew she had pushed his buttons.

'You were having fun weren't you. Walking around with that cunt and him using his fake fucking courtesies to win you over. I bet all you can think about right now is how much you wished he was here instead of the ugly dog huh?'

Her arms were spread and tightly gripped against the wall while Sandor presses himself against her. He nudged his knee between her legs, spreading them to which she gasped slightly.

'You liked his kiss? Is that what you want? A cunt with little bit of a beard ? What did he tell ya? Used some fucked up fancy words and you're ready to open your legs for him?'

'Can he make you feel what I did? Can he make you moan like how I made you? You aren't a good girl after all, are ya?'

His fingers traced her collarbone yet she kept quiet. He pushed her sleeves down, revealing half of her chest. His mouth parted the moment he looked at her smallclothes. Her nipples were hardened and she was shaking. He roughly yanked her dress,pulling it away from her sleeves so that her arms were bare. Her dress rested at her waist and he let out a familiar rumble.

'Gods you're fucking hot,' his raspy voice made her feel a flutter of butterflies that slowly traveled to her core and she tried to shut her legs again. But he wouldn't let her.

She whimpered when his hands moved in between her legs to part them open. He grabbed her sex with her palm and cupped it.

'That's mine. Your pretty cunt is mine to fuck. Your breasts are mine to touch. Everything about you is mine. Not that cunts or anyone's!'

Slowly, almost dangerously another hand started moving to her chest, tracing circles around one of her breast and she tried to yelp but he had covered her mouth with his hand. She stood there, pinned defenselessly against the wall, just like how she was that first night they had an intimate encounter.

'It feels good doesn't it?' And he slightly flicks her hardened nipple and she squeezed her eyes tightly.

He smirked as he watched her struggle. His fingers slightly brushing against her thick folds and she couldn't handle it. Even though he was covering her mouth, her moans were still too loud. Her moans were getting louder and he loved it even more.

Every ounce of muscle in her body desperately tried to push him away but that only made him press himself more against her.

'I will remove my hand..' his hand rose from between her legs back to find her throat, dangerously gripping it to warn her.

It wasn't painful but it was firm enough to bring fear to her eyes. Slowly he planted a kiss right below her ear.

'...but be the good girl that you are and don't scream,' he hoarsely said, gently biting her earlobe.

Quickly he knelt before her, and due to his massive height, his face was directly facing her breasts.

She couldn't look at him. His gaze was so intense she didn't dare to look at his eyes.

'Look at me girl,' he rasped.

Her breathing was becoming even more rapid. The corner of his mouth quirked up. He was enjoying this. Of course he wants nothing more than to just push her down and slam himself into her but he didn't have the heart to do it yet. He wanted to tease her first. And he knew just exactly how.

'Meela look at me,'

Her eyes jolted open the moment her name came out of his mouth. It felt so sensual and erotic as she looked at his grey eyes, and he realised at that moment, he had fallen in love with her.

Dark black eyes intensely looking back at him and that was when he circled his lips around her breast, never breaking the eye contact. Her smallclothes were still covering her ample bosom but it felt like she was completely bare to him.

He didn't kiss her but simply just ran his tongue around her breast, in circles and she groaned in annoyance, hitting her head against the wall.

His hands slowly found her dress fabric and he pulled it to her ankles while he ran his tongue down from the middle of her breasts, her stomach, right pass her navel and he stopped. It left a burning trail and she was full of want.

She let her head fall, looking at him wondering why he had stopped his delicious trail. Her smallclothes were still covering her womanhood and he licked the lining of it right below her navel.

Her legs were starting to shut again and he already knew that was going to happen so he placed his big hand on her inner thigh.

'Don't! I want to see you,' he said, his voice was thick with lust now and she knew she can't run from him.

He moved his face to her sex and he was so close now that she could feel the heat of his breath fanning her. She couldn't handle the torture. He was teasing her. Bringing her to the edge and making sure she was all weak and wanting.

She completely forgot that she was almost bare infront of him. And when she realised that, her hands tried to push his head away and it was a foolish act because he gripped her wrists to her sides, just like what she did to him on their previous encounter.

'Your smell, Gods it fucking smells so good,' and he kissed her right there. She struggled to move but he growled, softly sucking the wet, thin fabric of her smallcloth, which covered her soft nub.

Her knees had felt so weak she tried to just fall but he held her hips, keeping her in place while he planted feather kisses on her smallclothes before moving upwards again.

She was sweating. She felt so hot and flushed. He was responsible for this. This was his way of torturing her. For letting herself flaunt in front of him. This was her punishment.

She opened her eyes and pressed her lips together.  
She stared at him, she hated what he was doing. She couldn't handle it anymore.

'You were there. You saw me. You didn't have the..decency to address yourself and you watched..you saw my most private parts and..'

'Aye I did. I regret it so much that I didn't take you right there all while you were bare. I couldn't move. The moment I entered I knew I should have left but that mirror..'

He rolled his eyes, before he managed to form his own sentence.

'I saw you. And I couldn't move. I didn't want to. The way your skin was wet and glowing. How you wore you hair in that stupid bun, leaving more place for me to bite and kiss your neck. Oh and those breasts fuck..'

His thumb reached her breasts and started to draw circles and she gasped again. She shut her eyes tight but he had grabbed her by her cheeks, forcing her to open his eyes.

He took her hand and placed in on his breeches directly at his manhood. She snatched her hand away but to no avail. With her touch, he had grown more erect and she couldn't believe her eyes.

'You see how much I want you?'

He was massive and hard. She swallowed loudly and was looking at his manhood far too long until he let out a chuckle.

'Like what you see?'

If blushing could kill, she would have been dead by now.

'Your breasts were so huge it will perfectly fit my hands. And oh the things I can do to them,' and he had a pinched her nipples but before she could let out any noise he had slammed his lips against hers to silence her.

Still even with his kisses she couldn't stop making her noises. She was a loud woman and it doesn't make it any easier for him. He was turned on even more.

He kneaded her breasts and massaged them, then he grabbed and twirled her nipple. She couldn't handle it. She felt her knees give up on her. He didn't expect to see her falling and straightaway caught her.

'Would you look at that. Outside there you're the highborn lady who can't seem to stop turning every cockhead towards your direction. You stare and even challenge the Mountain. But here you are all weak and vulnerable in front of the ugly dog.'

She shut her eyes tightly while he started kissing her jaw and moving to her neck, her chest.

'Tell me now Meela Stark of Winterfell. Can that cunt lord give you what I'm giving you? Can he make you feel better than the pleasure the dog is giving ya?'

Her eyes opened, he didn't knew. He still thought she was a highborn.

Her whimpers and gasped had stopped. Confused, he pulled away, gently pulling her chin to face him.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked, sounding worried.

She kept quiet. He caresses her cheeks, trying to look for any injuries he might have caused her but there wasn't anything wrong.

'I'm a bastard,' she finally said.

He stopped when he heard a faint whisper.

'What?'

'I'm a bastard.'

'The fuck you fooling?' Sandor growled.

She didn't say anything for a while and he shook her shoulders, demanding her to repeat what she said earlier.

'I'm a bastard. I'm Benjen Stark's bastard. I killed the woman who took me in. I got her killed. I made sure she died in the most gruesome way. And I watched it all.'

Sandor looked at her with disbelief. Something was wrong with her. Her expressions were hardened. Like she couldn't feel anything. She was clenching her jaw. He removed his hands from her body and then she finally spoke.

'It's my doing. I made her come to get that horse. I should have listened when my father shouted at me. But I was too stubborn. I cried all day and made her come with me. It wasn't that deep inside the woods. Nobody was there. There were a few men who saw me and she ran, carrying me in her arms. They were chasing us and she kept running. She entered a dark alley and hid me under a box. It was smelly and had tiny holes and I didn't want to hid in there but she slapped my arm and asked me to sit there. I got scared when she shut the box. Then I heard it. I heard her scream. I tried to open the box but it wouldn't open. So I looked through the holes and saw 5 men surrounding her...'

His eyes widened when he digested what she was telling him.

'Don't,' he warned but she still continued.

'I saw the whole thing. How she was screaming and then looking at the box I was in and how she kept quiet to make sure I never knew what happened. But I heard what those cowards said. All the disgusting things they told her. How they hit and kicked her. How they took turns. How they raped her while she only kept quiet, not making another sound.'

It wasn't her story that worried him more, but the tone of her voice.

'They slit her throat and left her to die while she choked on her own blood. Once they left, I didn't move. I didn't try to. I never left the box. I didn't know how many days until my father and uncle rescued us. I saw my father scream when he found my mother. My uncle found me and carried me away but my father never once came to find me. I didn't speak with anyone. I couldn't. One day when I finally did, I looked for my father. I asked everyone where he was. And I saw how bad they had felt for me. My father had left for the Night's Watch, telling everyone but me. And that's when I realized. I killed her..'

'No Meela shhhhh. You didn't do it..'

'I killed her. I killed her. It was me. I killed her. I watched them rape her. I saw it. I saw them hit and kick and fu..they did that..they hurt her while all she did was stare lifelessly..'

Sandor violently shook her but she wouldn't stop muttering. Tears were already forming on her eyes and he immediately took off his White Cloak, wrapping it around her bare body. She was shaking, unlike anything he has seen her before and it scared him. He didn't know what to do.

'Look at me. Meela hush. It's isn't your fault. You didn't kill her listen to me..'

But she didn't stop. She got louder and louder and even more violent that he cupped her face hard, forcing her to face him.

'Look at me!' He shouted, and she got frightened.  
Her whole expression changed. Tears were pouring down her wet cheeks now. Her nose was red. Her lips curled downwards and she started weeping.

'Hush. You didn't do anything. Look at me. Don't cry. Don't cry. Look.At.Me. Don't cry.'

He pushed her towards his chest but her knees gave out on her. She was like jelly with her legs struggling to stand so he carried her to her bed while she sobbed. He gently dropped her on the bed, but she was clutching his arms. He held her face and she shut her eyes tightly. He didn't know what to do. How to calm her. How to persuade her. He has never done anything like this before.

'It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her. It was those fuckers fault. And them alone. Not you. You were a child. You did nothing. You are innocent. You're a good girl.'

He kissed her. Kissed her cheeks. Her forehead.   
His kisses weren't sensual or erotic. He kissed her to calm her down. He didn't knew if it would work but he never stopped it.

He felt his heart ache watching this goddess cry in front of him. He couldn't do anything to stop her wails. So he let her lie on his chest, while she poured her lungs out. He didn't care about anything. He only wanted her to stop crying. Anything to see that lovely face smile again.

She lied on top of him, hugging him tightly and he only placed his hand on her back, keeping her close to him.

'Don't leave me,' she begged, slowly dozing off.   
And he didn't. He didn't leave her that night.

******


	7. 7 - The Maiden, Lover and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela has to choose: a man who provides security or a man who provides security but danger.

Her life changed when she realised the monster was protecting her.  
******

Her sniffles had slowly quieted down. She was halfway gripping his arms when she dozed off, leaning on him.

He carefully placed her on her bed but she only snuggled closer to him instead of her warm pillow.

He felt his heart drop at her sudden action.   
He pushed her hands away and she woke up, looking at him. Her eyes already starting to water.

'Shhh let me take off my armour alright?'  
Meela never moved. She eyed him while he removed his armour. He gulped watching her watch him. Did she really want him to sleep next to her? He almost felt nervous under her stare, but he ignored it.

The bed had a shifting sound when he dropped himself next to her. Sensing his presence, she got closer and buried her face on his neck, her palms resting on his chest and it felt so foreign to him.

No woman had touched him the way she did. He should have roughly pushed her away but instead, he found himself wrapping his arm around her waist.

His lips formed a smile when he kissed her cheek. It was still red and puffy from the crying and he couldn't stop looking at her. Even when she was crying he had found her so beautiful to look at. He heard her little snores and saw that she had a light drool on the corners of her lower lip.

He would be lying if he said she was pretty at that moment but he couldn't really take his eyes off her. His hands wouldn't stop tucking her hair, running down her cheeks and tracing her facial features.

He kissed her forehead. Then kissed it again. Then her cheeks, her nose, her cheeks again and her lips. She was still asleep but a smile formed on her face. 

He smiled, kissing her cheeks again. It was all new to him. But he found it so addicting to kiss her face and he did it quite a few times before settling down.

Deeply sighing, he peacefully slept that night.

......

Sandor had woken early before sunrise, not wanting the handmaidens to find their lady with the Hound.

The only thing running on his mind was that Meela shouldn't be caught by the handmaidens being seen sleeping with him.

The rumours would spread way too fast and he couldn't risk it. But he didn't want to leave her though.

She was sprawled on top of him. One leg on her bed and another wrapped on his waist, dangerously above his cock. Her hands were on his chest and she looked so calm under her sleep.

Her smallclothes were still on and he playfully smirked. Slowly he tried to remove them wanting to give her an orgasmic morning but he stopped his own actions.

He remembered what would happen if her handmaidens had barged in. They would think their lady had a scandalous encounter and it will bring a bigger trouble.

He sighed, brushing her long black locks.   
Her warmth, her scent was too intoxicating for him. He found it so hard to move away from her not because of her sprawled on him, but because of his own willpower. He didn't want to leave her.

It took him a solid hour to get out of her bed.

Kissing her forehead, Sandor left her chambers hoping the Heart Stirrer wouldnt remember what they did last night.

How she cried. How vulnerable she had been. How she told the truth. How she became numb and then had bursts of emotions.

Meela on the other hand had a wonderful dream. She was sleeping with someone. He had a musky scent and she snuggled closer to him the entire night. It reminded her of Sandor and she couldn't stop smiling. It felt so real but somehow she knew it couldn't be real. Maybe it was just a really good dream.

'My lady!!'

Meela jolted awake and panicked, looking around her. Both her handmaidens had a horrifying look on their faces.

'What?!'

'You're in your small clothes Milady. Did someone enter you room last night? We are so sorry. We got too carried away by the dinner....'

Meela sighed in relieve, rubbing her temples. She has gotten a slight headache because of the sudden wake. They caused her quite a fright. And now she knew she wasn't dreaming, and last night's events did take place.

'It...was too hot last night. And I was too tired to change into my nightdress so I just slept. Not a big deal about it..'

'Your eyes look swollen Milady. Are you alright?'

'I just had some time alone that's all. Nothing wrong with a a young woman crying when she misses her family.'

She kept quiet all afternoon. She knew what happened last night. How the man who intended to rape her ended up comforting her to sleep.

But he was gone in the morning and she didn't understand why. Why didn't he stay? It was almost like he didn't want the maids to find her with him.

His smell was still on her. She could still smell his scent on her bare skin and couldn't stop thinking of his filthy words and touches.

She didn't understand what she wants. She didn't know what to do.

This ongoing thing she has with Sandor, she knew she must have a word with him about this, but she didn't know how or what to talk. It was very important she spoke about this with him. However her encounter with Sandor was the least of her worries when news was received that Lord Eddard was attacked, leaving him limping.

Meela was shocked when she heard that her uncle was attacked by Sir Jaime before he fled and injured her uncle's leg. She certainly didn't expect Sir Jaime to do such cowardly acts and fled from King's Landing. She was angry with him.

Lord Eddard was bedridden for a few days and she didn't leave his side. Arya was with her, refusing to leave him alone and helped Meela.

When he had healed, he was to use a wooden stick as a mean of stability and it felt very weird to watch him roam around with that.

She kept herself busy by taking care of her ill uncle. She didn't meet anyone else or talk to anyone. Not even Sandor.

The dinner banquet was the last she had seen Sandor, and she would sometimes see him quickly walking down hallways while she stayed in her uncle's chambers.

Victor to her surprise actually stayed longer than she expected. He would often come to Lord Eddard's chambers to talk to him. But he never made an effort to talk to Meela, something she was very relieved of.

Shortly later, once Lord Eddard was able to move around with his stick, he invited the girls for an early dinner at his chambers. However Sansa didn't join them and it made him very upset. But he didn't show it.

He asked about Arya and her dancing lessons, how she was adjusting to King's Landing. It was an actual conversation with his daughter and Meela was very happy. Arya was delighted to spend an ample of time with her father after so long. He didn't talk much with Meela and she knew he would have a word with her after Arya left. After they had their dinner, he sent Arya to her chambers saying he wanted a moment alone with Meela.

Turning towards her he finally spoke.

'So what happened between you and Victor?'   
Meela was halfway enjoying her steak when her uncle asked her.

'Nothing interesting I suppose.'

'He didn't approach you for a marriage proposal?'

'Yes he did but..'

'You said no?'  
She didn't answer him.

'Of course you did. It's not like there aren't good men like him in Westeros, we can surely find another one,' he gave a sarcastic remark again.

'Uncle, he said he will return in a few months and I told him I will answer him then. It's too soon now and...'

'Yes but anything can happen. Just like how I was fine yesterday and today I'm half crippled and eating dinner with you. Who knows what might happen tomorrow?'

'If you kept quiet about whatever you're investigating about surely no harm would come to you.'

'What nonsense are you saying Meela!'

Lord Eddard was furious.

'Meela don't compare your issue with mine. Whatever I'm doing is..'

'Jeopardising your safety and your daughters. If you continue this, I won't be the one who doesn't have a suitor. It will be both your daughters and you might not even be able to rescue them. I love you and my sisters, uncle. But should any harm come to them while they are in this city...'

Ned had pushed his table and he stood holding onto his stick, his eyes were bulging and he was angry.

Lord Eddard didn't press about his matters but was instead more worried about Meela. He didn't admit that he was putting his daughter's life was at risk but was more persistent on Meela marrying Victor.

'You're getting married to Victor and that's it. It's not your choice anymore. It's my choice and I need to make sure all my daughters are safe and away from this misery.'

'He is not who I want.'

'Aye he is not. But he is who you need.'

She was fuming in anger. Rage had gotten her. She decided she has heard enough and made her way towards the door.

'Good night Uncle.'

She stormed off, but she didn't head to her chambers. Instead she walked around The Red Keep.

The sun had set and night was approaching. A cool breeze had set its way and she knew it was going to be a long, cold night. She walked around until she reached a particular corridor that displayed Blackwater bay with the perfect eye catching sun set.

'It's late. Why aren't you in your chambers?'  
She heard the familiar raspy voice again. He was right behind her but she didn't make any effort to turn. 

'It's beautiful.'

'It's late.'

'Walk me to my chambers then ser.'

Sandor had missed her badly. He hadn't seen her in a long time. She was too busy tending after her uncle that he couldn't use any excuse to see her.

She was now standing so close to him. A cool breeze hit them, and he couldn't help but inhale her scent that involuntarily hit his nostrils.

He swallowed nervously. He wanted her. Not just for the sake of lust. No doubt he wants to fuck her mad. He will always want that.

But he also wanted her to be next to him. He wanted to be selfish for once. Make her his and marry her. Keep her to himself. Give her a good life. He knew he was a lowborn. But he had saved a lot of money from the tourneys he had won, and he was sure he can at least buy a manor for her. Buy her beautiful clothes and keep her stomach full.

He would take good care of her. But he was scared. Would she actually want to come with him? 

He had his own insecurities. He knew he wasn't the least bit good looking. He wasn't a highborn either. His heartbeat had begun speeding up as they were walking to her chambers.

He wanted nothing more than to push her inside and make love to her. Not just slam into her and leave her breathless. He could do that to anyone. But not this woman.

He wanted this woman to kiss him. Run her mouth along his scars, face and body. He loved it. He felt so wanted and it affected him a lot.

He was a bloody murderer and here he was acting like a complete silly girl wanting kisses there and here.

Meela let out a deep breath when she reached her chambers but he gently grabbed her arm.

She was touched by his sudden gentle manner and she turned to face him. He was dangerously close to her, and he only moved closer to her, taking in her scent again. He pushed the strands of hair from her face and caressed her cheeks.

'Sandor,' she breaths.

He loved touching her. Her cheeks were warm and soft, nothing like his hard rough skin. He brushed his face against hers, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. Meela smiles, feeling ticklish when his rough thick beard brushes against her cheeks. His large hand moved to cup the back of her head, pulling her for a kiss.

But someone else was there.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' She was startled by Victor's voice and as a reflex, she immediately pushed Sandor but she couldn't.

He was like a huge tree; tall and heavy. Not budging at all by her pushes so she stepped backwards and moved away from him. That caused a frown to form on Sandor's face. He felt hurt by Meela's actions.

'No you're not.'

She said walking towards Victor but Sandor held her arm again. It wasn't rough like how he used to forcefully pull her, but she still stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

She saw his eyes and they glistened. Those brown eyes were begging her not to leave. Her eyes softened when she saw his vulnerable side.

Meela knew that if she went after Victor, it would be over. There wouldn't be anything anymore between her and Sandor. But she didn't know what to do. She was forced to choose. A highborn who can keep her safe or a lowborn who can keep her safe. Both of them could keel her safe. One with his intellectual influence, another with his bare hands.

Sandor didn't say a thing and neither did his facial expressions showed anything but inside he was screaming. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her to choose him instead of Victor.

Although the chances were slim, deep down he had a small hope that she won't leave him.

But she did.

She struggled to let go of his grip and he had no choice but to let her go. He turned away and straight headed for his chambers, not saying another word.

And she felt broken. Completely broken. She had chosen Victor, not Sandor.

....

Sandor felt angry. He wanted her so bad. If only she came with him, he would have shown her the gentle side of him. He would have given her everything. But she chose the highborn cunt over him.

He felt like a fool for believing that she actually considered him as the one she wanted. He felt angry. Enraged. Hurt. Pain.

Images of her sleeping on top of him didn't leave his mind. How lovely she had looked. How she didn't let him move even an inch away from her. How her breath hit his neck and how he had to control himself not to fuck her while she was still asleep.

Oh her eyes, her neck, her long limbs, her breasts, her hips, her beautiful arse and her smell. How her cunt was. How it smelt. How much he wanted to rub her delicate nub and eat her.

How he wanted to pound deep inside her, filling her stomach with his seed. How much he wanted her to clench around him. How much he wanted to lie on her chest despite the sweat and smell.

How much he wanted to fuck her mercilessly until she couldn't handle the pleasure. How he wanted her to scream his name and begging him to stop.

He was too aroused and hurt. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about her. Images of Meela naked and wet waiting for him didn't seem to leave his thoughts. Her kisses and how her soft skin brushed, causing rough friction between his skin. She was too intoxicating and overwhelming for him that even the Hound couldn't handle it.

He didn't head for his chambers. Instead he found himself leaving the Red Keep, heading straight for Little Finger's brothel.

He didn't like the smell of brothels. He usually   
brought a whore back to his chambers. But the entire Red Keep reminded him of Meela Stark. He didn't have much options than to fuck a whore right there.

'Ah finally the Hound needs a bitch in heat,'a whore said to him.

It was the whore Ros from Winterfell. Sandor didn't speak much with her, although she seemed less fake than any other whores. He just wants to get his business done.

'Get me a tall black haired one. Now!' He ordered.

The whore smirked at him, slowly leaving and bringing in 3 other beautiful ladies who had dark hair. They were tall. They were pretty. But they weren't her.

None of them reminded him of her. And he didn't want them. But he didn't have a choice. He was desperately in need of some mad rough sex.

He didn't care that the girls were scared to even look at him. He randomly picked on and she brought him to an empty bed that smelt of dust.

He didn't like it there. He didn't like the whores. He didn't like what he was doing. But he needed a distraction.

From the black haired beauty who stole his heart.

'You want to fuck me like a bitch? I'm all yours tonight,' she smirked, licking her lips and he didn't find himself being turned on even the least bit.

He only stared at her while she undressed. She had beautiful perky boobs and a small waist. She came closer to him and started rubbing herself against his breeches.

He was erect now, full of want but still something stopped him. He wanted a release. And this whore could give him that. But all that came to his mind was the same woman. Meela.

He just couldn't do it. He didn't want to fuck that whore. He only wanted Meela. He was so angry and frustrated this was happening. He just pushed her to her bed and stormed off.

She was confused to why he did that. The whore outside tried to stop him and get him back inside but Sandor had already rode Stranger, making his way back to the castle.

It was already night fall when he rode to the stables, leaving Stranger, as he sped to his chambers.

The moment he had gotten into his chambers, he snatched his armour away. He threw it across the floor, not bothering about the clanking sound it made. With only his tunic on he undid his breeches.

Taking out his cock, he rested himself on his wooden chair and started stroking his shaft, pumping his aching cock. Gasps and groan filled the room as he increased his pace.

She was the only thing on his mind. Her alone. Her facial features. Her hair. Her breasts. Her hips. Her waist. Her.

How much he wished his hands was her sweet smelling cunt. How much he wanted her to take the lead and slide into him, letting his full length fill her and moving and groaning. How much he would have loved to watch her try to dominate him. How much he wanted her to kiss his scars, his body. How he wanted her to wrap her beautiful sensual lips around him.

She was driving him mad. His pumping became rapid and rough as he let his head fall against his chair. He was close. Just when he was about to come the chamber doors had opened.

He got distracted for only a moment but all the built up pleasure and excitement had been gone. He growled, turning to his door to see who had disturbed him. His eyes only grew wide and his breathing started to get slower.

The woman he was too busy thinking about while he stroked his cock, was now standing at his doorstep.

Meela was gaping when she saw his huge manhood which had then erected in a full force, proudly standing in front of her.

.....

Meela felt her heart ache more and more as Sandor moved further from her.

'I'm sorry for interrupting you Meela but...'  
She turned to face the Lord.

'You told me you will leave King's Landing after the dinner banquet but here you are? Is there something you need from me?'

'I just figured I would stay here for a while. See the things that are actually happening. Now I'm convinced that for your own safety, you should marry me. By doing that you get to keep your sisters save as well..'

'What makes you say that? My sisters? I don't....'

'Look around you Meela. Look what happened to Lord Eddard. You think that's the end? You really think they won't repeat this kind of attacks?'

Meela pursed her lips, lowering her gaze.

'Think about this Meela. You really want to ignore all this matters and go after the Hound?'

Watching her drop her gaze to her feet and not trying to convince him otherwise, he continued.

'He won't protect you. The first thing that will happen once Lord Stark isn't there for you three, they will order the Hound to kill you. And I believe that won't be just what he does. He will rape you. Anything to please the Lannisters. That's why they called him a loyal Lannister dog. That's what he is.'

'Thats enough Victor. Thank you for your concern. But I can't marry you. I don't want to. And I don't need to.'

'He will protect you? Is that what you believe?'

She tried to argue but she didn't have enough facts to deny what Victor was saying. So she kept quiet again. Her mouth couldn't form any sentence. She chewed on her lower lip, still looking down.

'He won't protect you Meela. He only wants you because you're beautiful just like any other man would.'

No.   
He won't.  
He wouldn't.  
She knew him.

Sandor was the man who had restrained her and sexually assaulted her but only because he knew she wanted it too. But the moment she pushed him away, he never forced himself on her. He had let her flee, even comfort her at times. And he had saved her life from the Mountain even when he had no reason to. She's had enough encounters with him to prove it.

That Sandor Clegane wouldn't harm or hurt her.

She remembered how that night against the tree he had let her flee. How after the dinner banquet, he had restrained her and brought her wonders. How she was crying after telling him about her childhood nightmare and how he comforted her. How he had covered her in his cloak and softly cooed her to sleep when she went through a panic attack.

She didn't know him as well as anyone else but she knew enough that he cared.

Someone cared. Genuinely cared for her. Sandor Clegane cared for her. Someone who had no ties to her nor any benefits for keeping her safe hadn't used her. And when she tried to free herself from his grip, he had let her go.

'You're wrong,' she finally said.  
His brows raised in confusion.

'That man had no love for me. Didn't care about me. Didn't want to use me. Never forced himself on me. And when he did make a move he never fucked me without my consent.'

She didn't hesitate saying such cuss words in front of the Lord.

'Although he was madly lusting after me, he never forced me or any sort. He saved me. He comforted me when I needed someone to be there for me. And he did all that without expecting anything. Now that he actually wants me, I didn't give him the chance. Instead I pushed him away and came to you. But now I know. If that man can still protect and respect me even when he wasn't in love with me, I cannot imagine the wonders he will do when he actually is in love with me.'

Victor let out a chuckle and she glared at him.  
'He is a murderer Meela. You suppose you can fall in love with a murderer?'

'I'm not exactly a saint either. I have sinned as much as him. And I don't care anymore. This is my choice. And I want the Hound. The lowborn ugly non Ser everyone hates. I want him and him alone.'

He didn't say anything. Instead he just formed a small smile and before he could say anything, she gently lowered her head as a mean of respect and left him.

Victor knew this woman was stubborn. And he knew she didn't want him. She knew it was a risky move to do it but she already did it and there was no going back. She had ruined her chance for freedom for Sandor.

Shutting her chamber doors, she let out a deep breath.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She had rejected the most eligible suitor of Westeros for the ugliest, most dangerous man in Westeros.

What an irony, she thought.

She knew she would be meeting Victor again. She knew they would cross paths again but she didn't care. All she wanted was Sandor.

And Sandor alone.

She knew she hurt his feelings. She saw the pain in his eyes when she pushed him away. But now she knew, she didn't care if he wanted her only for her body. No matter what, Sandor would be gentle and protect her always. And she wanted him. As a man. A husband. She wanted him to take her maidenhood. She wanted to kiss his scars and fears away.

She was too focused on meeting Victor earlier that she hadn't notice how handsome Sandor had looked. His eyes were the same brown cold ones that always enticed her. His beard had grown. An inch longer at least. She licked her lips as she thought about him.

That man maybe a killer but he sure knew how to bring her wonders. Desires that never came to her mind before came to her. She had unexplainable aches deep down her core that left her frustrated. He had teased her a lot and she hated it.

She knew exactly how to make it up to the Hound. And she knew she can't wait any longer. He might be rough with her, but only the kind of rough she loved. She wanted his rough hands all over her. She wanted his rough kisses. Wanted his beard brushing her skin. She wanted his musky scent to stick all over her.

She excused her handmaidens saying she wanted some time alone. After they left she took out her robe and went to her cupboard.

Looking at her wooden cupboard, she skimmed through her nightdresses and her black one caught her attention.

She smirked, looking at it.

It wasn't a thick one to protect her from the cold night but it hid whatever she was wearing inside and she knew it was the perfect disguise. She brushed her hair and tied it up into a messy bun and didn't wear her small clothes. Instead she just wore her nightdress and slipped on a black cloak.

And so that's how she stormed off to her lover's chambers after she was convinced everyone must have been asleep. She took her favourite wine bottle along and left.

She entered his chambers without knocking, hoping to surprise him but instead she was the one who got surprised.

He was sitting on an old wooden chair which surprisingly didn't break from his weight. He had his clothes on but his breeches were lowered to his thighs and he was out open for her to see everything.

He eyes immediately went to his proud manhood standing in glory the moment he set his eyes on her.

She gasped, watching his length and size. She knew how the process would go. A man would insert his manhood inside a woman and it would hurt her a lot. The Septas often said how it was their duty to lie on their bed and please their man every way possible. She found it to be complete utter rubbish. It was rather stupid for her.

She never knew what a man would look like underneath but she certainly wasn't expecting it to be this this huge. It did reflect his size and she slowly looked towards his cramped bed. Then she looked at him again, her eyes darting to take another look at his manhood.

She gulped looking at his size. How will he enter her. It would give her huge pain. She felt her walls clench tightly at the thought of the pain. But strangely, she only felt herself ache with more need than ever.

Her mind entered a fantasy world of their own but she ignored them all and smirked, walking in with the wine bottle.

He didn't say anything or move when she walked towards him. Placing the wine on the table he was sitting near to, she paused her steps.

She didn't dare look at his loin again, knowing her mind would wander off again and had a hard time to look at his eyes.

'You going to cover yourself up?'  
She finally spoke.

'Leave.'  
He turned away when he stood, tying his breeches and facing the wall.

' I won't.'  
'Marry the cunt Lord and fuck him. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just...just leave me alone.'

'I can't.' Her voice sounded like a plead.

'Don't, woman. Look at you. You're a fucking highborn. And you're fucking hot as fuck. I'm not gonna lie. I was fucking my hand thinking it was you and I wanted it to be so real. But no. I do this and my head will be on a spike. I care for my life enough. I don't want this fucking shit with you. I'm a killer...'

'So am I.'  
'You don't know a thing about killing girl..'  
'Enlighten me then.'  
'What you sparred with a few knights and slashed the Mountain so you think you're dangerous? I can split you into two without a sword and I..'

'I tortured and killed all the 5 men who raped my mother before I even start to bled.'

His brows furrowed, taking in what she just told her. He didn't want her to continue. Not after what happened that night. She smirked again. He always feared it when she was smirking.

'Don't worry. I won't cry anymore. That was the first time I cried in years. And yes I was a numb child all those years. I never cried. I wasn't a normal child. I knew what the world was like. And killing made me happy. Made me glad. Made me satisfied. Nothing felt better than slaughtering those filthy rats.

I still remember. My uncle waking me up much earlier than anyone one day and brought me to the training alley and there was a man tied to a pole. I saw him and I knew who he was. One of the rapers. My eyes grew wide and I turned towards my uncle and do you know what he said?

He told me,' This man will be your practising tool. You will train and gain your strength everyday with him,' and he gave me a wooden pole. I was only 10. He left me alone then and I practised. That raper received blow after blow. Every evening after I was done with him, he was brought to his dungeon and forcefully fed with food and water and given ointment to heal. But he never did heal, he died after a moon and by then I already have the strength to start sparring.

The second raper my uncle brought in, I sparred on him. He was tied up to the pole. I used him as my punching bag.

Everyday. Before I had my lessons with my Septa. After my lessons. Before nightfall.

My fists were bloody. My knuckles started to tear. He was given the same treatment like the first one. His body became bloody and wounded with dark marks all over just like my first victim. But he was the strongest. He survived 3 moons.

The third one however wasn't there. He wasn't tied to the pole like the previous 2. Instead Lord Eddard had made me practise my archery skills with him. Of course I was a very good archer even before. But I pretended like I was a complete beginner. Letting my arrows hit his arms, legs, stomach. The whole day I practised and he was covered in sweat and blood. My arrows only maimed him. With my last arrow I aimed straight at his groin and I have never heard someone scream any louder. He cried, begging and cursing. Everyone was there but none dared to question me. With a small dagger, I walked slowly and ran my blade along his torso before slitting his throat.

The fourth one was easy. I went hunting with my uncle and brothers and they made him run. Aimed at him with ease and my arrow hit the back of his neck. I saw him fall and choke on his own blood. The last one I used my first sword and fought him. My uncle was unhappy with it but he never stopped me. The fifth one was no expert in fighting, but it was still challenging for me so I took my time and with a sword and 2 daggers I gave the last raper the worst death.

I chopped his balls off and ran my blade across his stomach and while he fell to his knees I slit his throat and he laid there, dead.

So tell me now Sandor Clegane. Am I still the good girl?'

Sandor's face showed her nothing except for his eyes that were gleaming. He was in awe. The way she explained the killings and how her eyes shone in excitement turned him on.

His cock had started to grow hard so he turned to painfully adjust himself before pouring the wine she had brought for both of them.

'You're my good girl.'

He was proud with her and for the first time, he smiled. Her eyes glinted, smiling as she went towards the table.

She looked around her. He had a very cramped up chamber. A small bed at the corner of his room that didn't seem to fit his size. A large wooden tub that looks like it hadn't been used in ages. A small table with only room for 2 people to sit and a rack where she saw nothing interesting except for different tunics and breeches.

'You live here?' The grimace on her face made him laugh.

'Aye I live here.'

'Where do you bath?'

'The tub is there for a reason girl.'

She looked at him and again at his tub.   
'It looks like it hadn't been used for days.'

'When you're the sworn swordshield you dont have time for personal needs. You work the whole day and guard the cunts the entire night and only get a day off or two.'

She didn't seem satisfied at his answer at all. He washed his hands and took out 2 goblets pouring his wine.

'What happened to that cunt?'

'Which one are you referring to?' She asked, her big eyes stared at him with a curiosity that made him bite his inner cheek.

He sighed thinking about her. How could a woman look so beautiful and so cute at the same time?

'The cunt who tried to get between your legs.'

'He is right here standing in front of me,' she said with the nicest smile she could give and he stopped smiling.

She was driving him to the edge and he walked towards her.

'You have a lovely smile. But you won't be smiling when you're begging me to stop fucking you mad with my hand on your cunt. And I won't stop until you pass out on me halfway.'

She stopped smiling. Her light gasp became the only sound audible enough to hear in the chamber room.

'So don't try to do this teasing with me. It won't work. Tell me now why are you here Meela? And what happened to Victor?'

She batted her eyelashes and he looked confused.  
His hard cheeks and confused look made her only want him more. She licked her lower lip while still looking at him. His brown eyes had already grown dark.

She knew it was dangerous to tease him but she wanted to. The excitement was too much to handle and she wanted him to take her. Right there. Now.

So she grabbed his neck and jumped to kiss him. He exhaled deeply, his hands reaching her hips but instead they went to her shoulders to push her away.

'You belong to that Lord cunt. Go to him...'

'I didn't want him. I broke off the alliance the night we met. I can't look at him the way I look at you.'

She couldn't stand his stare anymore. She was blushing deep when she started to confess in front of Sandor.

'I can't look at any other man because of you.'

'I'm a murderer girl. Go back to him. I'm as much of a killer as much as I am an ugly dog,' he said backing away from her, but she with the small courage she had built over the few seconds, she walked together with him, even closer.

'But you want me. You just called me your good girl and..'

'Aye I want you more than any other fucking cunt but no. I killed a lot of people. Girls and men. I killed kids. I killed that boy in the woods and I didn't regret it at all..'

'But you didn't,' she said, her gaze not leaving his while he still walked backwards until he hit his chair.

He slowly sat on it, annoyed with what she was saying.

'You didn't kill Mycah..'  
'I killed him girl. I told you, he ran but not very fast. I slashed his body like how my brother would have slashed you. I'm nowhere different than him.'

'You can't lie to me Sandor Clegane.'  
'And what makes you say that?'  
'You didn't kill him. You wouldn't.'  
'Why wouldn't I kill him?'  
'You had a choice to rape me that night. You had the choice to rape me twice. But you didn't. You let me run that night at the forest. That night at my chambers, you covered me with a cloak when I was crying. A murderer would have threatened me and raped me even when I was crying. You didn't. I made you sleep next to me but you didn't do anything to me the entire night. You aren't a coward. You couldn't have killed him.'

He gulped the contents from the bottle and looked down. She stood in front of him, still waiting for his reply.

'He drowned.'  
She didn't say a word, only looking back at him. Her eyes urging him to continue.

'I didn't have a choice. I had to kill him. To survive. I would have given him an easier, faster death but he jumped into the water. Had to chase him down the stream and when I did, his dead eyes were staring back at me. I took my sword and slashed his body and brought him back to the tent.'

She walked closer to him and Sandor didn't flinch nor move. He let his head fall down, his hair covering his face.

She held his face in her hands, causing him to face her. She was looking at him with the same loving eyes again. Like the time he almost lost his head to Gregor at the tourney.

He knew she wasn't faking it. He didn't move away when she held his face and kissed his scars. He shut his eyes tightly, shivering.

'Don't. Do. This.'   
He gritted his teeth and felt her lips move away.  
'Don't do this and leave me again.'

It wasn't a warning. It wasn't a threat. It was the Hound begging the Heart Stirrer not to leave.

And that was the moment she knew, she loved him.  
She wanted him. She wanted him more than any other man.   
'I won't.'

The moment she said that, a tear brushed down his eye and she wiped it off.

'If you do this. You're mine. I won't let you leave. You will be stuck with the ugly dog and...'

'Good.'

Without breaking the stare, she sat on his lap and automatically his hand snakes around her waist pulling her closer to him.

'I'm ugly. They will mock you. They will treat you like dirt.'

'I don't care. I want you. And only you. I want to kiss those scars every night. I want to look at you whenever I wake in the morning. I want to have your children. Whatever they call it. The hound's pup or anything. I want it. I want to grow old with you. I feel more safer with you than anyone else. Let those people call me whatever they want. I won't let them hurt you. And I know you won't let them hurt me. I...I love you.'

He knew he didn't deserve her. But he heard her confess her feelings. And he was too selfish too push her away. Not after this.

'And I don't care about those scars. The more you talk about it, the more I kiss it.'

She caressed his burnt side, gazing deep into his eyes.

'Kiss it then. Make it better.'

*****  
The next chapter is a bonus for you.


	8. 8 -The Hound's Mate Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of smut. Meela will know realize the pleasures of her new relationship.

Finallyyyy! The mate call everyone waited for..

********

Even if her courage caught him, it would be her innocence that stole him  
-Unknown

'Kiss it then. Make it better.'

Her heart leaped with joy and she kissed him. Kissed the burnt uneven flesh. Kissed his eyes. His cheeks. She planted one last kiss on his lips and stood. Sandor was worried when she suddenly moved away, standing in front of him.He feared that she would leave but she didn't.

Instead she unpinned her cloak, letting it fall leaving almost everything for him to see under a fine fabric.

Sandor struggled to keep his eyes on her. She was wearing the same black nightdress and under those, completely nothing.

She walked closer to him, and he eyed her like a predator eyeing his prey.  
But this predator wouldn't harm her. She knew it.

She traced his lips with her fingertips before leaning in for a long kiss. She kissed him, licking his lower lip and he lets her. He lets her take the lead.

His hand clutched the back of her neck, her long mane fell flawlessly around her and he used his other hand to push her hair away from his face while she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Her newfound dominance made Sandor let out a groan.

Meela straddled Sandor's waist and held his face while his hand made his way to her back. She bucked her hips against his, cupping his burnt side while she kissed him.

His groans filled the air and she felt liquid pooling between her thighs. He felt the slight wetness from his breeches and pulled her body hard towards his boner. She shuddered at his touch but didn't stop what she was doing. While she continued to kiss him, he massaged her back, at times grinding his hips against hers.

She was kissing him very slowly, savouring every inch, every corner of his mouth and he never fought or took over the kiss. He lets her take her own sweet time as she tasted him. It wasn't Sandor's first time kissing a woman, but it was his first time with a woman who loved him.

The sloppy wet kisses didn't bring her butterflies but made her feel very warm and comfortable. She could inhale the strong scent of wine and exchanged breaths but it didn't seem to make her stop kissing him.

She kissed his face and his eyes and his scars, to all which he closed his eyes. He liked it. He loved her soft lips on his face. He wanted to feel desired by the goddess herself.

'I love looking at your face. Your eyes.'   
She kissed both his eyes.  
'Your hard cheeks'.   
She kissed his cheeks.  
'Your nose.'   
She brushed her nose against his, smiling and kissed his nose.  
'Your scars.'   
He opened his eyes, and she saw the fear in his eyes.  
'I don't care if they are ugly. It's mine to see and I want to see it everyday.'   
She sent a trail of kisses on his scars, down his neck.

'Oh and your lips.'

She bit his lower lip giving her access to delve into his mouth and battling with his tongue again. And this time, he fought with her. A fight for dominance which Sandor easily won. He held her head tilting it slightly and hungrily kissed her. He devoured her mouth with hunger and desire she's never seen before.

It was no more gentle or warm.

Meela felt she was on fire when Sandor lifted her by her arse, grinding his hips against her core even rougher than before, earning breathless moans from her . She never knew she had craved his roughness so much. It was all too exciting for her.

Carrying her from the chair, he made his way to his bed, not breaking their kiss. She showed no fear of being completely lifted off ground. Instead she cupped his face and kissed him even more.

He placed her down, and his lips parted from her. She grasped his neck to pull him back towards her lips again and he chuckled while kissing her. He pushed her, breaking the kiss for a while and she pouted, her brows furrowing and he could only wink at her.

She heaved while she watched him. He took off his tunic and her eyes roamed his body. He had dark black hair scattered all over his chest. She fixated her glance on his broad shoulder and chest muscles.

There were a litter of scars on his body. Below his chest, at his hips and she could only swallow nervously, eye-raping him. He was a real man. His body was of a real warrior's. She saw a trail of hair starting from his belly that travelled down his navel disappearing into his breeches and she blushed, remembering how big he was.

Sandor felt a surge of pride coursing through him when Meela licked her lower lips, slowly biting them and fluttering her lashes. His woman was looking at him with eyes full of want. And he was going to give her nothing but pure pleasure.

'Are you sure you want this? On this bed? You want me?'

She didn't answer him. Instead she slipped off her nightdress and he was stilled her sudden actions.  
But he didn't stop her. The moment she stood on her knees and her dress slipped off of her, he let out an animalistic growl and shoved her back to the bed. With him on top of her.

He captured her lips for a rough kiss, not allowing her room to breath. This kiss was solely for the pleasure of lovers. Too long has he controlled and restrained himself. He couldn't handle it anymore.

His tongue swirled with hers, tasting and teasing her while she could only whimper.

Carefully making sure his weight didn't crush her, Sandor lied next to her and before she let out a breath his lips found hers again, his rough hands grabbing her breasts, squeezing and tugging her hardened nipples which didn't seem to hurt her at all. It only made her moan under his kiss, her hands trying to push his hands away from assaulting her body with pleasure she couldn't seem to handle. But her hands couldn't make any difference. He was too strong for her.

'Meela look at me,'he says, pulling away and kissing her cheeks, slowly moving to her ear and nibbling it. Her sighs were in pleasurable tunes.

'What do you want me to do?'

She couldn't hear him. She was too focused on the pleasure of both his mouth and hands combined on her sensitive skin and she let out a wail. Her eyes were squeezed shut, unable to handle anything.

'Meela what do you want me to do?'

'I don't knowww,' she moaned and arched her back, pushing against his hand which was still fondling with both her breasts.

He bit her earlobe and sucked on the spot beneath it and covered her mouth when her whimpers became too loud.

'Hush now good girl. Nobody comes near to my wretched room and even if they do they'd probably think it's a whore but we wouldn't want to take any chances right?'

He kissed and grazed his teeth along her neck and collarbone and took a nipple into his mouth. He bit her nipple and twirled it with his teeth while another hand groped her other breast. Her whimpers and moans made him turned on more than ever. He needed his own release.

He positioned himself next to her, leaning with a hand below her head and another hand roaming down her body.

'You like this?'   
And he slipped his fingers beneath her folds leaving Meela gasping.

'What are you...' but the sentence was never formed.

She shivered at his touch and tried to close her legs tight but he only spread it more wider.

She rolled her eyes when he cupped her warmth. Her hands almost immediately moving to push his arm away but his other arm caught both her wrists and he kissed them both before placing them on top of her head.

She felt even more exposed with his arm restraining her and his other arm spreading her legs wide. She felt heat rushing through her cheeks and moaned loudly when his fingers started stroking her between her folds.

'Fucking hells you are so wet. How long have you been wanting this? You wanted the ugly dog doing things to you? Fuck such a good girl for me.'

His pace fastened and she whimpered, writhing under him to move away from the unbearable pleasure he was giving her.

'You like this don't you. You like me holding you like this. All restrained and helpless while I rub your sweet cunt. You want me to tie you up next time?'

She felt her core burning with fire, her mind going wild while her stomach fluttered with butterflies, hearing his dirty words.

'You're getting wetter fuckkkk,' he slightly brushed the delicate bundle of nerves he had found and she let out a shriek to which he silenced with his mouth again. He moved to her neck and started nipping on her soft skin and that was when his strokes became faster.

'Please Sandor. It's too much,' the moment she said it his fingers had become more violent and she rolled her eyes again. He still held her wrists while he sucked on her nipples and rubbing on her sensitive spot which had been building up with immense pleasure. He was doing different things with his mouth and fingers and she has never felt more helpless than before.

She wailed when she felt a sharp force between her legs. He had inserted a finger inside and slowly pumping in and out of her. Before she could get used to it, without warning he inserted a second digit stretching her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'What are you....ooooooohhhh!!'

He didn't stop stroking her nub nor did he stop pumping his fingers or stop kissing and grasping both her breasts.

He was acting like a mad man who couldn't control himself. The truth is he didn't get enough of her.  
She was too much and too addicting for him.

Meela was getting close to a release and she felt like she was about to explode.  
'Sandor I'm feeling something weird...'

He entered a third finger and she cried in pain. But it was a very short cry because it had turned into an unexplainable pleasure that left her aching and wanting more.

Just when she felt like releasing something, he removed his arm away, leaving her groaning.

'Why..why did you stop!!'   
She scolded him, panting halfway.

But she saw him lick his wet fingers and that made her lose her own sanity. It was so dirty and sinful of him but she loved it.

He stared at her and she could see the lust in his eyes.  
'I'm gonna eat your sweet cunt now. And oh try not to make too much noise.'

Before she could process what he just said, he dropped himself to the edge of the bed and knelt, pulling her closer towards him.

He spread her legs wide and pressed both his hands on her inner thigh. She was too shy to let him see her most private parts and tried to move away but he only pressed her further down the bed.

'You're cunt is perfect. Looks like it's made just for me.'

'What are you talking about?' She was confused. Why was he looking at her womanhood. She didn't know why. She saw him lick his lips and his breathing became heavier.

Not breaking the gaze, he lowered his head down directly on her sex. The moment he pressed his hot mouth on her sensitive flesh she let out a cry. His long limbs manage to grope both her breasts while his tongue circled and sucked her sensitive nub. Under him, she was violently shaking.

She begged him to stop but he wouldn't move. He started kissing and lapping her sex with his tongue like the dog he was, sucking the life out of her.

'Sandor stop! Please it's too much. It's too much!' She started sobbing trying her best to escape his iron grip.

She was halfway sitting up trying her best to wriggle away from his grasp but he only groaned and sucked on her sensitive flesh more. His tongue swirled and tugged her bud and she screamed. Then he was hungrily lapping the same spot again.

He gripped her hips to stop her from moving. Her fingers roughly grabbed his hair and tried to escape his assaults to which he responded by pinching her protruding nipples.

She gasped again, filling the room with her moans and whimpers. She tried to forcefully close her legs but both his hands had stopped her and massaged her thighs sending tingles that made her writhe in pleasure even more. His tongue stroked her folds, even dipping inside her at times and she whimpered his name.

She was struggling to be released. Begging him to stop. The pleasure was overwhelming but he didn't want to stop.

He loved the sound she was making. It only made him want to continue more. He wanted to hear more sounds and struggles.

One hand rubbed her nub again before entering 2 digits inside her, pumping her in and out. His thick fingers continued to finger her, making her sob at the sharp pleasure she was receiving. With his 3rd finger pumping and his hot tongue on her slick sensitive flesh, she was close to her edge. He licked her sweet sex while she struggled to even breathe. She clenched on his fingers hoping that he would stop it.

He was too engrossed in licking and stroking her. Too much. Too fast.

Meela squirmed under him. She was too sensitive and couldn't handle it any longer.

'Fuck you taste so good Meela,' he groaned while his mouth was still latched on her womanhood, it caused a small vibration that sent her strong sensations, feeling hot and flushed.

She knew. He had promised not long ago that he will make her beg him to stop and how he'll still continue his assaults.

She didn't know he had meant this. She never knew one would bury his face between a lady's legs and bring this much pleasure.

Sandor couldn't stop lapping and sucking the sensitive pink pearl he grew fond of. Her cunt was beautiful. A hot pink flesh with thick folds and it smelt good with a bush of untamed hair around it which only aroused him more.

He wanted to eat her since he first laid his eyes on her. The woman who never flinched, staring into his cold eyes when other woman would have fled from his sight.

He was always curious of what was beneath those tight dresses. So many men desired her. High lords. He could never be with her. He knew it was impossible. But here he was.   
He was the luckiest man in Westeros. And he worshipped this goddess.

The pleasure that was building up was so close now that she arched her hips against his mouth. All the shyness and awkwardness was gone now that she shamelessly pushed herself towards his mouth. She felt him smiling. She wasn't embarrassed anymore. She wanted her release and clutched his hair pulling him towards her.

He knew she was already close so he motioned a 'come' with his fingers while he grazed his teeth ever so lightly on her nub and that was it.

She felt a rush of bloods escape her lungs as heat and ecstasy spread throughout her body.   
'Sandor oooooowhhh!

She fell back to the bed, breathing heavily, spent and exhausted. Pleasure flowed through her body and it made her see flashes of white, feeling dizzy.

Sandor licked every gush of liquid from her cunt, refusing to move away before he drank all of her sweet liquid although leaving her spent and drained.

One last kiss on her womanhood and he moved upwards slowly kissing her red lips and she felt her own taste in his mouth.

'You're such a good girl. And gods your cunt is perfect,' he rasped. He wiped her dripping cunt from his mouth and some of it which smeared over his beard.

He lied next to her and pulled her body towards him. She was too tired to move so she just slouched on his chest. Still feeling the drowsiness from the abyss he sent her and catching her breath, she drew circles on his chest.

He chuckled, his laughter rumbling through his chest. He was more than satisfied to see her reach her orgasm and nothing feels more perfect or complete than her lying on top of him like this.

And they laid there for what seems like forever.

'How long was it?'  
She turned to look at him, but it was only his chin visible to her.

'What?' She whispered.  
'How long since you wanted me?'

She faced his chest again, drawing circles around it. He found it very ticklish and grabbed her hand. She was frightened when he snatched her hand like that but then he kissed her hand and held it tightly, placing it on his chest.

She smiled and sat up, so that she was facing him.  
He was smiling and she found him so handsome to look at.

It was rarely that the Hound smiled. None of these people in the castle had seen him change his facial reaction besides the cold scowl he gave everyone but then now with her he couldn't stop smiling.

'I wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you. The scarred man everyone feared. I wanted to get to know you. Then I wanted you. Now I'm naked next to you,' she kissed his lips.

Curiosity hit her and she pulled back before he could hold her neck to kiss her further.

'Why haven't you..erm..uh..fucked...me?'

He barked into laughter when she said that. She pouted, wondering what was so funny for him.

'So the good girl wants the dog to fuck her? Is that it?'

'I know you can't seem to stop from wanting to fuck me. I have seen you stare shamelessly at my body Sandor. Now that I gave myself to you, you aren't doing it?'

He kept quiet for a while. After a while he touched the side of her face, slowly cupping her cheek.

'You're not a whore. You're a goddess. My goddess. And I can't fuck you mad like that. You'll break. You deserve better. You deserve a nicer place than this fucking cramped bed.'

'I'm home. Nothing else seems better for me than on your arms.'

He pulled her for a long kiss and left her breathless by the time he pulled away.

'I want you Sandor.'  
'You can't handle it. It will be painful I'm not going to lie.'  
'You're worth the pain.'

This time it was Meela who made the move. While he was on his back, she climbed on top of him. He sat up joining her and she pulled him for another kiss. All her sensitivity and fatigue was gone, replaced by the ache in her core caused by Sandor's growing member pushing against her already wet entrance. He crushed her body towards his, and toyed with her nipples. She gripped his thighs, leaning and arching to his touch.

His cock started throbbing against his breeches uncomfortably and he found it hard to control himself. Sandor pushed her to the bed with him now on top of her leaving her surprised.

Not leaving her heated gaze, he inserted a finger inside her, and she hissed at first, then letting out breathless gasps before he unexpectedly inserted 3 digits all at once, stretching her beyond her limits.

'Fuck you're so tight. I have never had a maid before. If I hurt you, you tell me alright. Promise you will tell me.'

She nodded her head and he took her in a brutal kiss. His thumb stroked her nub while his fingers pumped her. She was feeling the exact same pressure building up. Only this time it was faster. But it wasn't enough. So she lifted her body, grinding directly against his manhood.

'Patience woman.'

He removed his fingers away and pulled down his breeches. She saw his manhood and gaped at the sight of it. It was long and huge, perfectly reflecting his size. He was so lengthy and massive that for a moment she found it hard to believe how he was going to enter her.

He grabbed her chin to make her look at him.  
She swallowed nervously when she found his eyes.

'You have no idea what you do to me.' He rasped. 

And her ache increased hearing his rough voice that was laced with lust. She felt him brush his smooth large flesh against her entrance and she braced herself.

She loved him. She wanted him. She pushed away all the thoughts that worried her.

But she didn't expect it would be this painful or that she would feel uncomfortably full. She tried jerking away but it was too late, he forcefully entered his thick length into her completely.

She yelped so loud when he entered her that he immediately covered her mouth. He was struggling to control himself.

'Gods you're still so fucking tight!' He groaned.

Tears started flowing and he felt her wet tears on his hand. He immediately took away his hand and kissed her. He kissed her cheek. He kissed away her salty tears. He pecked on her lips gently.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I will go slow. I promise.'

He pulled out and entered her again. It stretched her more than ever and she felt a stinging, tearing sensation. The first few thrusts were unbearable. She couldn't adjust to his massive length. But she kept quiet. She didn't cry or complain at all. She let him move in and out of her without any sound or wail.

He had a hard expression on his face, he was turning red. Sandor was struggling to not lose control and thrust into her with full force. He would break her apart and he would never want that.

But there were times he couldn't control himself and rammed into her like a madman.

However, instead of pain Meela felt a tingling sensation when he started to hit the same particular spot. Whatever that spot was, it made her ache again.

She arched her hips towards his, wanting him to enter her more and hit that spot over and over. It was a sharp pain that came to her everytime he slammed into her, but it was now being replaced with immense sharp pleasure.

And she wanted it more.

Without realising, she wrapped her legs around his waist making him thrust into her with full force.

He tensed when that happened but when she let out a moan, he calmed down and continued it. He sinked deep into her. His thrusts powerful more than before and she was grinding herself against him, keeping up with his rhythm.

His groans were not loud compared to the moans she was giving. His lips found her again and they both indulged in their breaths and tastes. His hand touching her almost everywhere, grabbing whatever he can find and her nails scratching his back, pulling him closer with each thrust.

It wasn't mad fucking anymore. He was making love with her. Each thrust was more sensual and intimate than ever.

That spot he was hitting was strangely getting too sensitive and before she knew it, she spasmed hitting a wave of pleasure that left her breathless. He stopped kissing her when she let out breathless moans, kissing her neck and nibbling down her earlobe. She was clenching him tightly that it almost felt painful for him.

He knew she was done but he was nearly as done. He didn't stop thrusting into her. He grabbed her by her hips and more violently slammed into her.

Sandor whispered dirty words below her earlobe causing her to squirm under him, and within seconds he suddenly pulled out, spilling his seed on his bed. He stroked his shaft a few times, releasing every last bit of himself before he rested his face on her neck. His heavy breath fanning her and she brushed his hair, kissing his forehead.

He laid on her chest, catching his breath and didn't move from that spot. He loved it. He loved lying on her breasts. He felt loved. He felt comfortable. He felt home.

Slowly he moved to her side and pulled her with him, his grip was firm. She faced him, resting her face next to his collarbone. His leg draped hers and she never complained despite his weight. She loved this position.

Sandor had dozed off, and his grip didn't loosen even a bit. She kissed his cheek and neck before she too dozed off.

In the arms of her man. The arms of Sandor Clegane.


	9. 9 - The King, the Lovers & The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones begins

They had both given up in love, until they met each other  
-Unknown

She stirred awake when she realized the sun brightly shone his chambers. Worrisome and fear invaded her thoughts. The handmaidens would have entered her chambers and found her missing.

She was sprawled on top of Sandor with his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. Her legs draped directly above his hips and his length was at her opening. Her core started to ache with need and she blushed deeply. She would do anything to make love with him again but she had to leave her lover. It was too great of a risk.

So she tried to move, trying to free herself from Sandor's grip but to no avail. She sighed, almost giving up. She had an idea. It was a huge risk but she didn't have much time so she just chose to do it. She kissed his neck and she felt him smile, his grip on her loosened and she pushed his arm away but still continued pecking him with light kisses.

She saw a pool of blood on the bed and some of it smeared on his thighs and hips. She gasped, panicking for a short while, wondering where the blood came from.

Meela then realized it was from her. He had taken her maidenhead. She knew it was bound to happen. She smiled at this man, sound asleep looking so peaceful. The worst killer of Westeros was here next to her, looking like a normal man. She knew none of those rumors were true.

He wasn't a raper. He wasn't rough. He was loving and gentle with her. And he held her close with him the entire night. His bed barely had space for him, let alone for her. She was cramped up,pushed to the corner. But she loved it. She loved being cramped this way. Against him. His sweat and breath fanning at her face. Bodies pressed together with Sandor's firm grip on her waist.

But all those thoughts were gone the moment she remembered her maidens.

She didn't have the heart to wake him up. So she quietly tiptoed her way to her nightdress, slipping into it and wore her cloak. Meela was extremely sore, almost squealing in pain when she walked to the door but her squeals were muffled. She couldn't risk waking him up.

She tried opening the door without sound but it squeaked a little. Panicking, she stormed off his chambers before Sandor even stirred awake.

She paced to her chambers. Luckily the Gold Cloaks weren't guarding the hallways that morning. It must have been an early morning for them. Her pain on the other hand was killing her. Her thigh muscles were sore. Her arms were sore. Her body was sore. She felt like she was being pierced repeatedly in her womb while she ran. But she ignored it as best as she could, knowing she would only be in peace once she is inside her chambers, safe and not found.

She let out a deep breath when she entered and found nobody there yet. The handmaidens must be on their way. But someone else was in her chambers. Someoene familiar.

He was sitting on the chair, with a stick on the table. It looked like a crutch.

Lord Eddard Stark turned to face her and she gasped. Meela tried her best to make sure shock wasn't plastered on her face.

'You're lucky the maidens didn't find you,' he stood up to face her.  
'I'm not sure why you're here so early uncle.'  
'Maybe because my niece is doing something that can get her killed if she is caught,'

She let out a breathless chuckle, looking at him with disbelief.

'What are you talking about uncle? It's early morning uncle, I...'  
'The moment the King finds out about this, Sandor's head will be on a spike do you know that?'

He knew. He knew the ongoing romance. He knew it all along.

'Why would he be killed? He didn't do anything wrong. Both of us wanted it Uncle...'

'So it's actually true? You are with Sandor? And what makes you think Robert will believe your words? The King would probably think the Hound threatened and forced you to say such things. You know Robert cares for you and wants to marry you to Victor..'

'I said no to Victor. I don't want him...'

'You rejected him for a lowborn...'

'I'm a lowborn too!'

Suddenly someone barged into her chambers. She sighed when she saw an angry Sandor with only his tunic and breeches on. He was there at a wrong time indeed. He paced towards Meela and grabbed her shoulders in a possessive manner.

'What happened? Did he hurt you?'

His morning voice was music to her ears and she almost crushed her body against his, wanting to be in his arms but she kept quiet. Meela shook her head, looking down and he grabbed her chin so that she was facing her.

'How are you feeling? I saw the blood and all..'

Her eyes grew wide, shaking her head violently, trying to remind him that her uncle was right there but Sandor didn't care.

He didn't care about Ned at all. He was worried for Meela. He saw the blood on his thighs and bed. He knew maidens would be sore and it can be quite stinging.

'What's the meaning of this?' Sandor barked, glaring at her uncle.

'You're with my daughter. What do you expect me to say Clegane? She just rejected the man who could have kept her safe from these filthy rats. She rejected that man for you.'

'I can fucking keep her safe. She is mine!'

She smiled at his possessive manner. She stood in front of Sandor facing her uncle, her eyes begging him to agree to their relationship.

'Uncle please. He is the only man who knows the truth. And he is all that I want. Please.'

Her eyes started to water, pleading her uncle would accept this. Accept him.

Lord Eddard could only sigh. Sandor was a killer. He was just like any other rat. But he didn't force himself on her. And he had kept her safe. He knew the moment he entered King's Landing, that the Hound was attracted to the Heart Stirrer. Much more than any other man. But he didn't know Meela would also do the same. He knew she was wiser than the others. And he knew it wasn't his choice about who she chooses. But he feared her safety. He was a lowborn. Highlords could use her and Sandor can only fight. He can only flee with her. And death might be the end for him. But Ned knew Sandor was a warrior. A strong one. Someone who would protect her. Someone who won't easily die or give up on her. Someone she wanted. Someone who wouldn't backstab others. Someone strong enough to keep her safe.  
And so he kept quiet.

Suddenly the bells were ringing alarming the entire castle. Meela now had worrisome plastered on her face. Did someone find out?

'Get dressed Meela, before the handmaidens get in. Sandor, you should too. We need to see what's wrong,'

Lord Eddard rushed to the door. Taking a final glance at both the lovers, he nodded his head towards Sandor, a gesture he returned as well and left.

Sandor turned to face his woman. He was worried something had happened. He thought he had dreamt of last night's events and when he saw he was naked, he was happy. He was glad. It meant that last night's events did take place. But relieve was instead placed with worry when he saw blood on his sheets and his woman missing.

He tossed over his tunic on and struggled to wear his breeches. He ran outside to find her but she wasn't there.

Where did she go? Did someone take her? Hurt her?  
Sandor was afraid and worried.

He rushed to her chambers hoping she would be there and nothing felt more relieving to find the tall lady in her chambers, safe and sound.  
But her uncle was there.

Again worrisome took over him and he stormed towards her.  
Did he harm her? Threaten her?

But he didn't. He didn't tell anyone . And he didn't object to their forbidden romance. It was a relief for Sandor. For once something went smooth and well.

The moment Ned left her chambers, he pulled her face and grabbed her for a bruising kiss.

He was angry. She made him worry and fear so many things in a short while. And he made sure she knew whatever he went through since he woke up through the brutal kiss.

But she only liked it more. She didn't hold him or reached to touch him. He already grabbed her body to crush against his and held her face while he kissed her.

'Are you hurt?'

He says after pulling away, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

'A little.'  
'Have a warm bath. Wash yourself before they enter, you don't want them guessing their lady decided to let the hound get in between her knees.'

'I thought you would bath me,' she held the most innocent expression she could, batting her eyelashes when inside she was playfully trying to tease.

He grabbed her hips and slammed them towards his.

'I would good girl. I would if I have the chance. Don't show me that innocent look. You're nowhere near that. Be a good girl and go clean yourself. Did you forget what happened yesterday?

She already felt his growing length at her navel and she shut her eyes, letting last night's memories sink in.

She opened her eyes and licked her lips. He gave her one last kiss, both his hands holding her face and then kissing her cheeks. She smiled when she felt his rough beard brushing against her face.

Sandor then left her chambers, taking one last glance at her before disappearing. Meela ran a long bath. She tried to completely relax under the hot bath. But she was worried. The pain wasn't the one disturbing her, but her own thoughts.

Why did they sound the alarm? What happened?What would the maidens do when they found blood on her? Her moon wasn't due anytime soon and she couldn't use that excuse to lie to her handmaidens.

She scrubbed the dried blood off her skin and sat under the warm bath. Last night's memories flooded her thoughts and she couldn't help but blush.

She couldn't imagine about the words people had told her about the Hound. How some claimed him a raper. How rough he was. How sadistic he was.

But they were wrong. He was absolutely gentle with her last night. Making sure she enjoyed everything. Although the thrusts hurt her bad, he was struggling to make sure the pain didn't increase but then she had already gotten used to his size and only after her grinding against him did he continue any faster.

She remembered how he touched her breasts and how he left her marks all over her body. How his torturous tongue made her roll her eyes. How he didn't stop kissing her. But their love making session they had last night caused quite an issue.

Her body was now filled with love marks and she knew she couldn't let her handmaidens see it. She stood up and grabbed her robe, slipping into them.

She was still sore. Her core was still unusually uncomfortable to the sudden intrusion last night. She had no choice but to rush and wear a less revealing cloth to make sure nobody suspects such things.

The moment she slipped on a long loose gown, her handmaidens had entered. She sighed in relieve.  
Thankfully nobody saw her.

'You're up early milady!'

They had a very panicked look on their faces.  
'Yes the alarms woke me. Is something wrong?'

'Well Milady. There are some news down in the kitchen saying King Robert was attacked during his hunt.'

Meela turned to face her handmaidens.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes Milady. That's what we heard.'  
'I want to see the King.'  
'Milady you haven't break your fast yet. I don't think it's wise to..'  
'I want to see the King, Elia.'

Her voice was stern and Elia only lowered her head, having no other options than obeying her lady.

...

Meela didn't know what to feel. Whether to be grateful nobody found out about her affair or to be happy that it was the King's attack that made them sound the alarm. Her heart was racing when they walked down the hallways towards the King's chambers.

It was a pin drop silence when they reached. Cersei was outside talking with Maester Pycelle while Lord Eddard had just gotten out of the King's chambers.

'The King wants to see Lady Meela,' he said with a formal tone, in the presence of the others. She lowered her head, slightly bowing at her uncle before entering the King' s chambers.

The room smelt foul, flaring her nostrils. The King was lying on his bed, shirtless with a bandage wrapped below his chest.

'You're here quick.'

'Your Grace,' she gently bowed, showing a small smile.

Sandor was there along with another knight, guarding the King. She didn't look at him, not wanting to risk people knowing.

'Come closer girl.'

She walked towards his bed and sat next to him. She winced when she sat on his hard bed, but she kept quiet, ignoring the pain.

'Is it bearable Your Grace? The pain?'  
'Get me a damn milk of poppy and be done with it! There is nothing much to do for me girl. I'm a dead man now. But I'm finally gonna see her,' the king chuckled, slurring.

'You look so much like Lyanna. My Lyanna. Except you look fiercer. My Lyanna was sweet. I'm finally gonna see her and nothing's gonna stop me. You take care girl. There are so many things the cunts here can do to harm you. Don't let them do it. That's all I can tell ya. Get back to Winterfell. I will send someone here to be with ya there. Be your sworn shield. Get Ned to write my orders. And you be safe alright?'

She nodded her head. She didn't know what else to talk to him. The King was dying, that she knew of. She stood up, bowing before she left the chambers.

'Hound, send the lady back to her chambers.'

She stared in confusion.

The King had only winked at her one last time before she left the chambers.

Does the King knows?  
Nobody will ever know that.

....

'I want you to leave for Winterfell.'

Lord Eddard said, as he walked her to his chambers. Sandor was behind her, showing no concern to the conversation she was having with her uncle but she knew deep down he hated that idea.

'Leave tomorrow. Get both your sisters out as well, I will meet with you tomorrow.'

'But Sansa is betrothed to Jeoffrey, how do I get her out?'

'Don't worry about that. Pack your things and get ready.'

As she reached her chambers, her uncle turned to face her. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

'Don't worry about anything. Just listen to what I say alright?'

She nodded her head and he left.  
Lord Eddard glanced at Sandor briefly before he left, leaving her alone with the Hound.

'Come in.'

Her tone sounded more like an order and he chuckled, following her. The moment he entered she pushed him against the door and tiptoed to grab him for a long kiss.

'Won't the maidens enter?'  
He said pushing her away.

'I dismissed them for the day saying I wanted to be alone.'

He smirked at her before he grabbed her for another kiss. His armour collided with her body, something she felt very uneasy of. It was quite painful for her and she reached to take his armour off to which he blocked her.

She pouted, looking at him.

'Don't do that.'  
'Do what?'   
She looked at him confused.

'That thing you were doing with your mouth. Makes me wanna do things.'  
She only smiled.

'You need to bath Ser. Or at least do something about your smell.'  
'I'm no ser girl,' he groaned.  
'You're dirty and you need a warm bath, take off your clothes and sit on the tub,' she turned towards her bath area but he stopped her.

Sandor slipped his arms to hook Meela's waist and yanked her towards him. Her back hit his chest and then his arm circled her shoulders, restraining her. He planted wet arousing kisses around her neck, bringing her mind into a fantasy world of their own leaving her core aching.

'Sandor what are you...'

She let out a gasp when his hands found her breasts, fondling them. She could feel her nipple buds hardening and begging for his attention and as though he read her mind he pinched them, causing her to let out whimpers.

'You see that mirror?'

Her eyes stared at the mirror in-front of her. She could see both their reflections. She let her head fall against his chest.

'That's how I saw you that night. Fuck how gorgeous you looked,' he groaned, gently biting her earlobe.

He pulled her long dress up and slipped his fingers into her folds. She moaned when he easily found her wet nub again. His thick fingers started doing wonders to her, bringing her fantasies.

'Always wet for the ugly dog!' he rasped.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but he grabbed her throat forcing her to watch him do things to her.

It was erotic. Dirty. Sinful. And she loved it.

'Keep your eyes open. Look at yourself. See how good you look..'

He pulled her dress up till her waist and growled at her to hold them. With shaky hands she gripped them tightly, looking at his eyes through the mirror's reflection. He started stroking the bundle of pleasure of hers.

'Sandor please..' she begged him.

She didn't know how to put it into words but she wanted something. She wanted the same thing she felt last night. She didn't know what it was but only he was the one who can give her that satisfaction.

His strokes became faster and she shuts her eyes tightly, unable to handle the sensations that were starting to become overwhelming.

Using his other hand he stretched her folds, leaving more space for him to stroke her and she squirmed trying to escape his hold.

'Look at yourself girl. Look at your sweet cunt. All wet and soaked for me. All mine!'

He grabbed the back of her neck and hungrily kissed her, rubbing her bud at a violent pace and before she knew it she was jerking away from his touch, spasm after spasm coming. Feeling of bliss came to her. Her whole body relaxed as pleasure pummelled her with waves of euphoria. She knew she had her release. She suddenly felt light headed and leant on him.

But he didn't stop his strokes. She felt extremely sensitive and felt her legs give out on her. She tried to release herself from him but he only held her waist tighter, covering her mouth with his. He tugged her delicate nub and his thumb swirled around it. She screamed but his kisses were muffled by his mouth.

'Please please stop....' she begged him while his mouth was still latched on her.  
But he didn't stop.

'Not yet. I'm gonna make you feel wonders,' he rasped, clasping her jaw and forcing her to face the mirror.

But she let out another cry and he covered her mouth, continuing his assault on her sensitive nub.  
'Let go now. Let it go Meela!'   
It was an order coming from him.

She groaned as she felt a spurt of liquid releasing and let her head fall on his chest. Her legs gave out on her but he held her waist, keeping her standing.

'Shhh that's a good girl,' he soothed her,kissing her cheek, finally taking his hand from his mouth.

'Look how beautiful you are,' he kissed her neck and her hair. She listened to him, looking at herself.

Her face was flushing red. Her hair messy and her robes wrinkled. She turned around and hugged him tightly, and he massaged her scalp while chuckling.

'You still smell,' she said, her voice barely a whisper, having spent all her energy.  
'Aye a bath I need.'  
'Take off your clothes,'she told him, pulling away from the warm embrace.

'Not here. It's too much distraction.'  
'Then where?'  
'My room. Now.'

.....

'Why are you so quiet?' Sandor's voice alarmed her.

She shook her head, adjusting her position. He kissed her neck, gently tugging on the soft skin.

She was on the tub with him, comfortably sitting on his lap. She had helped him bathe earlier, scrubbing his body and washing them while Sandor couldn't seem to stop kissing her. He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her lips, her neck. Whatever he sets his eyes on, he kisses. Not to mention his sneaky hands roaming around her body from time to time.

'Nothing. It's just the King. And uncle told me to leave King's Landing. I'm not sure about his safety. I'm...uh..not sure about...leaving.'

But she was distracted again when he started tracing rough kisses on her collarbone towards her chest.

'I'm not leaving you. I will protect you and your sisters,' he said before catching her bud in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes, chewing on her lower lip to keep quiet.

'Can't you stop kissing me?'   
'I won't.'

And his hand trailed down south finding her folds again. She shuddered at his touch, gripping on his shoulders. He hissed when she felt her nails dig in his skin and plunged two digits in her.

'So tell me now.'  
He said in between his kisses.  
'What's bothering ya?'

She yelped and arched her back, she felt his fingers go deep inside her and she pressed her body down so that his fingers would go deeper.

He smirked. This woman was a mad woman in disguise. This was the woman who squirmed under him but the same one who thrusted back keeping up to his rhythms last night and now she was pushing her body down his fingers. She had desires. None of them near innocent like how she looked. She deceived everyone with those innocent eyes of hers.

When he entered his third finger, she didn't wail in pain although being stretched but she only moaned, resting her head on his neck. She sucked the skin of his hard muscled shoulder while he continued pumping in and out of her at a rapid pace.

But he removed his fingers abruptly making her groan loudly.

'I'm beginning to doubt if you're a real good girl or you hide a lot of things behind those innocent eyes.'

He chuckles before lifting her from his tub. She kissed him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Her wetness pooled down to his stomach and he growled.

Sandor didn't bring her to his bed. He instead slammed her against the wall and entered her with one swift powerful thrust making her scream. But he didn't care, slowly he pulled out and he lunged back into her roughly. He repeated that. Forcefully thrusting into her and pulling out slowly.

She hissed at him, still not used to the intrusion but the pain was already turning into pleasure by the third time he pulled out and thrusted into her. She felt uncomfortably full and her toes curled. His length brushed against a spot inside of her and she whimpered.

He couldn't continue with the controlled thrust because of her moans and her nails scratching his back. He lost control after he heard Meela mewling with pleasure.

He thrusted into her without pause, with him biting and sucking her lips while she struggled with his pace. He was too fast for her and the sharp pleasure she was receiving was simply too much. While he slammed himself into her, his hand slipped into her folds again. His thumb gently brushed her sensitive nub and before she knew it, she came.

Her muscles tightened, nearly blacking out from the orgasm she just received. It was bliss. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks again. Her ears felt hot and she panted heavily. He had slowed down his moves because her inner walls were clenching him and he knew he would come inside her. He pulled out the moment he had his release and spilled his seed onto the wall. She hugged him, her body spasmed violently from the strong orgasm she just received.

Sandor kissed the side of her head. Beads of sweat had formed on her brows but he still kissed her face. He was breathing heavily but didn't even pause his kisses to catch his breath. He pecked her lips and she bit his lower lip again.

He took her back to his bed and laid her down like the fragile being she was and Meela sprawled on top of him. He combed her mane with his fingers, draping her leg around his waist before possessively holding her hips close to his.

They laid in each other's arms for quite a while. Slowly catching their breath and relaxing. Nothing felt more better for Meela than being in his arms.

'You're leaving Red's Keep before they crown that cunt as King.'

Meela scowled, waking up to look at him.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She questioned him, sounding very displeased.

'That cunt will torture everyone. His mother hates you. You're leaving for Winterfell.'

He spoke with the same cold tone making her more upset.

'You mean I leave my sisters here and run like a coward?'

'It's called being smart. You can't help your sisters. Maybe your uncle will try to persuade the King to break off the marriage alliance. But we don't know that. I can't help your sisters But I can keep you safe..'

'Maybe I stay here with you. Maybe Jeoffrey will punish me. Maybe he will let his hound to marry me. Thinking you would fuck me as you please and torture me?'

He chuckled, his laughter vibrating from his chest and she smiled.

'Aye I would like that. I get to fuck you as I please. Spill myself into you. Reckon that won't be torturous for you huh?'

She smiled, her eyes flickered and he caresses her face.  
'You make me feel wonders, woman.'

'Why would you even want an ugly dog? I'm scarred. Nothing close to a handsome knight. I'm old and a lowborn. I don't even deserve a goddess like....'

She kissed his chest, all while looking at him and his smile disappeared. She licked his skin and sucked it, planting feather kisses around his chest.

'Keep doing that and I'm going to fuck you so hard until you faint on me halfway.'

'Only a fool would listen to you after you promised them something so good,' she smirked.

He saw something flicker in her eyes again. Sandor stared in confusion as she sits up to lean towards him. Slowly she touched his thick length and he gasps. His eyes fluttered at her touch.

His breath hitched as she stroked his shaft, using her thumb to circle his tip.

'You're just fine for me. And you are all that I want. And look at you. Massive. Beautiful. Perfect. Sandor you make me feel things I never felt for any other man. Oh Sandor, take me now, please.'

Her stroking started becoming faster and he could only let out gasps. He was surprisingly too sensitive like a wanton under her touch and before he knew it he overpowered her, pinning her arms above her head and spreading her legs.

He let out an animalistic growl and entered her, covering her mouth with his to keep her from making noise.

He lifted her to lean against him, as he sat on his bed. His large hands cupping her arse and pulling her towards him and thrusted into her.

However this time he was very slow, taking his time with each thrust, feeling her walls and moving in and out. Slow torturous moves for Meela.

She couldn't handle the slow thrusts and began to arch, bucking her hips against him but he held her hips in place filling her with his full length. She tried to push back on him, at a faster rate. She felt him breaking every barrier into her. Deep into her abdomen and she yelped. He didn't go fast and didn't let her move but entered her slowly, feeling her. But she only struggled to push him inside her further.

Sandor couldn't believe his eyes. He had awaken the Stark Wolf. Meela was nowhere near an innocent woman now. Grinding against him. Asking for more.   
Wanting more.

She clasped his neck, kissing and sucking his shoulder skin. He murmured dirty things into her ears, his thrusts slowly catching speed.

'Sandor faster. Please.'

He pushed her back to the bad, gripping his bed headboard which was only a wood still intact to the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him for dear life while he gripped the headboard and rammed into her mercilessly.   
She wanted this. She was satisfied.

Finally he wasn't afraid of showing his side. He wasn't afraid of breaking her. He was thrusting into her without stopping, until she ushered him to slow down but he didn't. He went on. Not giving her room to adjust to his rhythm. The headboard started making noises as if it was about to break.

Gasps and groans filled the air. She didn't feel pain. Only sharp pleasure that was overwhelming. Her arms roamed his body. He squeezed his eyes tight when she clenched around him. His thrusts were violent and she loved it. She still wasn't used to his size, being stretched more than she can but then there wasn't pain any longer.

Almost immediately she finished. She let her head fall back to the pillow. She was completely drained. Pleasure seeped through her body. Her inner walls clenching his member tight. His forehead scrunched and she knew how close her was to finishing.

She traced his bottom lip with her fingertips and he looked at her, slowing down his thrusts. His gaze softened when he looked at her and he immediately stilled. He quickly pulled out of her, one hand supporting himself and another hand spilling his seed on her stomach. He sighed, vigorously pumping his shaft, allowing his seed to ooze out completely and he slumped on her.

Although he was very heavy, she didn't complain about it, instead she just stroked his hair. He kissed her. Deep and slow. He intertwined her fingers and kissed her cheeks. He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her cheek again before pulling her for another long kiss.

Slowly he shifted his body so that his weight wasn't crushing her. He lied on his stomach next to her but rested his head on her chest.

His breath tickled her, the hot air causing her buds to rise again. From time to time he would kiss her breasts, biting and gently massaging her skin. Then he would kiss her.

And they both rested in each other's arms.

'Be my sworn shield. Come back with me to Winterfell. We will manage something there.'

'Let's not talk about it. Sleep now girl. We will talk about this later.'

....

With a heavy heart she left for her chambers. Meela didn't want to leave Sandor. Neither did he.

But she has already raised enough suspicions for the handmaidens. They might seem to be quiet and shy, but they might spread rumours unknowingly while they gossip around at the kitchens.

But Sandor wouldn't let her go. He only made it harder. Every time he kissed her at her doorstep and moved away, he only pulled her back for another harsher kiss. She didn't want to leave him too.

She was ecstatic that he too wanted her as much as she wanted him. But right now he needs to let her go for the night.

But when she pushed his chest away, he entered her chambers and had her against the wall, capturing her mouth with his.

'Sandor. Sandor please. Love..stop.'  
He pulled away from her, cocking his eyebrows in confusion, surprised at what she had called him.

'Love, you need to go now. I don't want you to leave. But we have to stop now. Come back to me tomorrow. Please don't make it any harder.'

He kissed both her cheeks. Taking her hand, he kissed it as well. She smiled. He behaved like a well-mannered gentleman and she loved it.

But she didn't see it coming when he cupped her warmth, his fingers gently brushing in between her folds against her fabric.

Her eyes widened at his sudden action but he moved his fingers away almost immediately leaving her with want.

'Always wet for me. Now get some rest and be a good girl tonight,' he rasped before licking his fingers and made his way out.

And she was alone. With the same sexual frustration he left her with days ago.

The next morning, the entire castle was shook with the King's death. She knew it was bound to happen but she was too preoccupied with Sandor to even spare a thought for the King. Her footsteps were heavy when she marched to the funeral.

Meela stood with her sisters while Lord Eddard stood next to the King's body. Sandor was next to Prince Jeoffrey, standing like a cold looking statue. She didn't look at his direction. Her thoughts alone kept her mind occupied.

However quiet the city was, the King's death didn't leave anyone feeling sad. Half of them pretended to mourn for his loss.

Meela only watched the burial being carried out, unsure of what she should feel. The King had made sure she was safe all these while but now that he was gone, she didn't know how she will survive this. How her uncle would survive. How her sisters will survive.

She didn't know if the Gods were real. But she hoped someone would rescue her family.

She sighed, hoping something will happen. Something good. For once.

******

'You sure you want to get me this?' Meela questioned him.

'Aye. I like this dress and I want ya wearing for me so that I can rip it off later,' the volume of his voice reduced towards the end of his sentence.

She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach, but it was wilder than any other time. She licked her lips, looking at him.

He smirked but he didn't come any closer. He couldn't. And that alone made him annoyed. The stares people were giving him, made it worse.

They were in the market, Sandor insisted to get her a few dresses before they make for Winterfell.

She objected to it however, disliking the idea of him buying her unnecessary things but he was too stubborn.

Few hours earlier...

Sandor barged into her chambers while her handmaidens were dressing her up.

Meela's eyes widened with horror when he entered. The handmaidens kept quiet, they were very curious to his sudden intrusion, but halfway shaking when they set their eyes on the Hound.

Most women were always trembling when they see him, she wasn't sure which scared them more.  
The scars. The height. Or his cold eyes.

'Ser, can I help you?'

She spoke in a very formal tone and he kept his mean demeanour. She knew the term 'even the walls have ears' very well. Her handmaidens can be the source of all gossips.

'I'm no Ser, girl.'   
He gritted his teeth, sighing.   
'Lord Stark sent me to escort you when you go to the market.' He said.

'You didn't tell us about your shopping Milady?' Syrene turned towards Meela.

'Ah yes, the..shopping.'

She tried to remember when her uncle had asked her to go for one but in a split second she realised he was lying.

'I want to get some clothes in the market. I don't like the dresses sown by the seam stresses here. I'm going there for the afternoon.'

'Well then me and Elia would be glad to come along with you..'

'Actually, I want to go alone. Having more escorts would create more attention and I don't want that. Wait for me here. I guess I will be having my tea in my chambers.'

Both of them only nodded their heads, having no choice but to obey their lady.

Present...

Sandor might not be the man who likes to appear good or sanitary but he sure had a good taste in clothings.

He picked out beautiful dresses for Meela and he didn't complain or negotiate the prices. He simply bought them, something she didn't quite agree with.

'I don't think I'm going to attend a lot of functions, so why so many dresses?'  
'Who said you're attending any functions?'

She stopped in her tracks.  
'The why are you buying so many dresses?'  
'For you to wear them.'  
'Wear them for?'  
'Me.'

His short answer made her smile.  
'So you're buying so many clothes only for me to wear them when I'm with you?'  
'You're mine so you wear it for me. Not for any other fucking rats.'

He was facing her now. He was struggling to not touch her in public.

'What's the point of me wearing? You're going to rip it off anyways,'she smirked.

His eyes grew dark just as she expected.

'Aye. I forgot that. When you're living with me, I'm burning your clothes. I'm not letting you leave my bed. I fuck you all night and you sleep all morning and I come back to fuck you again. So I don't see why you need clothes. You're only wearing them when some cunt comes to visit us...Milady.'

He added the word 'Milady' when someone had passed by them. He lowered his head, signalling respect and she smiled again, knowing he did that to not raise suspicions in public.

That thought alone made her think. What would it be like to live with the Hound? To marry him?

Butterflies started forming at her stomach when she remembered his last words.

Sandor then started skimming through a few dresses. They were cotton materials that weren't skin hugging, instead a loose fabric.

He bought a few sets of them and she stopped him.  
'I don't wear these types. It's so baggy and..'  
'And you will wear them in front of nobles,' he interrupted.  
'I don't like them staring at your body when you wear all those tight dresses,' he added.

She sighed. He was very protective about her dressings and she would be lying if she denied that she liked the overprotectiveness coming from Sandor.

'You're the reason for the Hound's obsession towards black haired beauties huh?'

Meela turned to find a familiar woman, dressed up in a tight, revealing dress.

'Back off!' Sandor interjected infront of Meela but she gently held his shoulders. She quickly took her hand away and walked forward.

'Ros?'  
'Ah you remember me milady?' She asked Meela.

Of course Meela remembered her. Ros was a prostitute from Winterfell. A quite famous one even until the ladies of Winterfell knew her.

'What are you doing in King's Landing?'Meela was curious.   
'For a better source of income,' and Ros chuckled.

Meela didn't find her answer funny at all.

'So you're with the hound Milady? That explains a lot.'

Meela only glared at her and Ros chuckled again.

'Oh don't worry Milady. I'm not surprised at your choice at all,' she winked at her but Meela didn't smile. 

'Try not to accuse such things especially to a lady, Ros. If someone here heard you, even I can't help you from your chuckles.'

'Accusing huh? Did the Hound tell you ever since he came to King's Landing he has been specifically requesting for tall, black haired whores? But he never actually does anything with them...'

'Shut it woman. Back. Off!' Sandor growled.

Suddenly someone screamed and everyone started running. Sandor held Meela in his arms and stood in a protective stance.

It must have been a commotion, but it didn't quite seem like it.

'Hound!'  
Someone yelled Sandor's name.

It was Ser Barriston.  
Meela tugged Sandor's arm, grabbing his attention.

'The King has been attacked. Hurry!' The Ser said, while catching his breath.

'By who Ser Barriston?' Meela's voice faded away because of the commotion but the knight had heard her. He sighed before looking at her.

'Ned Stark accused Jeoffrey of an incest born and that he wasn't fit to rule. He tried to capture him and the Queen Regeant. But the Gold Cloaks...'

'They what?' Her voice sounded demanding and Ser Barriston couldn't stop sighing.

'They caught him.'

*******

And oh, please slam that vote button


	10. 10 - The Heart Stirrer in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela finds new trouble in the form of danger, Jeoffrey and Sandor.

I feel like the a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star ⭐️ 

'Ned tried to attack the boy king! Little finger's army caught him. Now they are looking for the girls. We have to save them.'

Shock was plastered on her face. Her uncle would never attack. But she saw Ser Barriston's face. He wasn't lying. It meant that he was right and Lord Eddard had attacked Jeoffrey.

What would happen to him now?   
Where is he?  
What about Sansa and Arya?

She turned towards Sandor who was already looking at her. He saw the fear on her face.

'Get the girls. Please,' she pleaded.

'What about you?'

'I can bring her to safety, Hound. I will bring her to my house. She can stay there until you come,' Ros suggested.

'You think I trust you whore? Fuck off!'

'Sandor we don't have time! Get the girls. You know I can take care of myself,' she persuaded Sandor.

She eyed towards the commotion happening and Sandor sighed. He had to leave her. He didn't want to. But he had no choice.

Turning towards Ros, he said 'Betray us...and you'd be wishing I killed ya.'

He threatened Ros before he left with Ser Barriston and Ros grabbed Meela's hand, fleeing.

She fled as fast as she could, carrying her dress in her arms, trying to escape from being seen by any Gold Cloaks surrounding the place.

'Where are we going?'  
She asked in between her breaths.

'Flea Bottom, Milady.'

Meela stopped running and grabbed Ros' hand.

'You want to bring me to a place filled with rapers?'

'Milady we don't have a choice please. Everywhere else is going to be surrounded. That's the only shortcut I can use.'

She hesitated for a moment. Sandor would be furious but she didn't have a choice. She had to follow this woman right now.

And so she did.

They passed by dark alleys, avoiding the main roads to prevent being caught. Too many suspicions would arise especially when they look at Meela.

Meela's dress alone stood out in public; her dress being a highborn seamstresses work.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man appeared and slammed Ros against the wall.  
'Look who I found!'  
The man spoke.

'Leave me alone!' Ros yelled at his face and he punched her stomach.

'You're all alone now. And you brought a friend,' the man turned towards Meela, an evil grin formed on his face.

He disgustingly groped Ros' breasts and she screamed trying to escape his assaults. Meela whipped out her dagger that she kept hidden safely and stabbed directly on his head. He didn't even manage to yell before falling on Ros dead, spraying blood on her face. Ros lost it and started screaming even louder.

Meela pushed the raper's body and gagged Ros with her hands, but Ros struggled to be released.

'Shhhh calm down. Please don't make any noise. Someone will find us. Calm down Ros. Look at me. Ros look at me!'

It took awhile to calm her down but Meela was very patient, she had to. Once Ros did calm down, she whispered a 'thank you' before grabbing Meela's arms and fleeing again.

Meela was very tired from the running but she kept her pace and didn't slow down. Ros too was trying to catch her breath but she kept on going.

They reached a small hut, no larger than Meela's chambers and went inside. It was an old hut that looked dim and cramped but a little better than Sandor's chambers.

The bed was a little larger. There was a small kitchen. An exposed tub for a bath with no partitions. There was a table with a few chairs facing a fireplace.

'Do you live here alone?'  
'Yes Milady..'  
'Call me Meela.'  
'Uh yes Meela. Little finger gave me some money to get a hut first before I get to live at his establishment.'

Meela scrunched in disgust.  
'You want to live there?'

She only nodded her head and Meela didn't ask her any further. After a while, something came up in Meela's mind. She was hesitant to ask Ros about it, but she wanted to know.

'Have you and Sandor...uh...?'

She couldn't quite form the sentence that was on her mind but Ros understood her and let out a small laughter.

'No Milady. I didn't sleep with him. As a matter of fact, the Hound didn't sleep with any whore since the King's party arrived at King's Landing. Or that's what I heard,' she said, winking.

Meela didn't show much of a reaction but inside she was very relieved.

'I'm so sorry you have to go through this Mila...Meela.'

Meela only sighed. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to react. Didn't know what's gonna happen to her. Ros chose to not ask her anything further and she was grateful for that.

Nightfall approached and Meela sat on a chair, facing the fireplace. Ros was fast asleep while Meela wasn't even close to feeling tired.

So many things had happened in just a few days. Everything is going to change now. She knew her uncle wouldn't do such things. He wouldn't betray the King like that. But all odds are against him. He is a convict now. A betrayer. And she knew what would happen to betrayers. That thought made her stomach churn with discomfort.

She missed her sisters. She missed Arya. She missed Sansa. She missed her uncle. She wanted Sandor by her side.

*****

'Milady! Get up Milady! Ros' voice shook her awake.

It's been a few days she has been hiding in with Ros. She hasn't seen anyone from Red's Keep. Not her sisters. Not her uncle. Not Sandor.

Sandor. She missed him. Missed his touch. His musky scent he had. She missed how he never leaves her alone, always kissing and touching her.

'What's going on?'

'Milady...'

Ros tried to form a sentence but nothing would come out.

'..word has it that they are going to execute Lord Stark in public.'

Meela didn't say anything. She only kept quiet.

****

The Hand of the King was brought to the Great Sept of Baylor where the entire population of King's Landing was there. The crowd was eager to see the execution of a 'betrayer'.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't save her uncle. He was standing right there, being held by a few Gold Cloaks.

Sansa was there too. Along with the Queen and Jeoffrey. Sandor with the remaining knights.  
Where was Arya?

She scanned around to find her sister. But she wasn't there. Panic struck her. Her little sister was missing.

'Milady please stay here. Don't go anywhere,' Ros gripped Meela's forearm.

Meela was angry. But she knew it would be a great risk. If she caught anyone's attention, she will be in trouble.

Her uncle was muttering something but nobody understood what he had meant. Her brows raised in confusion, trying to decipher what her uncle had meant. She snarled looking at Jeoffrey. That boy was now King and she knew he was certainly up-to something.

'I have betrayed my own king. Jeoffrey Baratheon is the True King of the Iron throne.'

The crowd roared. Some of them mocking Lord Eddard. Some of them cheering for the boy king.

Sansa was now pleading Jeoffrey for something. It must be about releasing her father. Suddenly Cersei interrupted them and the boy wasn't pleased.

Sansa started screaming and two Gold Cloaks quickly restrained her. Meela felt a surge of protectiveness run through her. She pushed Ros and headed towards Sansa. She didn't care about barging towards the crowd.

She knew what was going to happen. They were going to execute her uncle. She ran towards him but Ros pulled her back and she struggled to be released.

'Meela if you run to him, all his efforts will be gone please. We can't save the Lord please.'

A knight covering his face in black cloth made his way towards Lord Eddard.

She knew him. He was Ser Ilyn Payne.   
The King's executioner.

Tears were already forming. She was angry. Her blood was boiling when Ser Ilyn Payne hurled his sword and everyone started to cheer. The entire place was in uproar. Meela didn't close her eyes but watched the entire thing.

Sansa was screaming and frantically trying to escape from her restrainers but to no use.  
Her father was already dead. And there was no going back.

Lord Eddard was executed.

 

Meela thought it was a trick. Maybe Lord Eddard fooled everyone. Maybe he escaped. Maybe it's just all in her head. Maybe her uncle did any form of sorcery.

But the truth was already there.

She saw her uncle being beheaded.  
There was no sorcery.   
No help.   
He was dead.

Lord Eddard was gone.

She shut her eyes tightly, swallowing her sobs.  
She looked at Jeoffrey one last time. Her gaze moved to Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Sandor.

All of them did this. They did this. Everyone of them killed him.

....

'Meela. I'm sorry this happened. Can't you call for help?'

'Catelyn and Robb would have found out what happened. They are the only ones who can help.' Meela answered in a monotone. She had no thrive or motivation anymore. Ned Stark was the closest father figure she had and even he was gone.

'What about anyone at King's Landing? Anyone? There must be some acquaintance that you could use.'

Her head jolted up at Ros's last words.

Use.

'Is that's why you're here Victor? To use me?'

Lord Victor Boutayre.

Would he help? Would he still want her? Would he return to King's Landing to help her?

'Anyone on your mind Meela?'

It was worth a try.

'How fast can you fetch me a Raven?'

'Well Milady. I can't do that.'

Meela's head fell down again. He was her last resort.

'However I can get to the one who controls the ravens,' she said it with a smirk and Meela understood what she meant.

'Are you sure about this Ros? You intend to use your body just to get the raven?'

'Milady, Lord Eddard was there for me when people only saw me as a whore. But he took me in. Let me live my life. He protected me. And for that I'm forever indebted to him. You're a Stark. I will always help you. Let me do this for you.'

'Thank you Ros.'  
Ros only smiled.

'Milady, I have to go now. I don't want to leave Little Finger suspecting something is wrong. I need to return to his brothel. I will be here by morning. Get a good rest.'

Ros patted Meela's shoulders, giving an assuring smile before she left. Meela knew she could trust Ros. Only Ros was trustable.

'You're finally here Hound.'

Ros was at the door when she said that and Meela's head jolted to look at her. She quickly stood and went to the door.

She didn't want to face him. She wanted to lock the door. The last thing she wanted to see was his face. Ros was outside her hut and Meela grabbed the door lock, slamming it but Sandor already held the door.

She panicked when Sandor entered.  
'Will see you in the morning Ros.'

That's all he said before he closed the door leaving him alone with her. She was frightened now. What would he do to her? Would he trap her and bring her to Jeoffrey himself? He was the King's sworn shield. He was loyal to the Lannisters. Not her.

She walked backwards aiming her dagger towards him and he followed her. She couldn't trust this man. He was right there. He could have stopped everything. But he didn't. He watched it.

She felt her back hit the wall and he saw the fear in her eyes. But he didn't stop coming closer. She tried to move but he pinned both his arms at the side of her head, keeping her there.

Their breathings were the only sound audible in the hut. Her breathing was hitched while his was very slow and controlled. She whipped her dagger pointing it right at his chest, glaring. She was afraid of him but she didn't show it.

Sandor didn't say anything and she tried to move but he held her hips tightly, pushing her against the wall.

Sandor missed her bad. He couldn't see her for days. He was to guard the king. Jeoffrey didn't let him leave his side. And he missed her. Her touch. Her kisses. Fucking her.

'You...you were there. You didnt..do anything. You could..have..saved him. But you didn't. You didn't. You just stood there.'

Her voice was broken and it came out like a whisper. He couldn't do anything. His head would be on a spike if he had tried to rescue Ned. Who would protect Meela? That was the only thing running in his mind.

Her safety. Her.

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry won't bring him back.'

Her whisper was sharp. She was angry with him. Angry with everything. He knew it. She was going to explode. Her emotions were mixing up. It's going to be a mess.

'You could have saved him. You could had saved Sansa. Where were you? You didn't come to me. I waited for you. I thought you left. I thought you wanted to betray me. I thought you were bringing Jeoffrey to this hut...'

He grabbed the dagger from her hand and dropped it to the floor. Before it even made a clanking noise, Sandor pulled her to his chest and kissed her head while she fought him. She was punching his chest, wriggling her way out of him but he didn't budge. She tried to kick him but he held her hips, lifting her over his shoulder while she thrashed him.

She struggled with all her strength. But she didn't give up. Having enough of her tantrums he put her on her feet, pushing her to the bed and gripped her shoulders.

'Stop it!'

She immediately stopped. Her soft watery eyes looking back at his and following that, his gaze too softened.

He hated that. This woman could actually calm the beast in him. And she wasn't even trying. He was frustrated with all that was happening now and her tantrum didn't make it any easier for him. But the moment she batted her lashes, he had calmed down instantly.

He didn't utter a word. Just knelt down on the floor to face her. He closed the distance between them until he was only a breath away from her. He took her hands and held them.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. The cunt made sure I was with him all time. When he was peeing, bathing, sleeping. He didn't let me leave him at all. I haven't slept or showered since the last I saw you. I had to keep Sansa with me. If it was anyone else, they would have touched her or did something. And I'm sorry I couldn't save your uncle. If I did that, nobody could have saved me. And if something happened to me, I couldn't have rescued you. Understand this. Your uncle is gone. Your sister belongs to Jeoffrey. We are lucky she knows how to chirp like the little bird she is. Just hang in there. I will find a way out for both you. I will get you both out of here. You have my word...'

He stopped talking when her fingers trailed from his arm to his face, resting them on his lips. She drew the outline of his lips and he could only shut his eyes. He couldn't handle this woman's soft touches. She touched him as if he was a fragile being.

He opened his eyes after a while, staring directly at her. She met his gaze and they looked at each other for a long time. Slowly she locked her lips on his. His lips didn't move but she only pecked him and rested her forehead against his.

He inhaled her scent again and buried his face on her shoulders. He missed her a lot. He wanted her. He wanted the emotions he had felt only with her. It was foreign and not like him at all but he wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel love. Her love.

He sat next to her on the bed and she climbed up on top of him. And as if she knew what was on his mind, she starting opening his armour strap. Meela took off his armour and he lets her. He didn't try to remove his clothings, letting her to do whatever she wants.

She grabbed his tunic and threw it on the floor, her hands fumbling through his breeches. She pushed him to the centre of the bed, with him pulling her hips to keep her close with him.

With her gaze on him, she ran her hands down his body, feeling every muscle and scar on his body.

Light gasps filled the room and she kissed his face. His jaw. His chin. His cheeks. Anywhere but his lips. He groaned every time she brushed her lip against his before kissing somewhere else. If he tried to hold her,she would stroke him harder making him stop whatever he was doing and lean against her. His breaths had turned to pants and she loved it.

She bit his lower lip and he exhaled, fanning her face. Her hands were already wet from stroking him. She loved this even more.

She missed him too. Missed his musky scent. His raspy voice. She missed her Sandor.

Pushing him to lie on the bed, she planted a kiss on his chin and kissed his throat. He lets her continue and didn't say a word. She bit the skin below his earlobe and he let out a growl. She felt herself becoming wet, aching for him from his sounds. Good looking or not, this man was the perfect definition of masculinity in whatever he did and she loved it. She craved it. Something about his height, his beard, his voice, his fierce look and his possessiveness made her want him more than he could even imagine. And she loved his scars.

She kissed his neck, ignoring the hair around it and sucked on his rough skin. She left a round of love marks on his neck slowly moving to his collarbone and planted kisses from there. Meela licked his nipples and he already felt goosebumps arising. She never missed a spot on his torso. While she left a trail of hot sloppy kisses she pulled his breeches off his legs.

She started a trail of light kisses down to his hips. She then softly kissed his thighs, his shaft hardened at her kisses and stood in front of her. He gasped when her soft hands grabbed his hard cock. She felt him through her fingers, slowly circling his tip with her thumb.

Her strokes began to turn into fast pumps and he could barely let out a noise. It was too much for him. Although he preferred rougher hands to stroke his cock, he never understood why she had a different affect on him. Sandor felt his own body and thoughts betray him.

She kissed his thighs and planted a soft kiss on his tip and moved back upwards. He groaned, wanting more of her lips on him. But her pumps became rapid when she reached his face again.

His eyes were shut, trying to have his own release from her torture. She kissed his scars and he opened his eyes. One hand on his slick cock and another cupping his face while she kissed his scars all the way down to his neck.

'I'm going to make a mess on your hands if you keep doing that,' he finally said, his voice showed nothing but struggles and annoyance.

She moved her hand away and he groaned, glaring at her. Why did she stop? Why is she punishing her like this?

She straddled him again and he could only look at her. Not breaking their stare, her hands slipped beneath her dress and he heard a rip.

She had ripped her small clothes and held it in her hands. He quickly snatched the cloth away from his hand and smothered his face in the cloth. He rolled his eyes and she watched him. Sandor had never smelt anything so good.

He felt a slight wetness on her smallclothes and he knew she was already aroused. Sandor sat up to close the distance between them but she pushed him down again.

Without warning she lowered herself on him and cried in pleasure. She wasn't used to being stretched but she wanted this. Sandor groaned as well, her tightness almost hurting him and when she moved he moaned with her.

She rocked him and he sat up to face her, he buried his face on her neck while she moved, filling herself. He was inside her, bringing her an unexplainable pleasure and nothing could break them apart. His tip always finding her pleasurable spot and vigorously rubbing himself at it. Her arse danced in a seducing manner and he cupped her butt cheeks,guiding her to move deeper while another large hand fondled her breast.

He started kissing her collarbone and took in a nipple with his mouth, tugging on her hard buds. She paused her thrusting and arched her back, gripping his knees for support but Sandor too stopped.  
She stared at him, eyes halfway squeezed shut.

'Don't stop Meela.'

His gaze was so sharp she felt him gazing directly to her soul. Still keeping his stare on her, he latched his mouth on her protruding nipples and she gasped trying her best to concentrate on riding him.

She was wet and tight and pulsed on his hard length, taking her time again to feel him. Even he stopped at times to shut his eyes and feel her clenched walls pulsing him. She knew she was close already and she slowed down. He hand snaked between them both and found her sensitive nub and stroked her with his thumb.

'Sandor no. Don't,' she breathed heavily but he didn't stop.

He gave feather strokes on her nub while his mouth was still kissing and biting her bosom. His arm went to her arse again and guided her to sink deep and reach her orgasm.

She let out a wail when he thrusted himself into her hard while simultaneously stroking faster and she came undone. She lied on his chest and struggled to catch her breath. But he wasn't done.

He pushed her back to her bed and kissed her fiercely. He held her face in his hands and she opened her eyes.

'When is your moon?'  
'What? Ahh....'  
'Meela is your moon soon to come?'

She was struggling to form even a sentence but he already had the answer. She let out a small nod and he didn't press her any further.

When his thumb grazed her sensitive swollen nub, she whimpered trying to move but he didn't let her. He slid into her and drove hard and fast with her moaning and mewling in pleasure.

His thumb didn't stop stroking her and she pulsed with him inside her again, making him growl. She was too sensitive from her previous orgasm and his immediate vigorous rhythms only made it harder for her. He gripped her hips and slammed into her like the mad hound he was.

'Sandor please go slow please your..ahhh...you're too fast!!!'

She dug her nails into his arms while he continued his brutal thrusts. She was too sensitive it was hard for her to settle with his merciless pounding. He didn't care about her moaning or wailing. Sandor missed her too much. He knew the pleasure was too much for her to handle. But he wasn't done with her. 

The friction alone sent deep tingling sensations that were so overwhelming for both of them that when she clenched around him he immediately came, spilling his seed inside her for the first time. He didn't pull out however. He was still inside of her, too spent. He leant for another deep kiss and she sighed heavily.

He groaned again and slumped his head on her chest again. She kissed his scars while they were both trying to catch their breaths. She was tired. And Sandor being next to her made her want to let go everything and just wrap herself around him and sleep.

But Sandor was still not done with her. He positioned himself next to her. With his rough hands he tore her dress apart leaving her bare.

His fingers found their way to slip between her folds while his thumb brushed her bundle of pleasure and she screamed.

'You're fucking swollen,' he rasped but continued rubbing violently and she could feel something spurting out of her. It felt incredibly good as she released herself, quivering away from him. But she felt embarrassed thinking that she wet herself.

'Please Sandor I'm making a mess of myself. I need to use the...'

'Girl that is your wetness. Let it release,' and he used all his 4 fingers to toy with her nub.

A hand moved under her waist to replace his hand that was bringing her unbearable pleasure. He then used his already wet hand to lift her leg up in the air.

She was confused why he was doing that but before she could realise what was happening he placed his cock at her entrance again. He slightly rubbed himself with her wet slick, the friction alone making her whine.

He covered her mouth with his large hand and pushed himself inside of her. She squealed in pleasure. She was never this exposed to him and the pleasure was so sharp it almost hurt her.

His hand caressed her creamy thighs, hip and she shuddered from them. Whenever his fingers were on her hot flesh, he just knew where to put pressure the most and a few moments later she was begging to be released.

His thrusts were slow but hard. Every time he yanked out of her, he shoved into her even more violent than before. It was a fixed pace but was driving her completely off edge.

Her insides throbbed and she pulsated, almost fainting from the strong pleasure. She felt her saliva almost dripping out of his hands but he didn't seem to mind.

'This is why you shouldn't tease me. This. Is. What. Happens. When. You. Wake. The Hound.'

He pulled out and plunged with each word. He bit her earlobe and kissed her neck while the poor woman couldn't seem to be handling all the foreign sensations that was coming to her.

When his thumb stopped the punishing strokes, she felt her own bud throb. Just when she thought he wasn't going to touch her, he brushed her nub so lightly while he rammed into her with such a force that she screamed.

Her third orgasm was so hard that she felt all her muscles clench and relax leaving her star-gazed. She was jerking away from him but he only held her hips down. He slammed into her a few more times, this time already loosing control and getting sloppier. He came when she clenched around him again.

He growled, driving into her a few more times just for his own satisfaction, letting all his seed spill inside her.

Teasingly, he brushed her bundle of pleasure and she screamed, jerking away again from him. He chuckled grabbing her to face him and caressed her face. He captured her lips with his.

'That's how much I missed you. That's how much you left me wanting all these days.'

He kissed her forehead and kissed her cheeks. Brushing his hard disheveled beard against her cheeks, he sucked the skin around her mouth and kept on kissing her cheeks. She could only smile, completely drained and unable to utter another word.

Knowing she was too spent, he pulled her to lie next to him, side by side. She buried her face in his neck and he covered her face with his beard. Slowly he held her hips and moved her to lie on top of him.

Sandor knew Meela had no energy to even lift her own arm, so he grabs her by her waist to keep her close to him.

And they both slept. Ignoring everything else, knowing they had each other. Only each other.

Meela had a deep sleep that night, unlike any other nights because of his presence alone.

....

'What the!!'

Sandor instantly jolted awake, restraining Meela with one hand back to the bed while another hand whipped out a dagger to face whoever woke him. Meela got an immediate headache from the sudden yell and tried to wake but she was held down by a pair of familiar arms.

It was only Ros at the doorstep. Her mouth wide open, staring at the naked lovers on her bed.

'The fuck you screaming at. And why are you here so early?!' Sandor growled, grabbing his tunic to cover his woman from the whore's eyes.

'Maybe because you're fucking a lady in my house. Worse, on my bed.'

'Aye. Sorry about that. I will get ya a new bed.'  
'I supposed I'm going to need a dozen of new beds if you're going to keep this affair.'

Sandor didn't care that he wasn't clothed. He was more concerned about the whore seeing his naked woman next to him. He rubbed his eyes, clearly annoyed with Ros.

'Go back to Red's Keep. Find my chambers and stay there, like we discussed earlier.'

Meela stared at both Ros and Sandor. They never had any encounters after the commotion, so what were they talking about?

'Let me get my clothes then..'  
'Later woman!'

He growled at Ros and she stopped smiling. She only nodded briefly before leaving them both alone again. He lied back on the bed, with Meela resting her chin on his chest.

'Morning,' she smiled, kissing his chest.

Automatically his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer like how he always did.

'Aye morning,' his morning voice made her blush. He was undeniably a real man. In every way possible. Voice. Sex. Attitude. She knew she was getting wet a little too early and pushed all those thoughts away.

'What did you mean by 'like we discussed earlier'?. I never knew you met her after the commotion,' she questioned him. He sighed, his fingers forming circles on her back.

'I met her when she came to Red's Keep, one of the maesters asked for her service so I saw her.'

'And?'  
'And what?'  
'What did you do when you met her Sandor?'

He looked at the ceiling, his lips curved into a small smile. He knew she was jealous. He found it hard to believe. But he liked it. He loved it that this woman was jealous.

'I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe I fucked her bloody because I missed you so much and I couldn't see ya,' he chuckled.

She didn't find it funny at all. She knew he was playing with her but a pout had formed on her face and she snatched his arm from her back and turned away from him. He chuckled, grabbing on her forearm to which she yanked away but she wasn't strong enough. His grip was still on her.

Sandor found it amusing. Her face was red and she looked cute when she was angry. His grip on her arm was barely tight but she still couldn't release herself from his hold. She turns to the corner with her back facing him and he only spooned her closer. Placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her closer to him, she felt his boner pushing against her back. He kissed the back of her head and ran his hands down to her thighs.

'I was just joking woman. I would never even dream of fucking another woman. Not when I have a real goddess next to me all...wet,' his fingers already slipped into her thick folds when he said the last word.

He quickly moved her to face him but she sprang to her feet and stood up. She almost winced in pain at the sudden movement, but the thought of having him again made her forget all her soreness.

She couldn't keep a serious expression and started smiling playfully. But his eyes were already somewhere else.

The moment she jumped from her bed he saw her breasts juggling and swallowed nervously. His hand was still wet from her wetness and while he stared at her hungry with lust, he licked her wetness from his fingers. He slowly sat up, eyeing her head to toe. At that moment she wanted to submit herself to him, wanting nothing but to press her body against him and felt his breath at her neck, fondling her, touching her. She felt that his stare was so dangerous and erotic she could only feel her warmth pooling down her thighs.

She saw his manhood was already hard and erect, standing with all strength ready to pounce on her.

'Don't run. You will regret it. Come and sit here like the good girl you are,' he pointed towards his lap.

As comforting as it sounded, she already had other thoughts. Did she want comfort? Or a cat and mouse chase ending up with her getting mind-blown orgasms? It all comes down to one simple question. Love making or sensual mad fucking?

She smirked at him. He felt his own heart drop when she winked.

'You're going to regret it,' he warned, standing up and her smile disappeared.

She looked at him with such intensity. Staring up and down, Meela licked her lips with full of want.  
Sandor couldn't handle it. He still couldn't accept it. That this goddess wanted him. Desired him. It only made him want Meela more than anything.

She walked backwards and he followed her.  
But she was too slow that he pushed her against the wall, lifting her by her arse and immediately pushing himself into her.

He pinned her arms against the wall, her legs wound his waist for dear life. He covered her mouth with his, taking his time tasting her lips. She was half suspended against the wall and him restraining her. He loved it. She was helpless. Unable to make a noise or move. Her sounds were muffled by his mouth while he plunged into her violently.

She rolled her eyes. Her wrists trying to escape his grip and hold on to him but he didn't let her move. He thrusted deep inside her without pausing. She was stretched a little too much than usual since he didn't use his fingers on her. She arched her hips against him and hoped he would bring his fingers to her wet nub like he always did.

But he didn't.

He trailed kisses around her neck. He bit her skin hard, sucking her while she tried to catch her breath before he covered her mouth again. He was too fast. Probably the fastest since the first encounter. It was too much for her to handle.

Finally he applied pressure on her knot of pleasure and she moaned with him. He was working his way fast on her. He wanted to release together with her so he slowed his brutal thrusts. While he did that, his fingers began their speed and she began whimpering as he circled her moisture.

He stopped thrusting, with his cock buried deep inside her and she opened her eyes and when she did he pulled out and shoved himself so hard into her at the same time his fingers rubbed her sex, she screams in pleasure as waves of orgasm hit her.

She blacked out halfway on him. After a few more thrusts he too had his release. He moved in and out of her a few times before he realised the poor goddess had fainted.

He slowly carried her to the bed and wrapped a cloak around her. She tried to pull him back to her but he stopped her.  
'Shh sleep now,' he said kissing her cheeks.  
Smiling, she slept, smelling his scent from his cloak.

Sandor heard her slight snores and he went to dress himself up, letting the good girl have a good rest.

******


	11. 11- The Lovers and The Lord's Surprise Visit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahah Meela has now found her life under hiding with Sandor to be quite fun, but nothing lasts forever.

You don't know me if you think I will stay here sleeping while you court danger in the corridors of the castle  
-Melanie Dickerson

Meela woke up late that afternoon and was surprised to find her bed empty. Her eyes then searched for him. Sandor walked towards the bed somehow knowing she was awake and she smiles, rubbing her eyes. She tried to get up to only wince in pain. She was sore again and this time she couldn't even move without hissing. So she made no effort to sit up.

'Had a good sleep?'  
He asked.

She nodded her head.  
'I told you that you will regret it,' he chuckled.  
'Who said I regretted it?' She smirked.

She motioned him towards the bed, urging him to join her. He chuckled again, moving closer to sit next to her. She sighed in pleasure. What was it with Sandor and his chuckles. The raspy voice he had did nothing to calm her down, it only made her ache for him.

Meela pulled his tunic towards her and he paused breathing, catching her for a bruising short kiss before lying next to her. She slumped on his neck and smiled when his beard tickled her forehead. Meela brushed it with her fingers, massaging his jaw and it was a gesture he grew fond of.

She placed her hand on his waist completely relaxing on top of him. But when her nails grazed his hip slightly, his body stiffened and he exhaled out loud. She lifted her head up to face him, looking confused. Her lips formed a small smile as realisation hit her. She found his weakness. This huge warrior who feared nothing can't seem to handle tickling.

He knew what she was about to do.

'Don't,' he warned but it was too late because she already started tickling him.

He growled at her but she saw a small smile escape his lips. Using her nails, she ran her fingers up and down his waist very slowly and goosebumps raised on his skin. Sandor was now on top of her, grabbing both her hands with one hand, placing it above her head.   
'I told you not to do that girl.'

She hissed in pain when he nudged her knee with his leg. She was still sore and he quickly let go of her hands, noticing this woman was in pain.

'Sorry sorry. Are you alright?'

He caressed her face again and she shut her eyes, nodding her head.

'You should eat something,' Sandor said.

'I'm not hungry,' she said while turning away from him, her back facing him.

He didn't like that. He didn't like her refusing her meals after she just fainted. He didn't like it that she moved away from him. So instead he scooped her in his arms, walking to the table with her squealing and throwing silly punches on his chest. A small smile formed on his lips but he didn't show it.

'I'm not hungry.'

'Then fine I will eat without ya.'

'Then leave me on the bed.'

'I told you I'm not leaving you alone.'

'Even when I'm on the bed? I want to sleep,' Meela whined.

'You can sleep once I'm done.'

She didn't know what he meant by the term 'done' but she kept quiet. It might have been a dirty remark or just nothing. She sighed as they approached the small table. He seated himself on a chair and placed her on his lap, an arm circling her waist, holding her firm. She winced again when she sat on his lap.

'Who cooked?'

'Ros brought it from the kitchens.'

'Wait. How long was I knocked out?'

'Long enough.'  
She pouted at his short answer and he sighed.

'I told you not to do that thing.'

'Your answers aren't sufficient.'

'It's enough for you now stop the pout or the food isn't what I'm going to be eating now..' he paused for a while when he saw her eyes flicker and continued, 'woman don't.'

He knew those threats won't work on her. He knew she won't listen to his sexual threats. She was an even bigger mischief than he imagined. Didn't she get enough? She fainted halfway on him but still the moment he had threatened her, he saw her eyes beam with excitement.

'Don't try anything woman. Be a good girl for once and eat.'

'I'm not even doing anything. And I am a good girl.'

His grip tightened and she was yanked towards him. Her lips only a breath away from his.

'Aye you're a good girl. You just have an inner bitch that needs the Hound to satisfy her. And only him.'

She grinned, staring at his brown eyes. She could get lost if she stared too much into those eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown and she wants nothing more to just look at those pair of eyes everyday, for the rest of her life.

'You need to eat Sandor.'

He stared at her lips, licking his own before turning to his food.

'How am I supposed to eat?'  
He questioned her.

'You have 2 hands and you were pretty good with them. I don't see why you can't eat?'

'If I use my hand than my other hand can't hold you,' he grinned.

'Then maybe you should let go of me so that you can eat.'

'Maybe I can't,' his grip again tightened.

'Well I really don't see how else you can eat,' she said dryly.

'Haihh you don't really see another alternative don't you?' Sandor groaned.

He was almost pouting. His eyes glared at her annoyingly, and his lips were pressed. Meela shook her head, still not understanding what he wants.

'You have 2 hands, start with that.'

Her brows raised in confusion, slowly processing the information he gave her. Does he actually mean it? Sandor Clegane wants her to feed him?

A playful thought crossed her mind. These men in Westeros had an ego that annoyed her. She wanted nothing more than to rest on his lap all day and feed him of course but she wanted him to say it. Meela wanted to hear those words coming from his mouth. So she kept her confused glance on him, pretending to not be able to comprehend what he just told her.

'I'm not sure what to do with them,' she said, raising her hands up in the air.

'You really don't?' He groaned.

She shook her head before answering him.  
'Tell me what's on your mind?'

She held the most curious look and he sighed, rubbing his temples.

'Feed me woman. I'm starving. For real food and for you. Do I need to use my hands for both of it?'

She beamed, making him smile. She kissed his cheek and took the halfcooked meal, cutting it into pieces. Using her hands, she took the chopped meat with her hands and fed him. He nibbles on her fingers while taking in the food. She pouts again and he winks at her, while munching and swallowing. She couldn't help but chuckle at his winks.

And that was how they had an enjoyful evening.   
With Sandor actually spending some quality time with her. Not a sight that can be often seen. The man who hated every other person in Westeros was sharing food with Meela and letting her pamper him.

Instead of feeding him she would gobble it all at once, after pretending to give it to him. That's how a small food fight began which ended up with him pushing her to the table and kissing her. She would push away with him only pulling her closer, devouring her like it was his last meal.

Sandor kept her close to him and teased her. While she leant on his shoulder, his hands would crawl under her thighs, starting their own trail of torture to which she slapped his wrists. She was still sore and that alone made her grew completely frustrated that she couldn't make love with him.

At times Sandor would just grab her cheeks and roughly kiss her while she was busy talking about something, leaving her breathless with red and puffy lips.

He made sure his last event with her count by tossing her over his shoulder, bringing her back to the bed to continue their little love session.

But she was still too sore and he didn't want to continue. Although she was being very naughty, trying to tease him. He lied on his back patting on his chest for her to come and sleep. She pouted when he didn't make any move and he groaned.

'Woman don't make it harder for me.'

Sighing, she slumped on his shoulder. He felt proud whenever she lied on him. The feeling of being able to protect her. The feeling of her choosing him. Discovering her dirty side. Having her wrapped up next to him. It was all too much for Sandor.

Meela on the other hand didn't know what was happening to her. With the Starks, she was the mature responsible lady but here with him she acted like a child. A mischievous child. A dirty child.  
She didn't know why but only with him did she show her tantrums, her laziness, her goofiness.

She didn't feel shy about showing him what she actually wanted. She knew it wasn't wrong to have desires although it was still too hard for Sandor to digest until now.

Sandor knew he had to return to the castle soon. But he couldn't. He wanted to stay with this woman. Sleep with her. Sleep next to her. Have her kiss him. Ride him.

Meela was heartbroken when Sandor wanted to leave. Her face expressions had changed when he left, leaving her looking dull.

'I will try to come every night. I promise I will try. If I don't Ros will be here to send you some food. Be a good girl and don't ever leave this house.'

She nodded at him. She pulled him for a short kiss and she started kissing his cheeks, jaw, scars. She couldn't help but giggle when his rough beard caused friction around her skin. Watching her giggle made him smile. Before she was done assaulting him with baby kisses he had started his own trail of kisses.

She stopped smiling and caressed his hard cheeks, resting her thumb on his lower lip. He kissed her thumb and held her wrists, kissing every fingertip of hers and pressed her hand to the burnt side of his face.

'Are you still sore?'

She nodded.

'If the pain continues, I will try to get some ointment. I'm leaving now and I will come back tomorrow ,' he said.

 

They both stood up and she neared him. She stood on her toes and kissed his jaw, then to his burnt side jaw, again planting a kiss on his chin, slightly running her lips under his lower lip. She kissed his neck, inhaling his scent one last time and he pulled her body to crash against his. He hugged her so tightly that even she was surprised at this gentleman who pushed aside all of the Westerosi male's stereotype.

She knew Sandor Clegane wasn't the man who knew how to romance or court ladies. But he was trying his best with her. And she felt it was perfect.

He kissed her, this time not brutal or harsh. It was just for their own satisfaction. It took him half an hour just to stop kissing her and another half an hour to leave the house.

And she was alone. Alone in that hut. Alone with her thoughts. And she didn't know what was worse. The sexual frustration she gets when she thinks about Sandor and gets her aches again or the frustration she gets when she decides to avenge her family. She dozed off for the night hoping to first get rid of the soreness he had caused her.

The next few days left Meela feeling extremely restless. Sandor would come every night or not return at all for days leaving her alone and hungry. Ros sometimes visits her to bring her food but she didn't want to meet her.

Whenever Sandor would come, he would either be stinking of wine or he would grab her wherever she was, standing or sleeping or sitting. And she would feel complete as he undresses her before entering her and running his hands all over her body.

He sometimes would leave her on early mornings, she would know when he left because he would leave a trail of noisy sloppy kisses. Sometimes he would wake her by arousing her or thrusting into her straight away. Sometimes he would watch her sleep and talk with her for hours after she woke up, keeping her close with him and then leave around midday.

She got used to her soreness but she wouldn't say the same about the sores around her tender breasts. She was oversensitive because of her frequent encounters with Sandor. That man knew every sensitive spot and his fingers always knew what to do. One flick and she would be mewling in pleasure.

Meanwhile Sandor managed to find a way to get Ros away from disturbing them. He brought Ros to his chambers, spreading rumours that he bought her from the brothel for a few days. He would leave Ros there and spend most of time with Meela in her hut. That avoided suspicions within the Red Keep.

Sometimes when he slept he would often mumble in his sleep, sweating profusely and would topple her over, thinking she was an attacker. She would be scared when he pins her arms, fearing he might hurt her. But he would immediately realise his surroundings and mutter a small sorry. He wouldn't face her, turning away from Meela with his back facing her.

Meela would let him sleep but sometimes when the dreams get too serious she would pull him to face her and let him lie on her chest. It was something oddly comfortable for him. Despite his weight, she liked him lying on her, choosing her as a mean of comfort.

At times he would growl at her to leave him alone but she would jump on the other side of the bed to forcefully face him. He would try to leave the bed but she will just rest her palm on his cheeks. He would calm down after a while and taking the opportunity she would lean on him. She would plant kisses around his face and he would just blink in awe. He couldn't get angry or refuse her when she was showing him affection.

It was all too foreign for Sandor. He never remembered his mother or sister showing him affection or love. They left him when he was too young. Since then he was exposed to violence and the cruel side of the world.

He didn't like the affection or love coming from her. The sloppy kisses all over him. The excessive hugging and snuggling. He would flinch at times but he never did push her away. Slowly he started to want it. When she doesn't do anything, surprisingly he would place her palm on his cheeks urging her to do her thing making her smile.

She would go lazy and not move around, complaining she is too tired or sore and wouldn't even wake up from the bed. He would groan but at times he wouldn't let her walk, either carrying her or throwing her over his shoulder.

Sometimes things would get heated up when she demands to get out of the house to avenge her family, enraging Sandor. She would stomp her way out of the hut while he grabbed her by the back of her arm. Meela would fight with him, kicking and slapping him in anger but he only kept quiet. She will soon tire herself and finally stop. He usually gets very turned on when she gets angry or thrashes him.

Meela was a real wolf with that short temper of hers. She wasn't weak and Sandor knew that. She was just not strong enough to take him. So he instead just lets her drain herself. After she actually calms down he would take her straight to bed to have his way with her.

Meela had changed a lot. She spent her time sleeping, eating and making love with him. She would lay bare on her bed, waiting for his return. Even if he was tired she would make her move, kissing him while she rode him like the mad woman she was.

No matter how tired Sandor was, he would still fuck her senseless and only after she sleeps will he doze off. They were behaving like a happily married couple while being aware of the evil that's lurking around them thus only showing the true sides of themselves on each other.

....

'I missed you,'she said, smiling when he entered the hut. It has been days since she saw Sandor.

Sandor on the other hand was busy taking care of a few affairs. He had been searching for Arya while trying to figure out a way to get Meela out of King's Landing. And the plan he had wouldn't please her at all. So he kept it to himself, silently working on it. Arya had been missing since the day Ned was beheaded. Sansa was being tortured by the king, turning her to be a very quiet and sad girl in the castle. She was using her fake courtesies to handle Jeoffrey's banter and abuse. Sandor would have a word with Sansa once in a while but she would even start chirping to him. She didn't trust anyone. Sandor knew it was for her own best but he couldn't help her. He didn't tell anyone else about Meela. He didn't even try.

'Jeoffrey's been torturing your sister. I couldn't leave her. The little bird learnt chirping a lot but it still won't help her.'

Meela walked towards him. It was nightfall with only a candle blocking them from infinite darkness.  
He took off his armour and she helped him, quietly listening to her man about how these past few days were for him. Her eyes were already blazing with lust but Sandor was too busy talking he didn't see how she was reacting to him undressing.

'That cunt is a fucking coward. Ordering people to hurt girls. Why doesn't he go fuck himself? He almost made that Merynt cunt fuck your sister. I couldn't even stop him. Lucky the imp put a stop to it and I wrapped her in a cloak. Her dress didn't tear much. But the little bird was scared. She hides it better than anyone. Now every fucker in King's Landing regrets not killing that cunt instead they...'

Sandor stopped talking when Meela kissed his jaw. She loved it when he would pause his breath every time she planted a small kiss at the corner of his lips. She inhaled his musky scent again before kissing his neck and Sandor only sighed.

He liked the peace, calmness and the shivers caused by this woman all hitting him at once. Before she could continue, he grabbed her face and hungrily kissed her. He missed her bad. Missed her scent. Missed his arms wrapping her waist.

She bucked her hips against him, guiding her hand to her arse and she could feel him smile against the kiss. He bit her lower lip and sucked on it, roughly grabbing her buttcheeks making her yelp. Sucking on her lower lip, his fingers trail around the corner of her breasts and she moaned.

'You're insane woman. You're becoming even dirtier. Even bolder. You're more sensitive than before. I barely grope your breasts and you already whimper. You sure you're alright?'

She didn't care. Nothing he said stayed on her mind. He was on her mind. Him fucking her. Her riding him.

She only pulled him to their bed, making him sit while she took off his tunic. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Her breasts were directly facing Sandor and he rested his face on them. He knew there wouldn't be a better death than to be suffocated between her breasts. But he didn't want to die. He wants a life with her. He wanted to grow old with her.

He placed a small kiss and hugged her. Pulling away after a short while, she knelt down, kissing his neck and pulling his breeches. He chuckled at her. Sometimes she was a wild girl. And nothing made it easier for him. He could feel his shaft becoming hard and growing.

She closed her eyes, placing both her hands on his chest and moved them downwards. She felt his skin and warmth and brought herself closer to his torso.  
He couldn't even react to the sensations she brought him when she kissed his stomach. She saw him. His body tensed and eyes squeezed tightly. All scrambled like a wanton.

'Sandor look at me,' she softly said.

He certainly did not expect this woman to hold his thick length with her hand. Gasps escaped his throat and she looked at him. She made her other hand's presence known by gentling massaging his inner thigh.

Her fingers brushed his tip, spreading and coating his entire length with the wetness that was already there. She could feel him tensing but she didn't break the eye contact. She nibbled his thighs and he shut his eyes tightly.

Meela started pumping him and he gripped the bed sheets and he lied back on the bed. She kissed the skin of his red flesh and he opened his eyes in horror when he felt her warm tongue circling his tip.

His heart rate spiked up, he was letting out breathless groans. His breathing quickened when her lips enclosed around his hard shaft. His grip on the sheets tightened as his toes curled when she bobbed her head up and down. He was back sitting up, facing her while she continued her work.

She could see veins throbbing at his temples and she was glad. Meela was proud for being able to pleasure her man.

While her mouth did the work, her hand also gripped his length, stroking him syncing with her mouth movements.

He was hot now. She could see Sandor's face turning red and he let go of his sheets before pushing her mane backwards. She dragged her torturous tongue, swirling her way around to the base of his shaft. She placed her tongue flatly on the underside of his member before starting to suck her way back to the tip.

Sandor hated the slow torture. Although she was slowly working her way up, he couldn't handle it. It was satisfying of course, but he needed more speed.

Still letting out gasps, he held the back of her head and started pushing himself into her mouth. She whimpered, rolling her eyes when Sandor picked up pace and thrusted into her.

He kept his eyes shut, driving himself to the edge with her slamming his hips into her mouth. He stared at her when she started moaning. To his shock, this woman had slid her fingers between her folds, touching herself.

This woman's actions were enough to bring him to pulsate and his own manhood erupted. Heat creeped through his entire body and he pulled himself out of her mouth.

But Meela, with her fingers still stroking her wet bud, pushed his hips into her mouth causing him to expel hot, thick liquid straight down her throat.

She groaned, swallowing everything and he fell back on his bed. She licked him clean, sucking and kissing his flesh. He was sweating, his heartbeat racing. He was catching his own breath as fatigue took over him.

He shuddered when she placed a kiss on his length before leaving a trail of kissed from his torso towards his lips.

'You're...gonna kill me woman,' he rasped, caressing her cheek.  
'Did you get what you want?'

He asked again and Meela hesitantly nodded. She didn't get her release as she expected but she was more than satisfied to watch him release himself and surrender to her.

'What do you want Meela. Tell me.'

She placed a finger on his lip and hitched her dress up. But he already ripped it before she even processed her thoughts. She held his shaft which somehow grew erect again with her touch and guided him to her entrance.

Sandor thought he might have to pin her down but she didn't need him to. She lowered her body down directly on him and took both his large hands to hold her hips. Meela began her own thrusts and he could only worship this goddess. The beautiful, foul minded, hot and flushing goddess riding him like the warrior she was.

She was fast, almost like jumping on him, her thighs slapping against his. There were times she would slow down, but rocked back and forth allowing him to slid the deepest he can and she would arch her back. he filled her perfectly and she couldn't feel any more complete. His mind would go crazy watching her breasts jumping and juggling. They were both groaning and moaning in pleasure.

Sandor had corrupted this woman and was now speechless. She arched her back, playing with her own breasts, keeping her eyes closed and moaning and moving while he only lied on his bed, watching her.

He didn't touch her. He knew she would shamelessly guide his hands to wherever she wanted and he loved it. He loved whatever she was doing. And just as he thought, her hands found his and she guided him. One hand placed on her breasts while another urged him to touch her.

He smirked, sitting up and kissing her chest. His fingers started slow strokes on her. It was slow and purely for teasing while she groaned. He was spent but he wanted her to have the release that sent her in a bliss. She didn't see it coming when he thrusted himself into her and his fingers simultaneously rubbing at an almost unbelievable speed.

'Sandor wait oooooh,' she moaned but he didn't listen. He slammed into her with such a force that she felt immediate pain that transformed into an unbearable pleasure.

He chuckles looking at her. He seemed very calm and unaffected but she was going mad. He pulled out of her slowly but stopped when the tip of his cock was inside her and slammed into her roughly again and she instantly came. He growled loudly when her walls clenched him. Her breaths were loud, she leaned on his chest as he pushed himself a few more times and she jerked away from him. It was too much for her and she begged him to stop.

Both of them were spent and drained. But Sandor pushed her down back to the bed and kissed her.

Kissed her cheeks. Kissed her lips. Her face. Her neck. He didn't stop kissing her. He moved downwards kissing her chest, belly, a rough kiss directly on her sex to which she jerked leaving him chuckling again, her thighs and he repeated his trail upwards.

And they both laid there wrapped around each other. Meela slept soundly, unaware that her days in the hut with Sandor was coming to an end. She was bound to get separated from her man. But Sandor knew. He always knew. And he was hurt. he didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her close. But he wanted her happiness. Her safety. Her survival to keep him going. Her safety was more important than his happiness. He knew he had to do it. He didn't sleep the whole night, keeping her tightly close to him hoping that time would go slower.

****

Meela did find out what Sandor was hiding. And her heart shattered more than his.

It was just like any other morning when he was about to leave. Surprisingly he bathed with her and allowed her to wear a dress for more than a solid hour. She was expecting Ros to arrive but she didn't.

Sandor was a little different that morning. Not reacting to her touches too much, staring at a spot far too long, staggering there and here. He didn't make love with her when they bath. She was worried if something was wrong. But she didn't press him about it. Until he informed her of a person's surprise visit.

She sat down, forcing food down her throat. It was quiet morning for the both of them.

'Get dressed, you need to see someone today.'

He finally said, standing up.

'Who is coming?'

'Someone who can help.'

His answer was in a monotone. She glared at him. He was certainly making her angry and he knew that. He walked towards her and pulled her on her feet, towering her. She didn't face him. She didn't want to. He was behaving differently with her and she had all the rights to treat him differently too.

Seeing that she won't face him, he tugged her chin up to face him.

'Woman. Don't hate me for this. I'm only doing this for you...'

His eyes trailed to her lips and he bit his own.  
He drew himself nearer to kiss her and she didn't move. She didn't want to kiss him but she felt her own body betraying her as she closed her eyes.  
But someone had knocked the hut door and immediately her neck turned towards the door, panicking.

Did someone find them? Did he bring someone? Did he betray her??

Her eyes were becoming glossy, she seemed afraid of whoever that was outside the door but Sandor roughly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her for a brutal kiss.

As perfect as it felt, her heart raced. She knew something was wrong. He kissed her with hunger she has never seen before. It wasn't a kiss showing lust. It showed pain. Like a farewell. Almost like it was his last time kissing with her.

She jumped on him to kiss him but he pushed her back to the ground. He never broke the kiss and instead slammed his hips against her. She moaned in his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Their bodies were pressed against each other. The heat of their breath warmed each other's faces.

Her neck had hurt because he didn't bend down enough but she didn't care. She pulled him down and kissed him back like the fighter she was. Moans and lips slapping each other was all the sounds that could be heard. The next knock made Sandor growl and he parted his lips away from her. His hands reached her cheeks to touch her carefully but he hesitantly removed them and sighed.

Without warning he just stormed towards the door and went outside. He nodded his head looking at someone before looking at her one last time and left her. Left the hut. Leaving her all alone.

She was afraid. Frightened. Worried. Anxious.

Who was it outside? She knew Sandor had set this up. She knew he messed up something. But her heart wouldn't believe that Sandor had betrayed her.

Her breath hitched when she saw a man enter the hut.

The same blue-eyed man.

The handsome lord.

In front of her now stood the same man who had courted her before.

Lord Victor Boutayre.

Everything came into realization.

'I will protect you,' was all Sandor had ever told her. Sandor promised to get her out of this mess. He gave his word that he will rescue her. But he didn't tell her that his plan of getting her out of King's Landing didn't involve him.

******


	12. 12- The Lady's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela finds herself heading back to the very place she despised the most, and she must marry the foreign Lord as per Sandor's plans.

He would never let anyone harm her, but he forgot that he needs saving, more than her.  
-No one

'I suppose you're doing fine Meela,' the same deep voice spoke to her.  
'Have a seat Victor.'

He smiled at her before pulling a chair for her. A gesture she repeated when he seated himself on her opposite.

'Why are you here Victor?'

'I told you I would return back to ask for your hand in marriage didn't I?'

'Well I believe now is the right time you get married to me.' He added.

'Did King...Jeoffrey send you?'

The word King sounded very foreign for her.

'Well I received a raven a few days ago. A certain lady whom I was supposed to be betrothed to was apparently in a distress. I can't leave her alone just like that now can I?'

'I didn't send you any....'

Meela paused halfway. It all started to make sense. This was Sandor's doing. He did this without telling her because he knew she wouldn't have agreed to it. He never told her about anything. All he said was that she wouldn't like whatever he was doing and that it was only for her safety. She gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching when she stared at Victor.

'As far as the King's concerned, you were in trouble and you seeking your betrothed's help was your last resort. At least that's what I told him. He doesn't know about your lover or the prostitute's involvement in these matters and I'm sure you would like to keep things that way?'

Meela bit her inner cheek. She was stuck. He was indirectly blackmailing her and she didn't know what to do. All the odds were against her and she didn't have a choice right now. Sandor put her through this mess. And she can never escape from Victor now.

'Are you here to blackmail me Lord Victor?'  
'Ah back to the formalities again Milady?'

She didn't answer him, but kept her stare straight at him. Meela might have been running and hiding all this time but she was still the same bold Heart Stirrer everyone knew. Her eyes stared right at him, keeping an even serious stare when she noticed he couldn't handle the eye contact. She knew it made him uncomfortable and she never looked away. Meela knew she always looked intimidating when she did that.

'I'm disappointed that you're so narrow minded Milady. I thought you out of all of them were actually different. Look at it this way, I'm your last resort. If the king knows where you are the first trying he would do is to lock you up somewhere where even your lover can't help you. What do you think those men guarding your cell will do to a beautiful woman in a dress that barely covers anything? Better me than those men. If I leave now without marrying you again surely the new King would find out who conspired against him to hide you here. And I don't think you would risk their lives just for the sake of escaping an arranged marriage?'

'Everyone has a choice Victor. Just because Sandor left me to deal with you alone, that doesn't mean I can't speak to you about these matters. I choose..'

'Let me get this straight Meela,' he interrupted.

'You don't have a choice. If you come with me now to the Red Keep, we get married in a few days. If you don't, I can't promise you that I won't tell the King about this scandal of yours with the Hound. So make your choice now Meela.'

She noticed the slight change in his tone. She knew he was serious. And she knew she had to listen to him. It wasn't just her life at risk. It was two other souls who had helped her.

****

Sandor was hurt. Enraged. Disappointed. He felt his heart ache. He hated it. It was her. She came after him even when he pushed her away. She was the reason he was so hurt. Meela Stark was his weakness. The reason for his suffering. And his only hope to finding happiness. But she was gone now.

It was he who sent a raven for Victor. Ros and him together. He knew Meela wasn't safe hiding in a wretched hut. And he knew she would be better off with Victor. It didn't matter whether she was happy or sad. Her safety was important.

Victor arrived at King's Landing a few days ago.  
The first thing the Lord did was meet Sandor.  
For once Sandor wasn't rude or cold. He knew he had to be careful with his choice of words. He had taken a huge risk, knowing that if he displeased Victor, he might straightaway tell Jeoffrey about this. It wasn't his own safety that kept him worried. Sandor didn't care about himself. He was only worried what the sadist boy-king would do to her if Victor told the King.

Victor developed a liking for Meela and Sandor knew that. That goddess could make any man fall in love with her. He felt his heart pang with jealousy at the thought of marrying his woman to Victor. But he had no choice. She was safer with Victor than with him.

He knew the few days he spent with her was heaven. He was genuinely happy with this good girl. His good girl. He smiled when he thought about her.

Of course he could never have a happy ending. He was a killer. An ugly dog. A lowborn. He would never have a chance with that goddess.

Victor knew the sacrifice that Sandor was making and he was amazed that this man wasn't selfish. He actually wanted Meela to be safe. Most men were too hungry with lust and wouldn't care about anything else but raping women. Yet Sandor was different. But he didn't show it. He never thanked Sandor or question him about how he felt about this. He kept an arrogant stance and agreed to helping Meela.

Victor was greeted like royalty by Jeoffrey who knew he was a very important man. Victor played a big role in managing the country's debts and persuading the Iron Bank to keep supporting King's Landing and their rule. But he wasn't pleased when Victor announced his plans of marrying Meela.

'That girl is a traitor. She has been under hiding along with Arya since I captured Ned. Why would you want a traitor for a wife? I can give you a far better suitor Lord Victor.'

'That woman is beautiful. Traitor or not, I will have her for my own self. I'm old and all I seek for is a young beautiful wife. Let me have her. I will see to it that she is disciplined. I will take care of her matters and she will leave King's Landing with me. You won't hear from her again that I promise you,' Victor smirked when he told his plans.

Jeoffrey was glad of course. He wanted to torture every Stark in existence. It would bring him great joy to watch Meela being raped by the lord and have her suffer till the end of her days while she gives her husband a handful of children. So without much persuasion, he agrees to Victor's plans.

*****

Meela felt her steps becoming heavier as she drew closer towards the Red Keep. Her freedom, her love, her life. Everything will be gone the moment she entered the castle. But she couldn't escape now. Nobody could rescue her. She had no horse, no money, nowhere to go.

Just when she hesitated to step into the castle, Victor had placed his hand on her waist, pushing her to enter. She sighed, feeling imprisoned. The same atmosphere she hated. The soldiers guarding the castle. The annoying handmaidens. She remembered her uncle. Arya. Sansa. Sandor. Every corner of the castle reminded her of Sandor.

She missed her uncle. Lord Eddard was long gone but he cared for her a lot. She was like a father to her. She missed her sisters. She was worried for Arya. Nobody knew where she went. Arya was lost and she could only hope she was safe. Poor little lost girl. Her only hope was to find Sansa.

'Ah the traitor's niece is here to join you too Sansa. What a remarkable reunion?!'

Jeoffrey's voice broke the long silence in the entire court. Meela pursed her lips when she stood infront of the boy king. Her eyes searched for Sansa and she found her sister, staring at her back with a lifeless expression. She felt her heart drop when she saw her little sister. Sandor was next to her.

The moment she saw him, all she felt was anger. He threw her away. Just to save himself from her, she knew she was a burden. He did this. He sold her to Victor. She knew it was for her own safety. But she was too angry to think. Too angry to judge his choices when he had did it just for her safety.

'I did miss you Meela, although we didn't have much to talk. Nothing pleases me more than to get justice for your uncle's doings and punishing you but you fled. You're an even bigger coward than I imagined. I suppose your dead uncle would be very proud...'

'Your Grace forgive me for interrupting but my betrothed here has been staying in a darned hut for God knows how long. I'm certainly embarrassed to bring forth her to face you when she is in the most unhygienic state. I would be delighted to have a dinner with you and I hope to bring her as well. Is that alright Your Grace?'

She saw Victor raise his eyebrow at Jeoffrey and the King sighed before nodding, agreeing to him.

'Very well. Off you go now. Let the lady have her old chambers and dress up pretty. Sansa will be joining us too. A beautiful reunion. Let it be a grand celebration. Now Sansa I think your traitor sister has forgotten the way to her chambers, would you care to escort her back?'

'Anything to please you Your Grace,' Sansa dryly replies. She walked forward towards Meela and Meela couldn't even look at her straight in the face.

'Follow me my lady.'

She gave Sandor a deadly glare, making sure he knew she was angry. He knew she would never forgive him for this. But he kept his eyes straight ahead, never looking at her in the eye.

Knowing she couldn't attract more attention, she looked away, following Sansa. It was a quiet walk down the familiar hallways. Meela didn't feel like uttering even a word. She didn't like this. She felt awkward.

She had promised Catelyn that she would look out for her sisters and then here she was, hiding in a hut and sleeping with a man she wasn't married to. She abandoned her sisters when they needed her the most. She felt so bad and disappointed in herself.

'Your handmaidens will be sent after a while I guess, sister,' Sansa finally said as they entered Meela's chambers. Meela nodded and Sansa made her way to exit her chambers but Meela had pushed the chamber door, locking both the sisters inside.

'How are you?'

'I'm good Meela.'

'You don't have to lie to me Sansa.'

'What makes you think I'm lying sister?'

'I know you too well. You're a cheerful young lady and you're behaving like an old hag now..'

'You weren't there for me long enough to see my change. I believe it is for my best that I behave more mature and responsible.'

'It's good that way but you don't have to put up all this barriers with me Sansa. I'm your sister...'

'Yes and what did you do as a sister?'

Meela lowered her head. Sansa's word was stinging.

'You weren't there for me at all. Nobody was. I was forced to face the King's wrath. Jeoffrey...he is a sadist...'

Sansa quickly paused, her eyes were wide when she realised she was bad-mouthing the King. She immediately regretted whatever she said.

'His grace has been taking care of me. I'm forever grateful to my future husband for actually treating me better than how he treated other traitors,' she started her chirping just like Sandor had said.

'I'm so sorry Sansa. I couldn't save you. I couldn't even leave the hut. If I had advanced to rescue you I would fail miserably and that would enrage Jeoffrey more. He would have done worse...'

'I've faced his wrath Meela. Don't have to come up with silly excuses to...'

Her chambers doors were opened. Both the sisters' heads turned to face the intruder.

'Lord Victor, you startled us,' Sansa chuckled.

'Ah yes I wanted some private time with Meela. But it's alright. I can wait...'

'Oh no Milord. I'm already leaving actually. I'm looking forward to seeing you this evening,' Sansa said, politely bowing before leaving the chambers.

'How are you feeling Meela?'

'Just a little drowsy milord. The breeze is letting out an unappealing smell,' she answered, rubbing her stomach while she blinked several times. She scrunched in disgust when the sea breeze hit her nostrils again bringing back the same pungent smell she hated. Her throat was slightly burning.

'Have a shower and rest. I will send a dress to your chambers. Just wear it and come for the dinner. I will be expecting you.'

'Yes milord.'

He closed the distance between them and she felt even sicker with his warmth than the disgusting pungent smell.

'How is it you look so lovely even when you're an actual mess right now?'

He caresses her cheek and his fingers felt like worms on her skin. She moved away, making clear that she did not want his touch or presence there.

'I think I need to rest now milord. I'm not feeling well. Can you fetch me my handmaidens?'

'Yes Meela and please stop calling me that. I have a name.'

'I'm sorry Milord but that's what a lady is supposed to call her husband.'

Victor sighed but he didn't want to argue any further so he too made his way to exit her chambers, finally leaving her alone.

She felt her vision blurring and an inflammation running down her throat. Something was purging inside her. She needed to vomit. And before she knew it, she stormed to her window and spilled her stomach contents out. Her throat burned as she struggled to catch her breath. The smell must have made her stomach coil.

She looked out the window again and vomited, clearing her stomach, leaving her feeling drained. She lost all her energy after throwing up. She sat by the window, trying to stay calm for a while. She closed her eyes, resting against the window frame, slowly dozing off.

She was long asleep when the handmaidens found her next to the window, mumbling while sleeping.

The moment they woke her she snarled at them, frightening the poor girls. She didn't have a decent sleep that evening and she sighs knowing she couldn't do anything about it. She undressed herself and had a warm clean bath with the maidens' help.

'The Lord has left quite a handful of love marks on your body Milady. I'm sure you had a good time,' one of them giggled and she only eyed her.

They thought it was Victor's doings. Nobody knew about her encounters with Sandor. And she preferred it to be kept that way.

'Don't tell anyone,' she said, knowing the maidens would start gossiping about it the moment she leaves the chambers.

She was in a bad mood when they brought her the dress she was to wear for the evening. The dress was a mixture of burgundy and red colour and it made her look very sexy. A little too extra for a dinner but she didn't complain or say anything.

It came along with a corset material that she felt very uncomfortable with. She hadn't been wearing tight dresses during her stay at the hut. As a matter of fact, she hardly wore any clothes since Sandor can't seem to stop ripping them off of her.

She groaned when she struggled to walk with the excessive tightness and pressure that was applied on her chest   
She groaned when she struggled to walk with the excessive tightness and pressure that was applied on her chest. She was still sore around her breasts and it was painful for her.

She was expecting the lord himself to bring her to the dinner. However things took a turn when the scarred non-Ser stood at her doorstep with no emotions or whatsoever plastered on his face.

Sandor eyes her head to toe, trying his best not to show anything infront of the handmaidens.

Although she was stunning, he found her dress a little too revealing for her and he didn't like it at all. Her face wasn't cheerful. Her eyes weren't bright or happy. She was sad. Her whole face held a pained expression when she saw him. Sandor knew she was hurt. He was hurt too, watching this woman in pain.

But he didn't let it invade his thoughts and turned sideways to let her walk out. He knew if he lets his feelings affect his decision, she would be in an even worse state.

'I'm here to escort the lady. Be quick.'  
He said before closing the door again.

...

It was an awkward journey down the hallways towards the dinner. She could hear the echoes of the loud laughter and chattering coming from the hall and she gritted her teeth.

She was being suffocated. By the dress and by the environment. And Sandor accompanying her made her feel worse. She was angry. Fuelled with rage.   
And the fact that Sandor didn't make an effort to even speak with her, made her feel worse. She wanted to just run towards Stranger and have Sandor mount him together with her and flee but the truth already hit her.

Sandor left her. He betrayed her. He sold her off to Victor and she didn't know if it was for her safety or it was just a way for him to get rid of the burden. She just knew that her days with Sandor came to an end.

'There you are love. I have been looking for you,' Victor greeted her, kissing her temples to which she replied by showing a small smile.

'You look wonderful lady Meela,' Lord Varys said.  
Little finger was with him. The three of them must have been talking about something when she entered.

'I'm sure you wouldn't mind me stealing your betrothed for a short while, wouldn't you Lord Victor?' Cersei came from nowhere, giving a fake smile at Meela and Victor.

'Not a matter at all Your Grace. You ladies can take your time. I will join my beautiful soon to be wife in a while.'

Meela wasn't happy at all. All the laughter and smiles she saw around her made her feel even more suffocated. Cersei held Meela's arm and crossed it with hers, and started walking.

'How are you?'

'I'm good my queen. Just not feeling all well.'

'You're glowing. I do hope you limit your encounters with your beloved before your marriage. I'm sure you wouldn't want a bastard for a child. The gossips will kill you.'

'I'm pretty sure I won't be pregnant anytime soon Your Grace. I'm just not feeling well. The smell had been very intoxicating for me. And I haven't been wearing any corsets since...'

'Since you were living as a runaway?'  
Meela stopped in her steps, staring at the queen.

'What do you want from me Queen Cersei?'

'I don't want anything. Look around you Meela. I know you are nowhere near happy with this. I know my son can make you feel very humiliated. But consider yourself very lucky. Lord Victor is a very influential man and he can keep you safe. Just be a good wife and he will protect you. Give him sons and daughters and you will find a meaning for your life. You will find something to fight for. Just for your children. Nothing else will matter.'

Cersei wasn't being fake anymore. She was being very serious. Meela knew Cersei was the least happiest when she was to marry Robert. But now she knew that Cersei only lived for the sake of her children. And she knew this woman was upto no good. She would do anything just for happiness her children.

'I will heed that advice Your Grace.'

Cersei gave a genuine smile and Meela lowered her gaze again.

'Looks like the king is expecting for you,' she said and Meela tried her best to keep up with her fake courtesies. She held a smug on her face. She knew she didn't have a choice for this marriage. But she wouldn't let anyone step on her. She knew even before that she would be alone. And she wasn't going to let herself being stepped on like a dirt.

***

'When will you be marrying Meela, Lord Victor?'  
Jeoffrey asked.

Meela along with her betrothed were seated next to the King and they enjoyed the fine dinner. Meela wasn't sure why it was a celebration at all. Her return to the castle can't be that good, let alone a celebration. But then she realised it's Lord Victor's arrival that made Jeoffrey so pleased.

'Actually I'm going to marry this beautiful woman tomorrow.'

Meela stopped eating, she couldn't believe this man at all.

'So soon love? I thought we would be staying here..'

'We haven't even prepared the hall for you Lord Victor. Are you sure you want it to be done tomorrow?' Jeoffrey interrupted Meela. He too was surprised at Victor's sudden decision.

'I would like a simple ceremony Your Grace. No need to call every single person in Westeros for this. I prefer to get married in private and leave tomorrow before the sun sets.'

Meela stared at Victor in disbelief. Victor didn't even tell her any of this. She didn't know what to do. How will she save her sister from this mess?

'My Lord, we never actually discussed it. But since you insist that we get married tomorrow, I would like to request a gift.'

Jeoffrey raised his eyebrows.

'Yes Meela. What is it that you want?'

'I would like my sister to be with me. I don't have any family. All I ask for is my sister to leave with me. As soon as she reaches her age, I will bring her back to King's Landing to marry King Jeoffrey.'

'Meela my sweet wife. She belongs to the crown. She is bound to stay here and nobody can change that. Ask me for something else love.'

'But that's all I want. I do not wish for any other gifts. I really wanted me sister to accompany me. I belong to the crown too.'

'Yes but you will marry me so you don't belong to the crown,' Victor wasn't happy with her arguing with him and placed his hand on her thigh, making sure she understood that she shouldn't talk any further.

'You're rather silly Lady Meela. The moment a woman gets married, she leaves her entire house to live with another man. I'm sure you know these customs and traditions,' Cersei said, beaming.

Meela felt something snap in her. Her entire expression changed as she stared at Cersei but Victor softly gripped her thighs to which she violently jerked away from his touch.

'I think you should rest for the night love. You told me yourself that you weren't feeling well. We have a long journey tomorrow. Let me escort you back to your chambers,' Victor said, while standing up.

'I think I can go there by myself Milord..'

'Let's go Meela,' he pushed her back and she gritted her teeth. Deeply sighing she kept quiet and left the hall.

Her footsteps were heavy and her dress felt too tight for her. She kept very quiet until she reached her chambers. Even Victor didn't attempt to speak with her. He knew she was furious. She had been receiving banters from everyone and she was having a hard time from not biting their heads off.

The moment they entered her chambers she turned to face him.

'Is this what you plan in your mind? Sweet talk with a lady about how you plan on helping her on the gender injustices and convince her you're a gentleman only to treat her like a slave? Who are you to order me around? Who are you to..'

Victor made no effort to touch her but he leant towards her for a kiss, in order to silence her but she was fast enough to move backwards. She was fuming in anger now. How dare he get closer to her. Her body and soul belonged to Sandor and no other man. And he had no right to silence her, husband or not.

'You're going to live with me Meela. Don't push away your husband. One day you will understand why I'm doing all this...'

'Victor you're treating me like a captive. I'm not your slave. If you want a good obeying wife, treat her with respect. Don't let people banter her..'

'You think I like it that my future wife is being mocked by others? It's makes me angry too. That's why I want to leave this country first thing after we get married.'

Meela sighed.

'You should leave milord. It's late and I need to sleep. You should too.'

'I will send you the dress at dawn. Get a good sleep Meela.'

Victor didn't turn to look at her. He was hurt at her rejection to kiss him. He knew it was too much for him to do that. Especially when she was heart broken to be forcefully separated from her lover and agree to an arranged marriage. So he decided not to press things further.

She let out a deep breath once her betrothed left her chambers. She needed some time alone. She didn't want to be married. No matter how good looking or influential Victor was, she didn't want him. Her heart belonged to another man and only him.

She missed him. She missed Sandor. She was angry. But she missed his warmth. His scent.

'Milady! You're here early!'  
Syrene beamed when both of them entered her chambers.

'Actually I'm going to sleep now. Go rest now ladies. You have to dress me up early tomorrow and be with me the whole day.'

'Yes Milady. I'm sure you can't wait for the wedding! Have a good night. We will come with the dress first thing in the morning,' Syrene said while Elia skipped away happily.

Finally, nobody will be entering her chambers for the night. That brought her enough relieve. She took off her dress and let out a deep breath. It was a hot night indeed. And the wine she drank left her feeling very hot and flushed.

Her dress was covered in sweat and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't bother wearing any nightdress. Her nights of sleeping bare were one of the best. She felt comfortable and light without anything on her. So she climbed on her bed all naked and wrapped herself with a cool blanket and tried to sleep.

*****

She could feel his breath fanning her neck, a low growl breaking the silence of the atmosphere. Her voice muffled by his large hand. The other roughly finding her folds and rubbing them.

'Quiet girl! You don't want to be found with the Hound fucking you senseless. Both our heads will be on the spike before the sun even rises.'

She could only let out whimpers that made him chuckle.

'You like this don't you? All restrained and helpless for the ugly dog,' his raspy voice only turned her on and did the least to frighten her.

Letting out a growl, he planted rough kisses that she knew would leave marks on her body. She hated it. He was doing this against her will and her body was betraying her, succumbing to his assaults.

He bit her nipple and she yelped. One hand was fondling with her breasts while another hotly sucking her buds. Sandor knew exactly where her sensitive spots were and was doing a perfect job to bring her to a quick release and she moaned with him.

This man was rough but it only made her want him more. Without further delay, she bucked her hips against his making him push her body down to the bed again.

Chuckling, he ripped his breeches off and positioned himself at her entrance. He brushed his hardened cock on her hot flesh and she moaned, wanting more of him. Spreading her thighs he roughly lunges into her making her scream because of the sudden unexpected intrusion.

She immediately jolted awake. She knew it had to be dream because it felt so much better than her reality. She sighed, rubbing her eyes looking around her. Sandor was there standing directly in front of her. She could only gasp when she realised she was naked with nothing to cover her and him eyeing her like the predator he was.

She saw the growing bulge against his breeches and how his eyes hungrily stared at her body, focusing on whatever visible between her legs under the dim candle. Before she could even move out of her bed and escape he already climbed on her bed, covering her mouth and pinning her down.

'Dont Meela,' he growled.

*** 

Sandor was angry. Something was empty inside of him and it frustrated him even more. It was her. She filled his empty holes. She made him suffer in pain. The thought of loosing her made him feel very uneasy. Almost like he was in pain. Not an excruciating pain, but a longing pain that was there, stinging him and torturing him.

He didn't want this. He didn't want her to marry that Lord. He didn't know what he wanted with Meela. But he wanted Meela to be his. And his alone. He couldn't bare the thought of the Lord fucking his goddess. Sandor's goddess. But he couldn't save her. He was the one who put her through all this mess after all. And it was for her own safety.

But he was in pain. She brought him this pain. He knew one day they would be separated somehow. That was why he pushed her away at times. Because he knew she would be forced to leave and he wouldn't want her to leave him. He hated her. Hated the pain she caused. The heartache was killing him.

He was training like a madman, throwing brutal blows at his opponent. Nobody could understand why the Hound was being an animalistic killer. He spent the day sparring each and every soldier until his knuckles were bloody.

He was excused shortly after the dinner was over. and had trouble sleeping that night. She was to marry that Lord the next morning and there he was barely able to close his eyes without having her appear in his thoughts.

He dunked down a huge amount of wine, hoping the alcohol would keep him distracted. But it only made him feel more. It was too late. He was heavily drunk and he couldn't reverse anything. He felt a rush of emotions suffocating him.

The pain, the love, the suffering, the longing. She made him feel everything.

Deciding he's had enough he left the Red's Keep, heading straight for the brothels. He was going to fuck a whore tonight until Meela was completely removed from his mind. He had to. Or the pain will kill him.

But no whore could please him. There was no lady with dark black hair or curvy waist available that night. He simply chose a whore who was the nearest to him and she led him straight to her chambers. He ripped her clothes off and ordered her to lie down. She was busy teasing him but he pushed her down and undid his breeches. He didn't bother to please her or give her pleasure. But he made sure the whore was wet and ready for him before he positioned himself in-front of her. She was on all fours, begging him to take her.

She had blonde curls and a petite body. A pretty whore who looked like someone knew to the brothel. But she wasn't Meela.

With one swift move, he entered. Roughly pounding into her, sending her shrieking in pleasure. He didn't like the environment. He didn't like the thought of fucking another woman. He only wanted Meela. He wanted to smother his face in her long mane.

Not this whore. He didn't like anything about her. Her smell. Her fake moans. Her body. Her nails running through his back didn't please him at all. But he lunged into her like the dog he was. Going in an unbelievable speed making her scream, but it didn't make him feel anything. He got his release but it still wasn't powerful enough. He didn't feel any bliss or pleasure. It only made him want Meela more.

Drinking more wine he staggered back to the Red Keep, leaving that whore and heading back to his chambers. Ros was long gone back to her hut leaving the chambers to himself. He didn't feel peace. He was in frustration. In agony.

His chamber was in a mess. All his stuffs were toppled. His bed frame broken. Glass shattered. Bottles on the floor. And it was all his doing. He couldn't let out his frustration. He wanted to scream his lungs out.

He gripped his bed post and screamed as loud as he could. His screams were like growls. He fell on his knees and his head fell. A tear slipped down his cheeks and he sniffled. Sandor was crying.

'Is this what you want?!' He screamed, looking at the ceiling.

Why did he have to suffer? Why doesn't he deserve love? Why doesn't he deserve a happy life? He was forced to make a choice. And it was keep her safe. Nothing was more important than her safety but he wanted her too. He wanted to feel the beauty of love just like any other human.

He never wanted anything else. All his life he was a loyal dog. This woman saw him, took his breath away, made love to him, made him have the most peaceful nights, loved his scars. She was perfect. And all he wanted was her. He didn't want any of her riches. She was a lowborn just like him. And he wanted her for a wife. A partner. A friend.

He stood on his feet, his mind and heart filled with images of her face. He wanted her. And only Meela could calm the animal in him.

Tonight was her last night in King's Landing and it might be the last she sees him. He didn't care if his head was going to be on a spike anymore. She was priceless. His goddess. And he wanted her now.

He wanted her to caress his cheeks, kiss him, run her long fingers down his body, ride him. It will be the last time they would be together and he knew she was worth dying for. If anyone would find them, he would just take the blame and let them kill him.

The thought of walking to her chambers made him feel immediately aware of his surroundings and sober, no more staggering like the drunkard he was. He walked towards her chambers. It was a hot night and it was late. The guards weren't guarding the hallways leading to her chambers so it wasn't hard for him to walk there.

He was going to forcefully take her. Fuck her mad. Make sure their last night together count even if she didn't want him. He wanted her more than anything. His cock was aching against his breeches. He wanted to take her, like a dog takes his bitch. He wanted to eat her. Smear her wetness all over his beard. He rolled his eyes, stopping halfway to let all those thoughts sink in his head. He wasn't going to regret this night. It will be worth dying for.

He quietly enters her chambers and almost panicked when he heard her wail. Was she in trouble? Was she in pain?

He walked towards to find her all sweaty and looking as though she was in pain. He growled when he saw her. She was naked, sprawled on her bed with her legs spread looking hot and flushed.

Her head kept moving left and right, her hands gripped her sheets tightly and her legs were squeezed shut.

Was she dreaming? What was wrong with her?

'Sandor,' she breathed and he felt his heart stop.

'Sandor please, nooo owhhh,' she started moaning his name and he lost it. He fell backwards against the wall, gasping for air and Meela jolts awake from the sound.

It was a little dark for her and she rubbed her eyes, trying to look around her surroundings for an intruder.

She was horrified to find Sandor eye-raping her. Meela had fear plastered on her face and he didn't know why. He was almost hesitant to make a move on her when he saw her face. But he didn't let her escape when she reached to leave her bed. He pinned her back to her bed, covering her mouth with his hands, growling 'don't.'

'Don't make a noise woman. If they find us, both our heads will be off our bodies before the sunrise,' he warned her, removing his hand on her mouth only to roughly replace it with his lips.

He groaned when he kissed Meela. It felt good and she felt like home for him. He missed her a lot considering that they haven't coupled for 2 nights already. He wanted her touch, her kisses all around his body. He wanted her moans and whimpers to fill her room. His growing cock was aching to be released. To be inside of her. To pulsate around her walls.

He took of his tunic and latched his mouth on her breast, removing his hand allowing her to moan. She let out a moan before covering her mouth with her own hand. She knew she would be caught if she made too much of noise. She knew what would happen if someone found them. And she missed Sandor too much. Too much that she is unwilling to discuss about their separation. She wanted to enjoy this last night with him. Letting down her ego, she bit on her hand to muffle her noises while he fondled with her breast.

She could feel him smile against her skin. Gasps filled the air along with Sandor's sucking and sloppy kissing sounds. He kissed her stomach and moved back to find her lips with his. His fingers painfully pinched her breasts making her squeal. Her hands fisted the sheets to stay still. Seeing this he pulled away from her and roughly grabbed both her hands . He placed them on both sides of his face, ushering her to hold him and caress him.

Her heart melted at this beast's want for affection. All the urge to fight him was long gone. This was Sandor. The man who wants love. Needs love. The man who would never force himself on her.

Her lips formed a small smile and she lifted her neck to meet his lips, holding his face. It was a slow, satisfying kiss at first. He groaned under the kiss, pushing her back to the bed and his hands toyed with her nipples. She whimpered when he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, shoulders and eventually her breasts again. His beard brushing against her skin. His scar touching her body. She felt complete with his body pressed up on her like this.

She let out a cry when he bit her buds and kept his stare on her. His tongue was tantalising, circling against her buds, sucking on the soft erect skin and bringing her wonders. Deciding he's had enough he kissed his way down her stomach before looking at her again.

'Spread your legs and hold them!' He ordered.

His raspy voice and the dominance coming from him made her just want to obey him, submit to him.  
She followed what Sandor told her to, spreading her legs wide and holding them by the back of her knees, leaving her extremely open and exposed to him.

She didn't dare look at his face. She was too shy to do so. Because of that she didn't notice Sandor. She didn't notice how dark Sandor's eyes were. How he licked his lips when he could see her glistening wetness pooling around her sex. She didn't know how aroused he was. How close he was to fucking her like a beast. Like the Hound.

'Hold them woman. Don't close your legs,' his tone was serious and frightening, but strangely it only made her ache for him more. Her legs were an inch lifted off the bed because she wasn't flexible enough to spread her legs. She sighed in anticipation, knowing she could only wait for his torturous move.

His fingers slowly circled her clit and she whimpered, shutting her legs in response and he growled at her. He pushed her legs wide and swatted her butt cheeks. It felt stinging and she yelped in pain but then it was somehow turning her on. He massages her arse before smacking it again and she moaned this time.

Satisfied, he lowered his face down to her hot flesh with his hands spreading open her thighs the widest she can get.

And he sucked on her skin like the animal he was. Sucking and licking and lapping her folds, kissing the skin around her wet nub before taking them gently with his teeth. He used his hand to push her legs up, so that she was hugging her chest and spread for him. She felt humiliated to be so exposed to this man but somehow deep inside she secretly she loved it. She was growing wetter with his torturing tongue and he knew she loved whatever he was doing.

One hand held both her bent legs while another delicately stroked her bundle of nerves. He pinched it slightly and brushed the oversensitive nub and she moans loudly. The pressure alone was building her up fast.

'You're getting even wetter, you like me spreading you wide and eating your sweet cunt like a dog don't you?' And he inserted 2 digits in her, making her squeal in pain.

The pain was piercing and it stung when he pumped her using his large fingers but she was already whimpering in pleasure when he entered the third finger, still sucking and lapping her nub.

Groaning, he let go of her legs and lied down below her legs so that his face was directly facing her. His beard brushed her inner thighs and she felt goosebumps forming from the tingles. Instead of wrapping her legs around his neck, he throws a leg over his shoulder and thrusts his tongue into her, while his fingers violently rubbed her nub.

She jerked awake, sitting up to push him away but his grip on her thigh was almost bruising. She knew she was close with his fingers and that tongue didn't seem to stop his work. He was suffocating himself on her womanhood and the pleasure was too overwhelming for her.

She gripped the sheets and violently trembled to escape from his iron grip. Her legs were wobbly and she was too tired to struggle so she stops, succumbing to his tortures.

She was oversensitive and wriggling when he inserted three fingers, curling them inside her inner walls and she shrieked so loud it even made him pause whatever he was doing.

He smirked at her and motioned 'come' with his fingers and she huffed, falling back to the bed. Her muscles clenched, feeling bliss take over her. She jerked away from his fingers when he pulled them out, still too sensitive from the insane release she just felt. She was panting, trying to catch her breath.

Meela felt heat rush through her body as her muscles relaxed at the same time and her head fell back to the pillow. She could feel herself dripping with wetness and he slurped on it. She gasped for breath, with him still continuing his work, draining her completely from her wetness. She was spent. No more than usual.

He plants a kiss on her sensitive womanhood before kissing his way upwards. He kissed her neck. Her jawline. He bites the soft skin of her collarbone. He nibbles her neck. His hands find their way to her breasts and continues playing with them, roughly. And she feels herself ache for him again.

Sandor was nowhere near done with this woman. He gripped her thighs and wrapped them around his hips, hoisting her torso off the bed.

He brushes his hardened shaft against her entrance and her nub pulsates with ache. She was greedy and she wanted him now. Her tiredness was long gone when she was readily waiting for his manhood to bring her wonders.

Grasping onto her hips, he slammed into her and she mewled in pleasure. His thrusts were powerful but unimaginably slow. Too slow for her. He wants to feel every inch of her walls leaving Meela in a deprived state of ache and need.

So she did what he wasn't expecting her to. While still being held by his tight grip, she thrusted herself at a fast pace. He was puzzled by her actions.

Although he knew that she wasn't exactly an innocent woman, he certainly didn't expect her to be riding him while he was on top of her.

'Meela don't,' he hissed, he sounded like he was in pain with each of her thrust beating his. He pressed her hips down to the bed, showing who was in control but Meela was too stubborn.

She didn't care. She wanted him. More than anything. She gripped his forearms and clings to them as support while she forced herself against his pace. But her slams were too sensitive for Sandor so he pulled away from her.

He was angry now. She knew he was. And she knew she was aching with more need to see the Hound coming. His eyes were blazing with lust. His breathings were heavy and his length was erect, still unbothered by their unfinished session.

'On your knees!'

She wanted to argue. To disobey. Her eyes looked ready to pounce on him. But another half of her wanted to obey to this man. She wanted only him to control her. Only her Sandor. After all, she did wake the Hound in him.

So like the good girl she was, she turned and had her knees and palms on the bed with her arse facing him. She could feel his fingers circling her button of pleasure and she grinded herself against his fingers.

'Fuck,' was all he muttered and his fingers were replaced by his hard shaft inside her, rough. She groaned, her arms failing on her and she fell back to the bed. But he clasped her hips, keeping her in place and plunged into her like the animal he was.

She moaned at his rough intrusion. She knew she would be sore the next few days. But it felt so good. She felt him reach places she never knew existed. He found the specific spot that brought her pleasure and drove into the same spot over and over. She has never made love with him this way. She knew this was how the Hound fucks other woman. And that feeling alone made her angry. How could other women feel this much pleasure from her man?

She rammed back into him. She was angry. Jealous. Territorial. Possessive. Showing him she could bring him wonders too. Showing him the wolf in her. Showing him why she was meant for the Hound. And he could only growl at her. He loved it. He loved this woman. He loved whatever she was doing. Her gasps. Her mewling. Her whimpers. It was driving him mad as he relentlessly fought her thrusts.

But she wouldn't stop plunging into him although he gripped her hips hard. She winced when she felt his nails dig in her skin. She knew it would bruise. But she didn't care.

She instantly came when his thrusts became sharp and powerful. She could feel her surroundings blurring from the mind blowing orgasm he sent her.  
But Sandor wasn't done. The moment she stopped pushing back onto him, he pulled both her elbows and held it on her back, leaving her restrained while his other hand snaked her waist as she slammed into her without mercy.

She was screaming. He knew she shouldn't make so much noise, so he pulled her body towards him.

He sat down spreading his legs wide. With her back against his chest, one hand covered her mouth and his fingers wrapped around her throat.

'Fuck me woman. Do it. Ride me now or I'm smacking your fucking arse red!'

She didn't know why she felt amazingly turned on again with his raspy voice and his deadly grip. It made her wet again. She was completely restrained. He applied pressure on the side of her neck, and she gasped. He wasn't choking her, but he wasn't making her breathe any easier.

When she didn't move he pulled her down onto him and she moaned when he stretched her again. His hand found their way back to her throat and she could feel him growling.

She rode him. Rocking back and forth. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be restrained like this. Unable to see his brown eyes. Unable to touch him. See his scars. Rake her nails on his chest. She wanted to make love with him. This was her last night at King's Landing and undoubtedly the last encounter with Sandor. And that thought made her heart swell.

Her eyes prickled with tears and he took his hands away, panicking when he realised she was crying. He wanted her to want him. Never forcing her. He knew he wanted to fuck her senseless not less than an hour ago. But looking at her now, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

'Meela, why are you..don't cry hush now. Stop crying,' he pulled her to sit on his lap and she broke down in tears.

'YYou ddid thiss. It'ss aall youur fault,' she sobbed and his heart burned.

'Look at me. Meela look at me!' He growls, dragging her face to face him. He cupped her face with both his hands, her face only a breath away from his.

'This is for your safety and not for me. I only want you safe and if it means I don't get to be with you then it's fine. I need you to survive this. Survive this for me. Be with him. He will protect you. This ugly dog can't do shit. I'm worthless. I can't protect you. I can't..'

She hungrily attacked his lips. One hand fisted his hair and another clutched onto the nape of his neck, she tasted him. Feeling every inch and corner of his mouth while his hot breath fanned her face. She knew he did this for her. And she knew he was running out of time with her. Her wedding was on the next day. It will soon be dawn. And she didn't want to waste her time arguing with him.

Sandor didn't know what to do when he watched his woman attack him with such hunger and desire.  
He closed his eyes, grabbing her body and pressing it hard against him, pushing her hair that got into their way.

She kissed him. His chin. His jaw. His cheek. His eyes. His scars. Anything she sets her eyes on she kisses. She didn't care if they were sloppy or dry. She wanted to feel every inch of him before she leaves. She kissed his collarbone. His neck. His burnt ear. Nibbling on it. She didn't stop kissing him. She couldn't. His scent. His rough skin against hers. The friction. She wanted it. She craved it.

Meela saw a drop of tear pour down his cheek and brushed it away.

'You're mine Sandor Clegane. Don't you dare fuck any woman while I'm gone. Don't you dare look down on yourself. And I hate to see them hurt you. You're mine. Mine alone.'

He chuckled. She cocked her eyebrows.

'What's so funny?' She asked.

He shook his head, biting his own lips and she could hear the sniffles he swallowed. Sandor found it hot. Her dominance. Her jealousy. How she claims him. How she arched her hips, grinding them against his. She was a real wolf and she was perfect for the Hound.

She pushed him down to the bed, her hands pinning his wrists down and she licks her lips.  
He couldn't react at all. He was still in awe. How her face brightened. How her goddess figure looked like. How she was taking the lead. How her black-lusted eyes stared right back at him.

Without breaking the stare, she lowered herself, kissing his chest. His torso. His nipples. He shuddered under her kiss. His lips trembled as she peppered kisses all over his body.

'You're mine Sandor Clegane. You are the only man I will submit to. You are the only man I want and I will obey. I love you. No other man can make me feel the things you did. You are mine. And I will only keep my body for you. Even if anyone rapes me, all I would think of is you. I will return. Stay here. I will come back for you. Nobody takes what's mine. I lost my uncle. I lost Arya. You and Sansa are all I have. I will come for her. I will come for you, love.'

'No. Don't you dare come back woman. I'm doing this to keep you safe. I'm doing this so that no other cunt can lay his hands on you...'

He stopped breathing. His eyes squeezed tight. She winked at him. Her hand was dangerously gripping his hard length. If she pressed any harder he would have winced in pain. But she didn't. She kept the pressure on and stroked him. Slowly crawling towards his ear, she gently nibbled his earlobe.

He hissed at her but no she wouldn't stop. She knew he would never hurt her. She knew he meant to do dirty things with her. She knew she would get bruises and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night but she didn't care. All she wants is Sandor Clegane.

'I don't think you're understanding something love. I don't need saving. You try to save everyone but you forgot yourself. Who saves you? You need saving Sandor. And I will save you.'


	13. 13 - Lady Boutayre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes sure Meela's last night in Kings Landing counts. The wedding shatters her dreams and hopes, but a terrible threat awaits her.

One night, a dark scarred knight appeared and offered me his hand, his heart and his soul.  
-Unknown

***

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Meela squeezed her eyes tight, swallowing her sobs and staying still. She was struggling. It was starting. The ceremony was starting and her heart trembled with fear. A heavy material had been hung around her shoulders and she knew the ceremony had begun.

The Sept of Baelor wasn't filled like always. Victor's wish for a quiet marriage did go as planned. There were very few people who witnessed the marriage of Meela Stark and Victor Boutayre. Jeoffrey was standing in front of them, his Queen mother next to him keeping a sorrowful expression. Sansa was at the corner, too far away for her to see. Baelish was right next to Sansa and although Meela couldn't see him, she knew he was glad this was happening. He was glad Meela was leaving King's Landing. He could do whatever he wanted with her and Meela couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't protect her sister now.

'My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.'

The septon's voice although was soft, could be heard until the very end of the hall. It was quiet and peaceful. But she was one step closer to losing her freedom.She hoped someone would rescue her. Gods. A man. A woman. Someone. Sandor.

But none came. Not even Sandor. He wasn't even in the darn Sept. He hadn't met her since their romantic encounter that morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the septon held both their hands and tied a ribbon in a knot around their joined hands. While tying the ribbon the septon says, "Let it be known that Victor of House Boutayre and Meela of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity,' he proclaims before unravelling the ribbon.

A tear slipped down her cheek and the septon noticed it. Not wanting him to create a ruckus, she smiled at him, a gesture he too repeated. Victor let out his arm and she hesitantly held it.

It was all over. Nobody could save her now. She was married to this man. Married for eternal life. There wouldn't be another Winterfell. Another Ned Stark. Another Sandor.

She was bound to this man, Victor Boutayre. And for the first time, she feared her safety. She was going away somewhere she has never even dreamt of. Nobody was going to be with her.

She kept quiet the entire afternoon, showing a sweet, fake smile to anyone whom greeted the newlyweds. Nobody noticed her dead eyes. Nobody cared about the poor soul writhing in agony. Nobody saved her.

They were seated next to the King, and everyone was too preoccupied with the fine eatables that was served. Although Meela's stomach was rumbling with hunger, her food was left untouched. She hadn't eaten anything since last night. She was excused early during dinner and spent the whole night making love with a lover who literally sold her to Victor.

Although the food was simply mouth watering, she couldn't enjoy the food. She was forcing the solid food down her throat. She had no appetite at all even when she knew she was hungry.

'So when is the consummation Lord Victor? Since you're now married to the Heart Stirrer, the jewel every man dreamt of?' Jeoffrey's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. She was gripping her wine chalice, pressing her lips together.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her thighs. Her Lord husband, had firmly gripped it. It wasn't a sexual move. She could hardly believe it though, it almost seemed like he was trying to reassure her that everything's alright with his touch. He squeezed her thighs gently. It was oddly comforting but she pushed his hand away, still not preferring another man's touch.

'I can't wait for it Your Grace. But I'm afraid I have to leave for Bravos soon. My presence is urgently required there so I'm afraid I will have to postpone our consummation night...'

'Lord Victor humor me,' Jeoffrey scoffed. At that moment Meela wanted to cast the chalice down on her table and grab the nearest knife to stab the boy-king.

'I can't let you leave without the consummation. It's a traditional custom. And it's the King's orders.'

'King Jeoffrey, she is my wife. I decide when I want to sleep with her and when not. I have to rush to Bravos now, we will be leaving King's Landing after the lunch.'

Meela was surprised with her husband. It wasn't a question but a statement. Victor had spoken in a harsh tone, shutting Jeoffrey almost immediately. She saw the look on the King's face. He was fuming in red, never having someone who disobeyed him. But he didn't question Victor at all. Instead he continued eating, as if nothing happened at all.

That was when she realised how powerful and influential Lord Victor was. She knew Jeoffrey had to respect and protect Victor. Victor was an Iron Bank representative, the member of the prestigious Iron Bank Council. It meant that he was untouchable. If any harm should come to him, the Iron Bank wouldn't fear cutting all ties they had with the King of 7 Kingdoms. But that also meant Jeoffrey couldn't order him around or her. She felt her lips forming a small smile.

'Ah there you are dog. Looking for you all morning. Heard you were found sleeping naked on your bed. Your whore left you halfway?' Jeoffrey mocked.

Meela's head jolted upwards at the mention of his name and saw him standing in front of the King.  
She remembered every single moment that happened last night.

The love making. The wrath. The hurt. The sadness. The love. The lust. The hunger. The parting.

Every single emotion hit her like a brick and she could feel goosebumps rising on her skin.

...

Last night's events...

They made love everywhere. The bed. The wall. On the table. The bed again. The floor and finally they laid down there. She fell on top of him. Bodies pressed in each other's warmth and sweat. But they couldn't stay apart even for a few seconds before one of them toppling on top of another and making love again. There was no room for tiredness. No room for shame. Only love and concealed desires.

Sandor lifted her and sat on the tub, securing her on his lap. She straddled him, resting her head on his shoulders and they sat there for a while.

'If I told you to run off with me, would you come?'

His question startled her. She distances herself so that she was now facing him. Her hand cupped the burnt side of his face, tracing her fingers on the outlines of her lower lip.

'Run off where?'

'Anywhere. We could start afresh. We go west or anywhere else. Any other fucking place but King's Landing. A small village. We can own a farm. Start a family.'

Sandor held her face in his hands. His eyes softened when he saw her face.

'Meela give me a child. Stay with me. Marry me and take care of me woman. Feed me. Ride me.'

His raspy voice made her smile, licking her lips. This man had the masculinity that turned her on plenty of times. She brushed his beard and he chuckled. Sandor knew he was ugly but then again, this woman sometimes made him doubt himself a lot. There she was admiring him when he had no idea what about him seemed to appease her,

She gets wet at his voice. She licks her lips in hunger when she caressed his face. She rides him while making him touch her everywhere. He still couldn't understand how a goddess like her, so lovely and godly could admire an ugly lowlife like him.

She stared at him, licking her lips in the process. She didn't know that sometimes when she stared at him like this, he actually felt shy. He feared her stare. He felt awkward. Although secretly inside he liked this woman admiring him. He felt wanted. He felt loved. Insanely hard and turned on.

'Love, we can barely flee King's Landing without the entire herd running after us. We don't stand a chance,' she lowered her gaze, looking down. He cupped her cheeks. His manner was so gentle it cheered her up again.

'Hush now. Don't be sad woman. Please. It's hard for me. Just marry him. And try to survive. Live for me. I will be contented knowing you're out there somewhere safe. It is going to hurt for me, but I'm doing all this just for you,' he pressed his forehead against hers, his brown eyes staring right at her.

She nodded, holding the back of his hand. He pulled her face for a long kiss until she was having trouble to breath. He kissed her forehead and quickly lifted her hips to place it on his. He grinded his crotch against her slick entrance. A deep growl escaped his throat as she moaned, feeling his throbbing manhood at her entrance.

'Ride me woman. Please,' he was begging her and she forcefully entered him, feeling an immense stretch leaving him squeezing his eyes shut. His massive, hard length completely filled her and as she moved she could feel him hitting the same spot that made her sprang to life. She was mewling in pleasure as his tip repeatedly hit her sensitive spot.

'Make love to me Meela.'

And she did. She rode him with all her strength. Moving up and down. Rocking back and forth. She arches her back in pleasure and he pulled her back to stay close with him. She grasped his neck, both of them maintaining their eye contact while they made love.

Sandor kisses her mouth. Her neck. Her breasts. From time to time thrusting himself into her, filling her until she could feel him breaking barriers she never knew existed. The sharp pleasure was working her up towards a release she knew she would be most satisfied with.

'That's it woman. Go faster. Ride me like the goddess you are. Like The hound's woman. Like my bitch. Fuck me. Faster,' he rasped, she could feel him struggling but he wanted a release too. Badly.

His fingers found her button of pleasure and gently stroked it, she whimpered squeezing her eyes shut from the pleasure and he clutched the back of her neck again.

He kissed her deep before pulling away, thrusting himself even rougher than before. Water was spilling out of the tub and she knew she was making a big mess but she couldn't care any less. She wanted him. She wanted her Sandor.

Without breaking the eye contact his face moved to her bosom, biting and sucking her nipples while he started stroking her faster. He slammed into her one last time. It was so rough she immediately jerked away from his hard length but he gripped her waist, keeping her still and she shrieked in pleasure. Waves of pleasure hit her like never before. It was a strong release that left her trembling. She was too weak. Too shaken from her final orgasm.

He drove in her a few more times before he too had his release, spilling all his seed inside her. Both of them heavily breathed. He was still inside her, while she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair.

'You look so fucking beautiful.'  
But instead of smiling, her eyes swelled with tears and he got worried at her move.

'Please Sandor. Don't leave me alone. I can't fight them all alone. Please.'

Tears had started to form on her eyes and he pulled her away, tucking her wet hair behind her ear.

'You're stronger than me woman. Do this for me. Live with him. Don't make it any harder for me. I want you more than you would ever want me and I'm doing this just to keep you safe..'

She yanked his hand away and stood. He tried to pull her back to his lap but she flinched, slapping his hands away. That made him angry and he too stood, walking out the tub.

She slipped herself into a simple robe and he frowned, wearing his breeches. It was a quiet moment for he both of them. No words spoken. No eye contact. No communication for a brief period.

'You sold me Sandor. You sold me to Victor. I told you I don't need saving. I don't care about any cunt. I'm not scared of the King or anyone. We could have thought of a solution if you didn't...'

'Woman I told you this discussion is over. You want to spend our last moment fighting? What's the point? You're marrying him anyways. Arguing about this won't change the fact that you will be his by sunrise.'

'Nobody owns me Sandor Clegane. Nobody. Not the King. Not my uncle. Not the Gods. Not even you. I chose who I want and whatever I want but you put me through this mess. You and you alone!' She hissed.

'Meela stop it,' he was warning her. She could see Sandor's shoulders tensing.

'I don't give a flying fuck if you're an ugly dog or whoever you think you are. I loved you. But no you wouldn't understand. I'm just another whore for you. Just because you knew I was too much trouble you just called Victor to remove this burden off your shoulders. That's all I am. A whore and a burden..'

'Meela. Stop. Right. Now.'

She pushed him to his limits. She didn't want this. But she was so angry. Only a few moments ago, they were wrapped around each other's arms and now they were on each others throats.

'Or what? You're going to hit me Sandor? Is that what we are now? You want to kick me? You want to kill me? Kill me then. Fucking kill me..' she started screaming at his face and he roughly pushed her against the wall.

She blinked for a moment, Sandor was actually going to hit her. She closed her eyes, awaiting his rough hand to slap her but it never happened.

Instead warm lips roughly enclosed hers. It was a punishing kiss. His warm tongue forced its way into her mouth, dominating her. He painfully gripped her arse and lifted her off the floor, still pinning her against the wall.

She was pushing him away but he was too strong. Sandor was actually manhandling her. She didn't like it. He was holding her against her will and kissing her brutally. She felt awful to be handled like this.

He smacked her arse and she winced in pain.  
'Don't you fucking dare call yourself a whore. You're my goddess. You're my woman. Tell me now..'

He soothingly rubbed her arse before smacking it  
again and she whimpered. The pain was turning into pleasure for her and she hated to admit she enjoyed it.

'Are you a whore? Are you? Tell me Meela..'  
Another smack.

'Who are you?'

She could feel him grinding himself against her core and she moaned.

'I don't knowww.'

''You're a goddess. And you're my goddess. Not a whore. Be a good girl and shut up about it,' and he kissed her deeply.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and jumped on him, wrapping her legs tight around his hips. She could feel him smile as he slapped her arse one last time.

But she couldn't smile. She was hurt. She knew it was their last encounter. The bells had started ringing and she knew it was sunrise. It was time for him to leave. Time for them to end their forbidden affair. It was never meant to happen. They could never be together.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and he angrily kissed her. No room to breathe. No room to move. No chance for freedom. It was the last moment together and she was so angry she was to part away from this man. Her heart was shattering into pieces. Pieces that he collected.

As rough as he kissed her, that's how rough he pulled away from her. He kissed her forehead one last time and stormed out of her chambers.

She stood, leaning against the wall her head. Her head knocking the wall repeatedly, absorbing the fact that it was all over. She swallowed her tears, refusing to cry. He was gone.

....

Present..

Her body started shivering and Victor noticed it.

'Do you want to leave now?'  
He softly asked her.

She nodded her head and Victor immediately stood.

'It's late noon already my King. I wish to depart from King's Landing right away.'

'So soon Lord Victor?' Jeoffrey sipped his wine, making an annoying slurping sound that only made her more annoyed.

'Yes Your Grace.'

'Very well, I shall excuse you for now. I will send a few Gold Cloaks to escort you away from the Red's Keep once you are ready to leave. They will accompany you back to Bravos.'

Meela nodded at the King, refusing to look at any other direction. She couldn't face Sandor. She couldn't face him or anyone.

'Let's go Meela,' Victor said, his hand snaking her waist and walking away from the Great Hall. She didn't want to leave King's Landing. She only meant for Victor to bring her back to her chambers, not leave King's Landing but she knew she couldn't. There was no going back. Yet some sort of relief did come to her when she realised she was leaving the castle. No more Jeoffrey. No more the politics. No more fleeing. But no more seeing Sansa. No more seeing Sandor.

'I will wait for you outside the chambers, you can bring your handmaidens with you as well.'

Victor waited outside her chambers and she smiled, reaching for his arm but to her surprise he yanked his arm away from her. She stopped smiling at his sudden gesture. She looked away, feeling rejected. She only wanted to thank him for what he did out there. But seeing his behaviour, she got irritated and walked into her chambers.

She entered to find her handmaidens awaiting her. There were 2 trunks next to them and the entire room was clean. Almost like it was vacant and new. Elia and Syrene were smiling at her and she too smiled.

'Ladies, come with me to the free city. I will make sure no man harms you. Just come with me, I promise I won't mistreat you or do anything close to that.'

'Gods, thank you Milady! We were praying that you would take us with you. You don't know how happy we are!' Elia exclaimed and she laughed.

Someone had knocked her door chambers and she turned to find Sansa, Sandor behind her. She stopped smiling.

Why is he here? Can't he see that she was suffering? Why make her feel worse? She was trembling under his stare.

'Be safe sister,' Sansa's lips formed a small smile. Meela pulled her sister for a tight embrace.

'Meela, it's time to leave,' she heard Victor's voice. She hesitantly pulls away, knowing she had to obey her lord husband.

She tapped Sansa's shoulders before she left the chambers. Sandor followed after her, lifting her trunks outside. She wasn't aware of that.

When the same musky scent hit her nostrils she immediately turned, colliding hard against his chest.

'Meela!' Victor called out her name, swaggering towards her. Sandor tried to hold her but to his surprise she moved away. She didn't even look at him.

'Protect Sansa,' was all that came out of her mouth before she turned to her handmaidens.

'Ladies, let's go. I don't want to keep my Lord husband waiting.'

Sandor was hurt. She didn't even look at him. Not at the lunch table. At the chambers. She avoided his gaze and he felt his own heart swell. Her only words were for him to protect Sansa. Nothing else.

He hated everything. He hated having to feel all this new emotions that this woman had caused her. He knew what he did was right. He did this so that she would be safe. But he felt his heart hurt.

Something was wrong. He was reassuring himself that it was the best choice for her. Yet he still felt uneasy.

One part of him longed for this woman's touch, love and affection. Another part of him keeps telling him this isn't right. Of course it isn't right. He just got the woman of his dreams married to another lord cunt. Of course it wouldn't feel right.

*****

The longer the journey away from King's Landing, the better she felt. She was away from all the harm, the terrors, the politics and she could actually breathe.

But she couldn't save her sister. She promised to rescue Sansa and Sandor. She failed to fulfil her promise miserably. She couldn't imagine the look on Lady Catelyn's face. She failed to keep her sisters safe. Instead she went on with a forbidden affair and got married to another man. Now she will ride for Bravos and spend the rest of her days there, unable to see any of the people she loved.

She was on a horse, along with her husband escorted by a handful of guards and her handmaidens. It wasn't enough protection but even if someone wanted to raid them and kill her, she would be the first to jump after them. She was still a fighter.

She had her gold dagger still tucked safe. It was the only memory of Winterfell. Of Jon Snow. Of her family. She missed them a a lot.

She sighed again, trying to keep her mind blank of any memory or feeling at the moment.

'How long is our journey milord?' She asked.

'Our journey where Meela?' He said, grinning.

'You said we had to rush to Bravos?'

'Ah that yes. But we aren't rushing, not really. We can take our own sweet time. Nobody needs me urgently there. I just wanted to leave that dreadful castle and what other excuse could I have come up with?'

Meela didn't say anything, she just looked straight ahead.

'Guards, slow down a little, I would like to talk with my wife in private,' he ordered and immediately everyone halted.

She continues galloping forward, and her Lord husband followed her. After a while the guards started following them, obeying the lord's orders to keep their distance.

'I'm sorry I pressured you into marrying me. I knew you wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't blackmail you.'

'It's done milord. Nothing will change for the fact that I'm your wife,' she answered blandly.

'Sandor, he almost begged me to marry you. To get you out of this city. He didn't know me yet he risked everything just to keep you safe. Good man he is.'

'Milord. I don't understand why are we talking about a random character who doesn't play a role in our lives..'

'You don't have to pretend with me Meela. I know you are deeply hurt by this and I'm very sorry you had to go through this..'

'Milord. Thank you for marrying me and getting me out of King's Landing. I'm forever grateful to you and I will try my best to be a good wife. I will bear you children, give you a home and do the best I can to keep you happy but I cannot give you my heart. You are a good friend and I'm afraid that's all you will be to me. I cannot look at any other man like that. He sacrificed his happiness for me but he had no right to make choices for me. He chose to leave me and I'm done with that man. I'm married to you and it will remain like that. It would bring me great pleasure if we never talked about him after this. Please.'

Victor didn't say anything. He knew she was too hurt at the mention of his name and that he will never gain her love. He knew she was bound to Sandor, heart and soul and he didn't like it at all.

'He isn't the only reason why I married you. As I said, you are brilliant and I hardly believe you will spend your life living in a fear having a forbidden affair with a non Ser. You want to save your lover and your sister and all I can tell you now is to be patient. Bear with me.'

'I don't understand Milord?'

'You won't. It will take time. One day I will explain. There will be a day when I might not be able to stand by your side when you return..'

'Return?'

'Ahhh my blurting nature seems to be pouring out every secret of mine. That's enough explanation for today, let's take camp here. Rest for the night dear wife.'

The entire party came to stop and unmounted their horses. They were nearing a jungle and Victor believed that it would be a better spot to look for water and fire.

Meela didn't understand what her husband had told her. She knew he was up to something but it wasn't something that would harm her. She just had a good feeling about this. But she thought about what he said. One day he might not be by her side when she returns? Return where? King's Landing? Winterfell? And what did he mean by not being with her?

Meela didn't know what Victor was planning to do. And she could only hope things will be a little bearable for her. She knew she will never have peace so she could only hope she can survive.

She sighed deeply. She was now Lady Meela Boutayre. A lady. Not a bastard. Nobody knew her illegitimacy. She didn't belong to Sandor. She didn't belong to the Starks. She can never be a Clegane.

But someone stole her heart. Someone she met the first time King Robert came to Winterfell.

Her heart belonged to the man wearing a hound-shaped helmet and will always stay so.

.....

She was on fours. She could smell the earth far better than before. Her body was closer to the ground, her limbs shorter. She had claws. Black hair sprouting around her body which she realised was fur. She didn't know what was happening so she screamed for help. For someone to rescue her. But it only came out as a howl. She couldn't believe it. She ran as fast as she could. She could feel the wind brushing past her as she ran on all fours at quite a speed. She stopped when she neared a lake.

She saw a reflection. Her reflection. And she was a wolf.

She heard a low growl and turned to find a hound  
She heard a low growl and turned to find a hound. A hound that reminded her of someone. And he had something next to him. A black fur of wonders. With big pointy ears and small eyes that looked so innocent.

A pup.

The hound nuzzled his nose against the pup's head and she could see the pup lazily stretching himself. The wolf whimpered. She felt pure satisfaction watching her hound and her pup in front of her, safe and sound.

But something was behind them. A mountain. A greenish large mountain that reached the clouds and penetrated the sky. She felt threatened. She felt unsafe. She looked at her pup and the hound started growling. Something was wrong.

Was someone here? Was someone threatening their safety? But nobody was around the lake. Nobody. Suddenly everything turned to black followed by a loud noise of everything tumbling apart.

She opened her eyes in horror.

*****

What dream was it? Why did she she herself as a wolf? Why was the Hound there? Why was there a pup? And what did a mountain mean? She saw 3 significant things and they don't necessarily mean a good thing coming.

Sneak peak

Sandor thought getting her married to Lord Victor Boutayre and leave King's Landing will keep her safe. But he couldn't have expected an enemy awaiting to have revenge on Meela. Now, new danger awaits her and her Lord husband. With a heavy heart, he tries coping with her absence. Strolling around the corridors and protecting her sister from any harm and drowning himself in liquor at night. He couldn't handle the pain. He was more vulnerable. More angrier. More brutal. He was suffering in an unbearable pain. A stinging longing pain for his woman's touch.

Meela in the other hand couldn't feel anymore luckier to have a husband who understood her when she came to him with a heart breaking news. This man accepts her for who she is and carries on living with her. But trouble seems to always find her. Even when she tried to avoid it as much as she can. But she didn't see it coming. She had a price to pay. She lost lives. Innocent lives were killed. And she lost her soul. Something died in her. Meela Stark would be gone. The wolf in her was to be gone. Nobody could rescue her now. She was all alone. Always was and always will.

The lovely kind hearted maiden who wouldn't harm any was to change into a cold heartless woman. Everything she was taught with was long gone. Nobody would like the woman she was to be. Not even Sandor. Not even her own self.

What happens when the Heart Stirrer becomes heartless? What if the she-wolf finds her way back to her hound? But things never will be the same way as before. Not when another man makes an appearance that threatens the Hound's presence. The Heart Stirrer was long gone. But it wasn't she who needed saving.

It was Sandor. It was always he who needed Meela.

*****

'It takes a death of a lover for them to be together.'  
-Yaamini Nair


	14. 14 - She lost Sandor but found a Clegane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela gets a shocking news about herself. Also danger finds her as she grows accustom to a married life

She was the one they warned you about. The woman who could steal your soul if you looked into her eyes too long  
-Unknown

*******

She immediately looked around her surroundings. There wasn't a wolf. Nor a hound or a pup. And they were nowhere near any mountain or hillside.

She sighed deeply, stretching her body as she stood. She must have dozed off while lying against the tree. It was already nightfall and she could hear the sound of wood burning. The night was chilly and Meela often slept wherever spot she found a little comfortable to be. She needs to stop dozing off like this. It's getting her more tireder.

'Bad dream?'  
Victor's voice startled her.

'How long were you here?' She asked him.

'Came to find you, but you were already awake the moment I stepped on a twig. You're quite sensitive to the surroundings?'

'They call me a wolf for a reason Milord. Let's go.'

Victor smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder and brought her to the camp they had set. Within seconds of getting inside their tent, she lied down and was heavily asleep when he called out her name. Victor chuckled when he saw the Heart Stirrer sound asleep. She looked like she was in peace. He too slept next to her, extremely tired from the whole day's ride.

To her surprise, Ser Barriston joined the party the next morning. And she was relieved she had this man for a companion and protector.

He spent the whole day talking with her and Victor was kind enough to let them speak in private. But Meela held him close with her and Victor couldn't hide the smile forming on his face at the thought of his wife wanting his presence.

Meela on the other hand couldn't talk much with Ser Barriston, her voice was shaky and hoarse.  
She often repeated her sentences in order for the knight to understand what she was trying to say. There would be times he couldn't understand her at all and her Lord husband would interfere. He would help Ser Barriston 'decipher' what Meela had spoken, leaving her chuckling at his efforts but then her laugh only came out as a snort.

She learnt that he was discharged of his duties by Jeoffrey and she was delighted to hear that Ser Barriston sounded the boy-king in his own court. She couldn't have been any prouder of this aged veteran.

'Sansa?' She breathes and Ser Barriston stopped smiling.

'She isn't fine at all. She is struggling hard and lying most of the time. She keeps a smile for everyone and she is calmly handling Jeoffrey's banters. I don't know how she lasts but I can see she isn't happy at all. Sandor is always there of course...'

He could feel Meela's shoulders tensing at the mention of his name. Ser Barriston were one of the few people who knew about her affair with the scarred knight.

'It's okay Meela. You can talk about him.'

Meela smiles at her husband, turning to face the retired Kingsguard.

'Who else knows about this Ser Barriston?'

'Know what child?'

'About me and Sandor.'

'Are you sure you want to talk about this infront of the Lord?'

'I don't mind it at all Ser Barriston,' Victor said. Ser Barriston was then convinced enough so he looked at Meela.

'Child. When you're old enough to die, that's when you see things people don't see. It's obvious that Sandor fancies you. Everyone fancies you. But when Ned started glaring at him in a very awkward manner, I knew he didn't dislike that man for a professional reason but because it was what a father would do. Even Robert knew. What you did at the tourney. You fighting Gregor. Sandor guarding your chambers day and night. It was so easy to figure it out.'

'The King?' She questions him, confused.

'I told you child. When you see countless of battles, nothing that hard for you after that. It was so easy to spot you both lovers hiding your feelings.'

'Oh' was all that came out from her hoarse voice.

'He isn't himself, Sandor. He changed a lot after he became the Kingsguard member replacing me. He is always near Sansa, protecting her but he isn't taking care of himself lately. Drinking and endless sparring. He gets wounded from the trainings. He doesn't eat properly. He drinks all the time and spends his nights and mornings at any tavern. He acts like a complete mad man. Or so I've heard.'

Meela had heard enough. She didn't want to talk about her past lover when her husband was there. He was clearly uncomfortable with this discussion and it was time she put an end to it.

'You should rest Ser Barriston. It's going to be a cold night.'

The aged knight smiled at her.

'You're strong my dear. Don't worry about anything. Rest well.'

Ser Barriston took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush. His actions and the cold breeze had made her cheeks heat up quickly. She smiled, looking away to hide her blushing face.

There wasn't a tent unlike the other days, so Meela was sleeping out in the open. Victor was next to her but he made no move to touch her at all. Something she was very grateful for.

This man deserved the world and he was married to her. She felt so sorry for him. Victor doesn't only treat her with patience and care, but he never expects her to do the same.

She felt bad that she couldn't develop feelings for her husband. She couldn't force it and neither could she feel it. She tries her best to be loving and kind with her husband but she couldn't love him.

Victor was very good looking. He was tall and had quiet a built frame. His blue eyes and copper coloured beard was a sight she always loved to look at. He was a good man. A gentleman who had quite the knowledge a Maester would have and he never did control or force her. He was indeed the perfect suitor for her.

But her mind was filled with Sandor and nothing can change it. She missed Sandor and her family. Her family. Winterfell. Her own father. She missed a lot of them.

As the days go by, her heart swells with even more ache. It had been a moon since she departed from Kings Landing. But it seemed more than a moon for the entire party. With the sudden stops and delays caused by the Lady Boutayre, most of them were unhappy and surprised she was struck with a sudden illness.

She was very moody and restless for the entire journey. With her snapping at handmaidens and replying nothing more than 2 words to her husband. Victor was very surprised with his wife. Her stomach usually gets upset after a whole day of horse riding and she sleeps the whole night until it was the late afternoon. She also had a strange increase in her appetite. She seemed to be very hungry and devouring any meal she takes without seeming to care how un-ladylike she was being.

Victor assumed it was because of her days living in that hut that made her this way. She told him herself that she spent her days there sleeping and eating whatever Ros had brought her. She flinches whenever he mentioned Sandor and tried her best to shorten the conversations.

That wasn't the only change she experienced.

This woman was used to horse riding and had been so for years yet on this particular journey, they kept making stops every few hours. She would feel sick and cause the entire party to stop. Even she doesn't understand why she gets the frequent nausea and unwell feelings. Not to mention the dreams which grew even more violent than before.

Meela used to only get short dreams about the Hound and the pup but as time grew, she begins experiencing nightmares. The same nightmares.

She used to wake up thrashing anything around her, screaming and violently trying to free herself from a nonexistent force when her husband found her. It would take a while for him to calm Meela down before she dozed off again.

Some nights her nightmares were so frightening she ran to spill out the contents of her stomach. It was gory and disgusting and she wasn't exactly the prettiest sight to look at. But Victor was indeed patient. Despite the mess she made, he would ask the handmaidens to run a small bath for her using the nearest water supply.

Meela would be too tired and famished and she found it hard to eat anything due to her burning throat. Her body would be sore, feeling extremely sensitive around her lady areas. It left her feeling more fatigue.

Victor would make sure Meela was completely fine before they continued their journey. She knew it would be a very long journey to reach Bravos and she knew she was delaying their journey even longer with her sudden illness that seemed to strike at the wrongest times. Meela however was very touched at Victor's actions for being so patient and caring. He was really genuine and he never expected anything in return. And he never forced her to bed him. Well even if he did, she would have made a huge mess considering her health state.

She knew she must have been late for another moon again. Stress would be the reason she is suffering like this. The one month delay would have made it worse. She was sure that these were all the symptoms of her late moon. Or so she thought.

'Milord it's best we drop by at the nearest inn and let someone check what's the matter with the lady. She is young and isn't used to travelling like this and she is unwell. We wouldn't want her condition worsening do we?' Ser Barriston sounded very worried and even Victor knew something wasn't right.

He nodded and went straight ahead following the lady's horse and stopped her.

'Let's bring you to a river bank. You need a bath and rest.'

Meela didn't want to stop the journey but she didn't really have the energy to argue with him so she just followed her husband.

'Are you really alright Meela? You have been sick for the past few days. It's quite surprising coming from a warrior like you..'

'Milord I have been experiencing a few traumatic events. I lost my only father figure. I have been living under hiding. I was parted from my sister and San...'

She closed her eyes, nervously swallowing when she mentioned his name.

His breath. His scent. His warmth. All their memories together hit her unexpectedly and it was so intoxicating she kept quiet for a while. Her breath slowed down and she was surprisingly calm at the thought of him being with her right now. How he would have just kept quiet and let her lie on him until she was alright. How he would lift her and bring her around the hut, making sure she was fed and cleaned. He wasn't the best one to talk with, but he sure knew how to calm her down. His scent and warmth alone could have calmed her down.

'I will leave you alone for a while?'

Victor's voice brought her to her senses and her jaw clenched, realising the hard truth. It was only Victor. Not Sandor. Never Sandor.

She nodded her head. Victor smiled, rubbing her shoulder and left her there.

She looked around her. It was a small river that he brought her to. She sighed realising how badly she needed a warm bath. But the river was nowhere near warm. The weather had been chilly and the waters were cold.

Having no choice, she stripped down with the help of her maidens. She found all her clothes alittle too heavy for her to lift. Her dress. Her small clothes. Her arms tire so easily and she groaned.

Even her dagger was too heavy for her to lift. Refusing to kneel and take it, she just left it there and walked towards the river.

The water was in a blurry shade of blue and she could see the rocks arranged on the water bed  
The water was in a blurry shade of blue and she could see the rocks arranged on the water bed. It was quite a sight to look at.

She took a glimpse of her own reflection and she wasn't shocked at it. Just as she expected, she was weak and pale looking. Her olive toned skin was looking rather dry. Her big eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. Her lips were chapped. She didn't look healthy and she didn't like it at all. She looked very sickly and she was unsure why she was in this condition. Her delayed moon is bringing her too many problems and draining her.

'Where's Elia?' She breathed.

'Ah Milady. I only managed to fetch your bath robe, not clothes so she's gone to..'

Meela hissed in pain as she felt something sharp cutting her calve.

'Milady! Are you alright?!'   
Syrene ran to fetch her lady but Meela stopped her.

'I'm alright Syrene. Just a small cut.'

She slowly dipped her body inside the cool waters, ignoring the bone piercing feeling. She felt a little refreshed. It wasn't much since she was still feeling tired and had a mild drowsiness but she did feel a lot better than before.

She could see a small pool of blood rising to the water surface as bubbles and she popped it. She smiled when she managed to pop another bubble. It was oddly satisfying. She pressed her ankle where her cut was, and little bit more blood sprouted before it stopped. She popped the remaining blood-filled bubbles until there was only one huge bubble remaining.

She found herself staring a little too long at the last un-popped bubble. She was sitting directly below the warm sun and she could see the shining sunlight reflection from the last bubble. It would have been even more beautiful if it was under the moonlight.

But then the comparisons of the night moon made her remember her last moon. It was all quite blur for her at first, but she slowly realised something.

Her moon hadn't come since her first encounter with Sandor. Not in the hut. Not in King's Landing. Not even after she left Kings Landing. She was a fertile young maiden and they didn't exactly have a solid protection when they were making love.

Could it be? Is it even possible? What would happen now?

She found herself rubbing her own belly and she felt her heart drop.

A small bump she felt.

And it struck her.

The nausea. The moodiness. The sore body parts. The sudden increase in appetite.

She remembered her Septa's lessons. She gasped and immediately stood up. Syrene looked away when her lady stood up, knowing it would be rude to openly stare at her body bare.

'Is anything the matter Milady?'

'Syrene..I..I think..I'm pregn...'

Suddenly they heard the screeching of a women followed by sounds of horse galloping. Then there were sounds of metals clanking and she knew those sounds belonged to swords being hurled at each other.

'What's going on?' Meela yelled.

But she regretted shouting. Syrene's face looked like all her blood was drained off her face, it was white and pale.

She felt a surge of protectiveness run through her and she made her way towards her handmaiden, thrashing her way out of the cold water.

She felt her head become dizzy at the sudden movement but she didn't care. They were being attacked and she knew she had to protect herself and the people she brought with.

'Syrene!' She raises her voice, grabbing the attention of the panicked maid.

'Look at me! Don't scream or panic. Help me wear this and we will find our way out of this. I promise.'  
Syrene only nodded her head. Her hands trembling as she helped Meela slip into her robe.

'Meela!' She panicked at the sudden voice but sighed when she found Ser Barriston running to her.

'What happened?'

'Bandits...' he struggled to catch his own breath before he told her what happened.

'The lord has the party protecting him. I will take care of it from here. Run now Meela. Flee with Syrene!'

She made her move but the knight yanked her hand towards him.

'Do you have a weapon?'

Meela nodded and the old knight nodded as well, releasing his grip on her, letting her run. She knew Syrene was panicking. But she had no time to console her handmaiden. She had to run. She had to protect both of them.

They were reaching a field full of tall sky-penetrating trees. But something was off. Something just wasn't right. It was too quiet and she knew something was wrong at the sudden silence surrounding them. When they neared the trees she stopped running.

'Syrene wait!' She stopped her from moving forwards as well.

'Milady! We have to run...'

'No shh.. do you hear that?'

Meela looked around her surroundings and so did Syrene.

'I don't hear anything Milady..'

'Exactly. It shouldn't be this quiet. Something is wrong...'

And just as she thought, someone creeped out from a huge tree, grabbing Syrene. The poor girl let out a yelp, struggling to be released. The man was ugly, with no deformities but he had an ugly grin that made her feel disgusted. Slowly more men started to appear from hiding, revealing what looked like around 30 men.

'Aye you're one pretty girl. And look another pretty one, looking all wet. What's your name sweetness?'

The man barked and next to him came a fierce looking man.

He was tall and had dark hair, dressed up in ragged clothings looking like a complete savage   
He was tall and had dark hair, dressed up in ragged clothings looking like a complete savage. She didn't fear him even the least. Instead she was feeling a lot more braver. But something told her this taller man was dangerous and she shouldn't be ticking him off.

But the wolf in her would never care. She was the Stark Wolf. She didn't care about enraging him.

'Let. Her. Go,'   
She grits her teeth, showing a sharp stare.

The tall man growled at her.

'She's all yours master. Let me have this one.' The ugly one said and started planting kisses on Syrene's neck.

Meela glared at him, her breath quickening and fuming in anger. She knelt down, slipping her hand beneath her robe, catching the tall man's attention. He attentively tried to figure it what she was doing.

'Don't!' He growled but he was too late.

She already whipped out her dagger and before he could blink the dagger was already halfway through the ugly man's skull, sending Syrene into a temporary shock and she fell to the ground.

The tall man storms towards her, but she dropped her head, bowing down and rising up quickly, colliding her head against his chin and punching his stomach. He groans in pain before grabbing her by her throat and pinning her against the tree. She pressed her hands around her stomach in a protective manner.

'Aye you're feisty. Just my type,' he sneered, drawing his face closer against her. She glared at him, her jaw clenched. He smelt like a dead animal and her nostrils flared in disgust.

When he tried to kiss her she moved her face from him, his breath fanning her cheek making her shut her eyes in disgust.

'Tie this one up. She is mine. Anyone touches her..' he looks at his boys, his eyes warning them.

'Nobody touches her,' he states, facing her again, smirking while his long fingers brushed against her cheeks.

He walks away from her and she glares at him. He looks at Syrene one last time, pulling the dagger that Meela had planted on the ugly man's skull earlier and quickly ran it across Syrene's throat.

'No!'

Her croaky voice made the man grin as he gazed upon her horrified face. He chuckled again and dropped the dagger down as Syrene fell to the forest bed, lifeless.

She couldn't believe it. Syrene was gone. The young girl whom she swore she would protect, had gotten killed by her own dagger.

Angry tears formed on her eyes and she gave him the deadliest stare. Her mind already imagining multiple ways to end his life in a brutal way. Another man, even more ugly looking and smelling even worse grabbed her arm and sneered at her.

'You looking lovely sweetness. Master's going to have a nice time with ya.'

A howl was heard.  
A howl she immediately recognised.  
Followed by multiple howling.  
And she smiled at the ugly man.

Suddenly all the bandits started yelling as a dozen of wolves lunged towards them. The sound of ripping and screaming filled the air and Meela sighed.

The sound of ripping and screaming filled the air and Meela sighed  
They weren't normal wolves. They were direwolves. The proud symbol of Stark sigil. Her wolves.

She found that the man who restrained her was in a total shock, unable to comprehend the fact that his friends were being killed.

Around 13 wolves had made their way towards her, snarling at the men. The filthy man who was restraining her had his shoulder bitten off as a direwolf pounced on him before ripping his head off.

The filthy man who was restraining her had his shoulder bitten off as a direwolf pounced on him before ripping his head off

She turned to smirk at the tall man, who was confused at first but then realised his surroundings. He gave her a deadly stare and started running like the coward he was. It was a warning for her but she didn't care. She was safe now.

She sighs in relieve, watching him run and fell on her knees. One of the wolves snuggled its nose against Meela's ears and she smiles, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of her old companion.

'Cana,' She breathes, cupping her direwolf's face. Another wolf approached her. It was Lady. Soon she was surrounded by the pack of wolves.

Lady and Cana pounced on her and she giggled, brushing their soft furs. Nymeria was still on fours, walking around and growling at the other wolves. She must be their leader.

'Meela!' Victor roared causing the wolves to sense intrusion and they barked at him. Ser Barriston was with him along with a few Gold Cloaks.

'No wait!' She shouts, putting her hand up to stop them from coming forward.

'These wolves are mine.'

Cana growled at Victor again before nesting his head on her thighs. Lady chose to bark at the intruders before running towards the river.

'Milord the last one escaped!' A soldier ran towards them, catching his breath while he conveys his message.

Meela stood up and walked to the soldier who was startled with the presence of so many huge wolves.

'Where is he?'

'Milady..he swam across the river. It's quite the distance and he escaped. We killed every single bandit but he was the only one who got away.'

She walked towards the river, unbothered that she was only in her bath robe. She strode with such confidence it made Victor proud. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and she stopped walking. Victor held her shoulders and she grasped onto his arm.

'I thought I lost you,' he breathed.

'I'm a wolf Milord. It takes more than a coward to kill me.'

Victor smiled, watching her walk towards the river where she found the tall guy on her opposite. But he was too far away. The river was their barrier. It gave him enough space for him to escape. Too far from her reach. She couldn't swim to him to avenge Syrene.

She felt herself tense when she thought about her handmaiden whom she promised to keep her safe. She was angry. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to end his life. Just how he ended Syrene's.

The man didn't run. He was sniggering as he knew Meela couldn't catch him now. She was fuming in anger and nothing could calm her down.

Victor pulled her sleeve and she looks at him. He gives her a dagger and he saw an evil grin form on her face.

She then heard soft whimpers from behind. Curious, she turns behind to find Lady dropping her dagger on the floor. She smiles, rubbing Lady's forehead.

'Good girl,' she says.

She quickly turns, hurling both the daggers and it flew across the river  
She quickly turns, hurling both the daggers and it flew across the river. One dagger hit right at his thigh and another right at his chest and she saw the smile on his face disappear.

The strange man fell on his knees. His face was red and she could see the anger radiating off of him. This man wasn't happy to find all his men murdered and ripped to pieces by Meela's wolves. She saw the look on his face as he fell to the ground, his eyes staring right at hers.

Smiling, she mouthed something too soft for the others to hear but enough for him to see.

'Fuck you.'

......

'Meela these are wolves. We can't possibly bring all of them to Bravos,' Victor laughed.

Meela already had a pout on her face when her husband rejected her wishes. A pout that made him stop laughing as he found it a little too cute to look at.

'But Milord. They are family. And they kept me safe,' she assured him.

'Yes but they are large in numbers. Sooner or later we will have to feed them. And we are on our own Meela. I don't think we will be having fresh meat supply every now and then.'

'But they are natural predators. They can find food on their own and even bring us some. And they can predict danger. You see they are so helpful.'

Victor couldn't handle his wife persuading him. He felt like someone had jinxed him. He wanted to obey her every command at that very moment. But he couldn't agree to it.

'No Meela,' he stated, earning a frown from her.

'I just thought I can ask for a wedding gift...'

Victor sighed and stopped talking. Meela then innocently batted her eyelashes.

'Fine woman. I will let you pick one or two but not the entire pack alright?'

Her eyes beamed with joy and she held his arm, shaking it while repeating her 'thank you's. He yanked his arm away and replaced it with his other arm much to her dismay.

But she wasn't shaking it anymore. She didn't understand why he was always pushing her away like this and then drawing himself closer.

Like now, surprisingly he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. She couldn't meet his gaze, finding herself too shy to look at his blue eyes. They were beautiful to look at though. She just couldn't bear to look at him.

He held her chin up to face him and she could feel her breath hitch. His hold was very gentle and warm.

'Milord I..I...'

'You really do make me feel things. You're wonders woman.'  
And he kissed her cheek.

It felt too foreign for her. He had a different scent. A different warmth. He smelt of apples, wood and blood.

She opened her eyes, staring at a direction where there was nothing to look at. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

'You're bleeding,' she stated, her other hand fisting onto the hem of his tunic which was bleeding.

'I will get it cleaned, follow me milord...'

'Meela I will get it cleaned myself. Oh look your wolves are here.'

She turned to find Cana and Nymeria making their way towards her. Lady was licking Meela's hand and she smiled, finding it tickling.

'Only one Milord?' She faced him, her eyes pleading.

'Fine. No more than two Meela.'

She smiles at him, mouthing another 'thank you' and he leaves.

'Come with me Cana,' She spoke.

But the wolf turned to another direction. She stared in confusion. She was sure her wolf understood what she was saying. But why didn't Cana agree to her?

Another wolf, browner in colour neared Cana, brushing his muzzle against Cana's neck. Cana has found her mate.

Meela understood why Cana didn't want to follow her. She looked at Nymeria, and the wolf pointed her towards a black wolf before looking right back at her.

Meela smiled, realising her wolves had a family of their own. They couldn't leave their family for her.   
She bowed her head down, a gesture she often practised with her wolves and they too did the same.

Nymeria came forward and licked Meela's wrist, whimpering and then turning towards another direction. The wolves have kept her safe and knew that there wasn't anymore danger for her. That's was why they were leaving now.

She knew it was time for a goodbye. A tear slipped down her cheek when she saw the wolves form a circle. They started making their way out of the forest. She sighed, hoping her wolves would always be safe.

She heard a familiar whimper. Surprised she looked behind to find Lady still there, tugging her robe.

'You're still here Lady?'

The wolf whimpered again and she brushed Lady's muzzle and kissed her. Lady wasn't leaving. And her heart leaped with joy.

'Thank you my dear friend.'

'Meela,' Ser Barriston said gently pulling her forearm, and Lady barked at him.

'It's alright Lady. He is just a friend. Everything alright Ser Barriston?'

'Our men found a nearby inn. It might reach nightfall if we make our way there now. You need to rest. You were unwell and now there was an attack, you need to rest completely at least until you're feeling good enough to horse ride.'

'If the lord commands it then I shall follow him Ser.'

'Very well child. After you,' he said, turning sideways to let her walk in front of him. Lady growled at him and held her head high up following Meela.

.....

'This is the largest room she said, is it alright with you Meela?'

Meela looked around her. It was a large room where the walls were covered with wood. There was a bed that would fit the both of them, but they would have to squeeze in a little. There was a covered wash area but a very small tub that she doubted will fit for her husband. A small table for the both of them to have their meals together. It was indeed a cosy room although it didn't scream 'comforting' to her.

'It's alright Milord.'

'Meela are you sure?'

'It's better than Kings Landing.'

'Well alright then. You should rest Meela. Sleep now..'

'Come with me Milord. I don't want to be left alone in a foreign place.'

She walked towards the bed. She found it hard to believe that when she sat on it, the mattress was quite soft and fluffy.

'You should rest too Milord.'

'Yes I'm going to sleep in the next room. Call out for me if you need anything...'

'Don't leave me alone. Please.'

She looked at him. His features were soft. He still had his copper-coloured beard which had grown quite lengthy and it contrasted perfectly with his blue eyes. His lips formed a small smile and she too smiled. He was still quite handsome to look at.

'Are you sure about this?'

'You're tired and so am I. You have slept next to me even before Milord. Nothing unusual. I just don't feel safe to be left alone.'

He exhaled heavily as they both sat down. She went to the corner of the bed, ushering him to lie next to her. He chuckles, lying down next to her and she closes her eyes as she relaxed completely.

'Do you fight Milord?'

'Not as good as you do. But should I be in danger, I'm good enough to protect myself and maybe a friend or two.'

'Why don't you let me touch your left sides? Are you hiding something?'

She could feel her Lord husband let out a shaky breath when she asked him that question.

'I'm not sure what you mean by that Meela but I..'

'Milord it's not really that hard to tell. You hold me and comfort me. But sometimes when I hold you, you yank your hand away from me. Is something wrong?'

'What makes you think something is wrong? For all you could know I'm right handed and my left sides aren't strong enough to hold you or..'

'You're left handed Milord. And this isn't about strength we're talking about. What's wrong? Or is there something about me bothering you?

'Nothing is wrong with you Meela. If there is something wrong, it's me. You're really sharp. I'm impressed. But tonight won't be the night I tell you about this.'

'Alright Milord.'

'Meela I told you to stop calling me that..'

'You are my Lord husband. It is customary that I call you with respect..'

'And your Lord husband commands you to call him by his name.'

'Yes Victor.'

'Good girl. Now sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Long day?' She sits herself up again, her face in complete confusion.

'Victor. Are we are leaving tomorrow?'

'Nothing close to that. I have somethings to discuss with you. Don't worry. Rest now and we will talk about it in the morning...Are you alright?'

'Ah yes. I'm alright.'

'Meela your nose is scrunching. Answer me honestly. Are you alright?'

'Well it's just that..'

'That?' He cocked his eyebrows.

'You smell like apples.'

'Well I suppose I should say thank you?'

'I hate apples Milord.'

Victor let out a laugh when he saw her face. It wasn't her honesty about her disliking applies that he found funny but it was her face that was too amusing to look at.

'Sleep Meela.'

He lied on his back, opening his right arm for her to lie on top of him. Another hand was nested beneath his head. He was asking her to sleep on his chest and she obeyed, lying down. His right hand was placed on her back, slightly pressing her towards him.

They both stayed in that position for quite a while. It was calming and peaceful for both of them. Although it wasn't the warmth and scent she wanted, she kept quiet and just tried to sleep. It was actually quite comfortable for her.

Victor was over the moon, his heart leaping with joy when his wife lied on his chest. He made sure her hands didn't touch the left sides of his body and kept her close to him.

But after awhile Meela suddenly sat back up, worrying him. He stares at her when she yawned, rubbing her belly.

'Can you get me some apples? I feel like eating them.'

.....

She sniffed the ground when it was letting out an earthy smell. Muddy and wet. The dirt was smeared all across her body. But she couldn't stop from getting the dirt all over her. She was too close to the ground because she was on fours again.

She heard a whimper and looked in front of her.

Her eyes softened as she found a pair of grey-black eyes looking back at her  
Her eyes softened as she found a pair of grey-black eyes looking back at her. He had black fur around his small face and sharp pointy ears. His paws had short but sharp claws. It was the first time he was close enough for her to notice his features.

The little wolf was very adorable to look at. He tilted his head slightly to look at her. She found herself smiling and she reached out to touch the wolf's face.

Surprisingly her hand too was covered in black fur. She froze halfway and the wolf slipped away, running to an even larger wolf. It didn't look like a wolf or a dog.

Then she remembered.

It was the hound. The same hound with greyish skin and fierce features that she had seen before. The little wolf hopped behind the hound and he growled at her protectively.

She was startled by the loud growls. The Hound seemed like he was angry. His eyes were cold and he looked like he was ready to pounce on her like she was fresh meat. She could feel fear coursing through her veins.

She could feel fear coursing through her veins  
The Hound started barking and she whimpered. The barks were loud and frightening for her. The hound wouldn't hurt her. He would never even think about hurting her. But he was advancing towards her. His intimidating big muscled figure was coming closer as she walked backwards.

Her moving away from him only made him bark more and he stopped moving. His cold eyes were glaring and she wanted to flee from him. But his eyes weren't fixated on her. Instead it was on something behind her.

Curiously she turned to see what the hound was so focused on. It was the same mountain. The largest mountain she has ever seen. Half the mountain was out of sight because of its massive height already penetrating the sky.

Suddenly she heard a loud wail. She quickly turned to find the little wolf wounded. Blood spurting out of its tiny belly and the Hound was nuzzling his nose on the wolf's head. The little wolf howled before closing his eyes and the Hound was growling. The Hound roared with anger and stormed towards her.

She then heard a huge crack. Panicking she looked behind to see the enormous mountain crashing into two, tumbling. Her body was shaking and she turned to face the Hound.

She could see the wrath in him after watching his pup die. But she felt a trick of blood pooling down her stomach and she looked down.

She gasped. Her insides were chucked out leaving nasty torn-apart fleshes around her belly. She fell to the ground right about the time the Hound grew closer.

But he stopped in his tracks just when he was near enough to assault her. Confused, she looked at him. Why didn't he attack her?

He sniffed her neck and she was trembling when his canines slightly grazed her skin. He moved away and stared at her.

Just when she thought he wouldn't harm her, the Hound pounced on her, clawing her already gone insides leaving her screaming in pain.

'Noooo!!!!!'

She started punching the hound, struggling to escape his rough assault while protectively holding her belly from his claws.

She felt a rough force restraining her arms and she grazed her nails on the rough force. She was thrashing whatever that was restraining her. She screeched in pain as she could feel the Hound gripping her waist and ripping flesh off.

'Meela!'

'Meela stop this!'

'Meela you're alright. Please stop fighting.'

'MEELA!!!'

She jolted awake but found herself being restrained by her husband. She struggled to be released, she could feel the dampness of her pillow and her sore cheeks that must have resulted from her sweat and cries.

'Meela please stop struggling. You're hitting everyone. You gave Lady a fright please stop...'

'No Victor! He..he..took..mine... He took my own..from my own...stomach. My belly. Look it's bleeding. Please save me. My insides are gone. Save him. Please save him,' she frantically mumbled.

'Meela. Listen to me. It was just a nightmare. Please just look at me. Open your eyes love. Please.'

She could hear Lady whimpering as she realised her surroundings. She opened her eyes to find a sweating Victor. He had a small cut on his lower lip and Lady has a wounded eye. She knew she was the cause for their injuries. She went pale and stared at Victor. Her eyes were dead and red.

'They took him from me. They took him..'

'Took who love?'

'Myyy..chiildd,' she sobbed.

'Owh love. Shhh. It's just a nightmare. You had a bad day. The bandits' attack. Syrene's death. The wolves. But you're alright now. You're safe.'

'You don't understand Victor.'  
Her body started violently shaking again.

'What do you mean?'

But she didn't answer him.He shook her shoulders and she was forced to look at him.

'Look at me. Meela listen to me. Don't close your eyes. Look at me and tell me what's wrong. Don't you dare close your eyes. Let me help you.Tell me what's wrong love. Please.'

She mouthed something but it was too foreign for him to hear. He brought his ear towards her mouth in order to hear better and his eyes grew wide when she repeated her mumbles.

'I'm pregnant.'

********


	15. 15 - The Lord's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela must adjust to two new things: her pregnancy & the Lord's secret

She thought it was a happy ending, but then the monsters weren't just under her bed, she carried them with her all this time.  
-Unknown

******

Everyone was excited that the lady was expecting a child so soon. They were all rejoiced of course to hear that their lady was pregnant. They couldn't stop smiling and whispering how beautiful the child would be considering how good looking the parents were.

But Meela was nowhere near excited nor rejoiced. She was afraid. She was worried. What would her husband say? She was pregnant. But with another man's child. Not Victor's. She was pregnant with her lover's child. With Sandor's child.

But this unborn babe would be a bastard. A prove of the unmarried lovers' affair. Her child would forever be a bastard and mocked by the others around him.

But she didn't care. She would never let anyone harm or bully her child. With or without Sandor she was still strong. She was fine before she met him and she would still be fine without him.

She found herself rubbing the same small bump she felt earlier. It wasn't a large bump. Just a small, uneven side on her lower belly but it was enough to prove her that there was life inside of her.

Meela couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe it at all. She was with a child. She hadn't lost Sandor, instead she found a Clegane inside her. The child was his. A Clegane. This was Sandor's child.

How she wished he was right there with her. He wouldn't have left the bed at all. He would've kept pressing his rough hands on her belly, looking for the same small bump that she could easily feel because of her soft hands. He would have been happy. Sandor would have had a family of his own. He would've realised that he too, deserves a life with a wife and a child just like any other man. She could imagine him falling on his knees, thanking her and continuously kissing her stomach. Maybe he would have cried because he was feeling overwhelmed with the news she just brought to him. He would have taken care of her.

Sandor was indeed a dangerous killer, but he never harmed her nor did he treat her roughly. He was always caring with her and she knew he would make a good father. The Hound was a very insecure man. He was afraid that he might hurt her and was always careful. He was always gentle with her, making she sure he didn't do anything to hurt her now and then. That alone prevented him from doing anything close to hurting her.

But he wasn't there. Sandor wasnt there. She was alone. She always was, always has and always will be alone. She was pregnant with a Clegane and she didn't know how Victor would react to it.

She was afraid. Would he have her unborn child killed? Would he reveal the truth to everyone? Would he send her back to Kings Landing? Would he kill her?

All these thoughts were feeding her mind with fear. She was frightened. How could she protect her unborn child if he wanted to harm her. She could never save herself. If the Lord commanded it, she wouldn't be able to rescue herself or her child from the party.

She saw the look on his face. When she revealed to her husband that she was pregnant, Victor wasn't shocked or angry or sad.

Him not reacting to what she told him made her feel worse. He kept quiet the whole time. The moment she told him, he didn't look at her. He avoided looking at her like she was a plague. Quietly he left the room and after a while came back with 2 old women.

The 2 women only smiled at her and proceeded to take off her clothes. She guessed that they were midwives who came to examine her. She felt completely violated when they were checking her stomach and her lady areas. She wasn't used to it and the feeling of being groped and touched like that irritated her. Meela winced when one of them gently pressed her bosom. Her breasts were still overly sensitive from anyone's touches and it made her frown. But something made her smile.

'My my dear. You have been carrying this one for quite a while. The Lord would be very happy. Its too early to say anything. All that I can tell you is that you have been pregnant for almost 2 moons. We will come from time to time to see and give you some ointments. You will have to change whatever you have been eating as well. Is that alright child?'

'Thank you,' she couldn't stop smiling as the woman helped her wear a simple white robe.

'Can you get me my husband?'

'As you wish dear. I'm sure he would be very happy.'

But he wouldn't be. She knew he wouldn't.

She suppressed a half smile when she remembered Victor. Nobody entered her room after the midwives left. She sighs as she looks at the door. Her heart raced with even more fear when she heard the noises coming from the door. Everyone was excited and happy for the news they just received. But none of them knew the actual truth.

She felt bad that she couldn't be fully contented with her pregnancy. She feared what the Lord would say. She needed Sandor. Her Sandor. She wanted him to be there for her. He had to know she would have gotten pregnant. He should have known. Sandor was a grown aged man who knew these matters but the idea of getting her pregnant never once crossed his mind despite their countless love making. She missed him badly and she needed him more than ever now but she had to face the cold hard truth.

Sandor Clegane wasn't there and she was pregnant with his child.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door knob twisting and in entered Ser Barriston.  
But where was her husband?

'Where is he?'  
She asked him.

'Outside my dear, talking with the midwives. How are you feeling?'

'Just a little scared. Is he angry?'  
He saw the uneasiness in her tone and he sighed.

'I'm not sure Meela. He has been very quiet and I don't really know what to...'

'Are you angry with me Ser Barriston?'

'I don't think I'm at the right place to be angry at you. You're a lady. I don't have the authority to..'

'You're the closest thing I have to a father after Uncle Ned, Ser. Are you angry with me?'

'No dear. Im not angry with you. I'm not exactly happy either that you're pregnant with an unmarried man's child. But it has happened and we can only hope for the best. You're a good woman and you were in love with a man and so many things happened within a short period. All you did was get pregnant. It isn't a big sin. I expected this would happen but I never really had the power to do anything. Neither did Ned. And so many things happened after this death. None of it can be helped. It all happened too fast and here you are. All I can tell you now Meela, raise this child to be a proper one.'

She smiled at the him and he gripped his sword belt, looking around her as if to check their surroundings for a peeping Tom.

She heard someone opening the door and both their heads quickly turned to see who entered her room. It was Victor and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was finally here and she dreaded at the thought of what he would say or do.

'Lord Victor. Please understand that we can't blame it entirely on Meela. Don't be angry with her...'

'Leave us See Barriston. I would like to speak to my wife in private.'

He wasn't asking the knight, but he was ordering him. Although he had a very deep and calm voice, she could see the seriousness he possessed through his tone alone.

Victor had never ordered anyone throughout their entire marriage. Although they had only been married for one moon, she had learnt a lot about this man and she was sure he wasn't a dominating one. Not even close to one.

See Barriston only nodded, having no choice but to obey the Lord. He looked at her one last time, assuring her it will be fine when she knew it might not be and left them both alone.

She was hugging her knees when he dropped himself on the corner of their bed. It was a complete silence between the two of them. Nobody uttered a single word. She was too scared and he was speechless.

Finally after what seemed like forever Victor finally spoke.

'Does he know?'

She looked at him. Does he mean Sandor?

'Sandor? He doesn't. I only found out about this just now at the river.'

'Who else besides Ser Barriston knows about this?'

'Nobody Vic..Milord. I never spoke about this to anyone....'

'Forget it. Nobody knows about it and we will keep it that way. As long as anyone's concerned this child is mine. We both might have had an intercourse prior to this wedding and that's the answer to this early pregnancy should anyone ask. You will not speak about the child's illegitimacy to anyone. And both of us won't be talking about Sandor after this. Forget that he even existed. All that you should concern yourself with is your child, your health and our journey to Bravos. We will be staying here for quite a time since you're health isn't permitting us to leave. The midwives told me that you're strong but you're at a stage where it can be very dangerous for the mother and the unborn child. You will rest here and I will make some arrangements to keep you distracted enough. Is that understood Meela?'

She was surprised at his ordering demeanour. He was always the gentle one but here he was completely different than before. He was like this with her before their marriage but still this time was different

She only nodded, lowering her gaze. She couldn't look at him. It was really embarrassing that she told her husband about her being pregnant with another man's child. Not to mention the awkwardness.

But it wasn't her fault. Victor knew she bedded Sandor even before. He knew she was in love with the Hound before she even met Victor. She was living under hiding with Sandor and Victor knew that. She wasn't sorry for being pregnant. Why should she be? She wasn't having an affair with Sandor while she was married or bethrothed to Victor. She told him herself that she loved that man and rejected the alliance just to be with her lover.

But she didn't voice out whatever that was on her mind that night. She was weak and unprotected. Displeasing the Lord could result in dangering not only her but the small life she carried with. She had to remind herself. She wasn't alone. She had a small babe in her. And she would never do anything to harm the small Clegane inside her.

Victor didn't say anything else and lied down next to her. Neither of them could find sleep that night.

Victor was afraid someone might find out the truth. Someone might use it against her. Someone might separate her from him. He didn't want to spend the next few days at that inn. Victor didn't even want to stay anywhere near that state. He wanted to leave to Bravos where it was his home. His comfort zone. His people. Nobody could harm them there. But he couldn't. The horse riding alone could be dangerous for Meela. And he couldn't risk them being attacked again. It was a safer option to stay there for a few days and see her progress before deciding again. But he had a price to pay for extending their stay at the inn. His days with her were very limited.

Meela on the other hand was anxious. She lost her sleep the moment she woke up from her nightmare. It was all a little too much to process for her. She never imagined going through motherhood or having a child. She was afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother. She didn't know what to do. It was all too much to process and she was lost.

However, there was this one thing she learnt that night. She finally understood her dream. The Hound was her Sandor and his little pup was always hers. She was the black wolf because she was a Stark. A half-Stark. She knew the dream has been trying to tell her that she was carrying the Hound's pup and she felt so useless that she only realised it now.

She should have seen it coming. But could she really blame herself? She faced too many things since she first arrived at King's Landing.

Ser Jaime attacking her uncle. Her rejecting Victor's marriage proposal and beginning a romance with Sandor. King Robert's death. Lord Eddard's execution. Her marriage with Victor. The bandits attack. Watching Syrene die infront of her. The pregnancy.

But she forgot one thing, the Mountain.

....

Life as a mother was something she never expected to be experiencing before. She found herself smiling at the thought of her babe.

Her morning sickness has reduced now that they weren't travelling a lot and staying at one place. Her nausea and vomiting often came at sunrise, waking not only her but her Lord husband as well. Victor was a strict man, but still a loving one.

He made sure Meela's health was taken care of as well as her newfound cravings for excessive amount of apples. She was often lying on the bed, tossing and turning due to the uncomfortableness her pregnancy brought her.

The unborn babe was a fighter. It was still too early for him to even form limbs of his own yet he caused great uneasiness for his mother. The Clegane inside her wasn't easy to tame. She often gets tired and feeling very exhausted but she never complained. It was a challenge every mother would face and she was always going to be ready for it.

Victor had found a way to make sure she was distracted enough. He begun his lessons of money management as well as the art of bookkeeping. She was surprised at first to why her husband was teaching her this, but she found the lessons so interesting she hadn't even bothered to ask him why.

Sometimes she was unable to join him in the study due to frequent cramps and the uneasiness feeling. Victor would then carry out their lesson in their very own room.

She learned a lot during her stay at the inn. Especially on what Victor did for his profession. How to record finances. How to recognise signs of the country being in debt. What do you do when the country is actually in debt. How to review the country's earnings and how to calculate taxes.

With this new knowledge she has been receiving she learnt one thing. King's Landing owes a large amount of money from the Iron Bank with their continuous borrowings and spendings. They are so heavily indebted that even if war wages they wouldn't have enough money to manage it. They would be lost for a battle. A thought that made her smile. She would like that. Of course she would.

Life was turning out to be better than she expected. She could sleep in peace knowing she was safe with the presence of her husband and Ser Barriston. She would be visited by her midwives every now and then.

He would be the prefect husband for any woman, she thought.

But he wasn't being a real husband as per the customs in Westeros. Her husband would be there every time to make sure she was feeling alright. Standing by her side when she falls on the floor after her vomiting. He makes sure she is fed and well taken care of and sleeps next to her every night but that's all they were. He teaches her a lot about his own profession but he never touched her inappropriately. At night he would sleep next to her but he wouldn't touch her. Or will he let her touch him. Particularly on his left side. He never dressed in front of her. It was funny that he was her husband yet she has never seen him shirtless. And he broke the stereotype of all men in Westeros. Victor was a gentleman, always strict but gentle.

She was always curious to what her husband was hiding from her. But whenever she asked, he would immediately change the subject or simply stay quiet. Soon she grew tired of asking about it.

Meela started to get fond of Victor. However strict that man was, he was always friendly with her. There was never a time that he lets her suffer with her lady pain alone. He was always there, pushing her hair behind her ear as she continuously vomited. He was there repeatedly placing a wet cloth on her forehead every time she had a cold. He was there to talk to her, keeping her distracted from the uncomfortableness she often felt.

Victor hid a lot of things from his wife. He knew it wasn't the right time for her to know anything and always ignored her when she asked him about his secrets. She deserved to know the truth more than anything but her health made it dangerous for him to do so. The first 3 moons could be a very traumatic and dangerous stage for a mother and her unborn child and something as small as even stress could affect both of them. He promised himself he would tell her all about it once she is safe enough to travel.

But he knew one thing for certain. He fell in love with his wife.

He loved her. Her lovely smile. Her big black eyes that were always curious but now looking tired. Her husky but feminine voice that shows how much of a fighter she was. Despite being sickly, she managed to save and kill 2 of the bandits with only her dagger. She was perfect. He would have bedded her if she wanted him to. But she didn't and he respected that. Her marrying him and carrying his name as hers was already good enough for Victor. He couldn't force her to bed him. And even if she did let him, he couldn't. He didn't know how much time he had. Victor had a very limited time with his wife and because of that alone he feared her own safety.

....

'Hows he treating ya?'

Ser Barriston's voice slightly echoed her room. She smiled, gesturing him to sit down with her. He had a parcel wrapped in a grey cloth with him.

"He's a good man Ser."

"Of course. Here, he sent you a dress," he says giving her the parcel. She gasped as she unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a robe-like-dress that looked very comfortable to put on. The dress was an ash coloured fabric and was somewhere between cotton-like and rough. But she knew it would be comfortable for her because it had no corset material. She sighs in relieve. This dress won't be heavy nor tight on her.

"Thank you Ser for sending it to me."

"Not a matter child. Just wear it and show it to him."

She nods, agreeing to him.

"Anything interesting going around Ser?"

"Not much dear. The politics alone can be very..'"

She huffed.

"Ser the politics are horrible. As we know it, Jeoffrey is going to be a tyrant king unless someone can stop him."

"Is there someone to stop him?" She asked him back, hoping he had an answer. And he did.

"Well what I've heard is that the Starks are waging war and calling all the Northmen to stand with them. Stannis Baratheon has an agenda of his own, believing he is fit for the throne now that rumors of Jeoffrey being a Lannister is being spread."

Meela blinked in confusion when she heard him calling the boy-king a Lannister. But Ser Barriston wasn't finished talking.

"Somewhere in Essos, the last Targaryen, Daenerys...'

"What do you mean by Jeoffrey being a Lannister Ser? Isn't he a Baratheon?" She interrupted him.

"Well Ned before his death told me that Jeoffrey was an incest born from Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Yes child, it is a bit disgusting to hear but it's said to be true. That was why he was executed, to keep the truth from resurfacing."

Meela couldn't believe it at all. Surely she knew Lord Eddard never favored Ser Jaime but she never knew this would be the reason for it. She remembered warning her uncle to not go too deep into whatever he was investigating. She never thought of the incest issue but she knew something was wrong back then. This was what that got her uncle killed. She sighs knowing there was nothing she could change now.

"What made him realize he was an incest born?"

"The Baratheons have one thing in common. Black hair being the dominant trait as you can see all Baratheons are black haired. But Jeoffrey was..'

"Golden haired," she finished his sentence and the Ser nods.

"Tell me about this Daenerys girl."

'Daenerys Stormborn, the youngest child of the Mad King. She lost her husband and her unborn child. But a reliable spy has given us an interesting bit of information. He wrote to us that she carries 3 dragons with her."

'Go on Ser.'

"Her brother Viserys Targaryen married her off to the Dothraki leader Khal Drogo in exchange for an army to get back the Iron Throne. King Robert pressed on this issue a lot but Ned was never worried. You see the Dothraki are fierce warriors, very skilled but they weren't sea travelers. They have never left their lands and because of that alone none of us looked at them as a threat. But the Khal died not a moon ago and Daenerys had taken her husband's place. The interesting part is that she managed to hatch all 3 dragons that were gifted to her. As the last Targaryen blood, she has every right to the Iron Throne and we know it. She needs help out there. She really does. She has been called the Mother of Dragons as well as the Unburnt.'

'The Unburnt?'

'She walked into a live pyre with her husband's body and the three eggs. Somehow she wasn't burned. It's a saying that a true Targaryen cannot be burned thus their sigil the Dragon. She has 3 dragons that will make her extremely powerful.'

'Do you think she will make a good Queen?'

'I didn't believe the burning at all but it's what the spy had told us. I trust the spy and I believe she will make a better ruler than Jeoffrey.."

"Ser she is the daughter of the Mad King. Would you really trust her?'

"She was sold to Drogo by her own brother. She would be a better Queen because she hates the slavery being practised. She started a small fight because war victims were being raped and killed when they invaded a new land causing Drogo's righthand to turn his back on him. She spoke which such authority she won the heart of the slaves and the Khal himself. This young woman has a purpose and who else better than her can make a good ruler?"

"Are you going to help her?"

"I don't see how I can help her Meela."

"Ser you're coming to Bravos with us. If you believe that she is going to be a good ruler then I shall too. Help her Ser Barriston. I'm alright here. My husband keeps me protected. Lady is here as well. Im in good hands. But she, she is out there with enough potential to change the fate of Westeros. Help her."

"But will the Lord let me leave?' He smirks and she realized she can't be ordering the knight as easily as she wishes to.

'I will persuade him. You leave first Ser. I guess my husband and I will stay her for another moon before leaving for Bravos.'

'As you wish child. Now Victor is waiting for you. Wear the dress and he will bring you for a walk.'  
She nods and goes to change into her new dress. Ser Barriston politely excuses himself to wait outside.

The material felt light and comfortable on bed and she was so happy. She rubs the small bump again and smiles. The cloth wasn't tight, especially around her stomach.

She walked to the door and Ser Barriston greets her again. She was looking very lovely, her cheeks turning red again. She was looking a little bit healthier than before.

Her handmaiden Elia came to her and helped her. She was sure she didn't need any help but she didn't complain.

Victor was waiting downstairs near the dining area and his lips formed a small smile as he looked at her. She was indeed a beauty. Although she was going through motherhood, it made her no less attractive that dress. She was simply breathtaking.

Meela was giggling along with Elia and another woman  
Meela was giggling along with Elia and another woman. She slowly glances at him and she gets lost in his blue eyes. Her smile slightly fades when she looked at him. His features had barely aged. He had no wrinkles. He was good looking as always. His gingerness was something she found extremely fond of.

'What would it be like to have a child with his ginger hair and blue eyes?' She thought.

She immediately snapped into reality.

What was she thinking? A child with Victor?

That thought made her blush darker, something he notices as his brows furrowed.

Chuckling he lets out his hand and she shyly takes it. She noticed he was wearing a long sleeved tunic with gloves. The tunic covered his neck. It wasn't really an appropriate clothing for walking outdoors.

'Where are we going?'  
'Somewhere peaceful.'

She didn't ask him anything else. Both of them enjoyed the sunset that was so beautiful to look at. Nature was indeed something you can never get used to looking at. They walked out of the inn, strolling around the small forest with trees that had flowers blossoming in pink and yellow shades.

She liked these small walks. It wasn't often that she got out of that boring inn. Victor never lets her out of sight. She would be busy studying with him, resting in her room, eating in her room. She would never leave the room unless he randomly brings her like now.

She inhaled the forest scent and smiles. It had been 2 moons since she stayed in that inn. 4 moons since she carried a child marking 4 moons of leaving Kings Landing.

She found peace within herself from her husband. He was indeed a perfect match for her. She couldn't deny herself that she was looking at him a lot these days. She always wanted his presence. Meela somehow felt calm with his smell and scent. He made her feel very protected and warm.

For all she knew she was falling in love with him. But she didn't tell him. It was too early to tell and she didn't want to ruin anything. Life was finally bearable for her.

Her dreams reduced drastically, only appearing once in a while. She had Lady to talk to most of the time.  
A true loyal companion. Victor was like a friend she never had. Of course he was her husband but they shared a bond that she found very precious. It was built on understandings and strength. He had given her the strength and protection she was too egoistical to accept at first.

He was so kind to her. So patient and caring. Helping her when her health worsened and giving her lessons of what an Iron Bank Member would be learning. Something she still didn't understand.

'Victor. Why do you teach me all these things?'

Just like she expected he ignored her.  
She stopped walking making him turn on his tracks.

'Victor please tell me. I need to know. The curiosity will rip me apart..'

'One of the things you should learn in life is patience Meela..'

'Oh screw patience. Why are you doing all this? Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you tell me why you're so focused in making sure I understand all these things about money and debts and all...'

'One by one Meela. I can't talk as fast as you and neither can I explain two things at once.'

She couldn't believe it. He was coming clean about his secrets finally. She could hear so many questions being played on her mind and she stammered to form her first question.

'What's happening with you? Why do you avoid me sometimes ?'

'Like all men, one day I shall die too.'

She didn't understand what he meant by that.

Letting out a breathless chuckle, he took off the glove of his left hand and pulled the sleeve upwards and Meela couldn't believe it. Her eyes grew wide with hurt and disgust when she saw his left arm.

She felt her entire body get goosebumps and the back of her head itched. It was such a horrible sight to look at that she immediately looked away. She started scratching her head and neck, disturbed from the sight she just saw.

'I'm infected with greyscale Meela.'

*******

'Do you know why Jeoffrey even agreed to our marriage in the first place?  
Meela shakes her head.

'Because in our agreement before I brought you to him, he said I can marry you on one condition. After our marriage I have to return back to King's Landing to help him when he is in trouble. And by trouble I mean financial matters. That's the only way I could protect you until you were...'

'How long since you had this infection?' She interrupts him.

'Before I came King's Landing.'

'Why?'  
A tear slid down her cheek.

'Why what Meela?'  
She wiped the tear and looked at him.

'Why come back? Why marry me? Why teach me all this? Why love me? Why Victor?'

'I'm dying Meela. I couldn't find a cure. I had to make sure I'm doing something good before I die. For the woman I love.'

'Oh Victor.'

'Don't!'  
He quickly says pushing her away as she came to hold him for a warm embrace. He couldn't risk her touching him.

'Don't.'

She heard a sniff. Victor was on the verge of crying. His heart ached with pain. She was so close to him yet he couldn't let her touch him.  
He just couldn't.

'Please don't.' He begged her.  
'Don't make it harder for me,' he added.

His blue eyes were watery and she grabbed his uninfected hand, gently kissing it.

'I don't deserve you Victor. Youu..Thank you. But please. Is there really no cure?'

He shook his head, swallowing his tears. He couldn't cry in front of her. If he did, then he wouldnt stop. He knew it would be even worse for her.

'I sent a letter to Bravos when we first stayed here. In the letter it was said that you, Meela Boutayre will be the member of the Iron Bank Council and you will be eligible enough to be sent to King's Landing to assist me as well as the Master of Coin in the financial matters there. You're a quick learner and you learnt enough. Even without my presence you can take care of matters there and I made sure of it. Meela listen to me..'

She couldn't look at him. Tears blurred her vision. She felt her heart swell with ache.  
'Please look at me.'

She did. She looked at his face and listened to him.

'Nobody can hurt you. The moment you are injured or not replying to the ravens, the Iron Bank will hold the residing country to be fully responsible. They can't touch you Meela. You can return back. You can save your sister. You can save Sandor.'

Sandor.  
Her Sandor.

It was at that very moment that he came to her mind after so long. She was so distracted and tired lately that she didn't spend her time thinking about him at all.

With watery eyes she looked at him. She even forgot his presence for a while now that Victor and her baby had kept her distracted enough.

Meela did miss him. But the pain wasn't that bad compared to before. Now she could handle the ache. She could finally stop thinking about Sandor and she managed to keep it that way for quite a while. But now that Victor reminded her about him, she couldn't stop the thoughts of him from clouding her mind.

His warmth. His scent. His voice. His eyes. His scars. His body. The way he spoke to her. The way he brings her pleasure. They way he just knows her body more than she does. How gentle and loving he was. How he cared for her. His sacrifice. His love. But he wasn't there.

She snapped back to reality. She knew she was facing something way more serious.

This was Victor. Her husband.  
The man she thought she would never grew to love made a big sacrifice for her. He knew he was dying and he never used that to his advantage. Instead he married her just so that he could feed her with enough information for her to protect her loved ones.

She remembered his words when they first met.  
'Meela, the women in my country aren't restricted to the gender roles they have it here. Women there have the freedom to do as their wish, as long as they were married to an influential husband.'

And she remembered asking him.  
'So you're telling me, that I should marry you and you would bring me back to your country not only to give me the freedom that I deserve and seek of but also make you my liability,home and someone influential enough to provide me the power to do as I please?

He married her so that he became a leverage for her. A liability. She could now go under the alias of the member and as his wife to King's Landing. She could make sure Jeoffrey didn't harm Sansa. She could do whatever she pleased. She was untouchable now.

'Does he know about it?' She asked him.

'Sandor?'  
He noticed her flinch at the mention of her name.

'He doesn't. If he knew then he wouldn't have let me married you. The idea was that you leave King's Landing and never return.'

His voice was gentle. Almost like it was shaky.

'So now what happens?' She asks him.

'I'm waiting for the letter of approval. Once Bravos sees the letter and permits you to be a member then...'

'Oh enough of that Victor!! I'm asking what happens to you?'

'I die Meela.'

'That's. Not. Good. Enough.'  
She says, her jaw clenched.

'I don't have a choice Meela. There isn't a cure. All I have now is my last days with you. I can't touch you. Not anymore..'

She grabbed his face and kissed him. She was careful to not touch him so that he wouldn't flinch. He groans, pushing himself towards her already falling for the kiss. He didn't touch her body. Almost carefully kissing her as their body never made contact except for their faces.

This man gave her everything. The least she can do is put down her ego and please him. That was all she can do for him.

She felt his tears on her cheeks. He was angry. He was hurt. But he was pleased. 

He was pleased that she finally kissed him. But he was angry he couldn't do anything more than that. He was hurt that his time with her was so limited.

His right hand grasped the back of her neck, kissing her deep. It was the sudden rush of emotions. But lust wasn't there. It wasn't leading to lust. But a beautiful feeling. A feeling of 2 hearts joining together. He couldn't feel any better. His wife, the Heart Stirrer accepted him. She kissed him. He couldn't explain the happiness she brought him.

She didn't feel any sparks. Just a comforting feeling and slight sloppiness during their kiss. She couldn't blame anyone. Both of them were crying. Both of them needed each other more than anything. So much that they couldn't control their emotions. So they kissed for as long as they could.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Both of them were catching their breaths, with each other's breaths fanning their faces. Victor let out a deep chuckle that sounded like music to her ears. He kissed her cheek and she too smiled.

'Did I win your heart?'

'Aye. Now I'm going to take care of you. You will survive this. Oh and death can go fuck himself.'

****


	16. 16 - Her Own Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters contain heavy emotional and graphic scenes. And I mean it. HEAVY!

How does it feel my dear? Losing the best thing that has ever happened to you?  
-Unknown

**

'Thought the Heart Stirrer would need a blade in case of danger. I bought this from the market this morning.'

Meela couldn't believe her eyes. A small knife with a dark-red coloured handle was on Victor's hands.

'Of course I don't see any harm coming but take it anyways,' he added, handing the knife to Meela.

She held the blade like it was a fragile thing. It was quite a sight to look at. A fine blade with a red coloured wooden handle. It looked very expensive and beautiful. It was shorter than a dagger but no less sharper. The knife would be best to use in case an attacker gets too close to her.

'Thank you Victor.'

She wanted to jump on his arms. Kiss his cheeks. But she couldn't. One she was pregnant. And two he was still infected with grayscale. Neither of it made it any easier for her.

Ser Barriston had left for Pentos a few days ago leaving the married couple no one else to interact with. Elia was still distraught after her friend Syrene's death and Meela wouldn't talk with her handmaiden. Her heart was filled with guilt for not being able to save Syrene and there was nothing that Victor could say that would bring her out of her misery.

She insisted on leaving for Pentos after the Ser had left. She knew it was better to leave faster to get help on time but Victor wouldn't risk her travelling on the road with her pregnancy. He was still too concerned on her wellbeing. It frustrates her hat even at these perilous times he puts her needs first before him.

It made her angry for she didn't talk with him for the entire day. Victor kept apologising to her and following her there and here to please his wife but she wouldn't give in.

She didn't want his apologies. She wants him healed. She wants him to be alive when she is actually giving birth. She wants the Lord husband to survive this disease.

His stubbornness and her pregnancy didn't help their conversations at all.

Her sickness alone made her grumpier than usual. Over time the midwives have provided her with ointments to reduce her morning sickness which had proven to be very helpful. But it didn't seem to help her appetite.

She always seemed to be very hungry, eating anything she sets her eyes on. Meat, fruits, soy.   
Victor found his wife behaving like a little child filled with tantrums when it comes to eating. He found it very cute and a sight to look at.

She had grown abit plump since her pregnancy and was worried that she couldn't notice her bump because of her roundness. However the bump was still visible. She could still see the difference.

So did Victor.

It had only been 4 moons and her pregnancy was already visible. Her face was always glowing and she had a smile for everyone. She was polite and gentle with everyone living in that inn. Except for the mornings where she'd look exhausted and tired with her hair all over her face and messy looking. She would be grumpy with everyone at first.

Soon she grew used to the sickness and carried her days as usual. Victor would bring her on occasional walks where they'd share a kiss or two but he wouldn't let her continue.

He feared she would get infected with his deadly disease and he couldn't afford taking the chance. He always stayed away from her. As time grew he even stopped sleeping next to her. Victor also stopped his lessons with her saying she had learnt enough and it was sufficient for her kind of profession later on but she wouldn't buy it.

What she didn't understand was that he fears her love. He fears her. He didn't want her to be attached to him. She would suffer deeply after his going. He knew Meela was a warrior but a woman nonetheless. She was still emotional by heart.

'You don't love me Meela. Don't do this,' he said when she pulled him to sleep next to her. It was nightfall and everyone had retired to their rooms. They were on their bed with Meela lying down and Victor sitting up. Soon she too joined him and sat up.

Meela was startled at first.

The word 'love' was too foreign for her. The only man she had ever 'loved' was Sandor and she knew there was no room for anyone else.

'Of course I do..'

'Don't lie to me. Just because I'm dying it doesn't mean that you have to provide me with such lies Meela. I know you don't. You're only making it harder for your own self. I told you I'm dying and there is no escape for it.'

'You're right I don't.'

He blinked at her in confusion.

'I don't love you. All I ever knew was that I love San..'

She gulped at the mention of his name. Victor kept quiet when he saw her struggle for a brief period. But still, she continued.

'Sandor. He is the only man I loved and there won't be anyone else. But I like you a lot Victor. I can't just run off to him after you..after you..'

She couldn't say out the word. She had trouble to form the next word and he could see her getting tensed.

He brushed the back of her hand and let out a short smile.

'After your death. I'm not that selfish. I can't just abandon you after you die. You're a good man. You always were. You deserve love. You deserve care. You deserve affection. You deserve a wife. A loving wife.'

His eyes stared right at hers and she trembled. Clearly she lost the eye contact battle at that moment.

'I can't give you love but I can be a good wife. I will take care of you. After this,' She pointed at her swollen belly.

'I will give you children. I will be there for you. I will wait every night for your return. I will cook for you. I will be there when you need a shoulder to lean on. I will make your last days count. By last days I mean your old days. That's right. You're dying when your old and wrinkled and you will die peacefully in your sleep. Not like this. You can't let a disease kill you. You deserve so much better Victor.'

She was so caught up in talking she hadn't realised how he closed the space between them. When she realised what he was doing, she let out a puff of breath. But she didn't move.

'You smell really good,' he growled. She felt him kiss her earlobe. Meela shuddered at his touch and gripped both his sleeves.

He placed a small kiss on her neck before abruptly moving away, placing his hands both on hers which were resting on his sleeves and pulled them away.

'Don't distract me Victor,' she says, her voice low and somewhat shy.

'Am I?'

'Yes I'm explaining something to you and you're distracting me...'

Another kiss on her neck.

'You're just so beautiful to look at. You're the one distracting me dear wife.'

She giggled at the nickname he gave her. He too chuckled, finding her giggles a lot too cute. They both paused when they could feel each other's breath fan their faces.

He caresses her cheek and had a serious expression on his face.

'Look at me Meela.'

And she did.   
Her breath hitches when her eyes finds his. His blue eyes stirred her soul under the penetrating gaze he had. She found it so alluring.

She never told him how good looking he was. She never told him how much she really liked him. She wasn't lusting for him but she yearned for his embrace. His touch. His love. His care.

When he pulls his hand away she finds his hand and places it back where it was, urging him to cup her face. He smiled at her gesture. She wanted affection.

This man was perfect.  
He wasn't just good looking.  
He was intelligent. He respected woman. He loved her. He never forced her. He never hurted her. He was a good man.

She couldn't refuse the thought of wondering can she actually love this man?

She felt guilty that she was thinking about her lover when she had a man who was sacrificing so much for her. At first it was just a guilt. But then it slowly developed into something else. Something too beautiful for her to see.

'Sleep Meela.'

She pouted when he asked her to sleep. It was an instant turn off for her.

'You sleep here,' she jabbed his chest with her finger and pointed towards her pillow.

He hesitated to sleep next to her. But knowing that she would make a fuss about it the Lord silently obeyed his wife.

'What happens if I die Meela?'  
She turned to face him.

'What happens if you live Victor?'

'Do you really want to have children with me?'

'I want to be a good wife for you Victor. I want you to be happy. I want you to come back home knowing you're loved and wanted. Stay alive for me. I don't have anyone else here.'

'You want to be a good wife because you're indebted to me Meela. It's your guilt. Not love. You don't fancy me at all. I don't want you to do all of this because you think I'm lonely. Ever since Kiera left I have been lonely. I don't need you to pity me.'

Kiera. She was Victor's first love. His first wife. Poor woman died giving birth. He lost both his wife and his child that night.

She wanted to help him. Ease him. But now she realised she only hurt him more. She pressed her lips, keeping quiet for a while.

They were both facing each other whilst lying on the bed. Her fingertips trailed across his lips and slowly she cupped his face.

'You want me to love you?' She asked him.

He nodded his head and kept his eyes shut, enjoying the warmth coming from her palm.

'Get cured and I will love you. I give you my word.'  
He opened his eyes as if unable to believe what she just said. He then slowly pulled her face for a short kiss.

Victor wasn't the one who initiates kisses. She often thought that she was being desperate by kissing him. She sometimes thought that she wasn't attractive enough for him. But she didn't know what was on that lad's mind.

Hadn't it been the greyscale, Victor could have brought her wonders. It's his great self control that keeps him from showing her what of a man he was.

He was known in his country for the way he bedded woman at a very young age. He wanted to make love with her. He wanted her to be his so badly. He wanted to show her how much he wants to kiss her and never let her leave his side.

All that stands between them was the darn disease. Victor now had enough motivation to find a cure; so that he could be with his lady.

They shared only a brief kiss that night. When she tried to make another move, he chuckled and made her sleep next to him. She was pouting of course but she silently loved the warm embrace she had when she slept on top of him. Their warm bodies being pressed against each other was more than enough for the both of them.

She dozed off quickly only to wake up that night when her abrupt sickness started. Victor, being the good husband he was, stayed by her side the whole time although he was very tired.

The next day, Victor had a surprise visit. An old friend. A maester from the Citadel. He was only passing by for a short trip before finding the married couple residing in the same inn.

Meela couldn't feel anymore excited.   
He might be a saviour. Victor had a friend whom he can talk to. Someone who could cure him. He was going to stay at the inn for a few days and she knew she could persuade the man to help her husband.

But Victor already gave her a warning look to not   
mention anything about this to his friend. Meela just wouldn't listen. It was his ego vs his health. And she already knew what to choose.

Despite Victor's protests she went and told the maester about her husband's condition.

'You're a beauty dear. I didn't know you both were residing here. Everyone seems to believe you're almost reaching Bravos already.' The man said.

'What are you doing here maester..?'

'It's Aidan dear.'

'What brings you here maester Aidan?'

'Well I was nearby healing a man who was seriously injured and still living. He had 2 dag...'

'Is it okay if we talk in private Maester?' She rudely interrupted him making the maester look at Victor.

'Get used to it,' Victor said chuckling.

'Very well Lady Meela,' he said turning and making his way to walk with her.

She too followed him only to be stopped when Victor yanked her hand.

'Victor..'

'Meela what do you think you're doing?' He asked her, his facial expressions were serious again.

'Let me give a try..'

'Meela it won't work please..'

'For the sake of my child please Victor. You never know what might happen.'

'If I don't die from this disease, you're going to be the death of me,' he said finally giving up.

He didn't realise at that moment, how his own sentence would backfire at him.

'Thank you.' She mouthed and hurried off with the maester.

'Maester Aidan..'

'Is there something bothering you Milady?'

'Yes it's about my husband.'

'Victor?'

'He has been...sick..lately..'

'He looks very healthy to me Lady Meela.'

'He has been infected with greyscale. Please he doesn't want to receive help but he needs it more than anything. He's a good man. I need him. My child needs him. Please can you at least take a look?'

The maester was quiet for a while.

'Dear greyscale is one big trouble. I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or not but it will require patience. A lot of it. Not the mention the amount of pain the patient would possess. I cannot do it without his permission..'

'He is your friend. Victor is your friend and he needs you more than anything. Please just try to take a look at him. Just try to talk to him about it. Please.'

He let out a heavy breath. She didn't know how else to persuade him. She studies his face. He looked older than Victor. With grey hair already sprouting from his thin beard and hair. He was rather short and plump. His long draggy robe made him look bigger. His grey eyes too were studying her but she didn't leave his eyes. She didn't break the eye contact.

'You're going to kill me with that stare girl?'

That instantly made her remember what King Robert had said when they first met. She smiled remembering what happened that particular day. The day every problem started.

'What's so funny?' He asked interrupting her thoughts.

'You're not the first person to tell me that,' she said referring to his statement about her killer-stare.

'I would like to see your children one day. When they are all grown up. Something tells me they wouldn't be ordinary ones. Especially when the mother looks like someone I shouldn't be messing around with. I sure hope you won't do anything to me if I refuse to treat him?'

'No maester. I wouldn't harm you. But if you can leave without even trying to figure out a solution for your own friend, then I'm afraid the guilt alone would kill you. If it doesn't, then maybe I might.'

The maester let out a small laugh. She kept a hard expression. Meela didn't understand what seemed so funny for him at all.

'I can see why he can't seem to take his eyes off you. Don't worry dear. I would do what's in my power to heal him. But let me go and examine him first.'

'Thank you.'

Her smile said it all. A genuine smile that he easily understood. He knew this woman truly cared for him. She really wants him to heal.

Victor insisted that he gets examined in his own room while she waits in hers. Although she didn't want to do so, she found herself listening to him. He was already doing a big thing by agreeing to get himself checked.

She knew he didn't want her to see his state. In their 4 moons of marriage, they have never even seen each other change. Victor would call the midwives or Elia to help her change when she was sick. He would then go to his own room to change or bath. They had very minimal contact with each other. Only kissing for short periods and touching while both were still fully clothed.

But she wanted to see him.

It was only because of his efforts did she stop herself. She lazed around her bed the whole day awaiting for her husband. Lady was always sleeping next to her bed, making sure her Master was safe. She smiled as she watched Lady let out small snores.

Slowly she dozed off as time passed by. But she was only halfway asleep as someone knocked her front door after a short while.

But it wasn't Victor who showed up that night. Instead it was Maester Aidan.

'Where is he?'

'I don't think you should see him tonight. He doesn't wants to see anyone as a matter of fact dear.'

'Did you see..how is he? Can he heal? What are you going to do?'

'It's quite serious. He might be bedridden after this. You have to look after him. As for the treatment,' he paused and seemed a little hesitant to continue.

'Meela there is one healing method written in an old book at the Great Library which I have read once. But it's a very dangerous experiment to perform and not to mention the amount of pain it might bring for Victor. It will be very painful and might take days. We actually have to cut him...'

'No.'  
She stopped him. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She couldn't bear to hear what the maester will do to him. She just couldn't.

'I don't want to know what you will do. I want you to tell me will it work? Will he finally heal?'

'He might. But it's his will power that worries me Meela. One thing you should always remember. Healers can do whatever in their power to heal someone but if that man's soul is too weak to live then they die. You need to make sure he wants to live. Make sure he has the will to survive. Only then will he be able to fight the pain and cure himself.'

'How long will you take to heal him?'

'If he agrees to it, a fortnight or longer.'

'Did you tell him about this method of yours?'

'I did.'

'And?' She rose her eyebrow, demanding him to answer.

'He told me that to have a good night sleep and that he wants to be excused for the night. I'm afraid that's all in my power. Only you can coerce him to agree.'

'How long does he have?'

'A few more moons but if he wants to be saved he needs to agree to this quickly. We must make haste. But the treatment...'

He kept quiet again. His fingers were fumbling with his own robes as he stammered to complete his sentecnce.

'The treatment can be risky. He might die. He might not wake up. But it's all that we can do. Bear in mind that he has to go through quite unsafe stages to overcome this.'

She only nodded her head and the Maester politely bowed, exiting the room. She too exited her room and entered Victor's chambers.

There were maids there hidden behind a veil blocking the main bed.

'Leave.'

She spoke in an authoritative tone and what revealed to be a dozen handmaidens left the room.

She was cross of course.

All those young women were there to see the Lord but not her? His own wife?

'Meela you shouldn't be here.'

'Oh and the maids are allowed?'  
Her tone was enough to prove her annoyance.

'Dont be jealous.' He chuckled and she stomped her way to his bed.

Victor was sitting on the bed wearing a maroon robe. It seemed like a very fine quality and extremely comfortable to wear on. She could swear she never wore such fine fabrics. And him wearing nothing but the robe was quite a sight to look at. 

Victor hadnt shaved in weeks letting his ginger beard grow at an inconsiderably thick amount. His blue eyes had dark circles underneath. His lips were chapped and dried. He was looking pale. Yet she still found her husband to be remarkably handsome. There was something about his blue eyes and gingerness and his calm manner that brought out the good in her.

Was she in love?

She would never know.

Meela saw a slight skin discoloration near his collar bone and gaped at it causing him to flinch. Se looked away, not wanting to make him feel awkward and sat on his bed. Victor shifted away from her reach earning a scowl from her.

'Meela the infection...'

His voice was weak. Her heart dropped at hearing his voice.

'We cant be touching each other. Even with my uninfected parts its still a threat for the babe. I cant risk it. Please just try not to touch me.'

"I will listen to you if you listen to me.'

'What?' He was confused.

'You have to agree to fighting this. The Maester says that..'

'Meela listen to me..'

"Victor you have to understand. Your survival is most important for the the babe's future. You have to say yes. You have to fight..'

'Meela I know that so listen..'

'No you dont. I know its going to be very painful and you might just want to die but I'm nothing without you. I cant rescue my sisters on my own. I need you.'

'Meela I agreed to it.

'So you should agree to it..'

She stopped talking.

He agreed to it? What did he mean? Did he agree to the treatment? Did he mean what he just said?

'What did you say?'

'I wanted to talk to you first after seeing Aidan. It will be painful no doubt. I will be dying in pain for the first few weeks. It's not going to be like a walk down the forest. I'm going to be in terrible pain. And I dont wish to explain the procedure to you since it can be a little too disturbing for you,' he said noticing the slight flinch in her.

'Thank you. So what happens then?'

'Well after tremendous procedures and torturing methods that will leave me in pain and sleep deprived...'

She nodded at him urging him to complete the sentence.

'And maybe with a little willpower and the lady's love, then I live.'

She smiled, her eyes swelling up with tears.

He wants to get cured. He wants to survive. It was still too early for her to be happy but she felt that there was a slight hope. A small light under the tunnel.

This time, he neared her and she didn't make any other move. She wanted to see what her husband could do.

'Shh dont cry. Please.'

And he kissed her cheeks. Not breaking his gaze on her he lowered himself and kissed her swollen belly.

She held a genuine smile on her face. It was a little too overwhelming for her.

He might just survive it. He might just live. He might just be able to raise her child. She can grow old with him. Live with him.

Nothing felt more comfortable for her at that moment.

But they didn't share the same bed that night. Victor kept pressing that she shouldn't be in that room. She was disappointed for not being able to be there for him but she quietly obeyed her husband.

She had to remember, she had a babe inside her.  
She was always reckless and risk taking and she needs to remind herself how important it was to keep her child safe.

.....

The next few days were quite torturing for the both of them. Maester Aidan had begun his treatment on Victor and it wasn't comforting at all. It wasn't a simple oil massage or ointment applying or ingesting any amount of herbs. Instead it was hands on methods that she wasn't quite sure of until now. But it was a painful process indeed.

Both men have decided to not reveal her the entire procedure that Victor would be undergoing. Although she was unhappy with that, she was still grateful for not knowing anything about it. The information might be a little too much for her to digest.

She still remembered seeing his hand the first time he told her about his disease. She could still remember how her insides had felt, how the feeling of disgust clouded her and how the itchiness wouldn't stop in her head. She found it hard to sleep that night and she felt a slight turmoil in her belly. She still haven't forgotten the sight of the greyscale affected-skin and it was only in the beginning stage.

The greyscale would have progressed worse. She wondered how he even looked at himself in the mirror.

She didn't bother that it was ugly and completely sickening to look at. What bothered her was that how painful it must feel for him.

He would have been so down and she wishes so much that he lets her in. But he didn't. He wants to face it all alone and she didn't want to force him to do anything.

She trusted them both. Not the maester entirely. But Victor yes. She trusted him with her life.

She still felt bad that he agreed to this because of her. She could sometimes hear her husband yelling and screaming in pain. She would cry in her own room, soothing her belly as the screams seems to disturb her.

She often spoke with her babe. She found it something quite calming to do when she spoke about her daily events to herself, trying to form some sort of communication with her child.

She would try to peek into his room but somehow Victor would catch her and beg her to leave. She felt hurt when he did that. She knew he was in terrible pain but she wants to see him. No matter how scary it was. No matter how painful it was for him. She wanted to be there. She wished she could share the pain. But she couldn't.

He was always there for her when she was in pain but she couldn't do the same for him.

He was in so much of pain but still he didn't want her to feel any. He still wanted her to be safe and happy. He still wants to be alone, take the pain with him leaving her nothing but peace. He knew she wasn't in peace. Especially with the babe inside her. But he didn't care.

Victor didn't want her to suffer at all. He didn't want her to suffer like him. No matter how agonising he felt, he still refused to see her. He still didn't want her to see him. Not with the condition he was right now.

He pretended like all the screams he gave out were nothing and that he was completely fine.  
She would cry again looking at his terrible state.

He grew pale. He looked like he lost quite an amount of weight making his lanky frame even smaller. His lips were too dry and his blue eyes seemed like there was no life in it.

After a few days the maester insisted that she stopped seeing him since it will be troublesome and the sight might affect her pregnancy. She knew what he meant was that his skin disease must have been very disturbing to look at and clearly it will make her feel sick and no doubts bring pain for her womb.

....

'How is he?'

She asked the Maester. He was seated on his own desk looking very comfortable while both the married couple barely had a decent sleep. Her hair was disheveled and messed up. Her robes were wrinkled. Her eyes had dark circles and she knew she was ready to snap any moment. One thing she learnt from this pregnancy of hers was that she had an escalated temper. She was getting angry at even the smallest things. Nothing helped with her sudden short temper.

She hadn't seen Victor in days and nobody told her anything about his condition. Was he healing? Was there any progress? She wouldn't know.

The maester was too concentrated with a book infront of him that read Maps and Inns of Westeros. He was clearly very uninterested with her question and she was trying her absolute best to keep calm.

'Can you not hear me? I asked you about my husband..'

'It's still too early to tell anything dear...'

She smacked the table hard grabbing his attention. Her palm stung with pain because of it but she made no move to wince or rub her reddened palm. Although the Maester pretended to be calm, she saw the slight fear that escaped his face.

'Meela Boutayre. Your husband is infected with greyscale. As much as I can do for him, it's not entirely my doings. I cannot heal him as easy as you think.'

'I asked you a simple question. How is he?'

'He is in pain..'

'You have been treating him for days. Now you're telling him you can't heal him?! What good of him suffering so much only to die?'

'I told you it is a risky business to try...'

'You said you could heal him maester.'

'And I'm doing my best. He isn't only your husband Meela. He is a dear old friend of mine who I have been very close with for quite a time. So don't think I take these matters slightly milady.'

'He is in pain. In absolute peril. Isn't there any medication to help ease the pain? You won't even let me see him. The least you could do is let me see him.'

'I'm afraid that's the lord's wishes. Not something I can help with but dear, I really wouldn't want you to see it. He is healing but just listen to me.. Wait where are you going?!'

She left the maester's room and made her way to the Lord's. She couldn't run but she knew she had to see her husband. She wants to see him. And she didn't care what he looked like.

She rushed to his room while aware that whatever she is about to see would haunt her for weeks. Her palm was pressing the lower side of her belly. She couldn't walk any faster and the anticipation was killing her.

She barged open his door to find a shirtless Victor for the first time and she stopped her tracks.

'Meela what are you?!'

'Dont,' she mouthed.

She looked at the maids and they quickly understood that their presence was unwanted. Nodding at their lady, they slightly lifted their skirts as respect and left the room.

Meela was finally alone with her husband.

Meela was finally alone with her husband  
He looked terrible. He was in the worst state she has ever seen him in. His blue eyes had no life in them. His dark circles were more visible now. His lips were somehow a little less chapped than she last saw him. His beard grew a lot thicker and wasn't tamed for weeks. But it wasn't his facial features that surprised her.

Instead his torso did.

Pinkish-white new healed skin was scattered across half his body. Maybe he was healing. But she doubted herself when she saw the other part of his body. The other half was covered in a rock-like-broken skin. It was the same skin condition that made her get goose bumps and itch in disgust. Her palm pressed the centre of her belly in a protective way as if preventing the unborn babe from visualising Victor. It was so gruesome that she had to look away from him.

He felt hurt when she did that. He knew she would react to his condition like this and he knew it would hurt him more. This was why he kept pressing that she never sees him.

She took another deep breath and looked at him again before finally breaking the silence between them.

And her words caused him to stare at her in confusion.

'Keep that beard.'

....

She took his condition a lot better than he thought she would . Victor was taken aback at it. Instead of asking him to stay away from her, all she said was to keep that beard of his and continued to stay by his side the whole day.

Shouldn't she be so disgusted that she stayed away? Won't she struggle to stay even in the same room with him?

But she didn't. She was more than glad to spend her time with him.

She wanted to stay close to him. She helped him move. She helped him walk. She helped him eat. She helped him bath. She helped him dress.

Although it was a difficult work, she never complained. She was tending to her husband like the faithful wife she was. It was rather touching for Victor. He felt overwhelmed with her acceptance and care for him.

He couldn't talk that night as he found trouble to even move his limbs. His shaky voice made it hard for her to understand whatever he said. He was too drained and tired.

He could only mouth her a thank you and all she did was smile.

Alas after what seemed like another fortnight, it was finally time. Time to see whether Victor was cured or was he prepared to face death.

She was afraid. She feared his safety. Will he survive? Or will he spend his last days at the inn?   
She couldn't deny that her body trembled as she walked to his room along with the maester.

Her heart raced with fear. She wanted him to survive. She wanted him to live. He had to.

Upon reaching Victor's room, the maester asked her to wait outside while he examined him. She only nodded knowing she couldn't refuse the old man.

Her wolf whimpered and brushed her muzzle against Meela's knee. She smiled, slightly massaging the wolf's head. Another hand rested on her belly.

'He is going to be fine love,'she spoke to her belly. She found it very calming when she spoke with the unborn babe inside her. Something about the child gave her a sense of courage. She found herself talking to her babe for quite a while until the maester walked out of Victor's room.

'How is he?'

'I will see you in Pentos. I'm making my move this evening Milady.'  
He gave her a short smile and left her there.

She gave him a puzzled look.  
What was he talking about?  
What did he mean? Is her husband alright? The maester didn't even answer her. Instead he chose to walk off and leave her alone there.

She busted into his room and found a weeping Victor sitting at the edge of his bed facing the room window. Next to him on the floor was a long slice of shredded-dry-skin. Her lower lip curled downwards in disgust when she saw the peeled skin.

'Victor?'   
Victor heard a soft voice.

The husky feminine voice she always had was lost. She could hear how timid she sounded and she rolled her eyes.

She neared him and he looked up to face her.  
His blue eyes were dark. His face was red and flushed. A tear slipped down his cheek. Her heart dropped when she saw him in this state. Her hands instantly held his face and he leant towards her hands.

'Shh look at me,' she said dropping to her knees to face him. She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she saw this fragile man.

'I live,' he breathed.

She snorted in disbelief.

Did he really mean it?

She saw his eyes. They were telling the truth.  
Finally, something she wanted happened. Something she hoped for really did happen.

He wasn't going to die. He was cured. Victor was cured.

'Now you...you... love me?'   
His broken sentence were clear enough for her to understand and she repeatedly nodded her head. She wiped her tears off and pulled him for a hug.

She wiped her tears off and pulled him for a hug  
He chuckles while patting her back.  
Victor pushes her away so that she could face him again.

He searched her face. Searched for hesitation or regret. But he found a genuine happy expression on her face. She truly was happy for his cured state and he couldn't be any more delighted.

He laughs and pulls her face to plant feverish kisses all over her. She giggled when her husband was busy kissing every angle of her face.

They were interrupted by Lady's howls and the both of them chuckled. They looked at Lady before they found each other's eyes again.

'I love you. So so much,' Victor exclaimed.

She smiled when she heard him confess. She drew closer to him and kisses his plush lips. She felt him smile against the kiss and for the first time, she felt him deepen the kiss.

All she felt at that moment was comfort and more comfort coming from him.

His touch. His kiss. His gaze. His heat. Everything about him screamed warmth and comfortness and she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to leave him.

He belonged to her and she wanted to love this man.

That night Meela wouldn't stop kissing her husband. He was shirtless and lying with her. Victor was still too tired to make any move further than their short kisses and she didn't want to press it anymore.

She had all the time in the world to make love to him. But he didn't want to leave her embrace. He too longed for her touch. So he stayed close to her.

He was lying on her lap, softly massaging her slightly -swollen belly. He would kiss her stomach from time to time and she would run her fingers through his soft ginger hair.

'What are you going to name him?' He asked.  
This time his voice was audible.

'Her.'

'Are you sure it's a her?'

She nods.

'Alright then. What are you naming her?'

'Victoria seems nice.'

Victor sat up to face her again and confused she stares at him.

'You would name her after me?'

'Well she is yours now. Your daughter. She might as well carry your name.'

He lets out a heartwarming grin that and she falls for his blue eyes again.

'I think Victoria sounds perfect,' he winked and she laughs.

Life was finally perfect for her.

She can leave for Bravos maybe in a few days. She could spend the rest of her days with him. She could raise her own babes. She could bear him children when the time comes.

But she didn't know that life was never going to be easy for her. She never knew the pain that was about to reach her. Victor was never meant to cross her path. He was never meant to be with her. She slept that night unaware about the danger lurking behind that inn. Unprotected, she didn't know about a forgotten enemy vowing for vengeance against her. Against her wolves. Against her loved ones.

.....

She felt the ground shake. A stifled growl she heard that straightaway caught her attention. She looked around at her surroundings. She was on the forest bed again. But it wasn't a dream this time. But she didn't know where else she would be if it wasn't a dream. She wasn't a wolf this time.

She wasn't in black fur. She had her own long limbs like she usually had. She was in her human form.

But she knew she heard an angry growl.

Yet that sound did the least to scare her. It was the dark forest that made her teeth chatter with fear. Goosebumps were visible on her skin. She didn't know what to do.

It was a very creepy forest around her.

While she looked around zeroing the possibilities of any danger, she saw someone  
While she looked around zeroing the possibilities of any danger, she saw someone. A man. He was far away for to reach. But something about him made her feel very afraid.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands protectively moving to her belly. She was on her stomach lying on the floor and she pretended to be dead.

Maybe the man would go away. Maybe he wouldn't notice her.

Where was Victor? Where was her husband? She needs him now.

She mouthed her husband's name but instead another name came out.

Sandor.

She opened her eyes when she said her lover's name only to find a black beast staring at her.

She opened her eyes when she said her lover's name only to find a black beast staring at her

She instantly froze. The wolf's orbs were so scary she felt her stomach drop. The very feeling of butterflies filled her belly. But it wasn't the excitement feeling she always felt.

It was very foreign and different this time. It was the heart dropping fear-fuelled feeling that made her feel very uncomfortable.

Where was Lady? Where were her other wolves? Was she really alone?

Knowing that she shouldn't fear this predator in front of her, she didn't flinch. She pretended to be brave so that she wouldn't be turned into fresh meat. She tried to sit up but only managing to let her elbows support her. Her hesitation showed nothing but how terrified she was of the wolf.

Her hesitation showed nothing but how terrified she was of the wolf  
And she did the most predictable thing. She ran. She didn't care about the wolf nor the growls he let out. All she knew was that she needed to find a safe place. Maybe a tree to climb on. Maybe a river to swim across. Anywhere would do fine. As long as she was out of reach from the wolf.

She ran for her life.

She didn't know where she was heading  
She didn't know where she was heading. Everywhere looked the same. It was the same trees. Same atmosphere. The same smell.

She was panicking. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest. Adrenaline coursed through her body. Even with the sudden energy outburst her body gave her she still felt tired.

She hit sharp twigs and stems but she was going nowhere. It seemed like everywhere was the same place. It seemed like she was just running around in circles.

Suddenly out of nowhere something appeared from a tree and grabbed her. She wanted to fight. She wanted to scream. But soemthing stopped her.

A smell.  
A scent that heightened her senses.

A wood, musky scent she was always familiar of hit her nostrils. The warmth of that something; a person made her skin feel like on fire. She knew that person.

The height. The scent. The warmth. The comfort.   
And that person's raspy voice proved it all.

'Danger.'

******

Meela opened her eyes. She was so heavily sweating that she could feel her night gown drenched. Victor was next to her, soundly asleep unaware of the things running through his wife's mind.

She sat up straight and took deep breaths to calm herself down from that nerve-wracking dream she just had.

She was massaging her own belly without realising.

She has never dreamt of Sandor before. Who was the man in her dream? Why was she a normal woman in the dream? Where was the hound? Where was her pup? Why did Sandor come instead of the hound? And why did he say the word danger?

While sound asleep, Victor turned and his hand reached out for her but when he found the space next to him empty he immediately woke up. He sighs in relieve when he found Meela sitting at the corner of the bed.

'Meela. Why aren't you asleep?'

'I'm not tired,' she said slowly standing up. Her actions made the bed creak a little and that sound was enough to wake Lady. Lady whimpered while stretching before she stood on all fours in front of Meela.

'I think I'm going to go for a walk,' she says looking at the wolf.

'Alone? I'm coming with you,' he tried to wake up but found himself unable to do so. He was still physically very drained from his previous treatments.

'Calm down Victor. Lady's with me. I'm just going to stroll around the corridors for some fresh air. I just have a few things...running in my mind. I will be right back.'

'But Meela it's not safe. Listen to me. Don't walk alone. You're with a child,' he argued and Meela walked towards Victor.

She pulled him for a long kiss and stared at him.

'I will just take a little while. I will come back and continue this alright?' She promised him before kissing him again.

'Should I get used to your seductive ways to get whatever you want woman?' He smirks.

She smiles and watches him under the candle which was giving light to their room. She saw how beautiful his blue eyes shone. He was such a beautiful man. She wets her lower lips and licks them all while noticing his blue eyes turning dark.

She smirks, whistling at Lady and made her way to the door. Victor let out a groan watching her walk out of their room.

It was very chilly outside and she wrapped her arms around herself. Slightly rubbing her arm she started walking.

She couldn't understand what her dreamt had meant. She couldn't decipher or interpret what she saw and she was mentally too exhausted to think about it. Sandor's sudden appearance in her dream made her worry more. She didn't know what to do.

She stopped walking causing Lady to stop too.

It wasn't safe anymore. It won't be. It has never been safe. Now that danger was even mentioned in her dream she knew she had to stop walking any further.

She couldn't risk it. She just couldn't.  
She had to go back to her room. Back to Victor.

Suddenly Lady started growling and barking at nowhere.

'Lady what's wrong?' She asked but the wolf wouldn't stop barking.

Suddenly she howled and Meela ushered Lady to keep quiet. But the wolf wouldn't listen. It started running ahead of her and she couldn't catch her. The wolf ran towards the opposite direction of their room and she didn't know what to do now.

She panicked. What's going on?  
Why did her wolf bark? Where did Lady run off?  
She couldn't run after Lady. Not with her pregnancy. It was too risky.

She could call Victor. Ask him to send a few people to find Lady.

That seemed like the best choice so she rushed to her room. Unfortunately it was quite a long walk back to her own room when she realised how far she had trailed away while too engrossed in thinking.

Unable to run, she strode along the corridors back to the room.

But when she made her way inside the room, she was shocked. She stopped on her tracks and her mouth fell open.

There were things all over the room. Piles of papers. Books. Glass. Everything was pushed and thrown on the floor.

And in the midst of that was her husband. Her Victor. Victor was in an unimaginable state.

He was on the floor instead of on the bed. He didn't look the same like how she saw him a while ago. His nightwear was soaked with blood. His face was covered in blood. His blood.

He pulled out a small knife from his chest and she felt something snap in her  
He pulled out a small knife from his chest and she felt something snap in her. Something violent stirred in her belly. She gripped her stomach and leant against the door in sudden pain.

She felt all her blood leave her veins as she struggled to breathe.

'Meela run,' his shaky voice begged her to run. But she couldn't. She couldn't think. What she saw was too traumatising. Too scary that she couldn't even move from her spot.

She couldn't leave her husband.  
Not after finally finding the cause of this mess.

They weren't alone.  
There was someone else in that very room.

She glared at that man.  
He was seated across the room, leaning against the wall. A bottle of rum next to him spilled all over the floor. She knew him.

He wasn't a stranger. She had crossed paths with him before.

It was the same man she encountered a few moons ago. The same man she threw daggers at. The same man she thought she had killed. He was very much alive and unhurt.

He was very much alive and unhurt  
The stranger from the woods.

She felt fear coursing through her veins.

Her family's life was on the line.  
Her unborn babe and her husband's.  
How was she going to save herself.

A slight stinging pain had started from her core. She didn't know why she was feeling this pain. She was physically and mentally in shock and pain. It was only 4 moons of her pregnancy. Too early for anything to happen yet something was wrong with her.

Something bad.

He noticed her struggle with pain and stared at her belly. It was at that very moment he realised Meela was pregnant. And the evil grin he had on his face did nothing to calm her.

This was that the dream had meant. This was what it always had meant. By danger it had meant this stranger.

Where was Sandor? She needs him now. She needs him to save her family. She needs him more than ever.

Even then she had to face the cold hard truth. Sandor wasn't there. And the good deed he thought he was doing by marrying her to Victor had brought her own doom.

The stranger slowly stood and made his way towards Victor. She could see patches of blood on the floor where he was walking. And the blood didn't belong to him.

Her eyes grew wide as he yanked Victor's weak body towards him  
Her eyes grew wide as he yanked Victor's weak body towards him.

'Please,' was all that came out of her mouth.

The 3 of them heard a loud howl and Meela knew it was from Lady.

She must have sensed danger. But where did she go? Why was she howling?

She hoped that Lady wouldn't come to her room that night. She couldn't risk it.

'You have a choice beautiful,' he finally spoke.

He had locked Victor in front of him with both his hands. Both of them were on the same height and the stranger tilted his head away from Victor to face her.

What did he mean by choice?

Without warning he threw a dagger at her. But it flawlessly flew across the room and hit right at the wall next to her.

But it flawlessly flew across the room and hit right at the wall next to her   
What was he playing at?

It was the same dagger Jon Snow had gifted her. The same dagger she used to fight in her emergencies. The very dagger that was halfway through the stranger's chest a few moons ago.

He took another dagger, the same one she used on him before and stabbed Victor's shoulder blade. Victor screamed in pain and she yelled at him to stop.

'Please don't,' she begged him.

The man let out a laugh like a complete madman. She felt herself squirm in disgust. Tears were already pouring down her cheeks.

'You have a choice,' he said again before ripping the dagger off Victor's body and stabbing him again. This time a few inches away from his previous wound. His shrieks made her heart swell with pain. Her vision blurred because of the tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

What did he mean by choice?

She looked at the dagger stuck to the wall and grabbed it. She struggled to pull the dagger for a while and when it came off she gripped it tightly. She held in in front of her in case he came any nearer.

But then she realised something.

He wasn't harming her yet. He didn't throw her dagger at her for no reason. He wasn't concerned with her safety. He didn't want her to use the dagger to protect herself.

And she understood what the stranger meant by 'choice'.

The man ripped the dagger off of Victor for the second time before stabbing him in the stomach. She screamed at the man to stop. Victor was throwing aimless fist fights against the stranger who didn't seem to flinch even abit.

Victor was in agonising pain. He was too tired to fight and in too much of pain.

But the man had other plans with Victor. He wasn't going to kill him. He was going to torture him. Both Victor and Meela already knew what the man had in mind.

'Please don't,' she begged.

How stupid of her to think the Stranger would actually have a change in mind.

The man was about to drag the dagger across Victor's body to cut him open. He wanted to torture her husband. He wanted to make her watch her husband writhe in pain.

She saw Victor pleading with his eyes. He was drained. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. The iron grip the man had on him mad him immobile.

'Choi...'

Before the man finished saying the word, a dagger was thrown to land directly on Victor's heart and he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Meela screamed as she repeatedly hit the back of her head against the wall. Blood pooled around Victor's limp body.

Blood pooled around Victor's limp body  
He was dead.   
Victor Boutayre was dead.  
Her last hope was gone.   
Her husband was gone.  
She was without protection as the Lord had just been killed leaving her with no weapon of choice.  
For it was her dagger that killed him.

She had to do it. She had no choice.   
She threw the dagger.

She couldn't save her husband. She couldn't stop the stranger from torturing her husband even more. She couldn't think of any other alternative.

All she had with her was a dagger to end his misery.  
She had no choice.

She kept telling that to herself while looking at the dagger planted on her husband's chest. It was her own dagger. The dagger she used to hurt all the people who have wronged others. She never thoguht a day would have where she had to use it on an innocent. But it had already happened and there was no going back.

And that was the truth.  
She killed the Lord, with her own hands.

And now she was unprotected.  
The stranger sneered and she felt air escape from her lungs.

'It's just me and you now. But first, let's do something about that babe of yours.'

To be continued...

Why aren't you SLAMMING the vote button??!! Comment your views guys😜

******


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most R-Rated chapter to date. Heavy mentions of violence,.

*Heavy violence and disturbing content ahead (Involves abusive materials on pregnant woman, heavy slaughterings). Trigger warning!! DO NOT proceed if you're weak hearted. Viewers have been advised.

_________________________________

She was no Goddess. She was a monster for how do you destroy a monster without becoming one?  
-Unknown

'You thought you could play hero and save the day didn't you?'

He slapped her. Tears threatened to spill again but she wouldn't give in. She can't show him how vulnerable she was. Not now. Not when everything was lost.

'Well you're wrong bitch. I'm alive and you won't be when I'm done with you,' he said through his gritted teeth.

He spoke with such anger. His tone was malicious and full of poison. She could tell he wasn't going to kill her that easily that night.

His hand palmed her swollen belly and she roughly pushed his hands away. Her face was flushed with her neck veins throbbing. Her balled fists made her knuckles turn white. She was fuming in anger. Her cold eyes were staring on his grey ones.

'Let me go,' she snapped.

The stranger was towering her. He didnt pin her hands against the wall but pressed his body against hers, caging her. She could feel his length brushing past her belly. She flinched in disgust at the feeling of his manhood against her bump. She couldn't move. Not with the same dagger threateningly placed near her neck.

'Alright,' he yanked her by the back of her neck and shoved her to the floor. She screeched in pain as her back hits the floor. Her hands almost immediately going to her belly, pressing it to prevent any pain but a sharp pain already started from her core.

'What? You told me to let you go?'

'That's not... not. How. You. Youu. You fucking bastard!' She wailed in pain, her eyes squeezed shut.

'What did you call me bitch?'

And he kicked her. As her screams grew loud, his assaults increased. At first it was just the kicks. But then he knelt and started using both his fists.

He punched her everywhere. Her face, her body. He kicked her torso and she shouted at him to stop. But he didn't. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed watching her suffer. He was too angry. Too vengeful.

'Look at you. So beautiful,' he caresses her bruised cheek before slapping it hard. The smack had caused a sting on her cheek before going numb.

She could taste something metallic in her mouth. Her lip was bleeding. She spitted out the blood and coughed out loud. Her womb was in an unbearable pain. She could feel her head getting dizzy. She was about to pass out. But the man wouldn't let her go so easily.

He had the weirdest desires. He wants to see her die in complete pain. Tortured and bleeding. He wouldn't stop caressing her hair, her cheeks, her arm before starting to smack her. She could only scream as loud as her body could bring her but then she lost her own voice. Her throat burned and her voice was hoarse. She felt so helpless.

Her body was beaten black and blue. She laid on the floor, her legs curled to protect her belly but no spot was missed from the stranger's assaults. She couldn't handle the blows. She couldn't handle anything.

She needed help. At least a weapon. She couldn't fight alone. She couldn't depend on anyone else. She couldn't risk calling for Lady. Lady wasn't fit for fighting. She was a gentle wolf. Motherly and gentle. It would be suicide for her.

But Lady did come. She howled all the way inside her room. She didn't understand why Lady howled like that. Was she in pain? Was she distressed?

The wolf saw Meela on the floor all beaten up, too tired to even wake. Meela's neck snapped to the wolf's direction when she heard Lady whimper.

'Look you brought your friend. Why is she alone?'  
He grins, rubbing his hands together. He picked both daggers from the floor and whistled at Lady to play with him. She barked before charging towards him.

'Lady no!' Meela breathes but it was barely even a whisper  
'Lady no!' Meela breathes but it was barely even a whisper.

She cries watching a violent fight going on between the both of them. Lady managed to bite a small chunk of the stranger's thigh but that was before he kicked Lady's stomach.

Lady managed to bite a small chunk of the stranger's thigh but that was before he kicked Lady's stomach  
Meela was back on her stomach. Her hands slipped on the wooden floor from her own blood. Her bed post was only a few metres away. She struggled to crawl towards it. She couldn't watch the fight. She was too scared. Too fearful.

Another whimper was heard and a sharp pain hits Meela when her hand reaches for the bed post. A dagger was thrown aiming for the bed post, stabbing fully through her palm and she shrieked but only a puff of air came out from her throat.

Tears were heavily pouring down her cheeks. Beads of sweat formed on her face. Her eyes were swollen. Her lips still had a copper tang due to the bleeding. Every ounce of her muscle had lost its course. She couldn't speak. Her vision was partially blurred as she struggled to find the dagger to rip it off of her. But she touched the wrong place and the pain stung so bad she screamed again. Her breathing was ragged and her jaw was clenched, trying her best to handle the pain.

'Sandor. Anyone..,' she breathed.

She looked at Victor and her sobbings grew louder  
She looked at Victor and her sobbings grew louder.

Another whimper was heard and with one arm hoisted, she sits herself up leaning against the bed post. She turns to find a limp Lady on the floor. Her wide eyes staring back at her and she felt her heart drop again.

'No,' she whined and her body shook while she weeped for the loss of her companion.

Her heart was aching in pain  
Her heart was aching in pain. Her belly had turmoils of its own. Her palm was bloody and pricking with pain. She hissed at the man. Her eyes were halfway open and she was too tired to lift her head up.

He was so infatuated with hurting her. Even with all the pain she was glaring at him. Her cold eyes warning him to leave her alone. He had to admit he had never met a woman like him.

At first he wanted to kill her bloody and leave. But vengeance consumed him when she and her wolves killed his entire group of bandits. He still couldn't believe that she was the one to throw daggers halfway across the river and actually managing to mortally wound him. He was on his death bed, whispering her name rapidly. All that stayed on his mind was how much he wanted to bring her pain, kill the ones she loved but spare her. He wanted to have her for himself. Taken as a captive and rape her whenever he wants to. Use her as his own slave. Hurt her. Make every day of her life a living hell.

He walked closer towards her and she suddenly felt more fear invading her thoughts. He wasn't happy. He was bleeding and he looked furious. She could see the throbbing veins forming on his temples. His eyes stared straight at her belly.

Her eyes grew wide. She knew his next move. And she couldn't let it happen.

She frantically reached up for her stabbed arm and tried to pull the dagger but to no avail. Pain exploded through her entire wrist but she didn't care anymore. She needed to make sure he doesn't do anything to her child.

He laughed watching her struggle in pain. It only made him grow more excited as he took slow steps towards her.

But he didn't know her. He didn't know how dangerous she was. How the Heart Stirrer would act. Now that her motherly instincts made her stronger, she felt all fear and pain disappear.

She lost everything dear to her and she won't let anything harm her or her child anymore. Blood and saliva were sloppily dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot red and swollen. She had bruises all over her. Yet nothing stopped her from giving him the coldest glare she had ever given anyone.

She didn't know what she looked like at that moment but it was nowhere near vulnerable or weak. She looked like a hungry she-wolf who snarled and would rip anyone who tries to get close to her.

Without warning, he kicked right at her lower belly ferociously like an animal.

'Stop!!'   
She seethed as she ripped the dagger from her palm while letting out a bloodcurdling screaming.

Even he didn't expect her to pull out the dagger so easily and he didn't have the time to react when his face was forced to make contact met with the harsh blade.

While he continued kicking her, she had ran the dagger across the right side of his face cutting his eye and cheek and he stumbled backwards groaning in pain.

He punched her jaw and she fell back to the floor. With one hand covering his cut face, he slapped her hand away and stepped on her wounded palm and she cried out in pain. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he loved hearing her cries.

Her entire wrist stung in pain and her violently struggling to escape from his rough grip only added more ache. He smacked hard across her cheek and she yelped out loud.

He had too much of bottled up anger and he chose to let it out on her. He kicked her like an animal. At first it was just a single spike of pain before it faded into an ache. But now the ache was becoming unbearable all over her belly.

She was screaming at him to stop but those screams turned to begs and cries. She gripped his legs and curled herself into a ball where the pain was even worse but she had no choice. She had to suffer the pain if she wants to protect her child.

'Stop. Stop. STOP!!!!'

His last kick was so strong she felt something snap deep in her core. Out of the shock and brutal pain she elbowed hard right at his kneecap that sent him tumbling to the floor.

The pain had increased too much. She was heavily sweating. The pain was unbearable and she writhed on the cold floor.

She screamed, wailed, called out every loved ones' name before saying every cuss word she knew of. For the pain was too horrifying. It was too much to handle.

Something was violently being ripped off her belly. Strings that were attached to her womb was being stretched and snapped.

She couldn't stop the pain.

'Gods please! STOP THE PAIN!' She was angry.  
She was fuming in anger. Her womanhood felt swollen and she stopped moving hoping to reduce the pain but nothing changed.

Something burned in her throat and before she knew it she let her head down and what seemed like blood spilled out of her throat. The sounds she made was inhuman. Blood wasn't just coming out of her throat but also out of her core.

Her eyelids were too heavy. Her limbs could barely function now. She felt all hope disappear again as she felt blood pooling around her thighs. Her grip on her stomach become lesser as she felt life being drawn out of her.

Her grip on her stomach become lesser as she felt life being drawn out of her  
She hoped it was just a dream. She wouldn't care about the pain. All she had to do was wake up. But it wasn't a dream. It was very real. And the truth was already there.

She had lost her husband and her babe.

Her child was gone. The Clegane in her was brutally killed.

'Let's see what happened to you,' he sneered as he pulled both her legs towards him and she was too tired to fight. She just wished she was dead at that moment.

A ripping sound was heard. He had used the blade to rip her dress off. The blade had slightly sliced her belly and her thighs but she didn't feel any pain.

She was too numb. The pain she had just experienced was the worst and nothing after that brought her any more pain. Just slight pricks there and here but bearable enough for her to be aware of her senses.

Nothing came from her. No tears, no sound, no reactions. She could hear the sounds of metal clankings and screams from downstairs. No wonder nobody came to save her. The people downstairs had a battle of their own. This stranger must have brought his friends who were busy slaughtering the innocents down there.

She just stared at the white ceiling as he fumbled through the laces of her skirt.

'Would you look at that?'

He said as he brushed her exposed thighs. She felt her entire thigh was slick and wet and he scraped the thick blood that pooled between her legs.

It wasn't painful but neither could she feel anything else.

With what seemed like a considerate amount of blood collected on his hand, he pulled the back of her neck and yanked it to face him.

'Look at it. So precious. It's your child.'

Her eyes grew wide with disbelief.  
Something was off about his face. There was a glow on his face when he grinned. His smile was so creepy and malicious. He was insane. A madman. Someone who lived off the pain of others.

She looked at the lump of blood on his hands and made no other reaction other than staring at his grey eyes. Blood dripped from his hand onto the cold wooden floor.

Blood dripped from his hand onto the cold wooden floor  
Her eyes were cold and lifeless. She had no will to speak, to fight or even to live anymore.

The very existence of a Clegane inside of her was long gone. The child that was the key to her motherhood was gone.

She had always lost her dearest ones. She finally understood why her father loathed her so much. She was a curse. She hated herself. She lost her husband. She lost her wolf. She lost her babe.

She lost that night. To a stranger she defeated moons ago.

'I know you're angry. You must be feeling helpless. Alone. Sad. Hated.'

He sits her up back to the bed post and tucks the strands of hair behind her neck. She looks at him before resuming her stare on the ceiling.

'You don't feel anything anymore don't you?'

He caresses her cheek and tugs her chin so that she faces him. He sat on the floor next to her, with a knife on his hand he ran the blade over her bruise cheek. It was a soft gesture, not intending to hurt her at all.

Another hand reached to touch her pale face.  
His expressions softened as he ran his thumb across her lower lip. A bruised cut was visible.

He drew himself closer and planted his lips on her. He sucked her lower lip and she felt a prick of pain fill her lips as he took her lip in between his teeth. He then kissed her.

She didn't kiss him back. Neither did she fight him. He slipped his tongue inside and she didn't even have the urge to push him away.

She felt lost. With no cause to live at all.

'You're perfect now.'

He says kissing her cheek and adjusted her half ripped dress.

'You'll stay with me. You'll feed me. You'll fuck me. You'll kill for me. And you will die with me. Is that alright love?'

Hearing that sentence she turned to look at him.  
Something flickered in her dead black eyes. Something he noticed easily as his brows raised in confusion, studying her face.

She let out a sinister laughter and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand erect. Goosebumps were rising on his skin. He didn't understand what she finds so amusing.

She didn't stop laughing. The shrill sound of her high pitched laughter that filled the room did instil fear in him.

She felt a sharp pain that started out small but grew into a big ache again. She stopped laughing and looked down at her belly. Meela smirked when she saw a dagger halfway through the left side of her stomach.

This coward had planted a blade deep inside her out of fear. He had stabbed her.She didn't hiss nor wailed for the pain. Her small bloody hand gripped not the handle but the blade itself and hissed at him.

His eyes grew wide when he saw blood forming from between her palm. She pulled out the dagger from her stomach and threw it up, catching the handle on time to stab his chest and drag the blade down his torso. It all happened so fast.

It was his time to cry out in pain. He gripped her hand which was holding the dagger on his chest, preventing her from running the dagger down his entire torso. While he used both his hands, she only used one.

With an evil grin she turned the blade horizontally and he screamed at her face. His grip loosened on hers and taking the chance she pulled the dagger down until his hip. His blood spurted on her face and dress and she looked even deadlier than before.

With all his energy he punched her wounded belly and she fell to the floor. He too fell down facing her. A loud thud was heard and she knew the impact of falling on the cold floor damaged his skull.

She then heard the same howls Lady had let out. Only this time there were more than one howls. A pack was there.

A pack that Lady called.

She knew it.

She saw the look on the dying stranger's face. He was horrified. Help was there. The same wolves he asked for were here.

Her direwolves were here.

He was vomiting out blood that wouldn't stop flowing out of his mouth. She couldn't stop smiling as she saw the pained expression on his red face.

Karma was a bad bitch.

The loud barking and humping of what seemed like a large number of wolves were heard and they reached her doorstep within seconds.

She let out another giggle. It was an eerie sound and she flinched in pain when her vocals were hurting. Her throat was still burning.

'You're so fucked,' she coughs, still managing to let out more laughter while all he heard were breathless sounds.

'Look at me,' she breaths.

And he did.

She stared at Nymeria. Her direwolves have come again. A smug was plastered on Meela's face. She looked back at the stranger.

'Fuck you,' she mouthed.

She smirked looking back at her wolf and nodding her head. Taking that as a signal of approval, the wolves charged towards him.

And she chuckled. She chuckled as the entire pack lunged on the stranger and ripped him to bits.

His screams and cries could be heard. Her chuckles turned into cackles. This was justice. The shoutings and screeches were nothing but music to her ears.

Soon her laughs were forced to a stop as she felt another slight burning in her throat and she turned to spill out the contents of her stomach.

The room smelt like decay. Like something died for days. The atmosphere in that room was too horrible to inhale. The wolves's pouncing were too sickening to look at but she never moved her gaze.

His body parts were all over the floor. His hand was somewhere else. A portion of his torso was separated from his body. His bowels were out adding the stinking smell to the room.

She didn't know what was making her to throw up.

Was it the loss of her babe? Watching the wolves shred him into pieces? The smell? The sight? Or was it just her dying?

A wet furry object was rubbing itself against her face.  
'Cana,' She breathes. Her wounded palm struggled to lift itself to caress her wolf's muzzle. Her eyes were closed but she managed to let out a smile.

She felt a blinding light hit her eyesight and she fell back to the floor. She was too tired to open her eyes. She already gave up. She had fought enough battles. She could see flashes of her life going through her mind.

She could see herself training with Lord Eddard. Playing in the mud with Robb and Jon when they were kids. The banters from Lady Catelyn and how she would console Jon. She remembers carrying Arya as as a newborn babe. She remembered a time where Benjen Stark would kiss her cheeks everyday. She remembered snuggling towards her mother's embrace every night. She remembered watching her mother's death. She remembers killing all the perpetrators one by one. The relieve that came to her once she managed to kill all of them. She remembers the first arrow that struck her. She remembers meeting her direwolves for the first time. How Cana was just a pup snuggling more onto her arms. She remembered meeting King Robert. She remembers meeting Sandor for the first time. The cold relationship they had before it formed into soemthing beautiful. She remembers leaving her home and arriving at King's Landing. She remembers watching Sandor almost lose his life to the Mountain and how she actually prayed for his survival. How she stood up and got frightened when Gregor's sword almost decapitated Sandor. She remembers Gregor assaulting her at the dinner which was meant to celebrate her nameday. She remembers hearing Sandor's sad childhood story from Arya. She remembers how she first kissed him. She smiled at the thought of them. The magical feeling and the sense of security the scarred man had brought her was irreplaceable. His insecurities made her want to give him all of her love. She remembers Lord Victor courting her. She remembered her last moments with her sisters and her uncle. She remembers watching Lord Eddard being beheaded. She remembers making love with Sandor every night in that hut. How his dominance drew out the innocence in her. She remembered meeting Victor again. She remembered the last night she had with Sandor before she was married to Victor. She remembered leaving King's Landing with his child. She remembers encountering the very same bandit who had made her lose everything. The very same bandit who was already dead now.

'You're strong.'

She opened her eyes. That voice belonged to someone she had never heard her talk in a long time. She gasped as she saw the same woman she had wanted to meet ever since she was small.

'Get up flower,' the woman's gentle voice made her heart leap with joy.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was only one woman in her life who called her that. Her mother was there. She let out her hand for Meela to reach. Meela looked around her.

She saw Victor's limp body facing away from her. The wolves were all surrounding her. They were all muzzling their bloody noses against her body, trying to usher her to stand up.

But she didn't want to. She wanted to follow this woman. She wanted to follow her mother.

She reached out for her hand and immediately she stood. She was standing still but felt the entire world fast forward towards her.

She felt herself rush through a breeze too soothing to describe. She passed through oceans that never drowned her. She saw thunderstorms that never struck lightning on her. Alas she was at a meadow. With grasses grown up until it reached her thighs.  
She sways her hand so that it brushes through the warm grass as she strode around the field.

She sways her hand so that it brushes through the warm grass as she strode around the field  
Where was she? She looked around her. It was like a hillside that explained nothing but peace and quietness. She liked the air around her. It wasn't toxic like the ones in Westeros. Even the safest places there made her feel unprotected. This place however was different. She let out a deep exhale and closed her eyes.

She didn't smell bloody or horrible like how she was a few minutes ago.

Confused she opened her eyes to find herself dressed up in a beautiful ash coloured dress. The very same dress that her husband had brought her.

'It looks lovely on you.'

A familiar voice was heard.

She looked ahead of her to find a handsome Victor walking towards her. With both his hands pressed on his back, he calmly strode through the field.

'Victor?'  
She looked suspiciously at him.

'It's me dear wife.'

She looked around her. Where was she really at?

'Where am I Victor?'

'Do you really not know Meela?'

She shook her head and looked behind her.

She gasped when she saw her cold body on the room floor. She turned back to find herself still at the meadow and Victor infront of her.

Unconvinced, she turned behind and she really did see herself on the floor with the wolves whimpering trying to wake her up. She was in the room where she had been residing for moons but when she looks forward she was in a meadow that she had never even been to.

'Am I dead?'

'Not yet. But you're dying Meela.'

A small bark was heard. A sound that brought to both their attentions. It was a cute high pitched bark.

She looked behind him for the sound and finds a beautiful young woman walking towards her. A black pup was in her hands. A sleeping pup.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the little wolf.  
The same black furred pup that often dwelled in her dreams.

'Is that...?'

Victor chuckled as he massages the pup's head and it stirs awake. It let's out a cute yawn and stretched itself awake. The pup's eyes were hazel orbs and they shined bright when she sets her eyes on Meela.

'Yes it's your pup. This is the hound's pup,' the woman exclaimed.

The woman was genuinely happy watching the pup wagging its tail on her arms. Meela saw the way Victor looked at her. This woman must be Keira, his first wife.

Something else caught her attention. A sight that made her question her own sanity.

'That man. Who is he?'

She questions them both as she sees a tall man wearing a white cloak walking towards a big tree.  
His frame was blinded by sunlight.

The only problem was that here was no Sun on the skies. Instead the sunlight radiated from that man. He was the sunlight there.

'He is the causes of all. He is the bringer of justice. The lord of light.'

This 'lord' of light was talking to a few people. People that she knew. Her uncle was there. Aunt Lyanna was there. And her mother was there.

Without hesitating she made a move towards them but Victor stopped her. He didn't physically stop her as his hand actually passed through her. She flinched when she saw that happen. She reached out for Victor's hand but it only felt like touching the air. Nothing.

'You saved me,' he said.

'I did?'

'Yes you ended my misery. Thank you Meela. I'm eternally grateful for the deed you have done.'

'What are you Victor?'

'We are the dead Meela. You aren't.'

'I'm not dead?'

'You won't be if you walk any further. Another step and you will join us and leave the living with you.'

She turned behind to see herself in the same inn room. There were midwives with bloody clothes who were checking her pulse. The wolves were snarling at them but backed away when they realised the ladies were only trying to help Meela.

'But what if I want to die. What if I want to live here. It's peaceful here...'

Tears swelled her eyes.

'But you have something to do. Someone to rescue. I have given you what you need Meela. Your time isn't now. You're still needed there. Sansa needs you. Sandor needs you. Westeros needs you.'

'Can't I see her?' She asks, looking at her mother.

'Only with a price to pay.'

'Price?'

'You see dear, once you meet her you won't be able to return back to living. If it was really your time you wouldn't have a choice but to join us. But you're still needed there, in the world of living. You're still not dead yet. Which is why you can choose. Whether to live and fight for what you love or join us and live in peace,' Kiera said.

Her heart screamed for her to just stay there. She was just too tired to continue living. She didn't have the will. She remembers her Sandor. She remembers Sansa. She still had a task to complete. It was to save her loved ones. But one look at her child and her family, she didn't want to leave that place.

She remembered what Maester Aidan had said.

'We healers can cure your wounds but if you don't have the will to survive, you won't live.'

She had to choose and she didn't know which choice to make. Was it to stay there with her dead loved ones or stay with her living ones.

'Your time is running Meela. Make your choice now.'

She looked at her limp body. Her eyes were squeezed shut with a small smile on her lips. She saw the blood that smeared all over her dress. She saw the bruises on her face. It wasn't really a tough choice. She already knew the answer.

****

'Someone get some hot towels!' The midwives yelled at one another. The 2 old women were panicking. They were running there and here for fresh towels and water to help their lady.

'Lady Meela!'

'Lady Meela can you hear me! Please wake up. Please don't follow the light. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes. You're not dead. Wake up!!'

'She is too cold, wrap her with the blankets!'

And like a light at the end of a tunnel, Lady Meela coughed out blood on the midwife's face. Her hands went to her throat to control her own vomiting. Her bloodshot eyes opened to stare at the ceiling as she becomes aware of her surroundings. The heavy pants and noises she made were not something pleasing to hear. Her body let out a stinking odour that made the midwives bellies churn in displeasure and nausea.

Her body let out a stinking odour that made the midwives bellies churn in displeasure and nausea  
Meela was returned at last.

*Andddd imagine GOT theme song playing in the background.  
Dun dun dun dun dun dun!!

*******

Author's note.

Hey people! If you have read this far I'm sure you that love my book so why aren't you commenting and hitting that vote button?


	18. 18 - Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meela adjusts to a new life of a widow. Something snaps in her fragile heart and she needs terrible saving.

They know what I am.  
Let them come if they find the courage.  
And still, I would bow to no one.  
-Unknown

It was a very quiet burial. Only a few people witnessed the funeral of Lord Victor Boutayre; the remaining survivors from the massive slaughtering and the direwolves who saved them.

'You want to save your lover and your sister don't you. All I can tell you now is to be patient. Bear with me,' Victor said.

'I don't understand Milord.' She was confused with her husband.

'You won't. It will take time. One day I will explain. There will be a day when I might not be able to stand by your side when you return...'

'Return?'

She finally understood what it had meant. She understood what her husband meant by returning. This was Victor's plan.

When he was first infected with greyscale, he wanted to make sure she was fully prepared to return. Victor wanted his wife to return back to use her influence as a Boutayre and protect her loved ones. That was why he married her. That was why he taught her so many things. That was why he protected her.

That selfless man.

He risked everything for her. And she couldn't even save him. The man who deserved to live the most was now buried 6 feet down the ground.

Meela was standing right in front of his body, with only a few steps away from the buried place. She stood there for what seemed like forever. Her heart and mind were blank.

She didn't know what to feel. She tried muttering a few prayers, to show the least bit of humanity within her but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stared at the covered earth. Her expressions were too numb.

The midwives stood next to her, but after a while, they left the burial leaving her alone with Nymeria and Cana. The wolves never seem to leave her. They had grown very protective of Meela. They wouldn't let her wander off anywhere alone.

After spending hours next to the buried ground she headed back to the inn and the wolves too followed. She made her way towards the room she once resided when she had everything with her.

Every step she took, she felt every blow that was given to her. Every hit. Every kick. Every punch.

Her steps slowed and she paused to catch her own breath. Even when her eyes were wide open staring at her surroundings, she could still see glimpses of herself against the wall holding the dagger that killed her husband. She could remember the stranger throwing punches. She remembers the pain that hit her when he threw a dagger at her, stabbing her palm. She could still see the stranger kicking her. She could still feel the pain of losing her babe. The blood. The smell. The sight. Everything made her have a strong urge to vomit.

Her hands hurried to cover her belly. The dizziness was clouding her mind. The fear was there. The pain was there. She felt pressure building up in her eardrums that made her feel a pounding headache coming.

Leaning against the nearest doorframe, she struggled to push away all the horrifying thoughts that flooded her mind. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her pants were heavy. Her throat was dry. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Her body was shaking with fear. She was having a panic attack.

Cana brushed her head against Meela's palm and she immediately came to her senses. Sweat was trickling down her forehead now. She didn't know how to control her thoughts. She slides down and sat on the cold floor.

She only had a short panic attack but it felt suffocating. She didn't know how she was going to handle another attack. Cana was there this time, but will she be with Meela when the next attack comes?

Once she was stable enough to stand, she made her way to her inn. The door looked very clean and harmless. But once she pushed the door, she could see the whole incident flashing in front of her eyes.

The newlyweds shared so many memories in that room. She first broke the news of her pregnancy to her husband there. She had intimate moments with her husband there. She felt hope forming there. A new life was expected to come out from her. For once she thought life was going to be better. And not less than 24 hours later, everything was lost in that very room.

The room was clean but no amount of liquid or soap could brush off the dried blood. The beautiful cosy room looked disturbing now with traces of dried blood splattered across the wall, on the wooden flooring and everywhere else.

She remembered everything.

It took her a few days to wake up from her close-to-death experience. When she did wake up, she thrashed whatever that was around her. She felt a stinging pain in her core when she sat up and almost fell off her bed.

One of the midwives helped her lie on her back again while she coughed out her pain. The woman was asking Meela a lot of questions.

'Are you alright Milady?'  
'Do you remember what happened?'  
'Do you know where you are?  
'Are you feeling any pain?'  
'Which part is paining?'

Meela didn't answer any of her questions and chose to remain silent. She already knew what happened. She knew exactly what had happened. She knew what she lost that night. It was real and she knew it could never be a dream. Meela would never be so lucky. That incident could never be a dream.

'Where is he?'

'Who Milady?'

'The..the killer. I..I..want to..to..see that murderous fucker!!'

She pushed herself up and winced in pain but made no move to lie back. She was so weak that the moment she was on her feet, she fell. A loud thud on the floor was heard.

The fall sent jolts of pain all over her body. The midwife had to call a few other women to lift poor Meela back to her bed. She could hear growls coming from outside the room and she stopped fighting. Somehow the presence of her direwolves made her feel braver.

'Let me go! I want to see that man. I want to make sure he is dead...'

'Milady, please. You don't want the wolves to break in and find us restraining you. Please. And for that man. The wolves ripped him into pieces. He was long dead so please calm down...'

She turned to look at the middle-aged woman.

'And his body?'

'We will bury whatever remains he has left..'

'No.'   
Her sharp tone was enough.

'Milady?'

'Throw his limbs away. Or burn it. Or feed the animals with it but make no proper burial for that man. He deserves none.'

...

Her eyes darted back to her room. The bedpost looked similar to the other except for one that had a hollow spot right in between. She turned to look at her bandaged palm.

That was where he stabbed her. The man had thrown a dagger to impale her palm against the bedpost. It still stings until today.

Her palm moved to her waist. She cupped the slight bump she felt near her left waist. It was wrapped with layers of thick bandages. She remembered him stabbing her when she was laughing at his face.

She wished to see Victor again.

She remembered her visit to the afterlife and sighed.

Oh, how peaceful it felt to see him walking down the meadow. He looked handsome as always. His wife was there. She carried a little wolf with her. It was the very symbol of Meela's child. She remembered hesitating to come back to the living world. She wanted to live with her child so badly.

But couldn't have gone there. It wasn't her place. She couldn't be with Victor there. Not when he already had a family of his own. Not when she still had things to accomplish.

She made a vow.  
A vow to protect her loved ones.

She remembered Victor thanking her for freeing him from the agony during the attack. She didn't know how to react to it. She saved him from immense pain but she lost him. She killed her husband. She couldn't protect her own babe. She had a brutal miscarriage that brought her goosebumps when her she thought about it.

But how was it her fault? It was the bandits who attacked her party. She only tried to kill the stranger for her safety. So that he wouldn't harm her again. But how could she have expected that he would survive? How would she know that he was hell-bent on getting his revenge? She didn't expect that the stranger would turn into a blood-lusting maniac. She didn't know that he would turn into someone who craved for her sufferings.

She felt so much pain that night, she was certain she was never going to be the same woman. Never the same Meela. She bore too many scars. Physically and mentally.

All she could feel was the rage. Unbearable fuming anger. She wants justice. She is too angry. It was unfair. She couldn't accept it. Innocent lives were taken. She was forced to kill her own husband. HER child was taken from her. She was too angry with the world. Her emotions were too mixed. She wasn't stable. Meela couldn't think straight at all.

She was like a thunderstorm trapped inside a water drop.

'You're going to desecrate his body Milady?'  
A midwife asked her.

'There is nothing left to call it his body. Leave him be.'

She knew what it had meant by desecrating. It was denying a corpse's proper funeral. Desecrating one's body would show the biggest amount of disrespect for the dead person.

She didn't care. That sinner deserves no mercy. She doesn't even know his name. Doesn't know his whereabouts. He was a total stranger. Even though his death was gory, she still wasn't satisfied.

....

Lady Meela spent the next few days doing nothing. Like a lifeless person, she stared at the same wall for hours. It wasn't an interesting wall. It was black wood that had a damp smell. The wood had no designs and looked completely bank; just like the state of her mind.

Her food was left untouched. All she could do was take a few sips of water before continuing to fast. She listened to none of the midwives. Meela was too stubborn.

Her stab wound on the left side of her waist was securely bandaged. Same goes to her punctured palm; tightly wrapped with a bandage. She doubted both her injuries would fade, let alone the scars would vanish. She was scarred. Her body was still bruised. Her face looked beaten.

She lost her fertility. The midwives have confirmed that the shock and injuries affected her womb and caused permanent infertility. Her womb was too weak after her miscarriage.The very memory of losing her child sent chills down her spine and made her knees shake.

For the past 18 years, she always told herself that she was alone. She came to this world on her own, and so will she leave. All alone.

She recalled that night.

Nobody had come to her aid. The safety of her husband and babe was rested on her hands. She was forced to face the lunatic of a man. It was so unfair of the world to put the fate of 2 lives' in her hands. She faced that man all alone and managed to beat him.

Her wolves did come to her rescue. But she knew too much damage had already been done on that man. The wolves presence only made his death more satisfying.

Nevertheless, she is forever grateful for her companions. The only ones who never let her down. The wolves saved her life twice.

She thought about Sandor. The first thing she did was blame him.

It was his fault she lost her child. He took matters on his own and married her off to Victor. His actions alone forced her to leave the Red Keep. His actions alone killed her family.

She hated him. Hated his guts. She was so hateful.

She was in absolute pain. With so much anger.   
She made sure the stranger suffered a great deal of pain before he died but still it wasn't enough.

She couldn't accept it.  
Her babe was innocent. Her husband only wanted the best for her. Their deaths were so horrifying.

And she was forced to face it all alone.

She never believed in God. And this incident angered her even more. Where was God when an innocent man was being tortured. Where was God when a pregnant mother had her babe ripped off of her womb?

She knew what she saw at the moments of her death. She knew it wasn't a dream. It was very real and she remembered every detail of it.

It was said that when a person was dying, all memories of their life would flash in front of them before they are being taken to somewhere new. Somewhere very different than anyone could imagine.

The Afterlife.

And she knew she saw her dead family. She was glad that they were in peace alas. At least they wouldn't have to face the horrors of this world anymore.

But she had no respect for the Lord of Light or whatever his name was. She did not want to believe in that man. He didn't save her. He didn't help her when she was with Sandor. He didn't help her when her mother was raped and killed. He didn't come to her aid when her babe was being ripped away from her belly.

Nobody did. She was alone, always was, and always will.

She knew that nobody could know about her visit to the afterlife. If she told anyone, then they would take her for a mad woman. They wouldn't believe her. They might even go to an extent of calling her a witch.

Even she wouldn't believe that story if someone told her about their brief visit to the afterlife. Meela was never a fan of the supernaturals happening around her.

As a child, Meela remembered the Septas retelling old horror tales that would happen to children who didn't listen to their mothers. As usual, being the sharp-mouthed thing she was, she would question the Septas of the absurd tales causing them to send her away for the night.

She believed that people in this world were scarier than any supernatural forces. Could anyone blame her?

She saw the death of her own mother. She avenged her mother's death under Lord Stark's watch. She faced the wrath of men and she was all alone. She was exposed to an environment that a child her age should never face.

Meela had to hold herself together. Anything could happen now. She was all too willing to go on a killing spree, like a banshee on whoever that would try to harm her. She had no more fear. She couldn't feel anything unless her panic attack came.

All she wants right now is to pick up her sword and train at the nearest tree but her body was too weak.  
The damage on her body was too much. She had to be patient. She knew she had to start training again. She had to prepare herself. The next challenge she would face in her life would be a lot tougher.

It wasn't the time to mourn and feel sorry for herself and complain about the hardships of her life.  
It was time to take a grip on herself and move on.

...

A letter had arrived later that night.

It was addressed to the Lady Boutayre.  
She knew she was expecting a letter.

The letter was sent by the Iron Bank. A letter that would determine her path.

She recalled earlier when she sent a raven of her own to the Iron Bank informing them about the Lord's death. It was a necessity that they knew one of their members was killed.

Taking her time, she opened the seal and read out the contents of the thick parchment.

Lady Meela Boutayre,  
We offer our deepest condolences for your loss. Nonetheless, we still have to carry on our responsibilities as the Iron Bank Council Members have always done. In the last letter the Lord Boutayre sent us, he informed us of how you have been coping with the lessons that an Iron Bank member would be facing. He explained that you seem to be excelling at it. We are pleased to tell you that you have been granted a position in the Iron Council. Previously we had assigned Victor Boutayre for aiding the Master of Coin of King's Landing as the city is currently facing a financial crisis as we speak. As his next of kin, we expect you, the spouse of Lord Boutayre to carry out the responsibility of aiding the Master of Coin, Lord Petyr Baelish. This will be your first assignment as an Iron Bank member. You may take leave of coping with your loss and mourn for a while. However, we must make haste or if it's too much for you, you can come reside in the Free City while we assign another member to do so. You should remember that once you're an Iron Bank member you are untouchable. In case you are in danger, the Iron Bank can hold the country you're residing to be completely responsible. We would be expecting a reply from you. Should you decide to make your way to King's Landing, we will send you the list of the attended work you have to complete during your stay there in the next letter.

Tycho Nestoris,  
Banker and Representative of Iron Bank

She stared at the parchment and reread the message one last time. Satisfied she looked at the fireplace.

This was it. The moment she had waited for so long.

The power. The Influence. The freedom. The chance to control the people in King's Landing. Everything will change with the snap of her fingers.

Immediately her hands reached for a pen and quill and she started writing on a blank parchment.

To Lord Tycho Nestoris,   
I Meela Boutayre fully accept the responsibility of aiding Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin of King's Landing. I will begin my journey for The Red Keep tomorrow and reach there by the time you send me a raven with the detailed necessities. I hope to be of great help to the Iron Bank.

Lady Meela Boutayre

She dropped the quill and stared at her letter.  
It wasn't much. She didn't know what else to write.  
She had answered the letter. She notified them of her departure to King's Landing. She even told them when she was leaving. What else should she add?

Her feelings? Her absence of fear? The numbness she was feeling?

Nevermind that. She had stated sufficient information for the recipient and decided not to write any further.

It was finally time to leave that inn and return. It was time to return to Kings Landing for she had already received the letter of approval.

But she had one problem.

She was vulnerable. She couldn't pick up a weapon without remembering the stinging memories she had during her stay. She couldn't forget the sight of her dagger plunging through Victor's chest. She couldn't forget the dagger piercing through her palm. She couldn't forget the stranger stabbing her stomach. She had to make sure nobody else knew her weakness.

Going back to King's Landing wouldn't just mean she is taking a big risk but it would also mean she had to mask herself. Meela had to put a facade on. Nobody could know how weak she was. Nobody could know how a simple memory of the incident could bring her a possible mental breakdown.

She knew not many people besides the ones residing in the inn knew about her pregnancy. Nobody back at King's Landing knows this matter. Surely the news of her husband's death would have spread around. But not her pregnancy.

So longer she stayed there, the more she seemed to invite danger. And she couldn't let that happen.

Standing up, she decided she has had enough. She cannot be staring at a wall until the end of her days.  
She had to save Sansa. She had to bring her away from Jeoffrey's reach. She had to keep her word. She had to meet Sandor. Maybe he could tame the wolf in her but she was too angry to let that happen. That wasn't her priority right now.

She was more concerned about saving her sister and bringing hell for Jeoffrey.

It wasn't a quiet night. The maidens were in a hurry to pack the lady's clothing. Most of them were very afraid of Meela. They weren't brave enough to disobey her.

They have only heard of what Meela did to that man. Although they found it hard to believe, once every one of them took a glimpse at her inn they knew they shouldn't mess around with her.

She had instilled fear deep in everyone's hearts. Even the men residing there weren't brave enough to talk with her. Not when her facial expressions looked like she was ready to kill at any moment. And the presence of the direwolves around her made it even more impossible for anyone to near her.

After everyone managed to pack her clothing, they retired for the night leaving Meela alone with her wolves.

She didn't sleep that night as she found it troublesome to do so. So she wandered off for the night along with Cana.

After strolling around the corridors and loitering around the dining area, she went back upstairs and found herself inside Maester Aiden's room.

The poor man was long dead before he even had the chance to leave. His room was left untouched with books and parchments all over. She randomly browsed through his stuff.

A book caught her attention.

Maps and Inns of Westeros.

She remembered the Maester reading it when she barged into his room, worried about her husband's not-so-curing condition.

She flipped through the pages and just as she expected, there was a map that showed her the Kingsroad. It was the perfect guidance for her travelling.

An idea crossed her mind at the moment.

What if she left now?   
What did she have to worry about?  
She didn't want to bring a party with her.  
It was too much of a risk. Most of the King's men and fighters along with her handmaiden were slaughtered. She couldn't save them. She knew the remaining ones who would accompany her are not fighters. They were simple people who barely had the heart to hurt, let alone kill.

She turned to look at the map again. It was quite a distance. But it wasn't impossible to travel all alone. She didn't have to fear anything. Her wolves were with her. No fool would dare to disturb a pack of hungry carnivores.

Picking up a dagger and the book, she headed for the nearest maiden's room. She had to bring someone with her. Someone who could tend to her wounds. Someone she could count on.

Sadly there wasn't anyone that would fit the second option. Nobody here could fight.

It's her luck that she ends up with ladies who scream dramatically at the thought of holding a blade.

But she did find someone. A very prim and proper lady who could help with Meela's wound. The midwives' assistant. Imogen Lester.Or that's what she thought her name would be.

One look at her and she knew this woman wore clothes too tight. She didn't look like a person concerned to help with giving birth. More like a woman who would want to please the others; in the most sexual way possible.

Imogen was a petite redhead. She had a small figure and waist-length locks that were a bright red colour. She was younger than Meela but had a very feminine body compared to her. Meela was more of muscles and thick compared to the slim frame of the young girl.

This shy, often blushing girl had desires of her own. Meela's abrupt meeting with the prostitute Ros made her be able to read Imogen very well.

And as any prostitute or a soon to be prostitute would desire, King's Landing's brothels were certainly the best paying ones. And she already knew what to offer Imogen.

The timid girl let out a shriek when Meela cupped her mouth. The poor girl was beyond frightened when she felt the sharpness of Meela's dagger against her long neck.

'Don't scream,' Meela warned the girl and she frantically nodded. The girl swallowed her sobs and sat up.

'Is...anything...the matter Milady?' Imogene hiccuped.

'Do you want to come to Kings Landing with me?'

'Now? But isn't it a little too early?'

'Too early?! With that attitude of yours...ahh forget it!' Meela regretted the decision she made. This girl was far too naive. She bolted for the door but Imogene stopped her.

'Wait milady!'

'Shhh quiet!' Meela hissed.

'Sorry. But if you want me to come, what help am I for you milady?'

'You seem fit to tend to my wounds in case I should have one...but I won't since my wolves will be there,' Meela immediately reassured her when she saw her flinch. Imogene could treat wounds very easily but she easily gets affected when someone mentions violent scenarios.

'I won't let anyone harm you. Since you have your own plan on what career you're choosing, I suppose King's Landing would be the place to be for you.'

'How...how'd you know..do the others know? Oh my god! Do the midwives know about this....'

'No they don't. Do you mind not talking so loud!'

Her jaw was now clenched. This girl was clearly pushing her buttons and Meela really doubted how helpful Imogene will be if she comes with her.

'I'm sorry I promise I won't talk so loud...'

'Forget it. You talk too much and I don't really have the patience to deal with you,' Meela states as she turned to leave but Imogene grabbed her arm again.

'Milady, please wait. Let me come with you. Going to King's Landing..It's all I ever wanted and I promise I won't annoy you or bring you trouble. The midwives..they are so boring. They make me tend to wounds and look after smelly women and I don't want it. Please let me accompany you. I promise I will be good..'

'And what use are you to me?' Meela questions, jerkin her hand away from Imogene.

'Like you said. I can treat wounds. I have been forced to learn to take care of women. I can do that for you. I can help make sure your wounds are clean and free of infections. And I can...well I can..'

'You can?' She questions her.

'I can pleasure you Milady.'

Meela scoffed, somewhat surprised at this girl. This young woman had just offered a sexual advancement towards her and she didn't know how to react to that.

She wished she could laugh or give any form of reaction but there was nothing within her. She really couldn't feel anything.

Only a slight amusement. That too faded after seconds.

So with a straight face, she looked at Imogene dead in the eye.

'I don't sway that way with women and I surely don't need a sexual release right now. I will take you with me. But if you do anything that pisses me off, I'm leaving you right there and leave on my own. You have half an hour, pack your important stuff and come outside. I will...'

'What about horses Milady? Do we have to fetch them or we are going to travel on foot?'

Meela let out a sigh and Imogene started apologising about how rude she was and how she wasn't going to interrupt her after this.

'Just pack quickly,' Meela hissed and went to wait outside of the door.

It took her longer than Meela expected and she had to barge into the room and Make sure she watches everything that Imogene packed.

It was rather frustrating to watch the girl's silly moves. Meela had to be quick yet Imogene was slowing them down.

After what seemed like forever, they finally left.

Meela found 2 horses and made Imogene ride one while she mounted another. Neither of them could handle the whole day of riding. Meela because her healed womb still stung due to vigorous movements and Imogene because it was her first-time horse riding like this.

The young girl was whining and muttering the whole day. She was tired, just as much as Meela. She guessed it was the first time Imogene travelled like this. But that wasn't the only problem for Meela.

Imogene couldn't even start a fire. She didn't know how to fetch water. She didn't know which twig to use to light up a fire. In the end, Meela was the one who did all three.

All the girl knew was to change Meela's bandage dressings. She would examine Meela from time to time pressing her belly and ask her if there is any pain. This girl might not be completely useful, but still, she was a good company.

'I would say you're completely healed. But you shouldn't horse ride too much. It might tear the healing tissues. It will take another moon for your womb to complete heal. As for the stab wounds, you still need to make sure the stitches don't come off. In the next few moons, you're safe to bed anyone. But even if you bed someone, you can't get...'

'I know I can't!' Meela snapped.

Imogene lowered her head and apologised. Meela cursed under her breath and looked at her wolves.

'Go find some meat Cana.'

Her wolf, as though she could understand what Meela said, snuggled her muzzle against her palm before barking at Nymeria. The 2 wolves along with a dark brown wolf left for hunting together. Meela smiled looking at their wagging tails disappear into the forest. She then looked around their tent.

There was a small stream that looked icy. As much as her body aches for a bath, she couldn't risk having a cold bath. The ice-cold water would bring too much pain when the water hits her wounds. But she felt sweaty and dirty. It would be a hard decision to make. All she did was stretch to free herself from the soreness she felt.

'How is King's Landing? I mean since you've been there. What was it like?'

Meela was sitting up, leaning against a tree when Imogene asked her. Imogene sat in front and hugged her knees, staring at Meela. She was looking very eager and excited to hear her response.

'It smelt foul. Too many people.'

That clearly wasn't what Imogene expected Meela to say.

'There would surely be interesting things happening there right?'

'Sure if you count raping women for fun is an interesting sport.'

Her answers were too bland and cold and she could see Imogene was displeased. She pressed her lips together, controlling her own frustration and kept quiet for a while.

'Ever been in love Milady? With someone besides Lord Victor?'

As soon as she heard that question, thoughts of Sandor flooded her mind. How strong his love was for her. How he gave her a shoulder to lean on when she needed someone the most. How he passionately kissed her, leaving her breathless most of the time. How dominant he was when they made love. How insecure he was and how he worshipped her. How much he cared for her.

Meela didn't realise that she was too caught up in her thoughts that she blurred out for a while.

'Who was it Milady?' Imogene asked her again, noticing Meela flinch from the question she was asked earlier. She knew the Lord wasn't Meela's first love by the way she hesitated to answer Imogene.

'Was he tall and handsome? Was he a knight? Is he at King's Landing? How did you meet him...'

'It's none of your business.'

Imogene kept quiet at Meela's harsh words. Although Meela heard harsher words before, she couldn't deny feeling guilty. She realised how much she had hurt Imogene's feelings. But she couldn't feel sorry for her. This was how it was like. A cold world with mean people. Nobody would bother to treat you nicely unless you're lucky enough.

Sandor alone was rude yet Meela was never affected by his choice of words. He was just a broken man who needed love. An abundance of it.

Meela was never the harsh one. She always believed there was something good in this world but not after what happened at the inn.

'Trust me, Imogene. The lesser you know about me, the better. That way nobody can harm you,' Meela tried explaining. Imogene nodded her head but she made no effort to talk.

'How did you end up with the midwives?' Meela asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

'Oh I thought you'd never ask...' and Imogene started telling her story.

Imogene was a farmer's daughter living in Riverrun. Her father died when she was very young and her mother, during childbirth. She then lived with her sister, who too poor to support her, sold her off to a rich landlord. The landlord made her work in his own brothel located at a remote inn for travellers. She was only 15 when she lost her maidenhood. That man was killed in a remote attack and she was somehow saved by the midwives who were travelling nearby. They spotted her looking weak and dirty and took her under their wing. She was with them for over a year and had been helping them treat pregnant women. Since she was exposed to a sexual environment at a very young age, it's only natural that she wants to join prostitution.

Her story was interrupted when the wolves returned. The wolves brought a few rabbits each from their hunt and threw 2 of the dead rabbits towards them. It fell on Meela's lap and she grinned.

'Good girl,' she cooed, kissing Nymeria.

Her wolves were so thoughtful to find food for the both of them. The sight of the dead rabbits made her extremely hungry and the low rumble from her stomach proved her so.

Meela helped Imogene build a small fire to help cook the meat. She couldn't risk building a big fire since it would attract too much attention. They slept early that night after eating.

And the cycle repeated. They would travel the whole day and rest at night, where the wolves would go hunting and bring them some food. The weather had become a little bearable and the girls were able to ride for long hours. It took another moon to almost reach Kings Landing.

Although Imogene wouldn't stop rambling or complaining even after Meela scolds her, she did find some solace within Imogene.

The girl was good-hearted. She cared too much, was too sensitive yet she still had a smile for everything she was facing. She grew close with Cana and often slept next to the wolf. The wolf would bark and growl at her but she too calmed down and enjoyed Imogene's presence.

Meela was being rude and giving Imogene the worst time of her life, but she always kept her protected. She would make sure Imogene was fed and save everytime and slowly Imogene understood this scarred young woman.

'Milady. Thank you.'  
They were riding at night and passed the country's borders when Imogene broke the silence.

Meela didn't press anything further prompting Imogene to continue.

'You might be cold and distant with me, but you have a good heart. And whatever you had to face back there at the inn, I want you to know you're the strongest person I have ever seen. Although I haven't met many people, you'd still be the strongest person I have come across. There might be god or no god at all, but I'm sure the world has more plans for you...'

Meela stared at her and Imogene stopped talking. Imogene was suddenly afraid. She lowered her gaze and looked straight ahead, not daring enough to look at Meela.

Did she cross the line? Did she say something wrong? Will Meela hurt her?

'Thank you.'   
A small voice was heard and Imogene turned to look at the lady and found her smiling.

It was the first time Meela had smiled. First time in the past few moons. Ever since she lost her family, nobody saw a reaction other than a blank expression or a scowl on Meela's face.

They stopped riding for the night and Imogene was only lying down for a while before she dozed off. Meela just stared at the bright stars in the sky.

She had an abrupt panic attack and was cupping her mouth to avoid sobbing. Nymeria's ears sprang wide and she stirred awake. The wolf whimpered at Meela and laid next to her.She fisted the wolf's fur with her fingers and snuggled next to her.

At least she wasn't alone.

Her pants slowly quieted down and she felt herself go into a deep slumber. At least her nightmares stopped.

No, she hasn't dreamt of the wolf or any form of danger-telling dreams since that night at the inn. Of course, her panic attack replaced it but at least the disappearance of her nightmares assured her that no harm would come at the moment. She didn't dream anymore. She would only sleep when she was too tired.

Her thoughts kept her awake and she often travelled in a restless manner due to the tiredness. So whenever she slept, she could see only darkness with no dreams invading her thoughts.

...

'We just reached,' Meela says.

'Really?' Imogene asked, unimpressed looking at the woods in front of them. This couldn't be Kings Landing.

'I could never forget my first journey to this wretched place.' Meela says. They set up a small tent and called themselves a night.

It was too tiring and Meela didn't want to look messy and dirty. She was an official Lady. She was to be heavily involved in the politics there and she couldn't risk looking weak. She had to look fresh and strong, not tired and filthy.

Meela didn't eat the cooked meat Imogene had made that night. She didn't seem to have the appetite. Neither did she found herself able to sleep that night.

She was tired yet restless. Her muscles were sore and she was always stretching and yawning but her mind was racing with thoughts.

How will she manipulate these people? She was alone. Nobody there will help her. She couldn't count on anyone. There was no backing away. There wasn't anyone to save her or rescue her. Not Lord Eddard, not King Robert, not Lord Boutayre.

But she was Lady Boutayre.  
She deserved as much as respect and power just like her lord husband had. Nobody could even touch her.

She had the title. She had the power. She had the intelligence. She had the influence. She had the ability to fight. Now that she felt lost and merciless, she can fight without showing sympathy. She can be the killer the world deserves.

Imogene was startled when she woke a little too late to find the lady already dressed and ready.

Imogene was startled when she woke a little too late to find the lady already dressed and ready  
Meela wore a long black dress that swept the floor. The long dress had golden leaf-like patterns that adorned the sleeves, buttons and neckline. The material was cotton-like and very comfortable to put on.

The dress looked very royal-like. A new identity it was. More like an important official's wear. But Meela hasn't seen a woman as an official due to the gender roles being practiced in Westeros. So she was probably the first one to wear this type of cloth.

She felt a surge of pride and newfound arrogance fill her as she strode ahead. The presence of her direwolves made her feel protected and spirited. She mounted her horse and made her way towards her destiny.

....

The gateway was crowded with people but everyone gave the path to the beautiful dark woman walking with a pack of wolves. They were astounded but very afraid in this particular scenario.

The entrance for Kings Landing was being blocked by 2 guards who hesitated to stop her. Meela's wolves snarled at the men and immediately they flinched in fear.

'Lady!' A man sounded but Cana barked at the man.

'I'm sorry...I cannot let you enter if you don't tell me who you are?' A younger guard interrupted. He stood with his shoulders pushed in front, trying to look intimidating but it didn't help him at all.

'Tell the King that Lady Boutayre is here,' Imogene surprisingly voiced out. There wasn't the slightest hint of timidness in her voice. Meela smiles at her before turning to face the guards with a deadly scowl plastered on her face.

'You heard her. Run along now.'

The younger guard who looks to be in his early twenties quickly left them and headed inside the city.

Cana and Nymeria approached Meela and both stood next to her. Meela, standing in between the protective she-wolves found herself grinning at the crowd that she had attracted. A large circle was formed yet none dared to grow closer.

Not with the wolves growling at them.  
The other wolves stood behind her with Imogene and she too didn't fear anything.

There were so many whispers.

'Who was she?'  
'Look the wolves.'  
'Why is she standing with the wolves?'  
'Is she in trouble?'  
'She is smiling.'  
'Is she a witch?'  
'Why is she here?'  
'Is she a queen?'  
'Is she a Stark? A Lannister? A Baratheon?'  
'Must be a Baratheon, she is black haired.'  
'Wait no, she has a wolf. Definitely a Stark.'  
'Is she to be married to a Lannister?  
'She's the Heart Stirrer.'

Finally, someone recognised her.

But she doubted that.

Over the few moons, she had grown to look different after her marriage. She had lost weight, with her frame growing smaller than before. Her dark mane looked darker with her black dress on. Her soft features looked a lot rougher. The gentle Heart Stirrer was no more.

There were dark circles under her eyes. Her angled eyebrows made her face look sharper. Her face was dark, the bright face she always had was long gone. The face who had a smile for everyone was now replaced with a scowl. A deathly glare she was known to give when someone angered her was now present on her face. It looked like the glare would never leave her face. Meela looked very mean. The freckles on her face were the only thing that made her look humanly. 

Almost like a wrongdoer  
Almost like a wrongdoer.  
Almost like a warrior.  
And that she was.

A few men came in horses and she turned to look at them as they made their way through the crowd.

Tyrion Lannister was there. She knew who he was. They never spoke before but she knew the Imp all too well. A brilliant man he was. He spent too much time on wine and women yet he was the one smart enough to actually survive this long. There was a dark-haired man alongside him. She never met him before. His dark eyes shone and he smirked at her, winking. Ignoring him she looked at the third man. He was tall and scarred. The tall man too had a scowl she was all too familiar with.

Sandor Clegane was there.

He gulped, taking in her form. Sandor eyed her head to toe and she saw his expression change. He looked like he was angry. His brown eyes softened and she felt her heart melt under his stare. He wore a White Cloak that symbolised his status as the Kingsguard. Jeoffrey must have sent him to see if his favourite victim had come.

She was staring at him far too long before she realised there was still a crowd in front of her. Meela looked straight ahead of him, holding her neck high.

After what seemed like forever, Tyrion stepped forward and following him the dark-haired man.

'Welcome to King's Landing, Lady Meela Boutayre.'

******


	19. 19 - Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war of the 5 Kings begins, Meela finds herself playing a role. Also, she reunites with her lover thought it doesnt go the way Sandor likes.

*This chapter can be triggering for some. Contains self abuse and trauma attacks. Please proceed with caution.

Don't forget to vote and comment🖤  
_________________________________

I'd kill a thousand men before I let one make me his slave.

*******

'Welcome to King's Landing Lady Meela Boutayre.'  
Meela smirked when Tyrion finally voiced out.

She ignored everyone, her eyes only looking straight ahead as she entered King's Landing.Her horse was very much quiet, moving forward and undisturbed with the attention his owner had brought. But Cana's growls stopped the entire party. She was barking at the crowd and looking back and forth at Meela. Seeing this she stopped moving and unmounted the horse.

'Milady wait..' Imogene started but Meela held her palm up facing Imogene, signalling her to keep quiet.

There were quiet murmurs as Meela approached the pack. Her wolves started whimpering as she drew nearer.

Sandor couldn't believe his eyes. This woman was magnificent. Walking towards her pack in the most majestic way. Her steps were rhythmic, her skirts sweeping the ground as she gracefully slowed down. She reached out her hand and one black wolf allowed her to pat his muzzle.

One look at Nymeria and Cana, Meela already knew their intentions. Respecting the wolves, she bowed. A gesture that Nymeria too repeated, followed by the other wolves. Nobody understood what was going on.

But Meela knew.  
The wolves were there for one sole purpose. That is to keep her safe. But she was safe now, and there was no reason for the wolves to stay.

The entire pack turned around and made their way out of the gates. The crowd quickly gave way for the wolves and wouldn't stop babbling about what was going on. The look of confusion and fear was plastered on their faces.

'Milady why are they leaving?' Imogene whispered. Meela felt Imogene tugging her arm.

'Their journey with us came to an end Imogene.'

Imogene was shocked to hear it and she struggled to form the next sentence. Meela grips the poor girl's palm and offered a small smile.

'Don't worry. I will protect you. As for the wolves, they will return should any harm come to us.'

Imogene hesitantly nods and Meela smiled again to reassure her everything will be alright. She then made her way to the horse and mounted it.

The entire path to the Red Keep was very quiet. They passed through busy markets and her presence alone made everyone stop whatever they were doing to gossip with each other. Meela didn't care to look at them at all.

Soon after minutes of riding, they finally reached the castle. It was a hot stuffy day and the pungent smell around only made it harder for Meela. Ignoring the condition and smell of the city, she gracefully made her way through the gates, her skirts sweeping the floor.

It was the same atmosphere she hated. The same Goldcloaks standing at every corner. At least when King Robert ruled, the castle was a little more comfortable. But now that Jeoffrey ruled, it was hell.

....

'You stand in the presence of King Jeoffrey of House Baratheon and House Lannister. The First of His Name. King of Andals and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of the Realm,' a loud voice roared around the entire court hall.

Jeoffrey was seated on the Iron Throne with the Kingsguards around him. Cersei was standing next to the Boy King, eyeing Meela like a hungry predator.

Meela knew she was very much unwelcome there. Not to mention she was all alone. Only Imogene was there with her. Her wolves had left her.

Sansa was there. But Meela paid no attention to Sansa. She missed her sister too much but she couldn't risk showing any vulnerability. Neither did she look at Sandor. She ignored Sandor completely.

'Why are you here Lady Stark?'

'It's Boutayre.'

'Pardon me?'

'It's Lady Boutayre..Your Grace.' She took awhile to press the word 'Your Grace'.

'Ahh Lady Boutayre. Why are you here? Are you here to surrender yourself?'

'I don't see why I need to surrender. I haven't done anything wrong.'

Jeoffrey chuckled at Meela's answer and kept quiet for a while.

'I won't ask you again. Why are you here?'

'You need me.'

'Why do I need you? And where are your respects for the King?'

'You need me....Your Grace. As a matter of fact, after I'm done talking with you, you will be pleading me to help you....' she said, smirking.

She took out a letter and handed it to Lord Tyrion. It was the same letter the Iron Bank sent her previously. Tyrion read out the contents of the letter in front of the entire court. Light gasps filled the air and she saw Cersei and Jeoffrey exchanging scowls.

'Give it to me!!' Jeoffrey snapped and grabbed the letter from Tyrion. Meela only shook her head. This boy was clearly too stupid. He had no manners. He had no traits that a King should have. He was too immature, yanking the letter from Tyrion infront of the entire court, making him look like a complete fool.

'Well I don't think I need you,' Jeoffrey says after a while.

'But the letter says you do Your Grace..' Meela started talking but again Jeoffrey interrupted her.

'What letter?' He asks innocently.

Jeoffrey holds the parchment and tears it into pieces before her eyes. The entire court room laughed at Meela, including Jeoffrey who was beyond amused. Surprisingly, Meela chuckled and began laughing, earning silence from everyone in the court.

'You just brought doom to yourselves,' Meela said while trying to control her laughter. As if on cue, the door barged open and inside came Lord Varys rushing towards the King.

'A Raven from the Iron Bank came Your Grace!' Jeoffrey wasn't happy. He cupped his chin with his palm and ushered Lord Varys to continue.

To King Jeoffrey of House Baratheon and Lannister,

We regret to inform you that your country has a financial crisis that requires immediate attention from the Iron Bank. After a discussion between the Iron Bank Council members, we have decided to send a bank official of our own to aid the Master of Coin, Lord Petyr Baelish. We assigned Lady Meela Boutayre, wife of deceased Lord Victor Boutayre to assist you in these matters. We hope by carrying out this step, it might help the country prepare for the War of Five Kings. Please understand that by sending our official there, we fully put the trust and responsibility in King's Landing to protect our officer and should any harm come to her, the bank will hold the entire country responsible for this.

The Iron Bank Council.

Jeoffrey's jaw was clenched when Varys finished reading the contents of the letter. Meela couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. He was beyond furious.

'You find this funny don't you Meela? What if I decided to kill you and frame you for the death of innocents? I would be free to have another official am I not?'

At this point, Meela was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe the Boy King was this foolish. She lost count of how many mental eye rolls she made. Meela had to really control her anger whilst dealing with this stupid boy. She couldn't believe how they made him the King. Worst he was ruling the entire 7 Kingdoms.

'You're very funny my king. What happens if you kill me Your Grace? Do you think anyone of you can walk out of this that easily?'

Seeing that everyone was quiet, she started walking around the hall as she explained.

'Even the slightest cut on my skin will bring the entire bank questioning you. I'm sure Lord Varys can inform you of how sensitive the council members are when it comes to their fellow members? You touch me, the Iron Bank would cut off all their ties with you..'

'Only if they know I killed you..'

'Your Grace, I took you for a brilliant man. As the king of 7 kingdoms you should know how big of an establishment the Iron Bank is. Did the thought of the Iron Bank having their own spies in King's Landing ever cross your mind?'

The court room went silent again. They looked at each other and lowered their gaze to the floor. As she reached a corner, she started walking ahead while she continued talking.

'Even if you did kill me...forget persuading or bribing the bank, for now let's just think about getting another official here. By the time you get the ravens to Bravos and they send you a new official, war will already wage your country. And if the Iron Bank doesn't help you, all hell breaks lose. This city is in heavy debt as your spending is more than your savings and looking at the high tax you collect from the people, even I'm surprised to where all the money goes. Think about this Your Grace. The moment the bank cuts their ties with King's Landing, you won't be given any form of financial help. The few things that would happen is the food supply would drastically decrease, and you won't have the money to purchase more weaponries. Imagine what would happen? The county won't be in peace. Inner politics would cause a huge ruckus. The people will starve. You won't have the money to pay your soldiers. There will be riots in the city. People will backstab one another. Seeing this, the neighbouring countries will leave you and support the other powerful rulers. What happens when the others find out about this? I mean the Kings who are determined to take the Iron Throne? Since Stannis Baratheon is the nearest, we can safely assume he would be the one to attack first. And by simple luck if you win, you will still be outnumbered for the next war. The Greyjoys, Renly Baratheon, the North. Have you thought about them? What if they attack you all at once? You don't stand a chance. All chaos just for trying to sabotage or kill a young lady?' She says, her eyebrows cocking during the last sentence.

'You do realise if all this theory of yours actually happens, you will be in this place to suffer with us?'

Meela let out a small laughter. It sounded so evil that even Sandor felt the hair on the back of his neck standing erect.

'My sweet king, I lost the love of my live. I lost my husband...I....'

Meela pauses as the memory of that night replays in her mind. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she tried her best to swallow her tears.

Meela you can't show your weakness.  
Meela they are watching you.  
Don't let them see the real you.  
You didn't come this far to cry like a baby and bring yourself down.

Struggling with her own mind, she forced her eyes open to find the entire court looking at her curiously. Some were looking at her with pity. Some confused. Bastards like Jeoffrey was grinning.

'I went through immense pain no other person deserves to go through. Do you really think I fear death? I came to the most dangerous city in the whole of Westeros all alone and you still think I fear dying?'

Jeoffrey gulped and pretended to not sound affected by her words. This woman was mad, that he can tell.

'What do you want...Lady Boutayre,' Jeoffrey choked on his own words.

'The sooner I attend to the matters of this city, the quicker I leave. I shall be given a chamber of my own where I can discuss with the Master of Coin and the Hand of the King. I shall reside in the same chambers my uncle did. I will be freely allowed to travel and attend matters of my own. I will be responsible for handling the financial matters of this country. Anything that belongs to me shouldn't be harmed. And any disobedience or any form of disturbance I receive while my short stay here, I can tell that you won't be pleased with the consequences. As for the parchment tearing incident, I will forgive you for your rude behaviour...'

Jeoffrey scoffed.

'Forgive me?? Rude behaviour? You are talking to your king!' He barked.

Meela was nowhere near scared with his loud tone and had a stern expression on her face.

'Are you interrupting me King Jeoffrey? And you are not my King. I might be born in Winterfell, under your father's rule but my citizenship and loyalty has been changed for Bravos. Meaning I belong to the free city and I submit to no other king. Nonetheless I still know how to behave infront of a King which is why I'm still here being polite with you. But respect can only be given once earned...'

The entire courtroom started mumbling incoherent words and she clenched her jaw at being interrupted once again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'As I was saying...' she says, this time a little louder.

'I forgave you but there won't be a next time. As for my duties, I will start working first thing in the morning. Please don't try to displease me Your grace. You wouldnt like the consequences. This isnt a warning. This isnt a threat. It's a promise.'

The King was silent. She searched for a reaction on everyone's face but none had any. Half of them didn't like to be sounded openly by a woman. Half of them were threatened by her presence. She then saw the small grin on Tyrion's face. She knew that nobody else was happy with her presence except for Tyrion.

'Fine. But you will be accompanied by at least a Kingsguard wherever you go. Nobody in this court room will disturb you while your stay here. You are dismissed....I mean you can go rest in your chambers..Milady ,' he says, defeated.

Meela couldn't stop smiling. She slightly bowed out of courtesy and turned to leave the courtroom, ignoring the muttering and mumbles of the court members.

It wasn't hard to find her way to her chambers. She remembered the path all too well. Her old chambers were on the lower floor while Lord Eddard's was a floor above hers at the top most tower.

She still remembered having the last dinner with her uncle. With Arya. She remembers arguing with her uncle about her marriage. Both of them never had a misunderstanding or any argument but things changed the moment they came to this city.

It hadn't even been a year yet so many things happened. Her uncle was dead. Her sister was missing. Sansa was forced to stay at King's Landing. Even Meela was halfway dead. She lost everything the night she lost their husband and babe. She was alive, but her soul was already dead.

'You were brilliant Milady!' Imogene exclaimed, breaking the silence. Meela knew what she had done. She openly disrespected the King infront of so many people and god knows how poor Jeoffrey handled the embarrassment.

'I dont think anyone have sounded him that openly. Serves him right. He looks like a mean person and..'

'And he has a mother who will cut your tongue and see to it that you're skinned alive,' Cersei's voice echoed the hallway and Meela stopped in her tracks.

'Queen Regeant,' she bowed a little upon facing Cersei who was glaring at her. If stares could kill, Meela would have been dead the moment Cersei laid her eyes on her.

'How dare you speak of my son in such ways. GUARDS!!' Her loud voice panicked the poor girl, causing her to hang onto her while tugging Meela's sleeves.

2 guards ran towards them and Imogene repeatedly apologised while sobbing. One of them grabbed her hand but Meela already had a deadly grip on her other arm.

'Nobody touches her Cersei,' Meela said. Her tone was strict and firm while staring at Cersei who wouldn't budge. The guard yanked Imogene's hand again and Meela repeated the same thing. Imogene was now stuck in between, having to withstand the merciless force from both the guard and Meela.

'She bad mouthed the King of 7 Kingdoms and...'

'And she belongs to me. Nobody touches her and I don't think I need to repeat it Your Grace. As for her rudeness, I apologise for her doings and I will see to it that her sharp mouth is taken care of.'

'If she repeats it again. I will burn her alive,' she hisses.

'I don't think she will forget what you said Your Grace, so it's not a matter to worry about. But why are you here?'

'I'm here to talk to you,' Cersei says, walking into Meela's new chambers. Meela shook her head, sighing while looking at Imogene.

Imogene's face was now flushed red. She realised what she had done. She let her mouth run loose and she almost got taken away for that. If it wasn't for Meela, she would have straight went to the gallows. She was terrified that Meela would scold her but to her surprise Meela only mouthed 'be careful.' Imogene was relieved that Meela didn't abandon her. She was indeed lucky.

Both of them followed Cersei but at the entrance of her room, Meela stopped Imogene from getting in.

'Wait outside.'

With that, Meela enters the chambers and closes the door leaving Imogene alone outside her chambers.

'You look like you've been through hell Lady Stark. Where is the gentle heart Stirrer we once knew?' Cersei begins taunting her.

'Why are you here Your Grace? Is there something that needs my immediate attention?' It was obvious Meela didn't have time to pay attention on Cersei's mocking or banters.

'For now, your life since you seem to be fine with taking so many risks. You should be careful.'

'My life is perfectly alright. I doubt it needs immediate attention,' Meela says, walking around her chambers, looking around the spacious area.

'I'm not sure what gives you the courage to speak with me or my son like the way you are doing right now. Whatever it is, I suggest you to rethink whatever you're doing. Forget about unpacking and leave. If possible leave by tonight. Leave that whore here. Maybe if you listen, the King will forgive your doings.'

'I don't have plans on staying here. Not more than you want me to. But I don't have a choice. It's my duty. It's my responsibility. So like it or not, we have to face each other everyday until I'm done with my work. I know I'm far too young, but giving respect should be mutual. Whether it is an older person or younger person, both equally deserve it. Let me give you a gentle reminder. Every word that is coming from your mouth is being remembered. Don't think that they can't be used against you. Your words are quite stinging Your Grace so please rethink about it. I honestly doubt that I'm the one you should be running your mouth at.'

'Just because you have the influence and power, don't forget it's all too temporary..'

'And that works on everyone I assume? The temporariness? I couldn't quite agree more.'

Cersei couldn't believe Meela at all. Her jaw was set and she couldn't fathom the anger she felt. All she wanted to do was to snap Meela's neck.

'You are lucky you can't be touched for now,' she said through a gritted teeth.

'Maybe I am. As I recall, it's you who told me to silently obey my husband and be a good wife to him. I listened to you, and it got me to where I am today. So thank you Queen Cersei.'

There was a smug on Meela's face and Cersei only forced a smile. She would have given anything to slap that smug off of her face. But Cersei knew she couldn't do anything to Meela. She could barely touch her.

Although whatever she said at the hall sounded like utter bullshit for Cersei, she didn't want to risk displeasing the lady and facing the wrath of her son. She knew the games Meela was playing. This woman could bring harm to the country. Cersei couldn't let her mouth run loose and jeopardise the country's condition just like that.

'Enjoy your stay here Lady Meela,' her words were venomous but Meela still had a smile for Cersei. She didn't say anything else and stormed off the room.

Cersei promised herself that she would find Meela's weakness. There must be a flaw. There must be something off about her plans. Whatever it might be, she knew she would discover it and that day would be the worst, most unforgiving day for Meela.

Meela let out a deep breath and Imogene entered the chambers. She was fiddling with the fabric of her dress, her gaze on the floor. Meela was cross with Imogene.

'Be careful with what you say. I can't protect you all the time so make sure you know what your talking. Or better, don't talk at all.'

'Thank you Milady..'

'Stop thanking me..'

'No Milady. I mean it. Thank you. Not even my sister cared for me this way..'

'I don't care for you. I just gave you my word that I will protect you. I don't want to be known as the one who breaks promises.'

'You like to pretend that you don't care. But you do,' Imogene replies. Meela sighs, knowing she couldn't argue with this girl.

'There is a chamber next to me. You will stay there from today onwards. For now, you will be my handmaiden until it's safe enough to let you work in the brothels...'

'As you wish Milady,' she says calmly.

'Go rest now...I will call you if I need you. For now I want to be alone.'

Imogene nodded and excused herself out of the chambers leaving Meela alone with her thoughts. Meela pulled the curtain blinds and a dim sunlight shines through her chambers. She takes a deep breath and is horrified when the pungent sea smell fills her nostrils.

She closed the window and took a quick glance around her room. It was a big room with a cosy, huge bed at the corner. There was a private bath with wall dividers and a make up table next to it. The same dining table she sat on with her family was there, on the opposite of the entrance door.

Life as an official isn't that bad, she thought.

But considering the danger she put herself through just now, she did fear her safety. She shook her head to gather up her thoughts. What's done is done. There is no going back. All she can do now is keep moving forward.

Changing into a lighter gown, she left the chambers. She had to find Sansa. After all, this entire journey back to King's Landing was for her. It wasn't that hard to find her room. She resided in the same chamber just like before.

Upon entering she found herself being questioned by a woman with a foreign accent.

'Who are you?!' She demanded immediately, standing protectively in front of Sansa.

Meela looked at Sansa before looking at the foreign handmaiden.

'And who might you be?' Meela's tone was very calm.

The girl, ignoring her question makes her way closer towards Meela who didn't budge at all, obviously unthreatened with the girl.

'Leave now,' the girl orders her.

'That's funny. I suggest you to do that. I have matters to talk with my sister. Please leave.'

'Sansa, do you want to be with this lady?'

'Shae, I will be alright,' Sansa's soft voice appears out of nowhere.

'Fine, but I'm staying here.'

'You're leaving,' Meela stated harshly.

This foreign girl was messing with her temper. She didn't like this girl at all. She was too rude and her presence only made her want to choke this girl. She looked older than Meela, probably in the late twenties. She had short black hair and wore a mid-transparent beige dress that hung low down her chest. She wore clothings that screamed 'I am a prostitute.'

It was an awkward silence and Sansa could feel the growing tension between both young women.

'Shae, could you leave us alone for a while. It will be very quick,' Sansa finally says. She knew Meela too well. Meela would never back down without putting up a fight.

This Shae, had her fists clenched tightly sending shooting glares towards Meela as she exited the chambers. Feisty. That she was.

She smirked watching Shae leave and faced Sansa. She sighs, choosing to not speak at first. She didn't know what to talk to her. She didn't know how to start talking with her sister. It was a little awkward for the both of them.

'How is life?'  
It was Sansa who first broke the silence.

'Bearable.'

Sansa chuckled.

'That doesn't answer the question Meela.'

'It does for me sister,' she says looking around Sansa's chamber.

Sansa's bedpost caught Meela's attention. The brown wood quickly made her remember the same incident she has been trying to avoid. Her bandaged palm twitched with a mild pain and she remembered the stranger's dagger puncturing her palm. Within a blink of an eye, the entire memory came crashing down her mind.

The stranger's dagger stabbing through her palm.  
The blood on the floor.  
Victor's limp body.  
The stranger's merciless blows.  
Her being stabbed.  
Losing her babe.  
The pain.  
The smell.  
The sight.  
The blood.

She blinked twice and her head snapped towards Sansa's direction. Her breathing quickened and she was slightly trembling when Sansa noticed something was wrong.

'Are you..alright sister?' It was a foolish question to ask and Sansa knew it, but still she couldn't help herself but ask Meela. Meela closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths.

'You were saying?' She completely ignored Sansa's question as though nothing happened seconds ago. Forcing herself, she opened her eyes and pushed all the thoughts away.

'I was just asking you...'

'Who's she?'

'Who? Shae?'

'Yes who is she?'

'My handmaiden. Why?'

'Don't get too close with her. I don't trust her.'

'Meela, she is very protective of me. She genuinely cares for me. Unlike everyone else who abandoned me,' her voice was breaking.

'You dont know the intentions of everyone Sansa. Half of these people are here to manipulate you. They see how vulnerable you are, then pounce on you like a predator does on a prey. They use you. They hurt you. They take the things you love the most. They...'

She stopped talking when she saw Sansa's posture change. She wasn't taking it very well. Meela didn't know what she said that affected Sansa but she didn't continue. Sansa was overly sensitive and she knew how lonely Sansa was. Meela couldn't feel anything at that moment except for a small amount of sympathy.

Sansa sniffed a few times and wiped non existent tears away. She was trying to be strong.

'Why are you here anyways?' She asks.

'You know why Sansa.'

'How would I know...you left me. Now you're back for financial matters and..'

'I came back to King's Landing for you. Just you. Whatever I said about the Iron Bank is very real but still you are the main reason I'm here. Listen very carefully to me..'

'You shouldn't have. I missed you sister. But you didn't have to come here. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You need saving. Not me. I heard about what happened in the inn. My god sister I'm so sorry that happened to you..'

'Sansa..listen to me. Nobody can know why I'm here. They will hurt you. I'm going to get you out of this mess. I will get us home. And as far as anyone's concerned, we hate each other. I loathe you and you....'

'Meela please just stop. Just stop. Look at you. Please. You look horrible. You didn't have to come. You need saving sister. Leave this city. Please sister,' Sansa sobs, throwing her arms around Meela.

Meela couldn't hug her. Although she felt Sansa's tears wetting the fabric on her shoulder, she didn't give any other reaction besides staying still. She didn't really feel like hugging her sister. Skin-ship was something she avoided since losing her child. She didn't like to be touched or having anything close to skin contact. But she didn't push away Sansa.

Underneath her warm embrace, she felt the hole that caused her to feel empty all this while deepen more, causing an ache. She almost broke down along with her sister. But she controlled her feelings. She didn't want to mourn for her miseries. She knew if she cried, she wouldn't stop. Hesitating, she reached out her arm and patted Sansa's back. That was all she could do. That was all she could give her for now.

'You've been through a lot sister. You're really strong,' Sansa reassured her.

But nobody knew. They only knew of Victor's death. Not of her pregnancy. Nobody knew about her babe. Nobody knew about her miscarriage.

She pushed those thoughts away and focused on Sansa. This girl was just a naive little girl and didn't deserve to be punished for her stupid decisions she made as a kid. Although it was only a few months ago, it didn't mean that she has to suffer like this. She was going through a great deal of things.

Meela knew that Sansa was constantly being bullied physically and mentally by everyone in the castle. That made Meela feel very angry. Her face had become red and her hold on Sansa stiffened. Her love and protectiveness for Sansa grew stronger every second.

'Sister..are you alright?'

'I will save you.'

'What? How?'

'You heard me. Be careful here Sansa. Now that I'm here, they will use you to hurt me. You've taken care of yourself this long, so just hang in there. I will save you.'

.....

Nightfall approached and Meela had already finished her dinner. She was very tired and couldn't wait to hit the bed and excuse herself for the night. She should be sleeping now that her mind was all free and calm. She should let sleep consume her before something triggers her. But she wasn't sleepy. Tired yes, but her mind was still actively running with thoughts.

When will the Iron Bank send her a letter of their own? When will she leave? How will she bring Sansa away with her?

Sighing, she walked towards the huge window at the corner of her room. Her room window overlooked Blackwater Bay and she could hear the calm wave sounds now that it was dark and quiet around there. The soothing sound and breeze was breathtaking. It was too dark to see anything, but the feeling was simply fascinating. But soon the pungent smell came back and her nose scrunched in disgust. She quickly locks her window and stares at the view for a while through the glass.

Suddenly, her doors barged open before being closed again and a smell hit her nostrils. A very distinct smell. A very familiar scent.

A wood and musky scent clouded her senses.

She looked straight ahead her window, never turning to see the intruder who was unwelcome. Her heartbeat quickened. She knew who it was.

Sandor Clegane was in her chambers.

It was a long silence and she turned around to face him. She lets out a gasp when she drinks in his form.

She knew he was tall but after so many moons of not seeing him, she could barely believe his height. It was like seeing him for the first time.

He looked intimidating with his height and massive build. His eyes were small but cold, staring at her like she was the last thing on earth. His beard grew untamed, making him look fiercer than before. She saw Sandor twice that day, making this the third. He looked a decade older than her with his facial expressions and build. She shamelessly stares at his body. Despite wearing a thick armour, she could see that he had grown quite muscular. He wasn't exactly like handsome knights who were all buff. He had a more to athletic build. Regardless, he was just as manly as ever.

She didn't notice wetting her own lips and biting them in front of him. She panicked when she realised he caught her doing that.

'What you doin girl?!'   
Her breath hitches when hearing his raspy voice. The same voice she adored so much. The same voice that she could just easily submit to.

'Wait. What am I doing?' She thought.  
Realising she was daydreaming too much about Sandor, she mentally slaps herself and comes to her senses.

'Clegane,' she addressed him. She kept her head held high and looked right at him.

'You're a stupid girl. Why the fuck you came back?'

'Why are you here?'

'I sent you away from this wretched shithole not for you to come back fucking threatening that cunt,' he sounded her.

Well she would say she missed his rude cussing but it wasn't the time to say so. She chose to keep quiet while he continues ranting about her decision of returning.

'Bugger off. You can't do any fucking shit here. That cunt will kill you while you sleep at night. Get out of King's Landing..'

'Gods you sound older than my uncle. Spare me the advices Clegane.'

'What the fuck you shitting at. Can't you see what you're doing woman? You had the chance to live freely in Free fucking City of Bravos and you decide to come to this fucking shit? Are you that fucking stupid?!!'

'Who do you think you are to sound me?' Meela asks, this time her voice raised. She's had enough for the day. She was tired and Sandor's scoldings only made her more frustrated. Nobody had the right to sound her like this. It was her life and she knows how to handle it.

'Leave this city. Leave before dawn.'

'You can't come here and order me. You can't come here and decide things for me. I'm here to...'

'You can't save anyone. Flee now and maybe I will help distract that cunt. Go save yourself girl. You're just plain stupid like the rest of...'

'Aye I was stupid to let you fuck me and sell me off to another man. I was stupid to believe we had something going on between us. I thought you were actually different but it's all your doings. You did things without asking me and that proves whatever shit we had. You don't own me. Nobody owns me. I'm free to do whatever I want. Now shut up and leave this place Clegane. You're not...'

But she wasn't allowed room to speak as Sandor had her pinned against the wall. She was forced to inhale his scent and it overwhelmed her. Even the slightest touch from him sent jolts of pleasure and comfort through her veins. As much as she was cold hearted and hated his actions, she couldn't deny that she still had strong feelings for this man.

The same scarred knight brought her sensations she never felt for anyone else. His smell, the way he looked at her, his raspy voice, his rugged looks, untamed facial hair, scary expression and brutal honesty. Everything about Sandor enticed her.

His armour was pressing her body a little too intimately. The metal sent chills all over her body. She was angry that his armour blocked their contact with each other. All she wants is to get rid of that armour and have him bare. She wants his muscles and rough, hairy scarred skin on display. She missed this man. Missed his touch. Missed his gentle but brutish ways. Even now, although his body was roughly pressing her body in the most intimate way possible, he wasn't hurting her. He never hurts her and that was why she loved this man.

His large hands gripped her waist and began trailing upwards until he reached her collarbone. His rough hands against her soft milky skin created a friction that brought her tingles and comfort at the same time. She longed his touch so badly. The warmth from his skin felt like the only source of heat for her.

He took her face in his large hands and she sighed, absorbing the warmth of his palms. He was so close to her that she could inhale his breath. Her expressions softened when he stared at her. His brown eyes looked so tired. Yet once they met her eyes, she saw life return to those brown eyes.

Sandor missed her terribly. All those nights of waking up from his nightmares and seeking solace was torturing. He would mumble her name or his hand will reach out for her while he was lying on his bed only to find it empty. He would then realise she was never there. At nights when he was drunk, he would struggle to not cry or scream out her name. All those fantasies he had about her only increased his longing for her as time went by. Standing so close to her, he could feel his growing length aching against his breeches, wanting to take her there.

He wants to bury his face in between her hair. He wants to smother his face between her breasts. He wants to nip on her skin and leave marks all over her. He wants to kiss those plump lips red until she was breathless. She was tall for an average woman but still small compared to his frame. Her slight muscular build made her stand out from most women, only making him want her more. All he wants to do now is to rip off her clothes and spoon her body against his.

He gulps nervously when Meela closes her eyes and inhales his scent. He saw how affected she was by his presence. She still wanted him. He knew it.

He could never understand this woman.  
She always did what others never dreamt of doing.

She was busy staring at him since the first they met. She tried to lie on behalf of him. She unknowingly whispered him as her home. She spent her time with him instead of others. When he made a move on her, she avoided him like a plague. At tourneys, she was worried sick of his safety. She fought with Gregor because of Sandor. That blow Gregor gave her almost lost her life. She made out with him and called him handsome. She kissed him. Kissed his scars. Didn't look at him as an ugly dog. She treated him with so much care. She complimented him. Made him jealous. Broke off a life-saving marriage alliance just to be with him. She made love to him and didn't push him away. She made him feel wanted, feel loved.

Meela always wanted him. She always adored him, loved him, lusted for him and it was all on her own will. Sandor knew this woman was never a fool. She never dreamt of knights and she knew Sandor was nowhere close to a knight in shining armour. She had genuine feelings. She confessed her feelings for him the night they made love.

Sandor knew he never made an effort to show how much he cared for her. But the truth was that he loved Meela more than she loved him. He lusted after her, admired her rebellious nature, worshipped her. He even went to an extent of marrying her off to a better suitor so that she would be safe. Although that decision crushed him, he didn't try to break the alliance. He sacrificed his own happiness for Meela. That was the truth. He did it for her. Sandor Clegane was madly in love with Meela.

But she wasnt the same woman he loved. His Meela had a glowing face. His Meela was too beautiful. She never had a mean expression. This new Meela looked scarred. She looked like she went through too much pain. Whoever she had become, Sandor couldn't bear it.He didn't send her off married for her to return like this. He had to save her. He had to bring back the old Meela.

'Sandor..'she whimpered.

His eyes travelled to her lips and she saw how he repeatedly blinked, restraining himself. He was being too careful. For he knew if he didnt control himself, he would have pounced on Meela and take her like an animal. He would have made her blackout on him. Sandor knew with the hunger he had for her, she wouldnt be able to handle it. She was all too fragile right now. She doesn't needs mad fucking. She needs a shoulder to lean on to.

'What happened to you woman? Youre not the same woman I know. What happened to the old goddess? What the fuck happened to you? Did he do this to you?' He asked her, his arm reaching for her bandaged palm.

The slightest touch of her skin has his breathing quickened. He gasped heavily, his eyes burning with lust already. He missed this woman far too much.

'What happened to you? Who did this to you!! Who changed you like this...' Sandor was so focused in expecting answers from her that he didn't notice what was happening to her.

She was slightly trembling. Her teeth started chattering and she was shaking her head to push the very memory of the incident away.

Every question he asked felt like a slap stinging her cheeks. Her jaw was clenched and she was controlling the hot tears from flooding down her cheeks.

'Woman talk to me. What happened? Why are you so different? Look at yourself...'

'Sandor stop,' her voice came in breaths.

'No you fucking answer me woman. Who hurted you? Did that Boutayre cunt hurt you? Did he fucking touch you?'

'Sandor...stop..stop talking!!' Her voice was getting louder and she pressed her palm on both her ears, violently shaking her head to remove those horrible thoughts.

She was on the verge of a panic attack. She couldn't risk it. Nobody can help her.

'No look at ME!!' Sandor shouts, pulling both her palms and pinning them to her sides. He thought she was purposely ignoring his questions. He didn't know that she was trying to avoid having another panic attack.

'Tell me what happened! Fucking tell me what happened now. I...'

'Sandor...please...stop..it hurts... please just leave. Pleaseee,' she begs, sobbing and falling to her knees.

Confused and worried, Sandor stops talking and pulls away from her. Knowing something went wrong, he drops down his knees and cups her face.

'Meela..tell me what's wrong..' his voice had gone soft and gentle and she starts crying.

'Please Sandor. It hurts... just leave please. Just leave. I beg you..please...'she pleads, her palm cupping her chest directly where her heart was. Meela had a heartache and was experiencing breathing difficulties. Hot tears swelled her eyes and she was having trouble looking around her.

'I can't leave you like this....'

'Noooooo FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE SANDOR!! Go away! Just leave me. Just...please..just go!!!'

He hesitates for a while. He saw her suffer and his heart burned to watch her in this state. She was writhing in pain. He knew he was the reason she was like this. He was so angry with himself for doing that to her. He wanted to comfort her so badly but she didn't want his presence at all.

He heavily sighs and knowing she won't let him stay there any longer, he leaves the chambers with a broken heart. He wanted to stay by her side. He wanted to lie next to her. He wanted to watch her sleep peacefully. But he couldn't help her this time. He made a vow to himself. This time he would let the good girl go. Let her have room for herself. But there won't be another time, he won't let her be alone after this.

Meela falls to the floor and whimpers in pain. She starts gasping heavily when she found it hard to breathe. Her hands roughly cup her throat and she tries desperately to vomit. To force air into her constricted throat. She felt air disappearing from her lungs. Saliva was pooling around her mouth and dripping on the floor.

Her mind was scrambled with images of that night. The blood. Her husband's body. The dead babe's blood. The pain of losing her child. The pain of being stabbed. The kicks. The punches. The slaps. The blood. The sight. The fear. The immense pain. The burns. The violent flesh being stretched around her womb. The pounding headache. The throbbing pain the stab wounds bought her.

Everything came crashing down her at once.

She weeped on the wet floor, her body curled in a ball.

'Stop! Just stop!' She shouted.

But her mind was already too disturbed. She wasn't strong enough to push her thoughts away. So she laid limp on the floor, hoping to just die again.

Her heart ached. Her eyes were bloodshot red, too tired to stay open. Her mind replayed the same incident over and over again. The pain that flooded her body due to the trauma was indescribable. The immediate thing she did that helped her was scratching her arm. Her sharp nails softly grazed the bare arm before the scratching became violent. The heat from the rapid scratching brought burning sensations and it helped her focus on the pain instead of the memory she was suffocating on. She kept on scratching until the memory was completely gone. There were a few red lines with a slight trail of blood oozing out but she was unbothered by it. She needed something to escape her thoughts.

And she stayed on the floor the entire night. Unable to sleep although she was too tired to keep her eyelids open. Her mind was blank. She couldn't think. Couldn't feel anything. She was numb. Too numb to even drift asleep. The scratch marks caused a little pain so she occasionally rubs it, hoping the stinging might bring her to her senses. But after a while when she tried to scratch more, it became too stinging and she quickly stopped.

She just stared at the window and kept still until the bright sun shone right at her face. Dawn had approached. And it was time to begin her duties as an Iron Bank official. It was time to begin the Game of Thrones.

**********  
Don't forget to vote and comment🖤  
_________________________________  
I need a song for these 2 lovebirds. A sensual erotic song that screams they are in loveee... any suggestions?

For those who feel lonely, you can PM me if you need someone to talk to. I'm all ears. Remember that you are all strong♥️. No cuts can define you. You're beautiful as always💕. If it helps, remember that Sandor Clegane loves women who believe they are beautiful💋. He loves women who are confident about themselves and at your weakest moments he will be there to make you feel 'better.'😜


	20. 20 - The Iron Lady

Don't forget to vote and comment🖤  
_________________________________

She was a warrior not a worrier.  
-Unknown

Imogene wasn't surprised to find the Lady already dressed up when she entered. Meela had dark under eyes and her jaw seemed hollow and sickly. Imogene knew Meela didn't sleep at all last night. But she didn't try to bringing up that topic since she knew the Lady was very troubled.

Meela was wearing a black figure-hugging dress which covered her neck but it had an oval shaped hole below her neck, revealing some cleavage. It had gold patterns around her neck and looked simple yet breathtaking in every way. She looked sexy but powerful.

'A letter came for you this morning Milady,' Imogene says, handing her letter that had a sealed print. Curious, Meela takes the letter and opens it. It was a letter from the Iron Bank.

Lady Boutayre,  
We hope your stay at King's Landing is convenient. We know that you have just arrived there but let us make it very clear that we have to make haste to solve the problems. Below is listed your tasks to complete for now. We will send you the next letter once you solved the issues listed as below.

1) Eliminate all fraud companies or establishments which carries illegal business and doesn't pay their intended profits.  
2) Consult the Master of Coin and ensure he finishes a complete report that is to be sent to the Iron Bank. The report has to explain about how the country got itself into this situation. It is a vital measure as we can only seek a solution if we identify the problem in King's Landing.

Once the Master of Coin completes the report, you are to read it thoroughly before sending the complete report to the Iron Bank. The Iron Bank will be guiding you from time to time on what to do, when to do it and how to do it. For now, once you read the report, try to figure out a temporary mechanism to control the rising issues while we send you the evident solutions.

Regarding the fraud companies, one of our spies managed to spot an illegal brothel business being carried out in an inn located near the borders of Rosby. Inspect the whereabouts and truth of this matter. If it's true, ensure that the perpetuator is caught and the supposed taxes are paid before bringing forth the man to the King.

Should you have any problems, please come to the Great Sept of Baelor all alone around midday.

Iron Bank Council.

She folded the letter and gave it back to Imogene.

'Follow me,' she says and they both leave her chambers.

'Where are we going Milady?'

'The Council Meeting. They hold it every three days once.'

Imogene mouthed an 'O' and never asked anything further. They made their way towards an empty hall next to the Royal Diner and weren't surprised to find it empty.

Meela slowly walked around the long table, running her fingers along the chairs and tables trying to let time pass quickly.

'Ah Lady Boutayre,' someone exclaimed.

Meela turned to find Lord Tyrion walking towards the long table. The same black haired man was next to him. He smirked at her but she coldly stared at him before looking at Tyrion again.

'Lord Tyrion,' she addresses him politely.

'It's very unsurprising to find you here this morning. I'm sure you don't mind my bodyguard being with us today? This is Bronn, the Commander of the City Watch, a trusted friend...'

'I don't mind at all. But where are the others?'

'It is the way things are here Milady. Some people are nobles only by name but they never really indulge in their duties. I'm sure you know some of them?'

'I know Lord Baelish, Lord Varys and Grandmaster Pycelle...' she paused.

Her eyes fell on Imogene and so did the other two men's. Imogene felt incredibly awkward when all three of them were staring at her.

'Imogene, wait outside.'

'Yyess..Milady,' She says and quickly leaves the hall.

Meela didn't want Imogene anywhere near the politics. The game of thrones was a dangerous game and she was playing it. She couldn't risk bringing the poor girl into this mess.

'Where is Lord Baelish?' She turns to Tyrion again.

'He will be late. Or he might not come at all..but oh look he is here. What a surprise!' he says, looking at the opened doors.

Meela glared at the Master of Coin who entered the hall.

'Forgive me gentleman..and lady.'

'Can we just proceed without the others?' Meela asks.

'Right-away,' Tyrion answers.

'Lord Baelish, did you receive any letter from the Bank?'

'No milady...'

'Then I will cut the matters short. Can you explain to me how did the country end up with such heavy debts under your watch?'

'I did try to control the situation Milady. But the previous Hand of the King, Ned Stark's matter grabbed everyone's attention. We weren't able to focus on...'

'Whatever concerning the Hand of the King was none of your matters. You are the Master of Coin. Your duty was simply to handle the financial matters. You were completely aware of the issues with the debts and excess tax payments yet you made no effort to try and solve it. Do you know that the Iron Bank can hold you solely responsible for not bringing these matters up sooner. The bank expects you to complete a report on how this issue even happened in the first place. Only by reading your report can the Iron Bank find a solution for everything. I want to see the complete report by tonight on my desk Lord Baelish. And as for the future matters regarding the financials, I will handle it on my own.'

Everyone was silent. Tyrion and Bronn exchanged glances, holding their laughter while Baelish had his lips pressed together. He was upset with Meela sounding him infront of the others.

'On your own? But don't you think you are a little too young to handle things alone Lady Meela?'

'Ouh you wish to talk about years of experience? You were the master of Coin for years and you're middle aged and look what mess you brought for the entire country. The stereotype of years of experience being related to professions was long broken the moment Kings Landing got into this situation.'

Baelish was fuming in anger. A girl barely in her twenties not only challenged it, but openly sounded him in front of the Hand of the King. Petyr was cross.

'Can we speak in private milady ?' Baelish asks, walking closer towards her.

'No.' Her answer was rude and straightforward.

'The letter by tonight Lord Baelish. I will be requiring your opinion and line of expertise at times. Oh and don't worry, the moment I settle these issues, all the credit goes to you. The people will remember you as the one who solved the financial crisis at these perilous times..'

There was a loud thud outside and it immediately made Meela remember Imogene. Without saying anything, she hurried to leave the hall. Imogene was being pinned against the wall by a Kingsguard. The Kingsguard none other than Meryn Trant.

'Milady help me!' She sobbed and Meela saw Meryn disgustingly brush his lower body against Imogene's roughly.

'Let her go,' she calmly says, walking towards them.

'She enjoys it, bugger off now Lady.'

'I can cut whatever you have down there and you won't be saying the same thing. So I won't repeat myself. Let. Her. Go.'

Meryn gritted his teeth. He saw Bronn who was gripping his own sword belt tightly, ready to run it through Meryn if he does anything suspicious.

'You're lucky,' he sneers, brushing Imogene's chin with his disgusting thick fingers before he left.

'Are you alright?' She asks and Imogene nods her head.

'Maybe you should rest in your room for now..'

'No milady. It's okay. I can be with you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Milady.'

.....

'Aren't you a pretty one?What made you want to return to this wretched shithole?' Bronn asks.

'Obviously not the same reason as you. Who are you again?'

'I thought you'd never ask love. Name's Bronn.'

'Bronn of?'

'You wouldn't know even if I told you.'

'I see.'

'You're pretty. Heard you're a widow. You could remarry you know?'

Meela stopped in her tracks. She held an amused look on her face.

'Remarry? To who?'

'Wouldn't know your tastes. But a pretty, feisty thing like you deserves a real man. A dark haired handsome one. Someone good with his hands,' he cocked his brows on the last sentence.

'I've had my fair share with men. No thank you.'

'Don't worry darling. The offer is always there for you if you change your mind,' he says, winking. She smirked, shaking her head and walking forward. She was now walking side by side with the Hand of the King.

'You might be young. But you're already turning plenty of heads towards you. Most of the people here hate you,' Lord Tyrion said.

'I'm aware of that. I honestly don't really care about that. I'm simply doing my duty.'

Tyrion chuckles. They were walking around the Reds Keep. It was early in the morning so there weren't much people around.

'I hope we can be good friends during your stay here, seeing how well we're getting along.'

'I don't trust you Lord Tyrion. '

'I know you won't. I never actually had the opportunity to talk with you during my stay in Winterfell.'

'You accompanied my brother to the Wall,' she says, remembering her brother.

'Brother? Ah Jon Snow, the Bastard.'

She stopped walking and stared at him. They way he referred to Jon as a bastard was deeply offensive. She looked angry and saw Tyrion hesitate for a short while.

'Forgive me Milady. I didn't mean to be rude. I guess there are things that can trigger people...'

'I certainly don't expect intelligent ones like you to be calling people names,' she interrupts.

'It is Westeros we are living in. The sooner you accept the banters they throw at you, the quicker you move on and mature. Take me for an example, you don't see me flinching whenever someone ridicules me for being a dwarf do you?'

Meela didn't say anything after that. He did have a point. She kept quiet as they got back to the castle. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger.

Tyrion too didn't try to form a conversation with her after that while Bronn was busy trying to woo Imogene who was already blushing red.

She was busy looking at Imogene when a familiar scent invaded her lungs. That same musk smell.   
Her eyes quickly darted to find the source of the smell and she stopped walking when she found him at the corner of the hallway. Sandor was walking down towards them and he too paused looking at Meela.

She flinched for a while. Looking left and right, her eyes opening and squeezing shut trying to push away yesterday's memories from coming back.

How he pinned her against the wall. How gentle he was with her. How he cupped her face. How they almost kissed. How she had a panick attack-

Meela opened her eyes. She gulped, looked straight ahead. Both of them had caught everyone's attention indeed. The three of them; Bronn, Tyrion and Imogene already sensed something was off between Sandor and Meela but they couldn't really tell. Neither could they question them.

'Is there anything you need Clegane?' Tyrion breaks the silence.

'The King asked you to join him for lunch,' he replies. The same scowl was on his face.

'You mean everyone of us Hound?'

'Just the highborns.'

'Very well then. After you Lady Meela,' Tyrion says, letting his hand halfway up giving her the room to walk forward. She ignores Sandor and walks forwards,

Meela mentally scolds herself. The awkward stare she gave Sandor made the others grew suspicious and almost got her into trouble. Although it all happened in mere seconds, she still couldnt believe the risk she just put herself to.

What is she talking about? She messed with the King of 7 Kingdoms yesterday and sounded the Madt r of Coin openly in front of the others and all she is worried about is the 3 second stare she gave Sandor?

...

'How's your stay here so far, Lady Meela?' Jeoffrey asks.

'Well it's barely been two days your grace. Bit too early to tell don't you think? Fortunately, there aren't attempts to kill me yet so I assume my stay here is quite convenient for now.'

Jeoffrey laughed, along with Tyrion while she had her fair share of steak.

'Amusing eh? So how are the financial matters being taken care of?'

'I've just begun working on it. I'm going to go out of the city for a while. There seems to be an illegal activity that's taking place in a remote inn near Rosby. Making quite an income as we speak and they aren't paying taxes at all. So I'm going to go take a look.'

'Lady Meela, I trust that you won't be going alone?' Jeoffrey ask.

'As a matter of fact I am,' She says, sipping the remaining of her wine. Everyone stares at her silently.

Jeoffrey had an amused look on his face. He was glad Meela will be going all alone. With the current condition near the borders, it will be hard for her to even step a foot outside into the forests. But Tyrion knew to not let the lady go out all alone. Not only will she be in danger, but if anything happens then the bank will hold the country responsible. And he was worried of what people will do to her if she is caught all alone.

'Alone Lady Meela? Rosby can take a few days of travelling. Not to mention with the waging war and roguish soldiers on the loose. You will need an escort, wouldn't you agree with me Your Grace?' Tyrion breaks the silence, sending Jeoffrey a threatening stare. Jeoffrey scrunched in disgust and rolls his eyes. He realised how strong her safety was linked with the Iron Bank. He had to keep her safe.

'Of course! I will send a few escorts to accompany you. Is that alright?'

'Too many might not be a good choice Your Grace, I don't want to draw attention. The moment they know the King's men nearing their inn, wouldn't they flee and put my plan to a complete failure?'

'But I can't send you on your own. Did you think of what the bank would do to us if something happens to you?' Jeoffrey argues.

Tyrion mentally slaps himself. Jeoffrey had just pointed out how he was only concerned with the Iron Bank and not her wellbeing.

'What he means Milady is that- what would happen if something happens to you? It's not safe. I know you're a good fighter. But that only applies if it's a one against one match. What if a handful of idiots surround you?'

'Then I will have a handful of idiots' heads unattached from their necks.'

Cersei lets out a mocking laughter but Meela wasn't affected by her mocking. She looked dead serious. Sandor had his infamous scowl on his face but silently he was amazed with her confidence. He quietly smiles, making sure nobody sees him smiling.

'Please Meela. Don't be stubborn. You know well yourself that you need an escort,' Tyrion pleads.

'Fine, I'll have one. No more.'

'Good. Hey dog! I trust you to do a small task for Lady Meela here. Escort her during her trip to Rosby and keep her away from danger. You can leave whenever you want,' Jeoffrey orders while gobbling a large chunk of meat down his throat.

Sandor didn't seemed to be affected by Jeoffrey's words at all.

'As you say my King,' he says submissively.

She would love him to submit to her- Meela stop!  
What are you even thinking about. Stop fantasising about him.

Meela stared at her meal. Suddenly the steak didn't feel as good as it was a few seconds ago. She found herself losing appetite.

Going on a trip with Sandor? All alone? What would happen?

'Are you alright Milady? Does the Hound scare you?'

'No Lord Tyrion. It's just that I'm concerned with the King sending his most trusted Kingsguard to watch over me. Who would protect the king then?' She tried to persuade him.

'Not a matter to worry about Lady Meela! He's just a dog. Nothing more. Nothing less. I have other Kingsguard members to protect me. He is a dog. I enjoy making fun of his presence that's why I keep him close to me. Forgive me if you thought differently.'

She felt something snap in her.  
This prick was bad mouthing her Sandor and...

Wait. What was she thinking.  
Her Sandor?  
What in the 7 Hells made her even think of such words?  
Meela stop thinking about Sandor!

Her mind was shouting her. She felt like she was being mentally abused by her own self.

She shook her head and focused on the present. She wasn't going to let the King mocking Sandor affect her. She couldn't do that. She couldn't question the King. She couldn't risk it.

If she had sounded the King about this, everyone would know about her and Sandor. Everyone would know about their affair.

It wasn't about embarrassment. She never felt embarrassed to be the Hound's woman. If only she could, she would have shouted at the top of her lungs that this scarred non-Ser was hers and not to be messed with. She was a Stark Wolf. Nobody would dare mess with what was hers. Nobody would dare mock or banter her lover.

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't defend Sandor. She couldn't touch Sandor. She couldn't be with Sandor.

If she did that, then everyone would know her weakness; Sandor Clegane. She was here to protect him and Sansa. Not the other way around.

'You seem to be daydreaming Milady. Quite a busy day?' Cersei finally speaks.

Her voice immediately made Meela snap back to reality.

'I guess it's been quite a day for me. I think I should excuse myself for the evening. I will leave tomorrow with..the Hound.'

She rises from her seat and Tyrion too stands up out of respect. She offers him a small smile. This man might be small, but he had a heart bigger than anyone.

She watches the beautiful sunset as she walked down the hallways towards her chambers. She rubs her lower belly and smiles.

Not so long ago she was expecting a tiny creature inside of her and despite the sickness it brought her, she would still go through millions of morning sickness just to have her babe back.

She missed rubbing her bump. She missed talking to her babe. She did miss spending time with her husband. She knew she was to live her life with Victor and she was embracing it before everything was ruined.

She sighed deeply, she really was alone. She couldn't live the life she wanted. She couldn't have another babe again. She wouldn't remarry again. Unless it was with San-

No!

She wildly shook her head and focused   
on the present. She wasn't going to let this get ruined again. She couldn't afford any loss. Not again.

But she knew herself better. With everyone else she was fine, she could pretend. She could wear a flawless facade on and live on her own but one person could ruin everything.

One look at Sandor and she could fall to his feet. With others, she was a mature woman who knows what is right and wrong but one look at him or one sniff of his scent has her feet wobbly, turning into an obsessed young girl.

She was like a small naive girl and her most favourite toy would be Sandor.

She really didn't know what to do.  
She couldn't let her feelings affect her decisions.  
It hurted to not be with him when he was so close. It hurted to not be able to jump in his arms when that's all she wanted to do.

And she was supposed to go on a journey alone with him. She didn't know if he still wanted her. He probably thinks of her as a rude, arrogant woman and wouldn't even like to be in the same room with her. He didn't know that she wants him to hate her.  
Maybe that way it won't hurt him. But it hurts for her. To the absolute point of an aching heartbreak.

She reached her chambers and found 2 guards holding captive a young woman. She was a red head with curls wearing a dress that hugged her lady parts. Meela knew this woman.

It was Ros.  
The renowned beauty of Winterfell.  
Also known as the Red-headed whore.

'Milady! We found her hiding in your chambers. We think she was stealing...'

'The hell I was!' She yelled. By that time, Imogene already came out of her own room, curiously watching the small commotion happening.

'Guards leave her,' Meela spoke calmly.

'But Milady?'

'I requested her...service.'

The guards gave her a horrified expression, as though unable to believe her. Meela knew she was lying on their faces and so did Ros.

'Very well Milady,' one of them said, releasing the prostitute. Ros huffed, adjusting her wrinkled dress as she faced Meela.

'Inside, both of you,' Meela ordered and got inside her chambers.

They both followed her inside and kept quiet while the Lady slumped on her chair. She was tired and sleepy. The sleepless night, early morning, the walk, the meal. It all made her extremely tired and all she wanted to do was doze off.

'Been quite a while Ros,' she finally says, with her eyes closed.

'Indeed Milady. What in the 7 hells made you decide to return?'

'Priorities.'

'Ah I see. I didn't believe them when they told me the Heart Stirrer returned. Had to see for it myself..'

'By sneaking into my chambers?'

'Well it isn't called sneaking..whatever it is, I'm fine now. You're fine. I just wanted to see you. After everything that happened between you and Sandor...'

Imogene gasped making Ros pause. Meela's eyebrows furrowed and she rubs her temples.

'Milady?! So it's the Hound? The man you once gave your heart to?' Imogene dramatically exclaims.

'Only once. Now that you know it, just keep it to yourself and never bring it up you understand?'

Imogene frantically nods.

'Who's this by the way?' Ros questions, pointing towards the young girl.

'Imogene, a friend. Actually why are you here?'

'Just to see you. Had a session with a few men in the castle. Was just leaving when I remembered the rumours so I thought to see the truth of it. Maybe give some help if you need them.'

'Imogene are you still interested in that line of profession?' The young girl shyly looks at her and nods again.

'I might have found you a new prostitute. She's shy but she wants to be one. Can I trust that you will take care of it?'

'Should have known. She's pretty. She'll do fine with me,' Ros says, eyeing her up and down. Imogene was flushing red, her hands fiddling with the fabric of her sleeves.

'I don't want people to think she is close with me. So bring her away from this castle. Keep her safe. I will be leaving tomorrow and won't be needing her after this.'

'Alright consider it done. Is it okay if we leave tonight love?' Ros cocks her eyebrow at Imogene.

'Yyes,' She stutters.

'She's perfect. By the way, the Hound hasnt been anywhere near a woman since the moment you first came to Winterfell. Just saying. He's in a bad shape for quite a while...'

'That will be all. Thank you Ros. I shall excuse myself for the night,' Meela interrupts, a yawn escapes her mouth when she talks.

Ros sighs and makes her way out of the chambers.  
'Take your time love,' she winks at Imogene who was blushing red.

'I will try to see you when I'm free. You will be alright?'

'Yes Milady. Not a matter to worry. Will you be alright? Are you going to Rosby alone tomorrow?'Imogene asks, her voice sounding sad.

'The King summoned the Hound to accompany me. I will leave tomorrow.'

'But milady, the hound? Will you be alright?'

'I don't know. You be safe. I don't want you anywhere near the politics. Stay away from this castle. I trust Ros with my life. You should too. And don't worry, I will be back in a few days.'

Imogene was controlling her cries. She didn't want to be an overly emotional girl but this separation with her lady wasn't something she could handle.

They've only known each other for 2 moons but it felt like a lifetime for Imogene. Nobody cared for her like this, nobody took care of her like Meela did. She was forever grateful with Meela for this.

She ran towards Meela and hugged her. Meela was still sitting when Imogene wrapped her arms around her. She exhaled deeply, hugging Imogene back.

'Thank you Milady. Please be safe,' Imogene breaths, kissing her cheek before moving away.

She offered a small smile and left Meela alone in her chambers. She sighed in relieve. A huge yawn escaped her lips and she didn't bother to cover her mouth. It wasn't that she disliked Imogene and Ros' presence, but she just wants to be alone for the night.

After what had happened 2 moons ago, she became very anti social. She didn't allow room for other people to enter. What was once a bright girl who talks to everyone was now gone. This was the girl who preferred to end conversations as soon as she can and move on to the next phase in her life.

Not bothering to change into a simple night dress, she just sleeps naked with the sheets wrapped tight around her and before she knew it, she was already in a deep slumber. A sleep that had no dreams or nightmares.  
....

Sandor Clegane was confused with himself. He didn't know what was going on his head.

The cold non Ser was as rude as always to everyone, never having friends or women who flirted with him. He never bothered about it. Never cared about being lonely. Never cared about the mocking. He never cared about the Boy King bullying him. The names. The banters. None of it mattered.

He missed his heart. The one thing he gave away, to a woman he never imagined he would give. Meela Stark would be the death of him.

He couldn't explain the trembles, the fear, the love and the lust he has for her. This woman completed him. She was everything he wasn't.

She was beautiful. She was kind. She tried to help people. She defended her loved ones. And she loved him, more than he loved himself.

When Jeoffrey ordered him to escort her out of King's Landing for her assignment, he was torn between excitement and fear.

Excitement; he will spend his time with her alone and fear; he will spend his time with her alone.

He didn't know what she wanted. She was avoiding him like a plague at times and then looking at him with eyes full of love like he was her dream or something. He couldn't comprehend what she wants. He knew he wanted her. But he couldn't have her.

Although she was a widow, she was still considered a married woman and Sandor being a Kingsguard knew he couldn't risk having a woman in his life.

But he still couldn't deny the strong attraction he has for her. He didn't know if it was just lust or love combined but he knew he wanted her.

He had trouble sleeping that night, his restless mind kept picturing her image. How she looked dark and mean and how bright she was once. Even though Sandor loved her previous bright nature, he didn't mind this dark and mean looking Meela. For all he knows, she matured more and she is now able to face things with lesser heartbreaks.

It was Westeros for crying out loud. Nothing is ever fair for anyone and a bright cheerful Meela couldn't have handled the ugly colours of life.

Somehow he kept toiling and turning around until dawn approached and he got up quickly. He packed a few tunics and breeches along with some food he stole from the kitchen and made his way to Meela's chambers.

Meela was sound asleep and felt dizzy when she heard her door being knocked loud. It felt like someone was using a hammer on her door.

'I'm UP!' She jolted awake, sitting on the bed as she stretched when her chamber door opened. Her bed was facing the door so whoever entered her chamber would be seeing her first.

Sandor immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw her stretch lazily. He nervously gulped as he felt arousal pooling between his knees. His member was pressing hard against his breeches. It would have sprang free if it wasn't for the clothes.

She opened her eyes and found a quiet Sandor staring at her. Unable to do anything else, his hand reached the door knob and he slammed it shut. If she was putting on a show, he would be damned to let others see her.

'You're early,' she yawns and pushes the sheets away.

That made Sandor squeeze his eyes shut and he sighed. He held a pained expression on his face. It took him everything to not rip his breeches off and stroke his hard member with his bare hands.

'Could you give me a while. I will be quick,' she says standing up and she stretches again.

Sandor eyes her head to toe, all he wants now is to pin her down her bed and make her scream obscenities. That thought alone made him groan with want. His brown eyes turned dark, clouding with lust.

She walked around to her dresser and corrects her hair. She brushes the soft black strands with her fingers and Sandor gawks at her, confused.

Did she not realise it?  
Did she not know what attire she is in?

He saw her through her reflection as her small sleepy eyes grew wide in horror when she finally realised it. Her reflection.

'I..I...' She must have been too sleepy that all her reactions were slower than usual.

Before she lets him lose control with his growing lust, Sandor decides to take matters in his own hands.

'I'm waiting outside.' With that he slams the door shut with such a force it brought Meela crashing down to reality. She grabbed the nearest thing she had with her and covered herself.

Not only did she walk around, stretched and brushed her hair, but she was standing in front of Sandor all while she was completely naked.

*******************  
Please vote and comment🖤♥️

If you comment, ill update the next chapters and that's a promise.


End file.
